Deux Lunes
by Lili-black89
Summary: Elena commence sa 6 ème année. Élève modèle. Élève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...
1. Prologue

**_Auteur : _**

Lili-black89

**_Disclaimer :_**

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

**_Note de l'auteur : _**

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire** _: Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

**Deux lunes : Both faces of the moon**

**Prologue :**

_Noir… j'aime le noir… _

_on peut s'y cacher…_

_se perdre…_

_Des rires et cris retentissent derrière la porte._

_J'ai froid…._

_J'ai faim…._

_J'ai mal…._

_Encore 30jours…_

_30jours…_

_La moitié…_

_Une larme silencieuse coule lentement le long de ma joue… _

_30jours…_

_**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

**Chapitre 1: **

1er Septembre 1975, 10h50. Gare de King Cross à Londres.

Il faisait horriblement chaud…

Une jeune fille essai de se faufiler à travers la foule de parents faisaient signe à leurs enfants.

- Pardon ! Je voudrais monter dans le train ! S'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix d'enfant.

Un homme de grande taille sursauta et la regarda, étonné. Il avait des cheveux poivre et sel et des lunettes ronde.

- Va-y, jeune fille. Dit-il.

- Merci ! Dit la jeune fille, rougissant.

Elle hissa avec difficulté sa lourde valise mais rata la dernière marche et s'étala de tout son long.

Son genou saignant, elle se leva et prit sa valise comme si rien n'était sous les moqueries des autres élèves.

Elle alla dans le dernier wagon comme à son habitude. Une fois assise dans un compartiment de libre, elle s'essuya son front imprégné de sueur.

C'était une fille de petite taille pour son âge et assez maigre. Ses vêtements vieux et usés étaient trop larges pour elle. Elle portait un jeans bleu troué et un pull à capuche gris clair qui avait vraiment besoin d'un tour en laverie. Elle portait étrangement une écharpe noire, enroulée plusieurs fois autour de son cou. Son teint d'albâtre faisait paraitre plus important un bleu à son poignet droit.

Ses longs cheveux brun chocolat étaient attachés en une queue de cheval lâche.

Elle remonta ses lunettes et mit sa valise dans le compartiment à bagage.

Elle se rassit près de la fenêtre et sortit un énorme livre de son sac en bandoulière.

Des rires retentirent dans le couloir, se rapprochant de son compartiment. Elle les ignora et continua à lire.

- JAMES ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Un garçon entra précipitamment dans le compartiment de la jeune fille. Il était essoufflé et affichait un énorme sourire victorieux. Il portait des lunettes ronde et avec des cheveux noirs en bataille. James Potter.

- Tien ! Salut Elena ! Fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu James. Dit-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

Et oui, la fille, c'est moi : Elena Larkin. 16ans depuis peu et entrant en 6ème année à Poudlard.

- Au fait, tu n'as pas vu Lily par hasard ? Souffla-t-il.

- Non, elle doit être dans le wagon des préfets. Dis-je.

- JAMES OU TE CACHES-TU ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un garçon plus grand que James avec des cheveux roses… mi-long entra, furieux.

- TU VAS ME RENDRE MA COULEUR DE CHEVEUX ! Cria-t-il.

Sirius Black. Rebelle des Black et coureur de jupons renommé.

- Tu es si beau comme ça ! S'exclama James, amusé, en reculant jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- James… Grogna Sirius.

- James, fais ce qu'il te demande, s'il te plait. Dit une voix à l'entrée du compartiment.

Il avait la taille de James, très mince sous ses vêtements trop larges et avait des cheveux châtains clairs… Il semblait exaspéré en regardant ces deux amis.

- Bonjour, Elena ! Dit-il en me souriant.

- Bonjour… Dis-je.

Remus Lupin … C'était un très beau garçon qui plaisait aux filles malgré ses cicatrices. Les autres filles lui disait un côté mystérieux et de plus, il était un Maraudeur.

Il était avec un autre garçon. Peter Pettigrow. Il avait des cheveux courts châtains clairs. Assez bien portant, il était toujours en retrait par rapport à ses amis.

James soupira et enleva le sort aux cheveux de Sirius.

- On peut s'assoir avec toi, Elena ? Demanda James.

- Euh…

- Non ! Dehors ! S'exclama une voix à l'entrée du compartiment.

Lily Evans se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard dur posé sur James et Sirius.

- Sortez d'ici ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux garçons obéirent sous les ricanements de Remus, resté dans le couloir avec Peter.

James revint à la charge, le regard pétillant.

- Hey Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?!

Pour toute réponse, elle lui ferma la porte au nez et ferma le store.

Elle se tourna vers moi, furieuse.

Elle soupira et vint s'assoir en face de moi.

- Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

- Non. Dis-je. Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si… Dit-elle.

- Pétunia ?

-… Gagné… Soupira-t-elle. Elle m'énerve ! S'exclama-t-elle. On s'est disputé ce matin et ma magie a failli éclater…

Je souris.

Pétunia était la grande sœur de Lily. Contrairement à cette dernière, Pétunia n'avait pas de pouvoir magique. Lorsque Lily a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, leur relation fusionnelle s'était brisée et l'animosité empirait de jour en jour.

- Et toi, tes vacances ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Calme, je suis restée chez moi.

- Ton père travaillait encore ?

J'acquiesçai, fixant mon regard sur mon livre.

- L'été prochain, je t'invite chez moi ! Décida Lily. Mes parents ont prévu d'aller en Italie.

- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Demandais-je, amusée.

- Ils aiment bien prévoir les choses à l'avance.

On toqua à la porte et une fille assez grande avec des cheveux noirs coupé court entra dans le compartiment.

- Salut Alice ! Lança Lily. Comment ça va ?

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi en soupirant.

- ça va, merci. Dit-elle, triste.

- Et tes vacances ?

- J'ai été deux mois en France avec Franck… Soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu es si triste ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Mais… il me manque ! Dit-elle.

- Tu le reverras bientôt ! S'exclama Lily.

- En Décembre ! Se plaignit-elle.

Je repris la lecture de mon livre, fatiguée de ces histoires d'amour inutile.

Une fois arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, Lily me prit la main et nous guida à travers la foule.

L'air était encore lourd et chaud.

Lily dut me laisser pour guider les premières années apeurés.

Alice était partie rejoindre des amis de Serdaigle. Je me retrouvai donc seule. Pas que je n'aimais pas ça, au contraire, mais pour traverser une foule d'élèves excités et éparpillés, c'était plutôt compliqué.

J'avançai donc petit à petit jusqu'aux calèches.

- Hey Larkin ! Cria la voix d'un garçon derrière moi.

Je me retournai et reçus un caillou en plein visage.

- Bonjour Nott… Soupirais-je.

- C'est la dernière année qu'on va pouvoir t'embêter ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il était accompagné de ses copains Avery, Rogue et Carrow, et Bellatrix Black.

Ils avaient des pierres dans une main et leurs baguettes de l'autre.

Je serrai les dents et ferma les yeux, prête à subir leurs brimades.

- Hého, vous vous croyez où ?! Laissez-la tranquille !

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris les Maraudeurs, le regard menaçant.

- Tien, tien les Maraudeurs… Siffla Bellatrix. Alors cousin… à ce qui parait ton père ta encore humilié cet été…

- Ta gueule, vipère ! S'exclama Black.

- Nous allons être en retard. Tenta Remus. Allons aux calèches.

Il prit les manches de James et Sirius et ils reprirent leurs chemins.

Je les suivis, sentant les regards des Serpentard dans mon dos.

- ça va, Elena ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, oui merci… Dis-je, neutre.

J'accélérai le pas et entra dans la première calèche que je trouvai, tirée par un magnifique sombrals.

Une bande de fille de Serdaigle de 3èmes années y étaient installées. Je m'installai avec elles, l'air de rien, et la calèche démarra.

La Grande Salle était comme à son habitude, brillant de milliers de chandelles avec son ciel étoilé.

J'allai m'assoir en milieu de table, attendant Lily et Alice.

Elles arrivèrent 5minutes plus tard, essoufflées et trempées ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je.

- Devine… Grogna Lily en fusillant du regard James et Sirius.

- Ballons d'eau ? Proposais-je.

Elle sortit sa baguette et se sécha. Alice fit de même, irritée.

- Au fait, les filles ! S'exclama Alice. Vous avez eu combien de buses ?! Moi j'en ai eu 9… J'ai raté potion, divination et métamorphose…

- J'ai eu 11buses. Déclara Lily, fière. Et toi Elena ?

- 12… Dis-je.

- Waw ! Félicitation ! S'exclamèrent les filles.

Le dîner se passa agréablement sans farces des Maraudeurs.

A la fin du souper, Lily dut aller conduire les premières années jusqu'au dortoir. Je montai donc en compagnie d'Alice.

- Il a trouvé un travail Franck ? Demandais-je.

- Il va commencer une formation d'auror demain.

J'acquiesçai… je ne voulais pas la faire angoisser avec toutes ses attaques meurtrière causées par un certain mage noir du nom de … euh… c'est quoi encore… Voldy ? fin bref… on arriva au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Epée Durandil. Dis-je. (_ndl : les épées Durandil sont forgés dans les mines par les nains ! Avec ça, c'est facile de tuer un troll avec une seule main !...Bref)_

Je me dirigeai vers le dortoir alors qu'Alice allait rejoindre les Maraudeurs qui étaient assis dans les fauteuils.

Une fois dans le dortoir, je m'affalai sur mon lit.

_Enfin à la maison…_

Quelques larmes de joie coulèrent le long de mes joues, mais ça m'était égal. Personne n'était dans le dortoir.

Je me repris et déballa mes affaires.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai à 5h30 comme à mon habitude. J'allai prendre une douche et soigna mes blessures.

Une fois habillée et mes affaires prêtes, J'allai m'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

J'avais attaché mes cheveux brun ternes en une queue de cheval lâche, mes yeux noirs étaient cernés derrière mes lunettes rectangulaires rafistolées. A mon cou se trouve encore un bleu.

Je mis donc mon écharpe et vérifia de nouveau mon reflet.

Une fois prête, je descendis à la bibliothèque. Il était 6h30.

J'empruntai un livre sur les créatures magiques et laissa un petit mot à Madame Pince pour le lui signaler. J'étais une des rares à pouvoir emprunter sans sa présence.

J'allai m'assoir sur les marches des Grandes Portes et respira l'air frais.

- Bonjour Miss Larkin ! Lança Hagrid qui venait vers moi. Toujours aussi matinale à ce que je vois !

- On ne se refait pas. Dis-je, souriante.

- A plus tard ! Lança-t-il en entrant dans le hall.

Vers 7h30, je me décidai à me lever et à aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Je mis mon livre dans mon sac qui était plein à craquer.

Je croisai les Maraudeurs en train de lancer des sorts sur les dalles à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Est-ce dangereux pour moi ? Demandais-je.

Le quatuor se retourna simultanément.

- Tien, Elena ! S'exclama James. Euh ben…

Sirius s'approcha de moi, le regard sérieux.

- Tu n'as rien vu… Souffla-t-il, alors qu'il était à 2cm de moi. En échange de ton silence, on pourrait se voir un de ses soirs… En tête à tête dans une classe vide…

…

- Sirius ! S'indigna Remus.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama le concerné.

- Passe Elena. Dit Remus en tendant la main.

Je sentis mes joues rougir et baissa le regard pour me diriger précipitamment dans la Grande Salle.

_Point de vue des Maraudeurs…_

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! S'exclama une fois de plus Sirius.

- Laisse, Elena tranquille, c'est tout. Répondit Remus.

- Notre Lunard serait amoureux ?! S'exclama Sirius.

- Non, pas du tout. Répondit-il, calme. Elena n'est pas une fille facile, Sirius. Elle ne fait de mal à personne et elle est assez tourmentée par les Serpentard.

- Et en plus, c'est l'amie de Lily ! S'exclama James. Si tu l'embêtes trop, elle va le dire à Lily et elle voudra plus du tout me voir !

- Elle veut plus te voir depuis un certain temps déjà... Commenta Peter.

James lui lança un regard de tueur et Peter alla se cacher derrière Remus.

- C'est bon, c'est fini ? Demanda Remus en montrant les dalles.

- Ouais… Dit Sirius.

- Je trouve quand même que c'est dangereux… Quelqu'un pourrait être blessé… Dit Remus.

- Mais non, t'inquiète !

Ils enjambèrent les dalles et allèrent petit-déjeuner.

- Je suis assez fière de ce sort ! Dit Sirius en beurrant son toast. Notre niveau augmente d'années en années !

Des cris et des hurlements retentirent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Tous regardaient les dalles sous l'encadrement de la porte d'un air terrifié.

On fit l'air de rien, se retenant de rire.

- Et en plus, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. Ricana Peter en regardant le plafond magique.

- Hey, ça va Lunard ? Demanda James.

Remus était silencieux et regardait à l'autre bout de la table d'un air absent.

- Je reviens. Dit-il, soudain.

Il se leva et alla voir Elena.

Celle-ci était absorbée par son livre comme à son habitude et Remus dut lui mettre sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle réagisse. Elle sursauta violemment en faisant tomber son verre de citrouille sur son livre.

Sirius et James ricanèrent.

- Elle est vraiment maladroite cette fille ! Rigola Peter. Pire que moi !

- Ouais, j'avoue. Rigola James.

- Remus a vraiment le béguin pour elle, hein ? Demanda Sirius.

- On dirait. Répondit James.

- Au fait, c'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ? Demanda Peter en baissant la voix.

- Lundi prochain. Répondit Sirius.

- JAMES POTTER ET SIRIUS BLACK !

Les concernés se retournèrent vers l'entrée et une Lily furieuse et trempée entra dans la Grande Salle.

- VOUS AVEZ INTERET A ENLEVER CE SORT IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Ce n'est pas… Tenta Sirius.

- Non, stop ! Dit-elle, tremblante de rage. Transporter les personnes dans le lac ! Quelqu'un a failli se noyer parce qu'il ne savait pas nager ! Vous imaginez si elle était morte !

Les deux amis se regardèrent, plus du tout fiers de leur blague.

McGonagall arriva à ce moment-là, aussi furieuse que l'était Lily.

- Trois semaines de retenue et 50points en moins chacun. Venez avec moi Miss Evans. Dit-elle, simplement avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs.

Les deux furies s'en allèrent et Remus revint.

- Alors c'est fini ? Demanda-t-il. Quel est le verdict ?

- Trois semaines de retenue et 100points en moins… Répondit James.

- Et toi alors ? Le verdict ? Demanda Sirius, très intéressé.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Remus.

- Ben, Elena !

- Je lui ai juste demandé de me prêter son livre sur les créatures maléfique lorsqu'elle l'aurait fini. Je voulais l'emprunter mais elle est passée avant moi.

- Mais oui…

- Crois ce que tu veux, Sirius. Je m'en fiche. Mais un conseil, ne l'embête plus comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure compris ?!

Les yeux d'or de Remus brillaient d'un éclat sauvage…

- Ok… ok… Dit Sirius.

Le loup s'en alla furieux.

- Oula… Il est fâché… Souffla Peter.

- La lune approche… Souffla James. Vaux mieux ne plus le contrarier jusqu'à lundi prochain.

- Je vote pour… Dit Peter.

_Point de vue d'Elena._

Alors que j'étais en train de lire mon livre en mangeant mon toast, une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter, renversant mon verre sur le livre…

D'un coup de baguette, je nettoyai les dégâts et Remus s'excusa.

- Remus ? Qu'y-a-t'il ? Demandais-je.

- Je voulais savoir si ça allait… Ne fais pas attention à Sirius, il est comme ça avec toutes les filles…

- T'inquiète pas. Dis-je. Ce n'est pas grave…

- Je peux m'assoir un peu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh… pourquoi ? Demandais-je, abasourdie et les joues en feu.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, non ! Va-y. C'est juste que… les gens ne viennent pas me voir comme ça sans raison habituellement… Expliquais-je, penaude.

- C'est bien dommage. Dit-il. Que lis-tu ?

- Les créatures de la nuit de Gilbert Danlarbre. C'est le point de vue de la créature.

- Approche intéressante. Il y a quoi comme créatures ?

- Vampires et lycanthrope principalement. Mais il y a aussi les centaures. Toutes créatures ayant une part d'humanité ou ayant été humaine ou encore étant humain, comme pour le loup-garou.

- C'est le tien ? ou il vient de la biblio ? Demanda-t-il en feuilletant.

- Je l'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque.

- Tu pourras me le passer une fois que tu auras fini ? Demanda-t-il, en me le redonnant.

- Bien sûr. Dis-je, rougissant légèrement.

Soudain, Lily entra en hurlant et McGonagall arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- C'était quoi la blague ? Demandais-je.

- Ceux qui marchent sur les dalles atterrissent dans le lac.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un air fatigué.

Il se figea en regardant la table.

Je suivis son regard. Mon poignet qui arborait encore un beau bleu de l'avant-veille.

Je tirai sur ma manche l'air de rien.

- Tu t'es fait ça comment ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis tombée… Dis-je en retournant à mon livre.

Il resta quelques secondes, silencieux.

- Bon, je te laisse. Je vais voir le résultat de leur blague. Dit-il, en se levant. A plus tard.

Je le regardai partir, perdue et triste.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

_Pourquoi était-il venu me voir ?... Bien qu'il soit un Maraudeur, les Serpentard n'allaient pas le rater… ou pas ?_

Ceux-ci le regardaient mais ne dirent rien. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre les Maraudeurs… Je l'espérais en tout cas…

Bellatrix tourna son regard vers moi. Je n'aimais pas la voir sourire en me regardant… Non, non, non pitié non…. Elle a sourit…

Je refermai mon livre et sortis de la Grande Salle le plus vite possible, ignorant l'attroupement autour des dalles.

Mon premier cours était potion. J'attendis donc devant la porte, priant pour que Slughorn soit en avance.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Je retins ma respiration.

Lily apparut, toujours aussi furieuse. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant.

- ça va aller Lily. Dis-je.

Elle grogna pour toute réponse.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Me demanda-t-elle, la tête toujours cachée.

- Je les ignore, c'est tout. Tu prends tout ça à cœur, c'est louche. Dis-je, amusée. Finalement, je crois que Potter a raison… Ajoutais-je.

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et la tête de morse du professeur Slughorn apparut, préoccupée.

- Bonjour professeur ! S'exclama Lily en se relevant et frottant sa robe de sorcier. Comment allez-vous ?

- Miss Evans ! Miss Larkin ! Bien, bien, merci. Toujours les premières à ce que je vois ! Entrez !

Le reste de la semaine se passa le plus calmement possible. Aucuns règlements de comptes, pas de lynchage, pas de blagues des Maraudeurs. C'était bizarre…

Dimanche après-midi, je venais de finir mon livre et je cherchais Remus pour le lui prêter.

J'allai donc voir James qui était seul, ce qui arrivait rarement.

- James ? Demandais-je, hésitante. Sais-tu où est Remus ?

- Il est à la bibliothèque. Répondit-il.

- Merci.

Je descendis donc jusqu'au premier étage.

Au deuxième étage, je croisai pour mon grand malheur Bellatrix, Avery, Lestrange et Regulus.

- Tien, tien mais c'est notre petit jouet ! S'exclama Bellatrix. Tu nous as manqué cette semaine !

- On a appris un nouveau sort pendant les vacances, on voulait l'essayer. Ajouta Lestrange, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Je connaissais la suite. Je déposai donc mon livre sur le rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche et ferma mon esprit.

Je sentis juste le contact froid de la main de Bellatrix sur mon épaule.

_Point de vue de Remus... _

- Hey, salut Remus. Me salua James, dans la salle commune. Tu as trouvé un bouquin pour la pierre de lune ?

- Oui, j'ai pris des notes. Tien. Dis-je, en lui tendant mon parchemin. Où sont Sirius et Peter ?

- Sirius est à un rendez-vous et Peter fait une sieste dans le dortoir. Et j'en profite pour faire mes devoirs dans le calme.

Je vins m'assoir à côté de lui et frotta mes yeux fatigués.

- Au fait, tu as vu Elena ? Demanda James.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Elle te cherchait. Elle voulait te passer le bouquin que tu lui avais demandé, je crois. Je lui ai dis que tu étais à la biblio.

- Il y a combien de temps ? Demandais-je.

- 1h, environ.

- Etrange…

- Vérifie sur la carte si tu veux. Conseilla James. Elle est sur ma table de chevet.

_J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. _

Je montai donc dans le dortoir où je fis le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Peter.

- Je jure solennellement que mes actions sont mauvaises. Murmurais-je.

La Carte du Maraudeur l'avait-on appelée. Nous l'avions fini pendant les vacances. Elle représentait Poudlard dans son entièreté mais le petit plus est qu'on pouvait voir les personnes qui s'y trouvait en temps réel.

Après avoir regardé chaque étage, je trouvai enfin le nom d'Elena Larkin au 2ème étage, elle était dans une salle de cours inoccupée.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir les noms de Bellatrix, Lestrange, Avery et le frère de Sirius, Regulus, qui s'éloignaient. Bizarre…

Je redescendis, mettant la carte dans ma poche intérieure.

- Alors ? Demanda James, me voyant revenir.

- Elle est dans une salle vide du 2ème étage et l'habituelle bande des Serpentard s'éloignait…

- On va voir ? Demanda James.

J'acquiesçai et on se mit en route.

Le deuxième étage était silencieux.

- Tu te rappelles quelle salle ? Demanda James.

- La 3ème sur la droite après l'escalier.

Je voulus ouvrir la dite-porte mais elle s'ouvrit avant moi. Elena se tenait devant nous, l'air de rien. De la sueur perlait son front mais c'était tout.

- Elena… Soufflais-je. Tu…

- James, Remus… Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Ben, je m'inquiétais… James m'a dit que tu devais me rejoindre à la biblio mais comme ça faisait 1h…

- Oh, j'ai voulu un peu de calme pour m'entrainer… Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre d'en face.

Elle prit un livre qui y était posé et me le tendit.

- Tiens, le voilà.

Elle nous salua et partit en direction des escaliers.

Une odeur me titilla les narines, une odeur métallique.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda James.

- Tu ne sens pas ?

J'ouvris la salle de cours et l'odeur devint intenable.

- Je ne sens rien… Dit James. Mais l'autre partie de toi, oui.

Je rentrai un peu plus dans la salle et découvris une mare de sang dans le fond de la classe. J'étais tétanisée. James vint me rejoindre vu mon immobilité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

Lorsqu'il vit le sang, il devint livide.

Ni une, ni deux, je courus à l'extérieur pour aller rejoindre Elena.

- Remus ! Attends-moi ! Cria James, derrière moi.

Je suivis l'odeur de rouille. Elle s'arrêtait au 3ème étage.

Elena était allongée contre un mur faisant face à une fenêtre. Elle la regardait, les yeux dans le vague.

- Elena ! Criais-je. Ça va ?

Je m'accroupis près d'elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ma présence.

- Remus ? Dit-elle. ça va ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de me dire si ça va.

- Oui, oui. Je me repose… Souffla-t-elle.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? Demanda James.

- Ils ont testé un nouveau sort… Murmura-t-elle, en fermant les yeux. C'est tout…

Elle était blanche… Très blanche…

- Faut l'emmener chez Pomfresh. Dis-je.

- Non ! C'est bon. Dit-elle, soudainement. Je vais aller mieux.

Elle se releva difficilement mais au bout de deux pas, elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

_Point de vue d'Elena._

J'avais un énorme mal de tête. La blancheur des murs me faisaient mal aux yeux. Où étais-je ? J'étais couchée dans un lit moelleux mais la blancheur des murs me dérangeait. Je n'aimais pas la clarté, j'aimais l'obscurité.

Mon corps semblait peser des tonnes.

Je voulus lever mon bras pour chercher mes lunettes mais c'était comme si mes forces m'avaient quittées.

- Ah ! Miss Larkin !

Je tournai la tête, plissant les yeux, n'y voyant rien.

- On ne s'est jamais présentée. Je suis Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école. Vous êtes une des rares à n'être jamais venue me voir !

- Bonjour…

Pompom Pomfresh. L'infirmière attitrée de Poudlard depuis des décennies. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés étaient retenus par une pince et sa robe longue était à moitié cachée par un tablier blanc.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai… mal de tête et mon corps est courbaturé… et je voudrais mes lunettes…

- Bien sur, désolé ! Dit-elle, en me mettant mes lunettes sur le nez. Vous avez perdu énormément de sang, vous avez eu de la chance d'être tombée sur Mr Lupin et Mr Potter.

- Puis-je retourner dans mon dortoir ?

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous allez rester en ma compagnie encore quelques jours.

- Mais… non … les cours, mes devoirs ! Je ne peux pas rater les cours !

- Vous rattraperez facilement votre retard, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh ! S'exclama une voix près de l'entrée.

- Bonjour Mr Lupin. 5 minutes ! Dit l'infirmière avant de s'éloigner. Ah mais non, que je suis bête. Vous pouvez vous installer près de Miss Larkin.

- D'accord.

Il vint s'assoir sur le lit voisin, souriant.

- Salut. Dit-il. Heureux de te voir réveiller.

- C'est toi qui m'as amené ici…

- Oui, avais-je tort ? Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne répondis pas mais je détestais les docteurs et tout s'y approchant. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche ou qu'on me soigne… Je ne voulais pas qu'on découvre la vérité... Mais l'infirmière n'avait pas eu de réactions étranges, je supposai donc qu'elle n'avait rien remarquée.

- Remus ! Je peux te parler une minute ? Demanda Madame Pomfresh.

Celui-ci alla donc dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

Je me réinstallai dans mon lit et me mis sur le côté. J'enlevai mes lunettes et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'on me croie endormie. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je n'avais pas envie d'être sociale, d'être enjouée, d'être souriante…

- Elena ? Tu veux que je te ramène un livre ? Demanda la voix de Remus.

Je sentis sa présence à côté de mon visage, puis s'éloigna.

- Madame Pomfresh, elle s'est endormie.

- D'accord. Allonge-toi et repose-toi aussi. Dit l'infirmière.

_Pourquoi devait-il se coucher ? Était-il malade ? …_

J'entendis du mouvement à côté de moi mais n'ouvris pas les yeux. Soudain, tout fut silencieux.

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il commençait à faire sombre.

Je pris mes lunettes et me redressa. Pomfresh sortait de l'infirmerie.

C'est quoi cette histoire ?... Il vient puis repart. Il avait l'air d'aller très bien tout à l'heure…

Un paquet de chocolat se trouvait sur ma table de chevet avec un livre. Lily était venue.

Pomfresh revint 30minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me sourit gentiment.

- Avez-vous faim, Miss Larkin ?

- Oui, un peu. Dis-je.

- Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger. Dit-elle.

Elle revint avec un steak et des pommes de terre sautés avec du jus de citrouille et une part de tarte aux pommes.

- Madame Pomfresh ?

- Oui ?

- Remus était malade ?

- Euh… il avait un peu mal de tête… Il … il m'a demandé pour se reposer un peu ici, dans le silence…

J'avais entendu des centaines d'histoires sur lui et de ses fréquentes absences mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention.

Elle me débarrassa une fois que j'eu finie, et revint, l'air soucieuse.

- Dites-moi, Miss Larkin.

- Oui ?

- En tant qu'infirmière, je suis tenue au secret professionnel alors je ne peux que vous conseillez ou vous interrogez... Lorsque je vous ai changé, pour mettre votre pyjama, j'ai pu constater diverses… blessures et ecchymoses sur votre corps qui était plus ancienne que celles que vous avez eu le jour même…

… _Et m****, elle avait vu les marques finalement…_

- J'ai bien sûr vu les sorts de soin mais d'après les marques, ils n'avaient pas assez de puissance et je me suis permise de vous soigner moi-même.

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers de chez moi. Dis-je, avec toute ma persuasion que j'étais capable.

- Vous savez que si quelqu'un vous fait du mal, vous pouvez…

- Non. La coupais-je. Ça va, je vous assure. Je suis juste tombée dans les escaliers. Je suis très maladroite…

_Ce qui aurait pu être vraie d'ailleurs. _

- Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

- Je pense que vous pourrez sortir demain. Vous semblez en bonne forme et guérir correctement.

- Merci. Je pense que je vais dormir à présent.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Miss Larkin. Sourit l'infirmière.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais encore courbaturée et j'avais mal de tête.

Mais je ne voulais pas rester ici. Je voulais aller en cours.

Je me levai et alla dans la petite salle de bain au fond de l'infirmerie pour prendre une douche.

Je n'avais plus aucunes blessures et aucunes ecchymoses même si quelques cicatrices étaient toujours présentes... L'infirmière avait fait du bon travail.

Lorsque je fus habillée, je sortis de la salle d'eau.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait un garçon qui dormait profondément.

Il n'était pas là la veille au soir pourtant.

Hésitante, j'allai lentement voir.

Il avait des bandages aux bras et au cou. Il me tournait le dos et je ne voyais pas son visage.

J'avançai sur la pointe des pieds mais me pris le plateau à roulette qui tomba dans un fracas métallique, moi avec….

Livide, je me figeai.

Je l'avais réveillé grâce à ma maladresse naturelle !

Attendant un cri de protestation, je réalisai qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

_Il a un sommeil de plomb, lui…_

Je me relevai prestement et découvris que c'était… Remus !

_Que fait-il là avec ces bandages ? _

Mais c'est à peine si je l'avais reconnu. Il avait les traits tirés, très pâles et des larges cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux.

_Que lui était-il arrivé ?... Il est méconnaissable…_

Ne voulant plus risquer de le réveiller, je sortis de l'infirmerie en prenant mes affaires.

Je courus presque jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor.

- Miss Larkin ?

Je me stoppai nette et me retourna.

Le Directeur me fixait, étonné.

- Je pensais que vous sortiriez demain. Dit-il.

- Vu que ma guérison était complète, Madame Pomfresh a accepté que je sorte. Dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Je vois. Je comptais venir vous parler tout à l'heure.

- A quel propos, professeur ?

- De ton agression… Dit-il, gravement.

- Je ne me rappelle plus….

- Faux. Vous vous souvenez très bien. Messieurs Lupin et Potter m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vu Miss Black, Mr Lestrange, Mr Avery et Mr Regulus Black qui s'éloignaient étrangement de ce couloir.

Je respirai à fond.

- Non, professeur. Cela devait être une coïncidence. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Vous savez que je ne peux rien faire si vous ne dites rien.

J'opinai sans le regarder.

- Puis-je aller à mon dortoir à présent, professeur ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Je lui souhaitai une bonne journée et continua mon chemin.

- Elena !

Lily me sauta dans les bras.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là ! S'exclama-t-elle en se reculant.

- Tu es guérie ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Dis-je en allant vers mon lit. Tout va bien.

Je pris mes livres que je mis dans mon sac.

Lorsque nous descendîmes, les Maraudeurs aussi descendaient les escaliers.

- Bonjour Lily Jolie, tu es magnifique, ce matin ! S'exclama James avec un grand sourire. Comme tous les matins, d'ailleurs !

- Au revoir Potter. Répliqua simplement Lily en accélérant le pas.

- Hey, salut Larkin ! Tu vas mieux ? Demanda James.

- Oui, merci. Dis-je.

- On va leurs faires payer à ces serpents, t'inquiète pas. Dit Sirius en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Je suis tombée à près tout. C'est la faute de personne. Dis-je en enlevant son bras.

- Mais Elena… Protesta James.

- Non. Maintenant, laissez-moi.

Je pressai le pas pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 3 **_

La journée fut comme à son habitude. Les professeurs furent heureux de me voir de nouveau à leurs cours et moi aussi. J'étais bien en cours. J'aimais sa monotonie. Les connaissances. Le parchemin. L'encre….

Les cours se finirent à 17h avec métamorphose.

- Miss Larkin ?

Je relevai la tête brusquement.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de moi.

- Je suis contente de vous revoir et je dois vous signaler que j'ai contacté votre père pour lui signaler ce qu'il vous était arrivée.

Je me pétrifiai.

- Il a dit qu'il était soulagé que vous alliez mieux et qu'il avait hâte de vous revoir en décembre. Continua-t-elle.

- Me… Merci, professeur. Bafouillais-je.

Le professeur retourna à son bureau et je finis de ranger mes affaires tel un zombie, les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle, je percutai quelqu'un et la lanière de mon sac lâcha, faisant tomber son contenu sur les dalles de pierres.

- Tu devrais faire attention. Rigola la voix de Sirius.

James, Sirius et Peter me regardaient en souriant.

- Que faites-vous là ? Demandais-je, pas rassurée.

- On est tes gardes du corps. Répondit Sirius, fièrement.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je en ramassant mes affaires avec l'aide de Peter. Je n'ai besoin de la protection de personne. Ajoutais-je.

- Mais….

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous devriez aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie. Il ne semblait pas bien du tout, ce matin.

- Remus ? S'étonnèrent les garçons.

- Oui. Remus. Votre meilleur ami…

Ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupirai et partis d'un pas vif vers la salle commune.

Je retrouvai Alice et Lily, assises sur le lit de cette dernière. Elles avaient une mine grave.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je en posant mon sac sur mon lit.

- Il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard. Répondit Alice. Il y a 4morts…

- Ils commencent vraiment à faire peur… Dit Lily en se frottant les bras.

- C'est ce qu'ils veulent. Il ne faut pas leurs donner ce plaisir ! Répliqua Alice.

Je ne répondis pas et sortis du dortoir.

J'avais eu mon compte de mauvaises nouvelles pour la journée…

En descendant les escaliers, je tombai sur Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange.

Je me figeai alors qu'ils me regardaient avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Larkin ! S'exclama Bellatrix de son rire aigue. Tu nous as manqué pendant ces deux jours !

- Si j'étais vous, je retournerais dans votre salle commune.

Les deux Serpentard sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

Remus se tenait devant eux, les dépassant une bonne tête.

- Sinon ? Siffla Bellatrix.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

- Je dirais seulement que Peeves est un très bon collaborateur. Dit-il calmement.

Peeves était l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Il surpassait les farces des Maraudeurs. Certains disaient que c'est Peeves lui-même qui aurait tout appris aux Maraudeurs.

- Peeves ? Ricana Bellatrix.

Comme si on l'avait appelé, le concerné sortit du plafond en ricanant méchamment.

- J'ai cru entendre mon nom ! Oh mais c'est la petite peste et le grognon !

C'était un petit homme au regard noir et méchant et avec une grande bouche à l'air sournois.

Il avait en main ce que je crus être de la boue ou quelque chose y ressemblant. On ne savait jamais avec Peeves…

D'un geste naturel, il caressa la chevelure de Bellatrix qui se recouvrit de la substance.

Je la vis se pétrifier puis commencer à trembler. Lestrange, lui, essayait d'enlever la boue.

Une main se glissa dans la mienne et je sursautai.

Remus, tout sourire, me tira en arrière.

- On devrait dégager avant qu'elle n'éclate. Dit-il, souriant.

Je retirai ma main et le suivi en courant.

- Nous n'aurions pas dut faire ça… Dis-je, une fois arrivés dans le hall. Ils vont se venger…

- Faire quoi ? Nous n'avons rien fait. C'est Peeves. Répliqua Remus, souriant.

Il semblait exténué malgré son sourire. Ses yeux dorés étaient sombres et il était très pâle.

- Tu aurais dut rester à l'infirmerie. Dis-je. Tu ne sembles pas rétabli.

- A l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il.

Il semblait très mal à l'aise.

- Oui, je t'ai vu, ce matin. Tu avais des bandages sur le corps. D'ailleurs ça va mieux ?

Il était encore plus pâle qu'une minute plus tôt.

- Remus ? Dis-je vu son silence.

- Euh… oui… je ne préfère pas en parler… Bafouilla-t-il avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Les semaines se passèrent et les Serpentard continuèrent leurs brimades même si elles étaient moins violentes.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée le jour d'Halloween. Exceptionnellement, nous n'eûmes pas cours car ça tombait un vendredi.

C'était l'effervescence dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde citait les endroits où ils iraient.

Mangeant mon poulet sans entrain, je fixai mon esprit sur le cours de potion de la veille pour ne pas les entendre.

- Hey Elena ! Tu veux qu'on te rapporte quelque chose ?

Lily vint s'assoir à côté de moi avec Alice.

- Non, merci. Je n'ai rien besoin. Répondis-je.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir… S'indigna Alice.

Je haussai les épaules.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je souhaitai une bonne après-midi aux filles et sortis de la Grande Salle.

Le hall d'entrée était bondé. Je dus me faufiler dans la foule pour atteindre l'escalier.

- Hey ! Elena !

Je me retournai alors que j'avais un pied sur une marche.

James et Sirius me faisaient des grands signes, tout sourire.

Je les ignorai et continua mon chemin.

- ELENA ! Attends !

Je me retournai de nouveau, intriguée.

C'était Remus.

- Tu ne viens pas à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?!

- Non, merci.

Sans attendre de réponse, je continuai mon chemin.

Les larmes aux yeux, j'arrivai enfin au dortoir. Dortoir vide.

_Pourquoi…. Pourquoi ?_

C'est ainsi que je passai mon après-midi…

Vers 17h, je me repris et alla prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall, c'était la pagaille !

Les filles étaient en larmes et les garçons discutaient entre eux d'un air grave.

Les Maraudeurs entrèrent à ce moment.

- Salut Elena… Soupira James.

Il était pâle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Une attaque de mangemorts ! Grogna Sirius.

Celui avait une longue entaille dans sa joue qui saignait encore.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Sirius. Dis-je. Où sont Remus et Peter ? Demandais-je.

- Ils sont dehors, je crois. Ils parlaient avec McGonagall et un drôle de type.

Sans rien ajouter, j'allai vers les Grandes Portes.

Comme l'avait dit James et Sirius, Remus et Peter discutaient avec McGonagall qui était accompagnée d'un homme bien vêtu. Il était assez grand, les cheveux bruns grisonnants sur les tempes, rasé de près, un long nez droit et un regard noir comme l'enfer…

Macon Larkin.

Mon père.

Mon cœur rata un battement et se figea.

Il leva son regard sur moi et me jeta un regard que je compris immédiatement.

Je descendis les escaliers en me forçant d'être calme et normale.

- Elena ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix grave et roque.

Il me pressa contre lui de toute sa force et serra mes bras en se reculant.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur quand le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que tu avais été agressé et que tu étais à l'infirmerie !

Il serra tellement fort mes bras que je devais me faire violence pour ne pas crier ou encore pleurer.

- Je m'en excuse, père. Dis-je en baissant le regard.

Je n'osai même pas regarder les deux Maraudeurs qui se trouvaient juste à ma droite.

Il me relâcha soudainement et ricana.

- Ma fille est une maladroite née ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire !

- Sachez, Mr Larkin, qu'Elena est la meilleure de son année depuis qu'elle est ici. Dit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Ricana père.

- Retournez à vos dortoirs. Ordonna notre directrice de maison.

- Au revoir, père. Dis-je sans émotion.

Il me serra de nouveau contre lui et je sentis une douleur dans le dos.

Je me retirai, m'inclina légèrement et fis demi-tour vers le hall sans broncher.

D'un pas rapide, je montai les escaliers jusqu'au 5ème étage. Etage où se trouvait le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Je me stoppai, n'en pouvant plus. La douleur était horrible.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne en vue, je tâtai mon dos.

Du bout de mes doigts, je sentis une petite boule mais trop loin pour que je l'attrape…

- Tu veux que je te gratte le dos ?! Rigola une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursautai violemment.

- Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Grognais-je.

Remus affichait un grand sourire.

- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance pour garder pour toi ce que tu vas voir et faire ? Demandais-je.

- Oula… Je crois que oui … Répondit-il, intrigué.

- Promet ! Insistais-je.

Il soupira.

- D'accord, parole de Maraudeur. Dit-il en levant sa main droite.

Je lui tournis le dos.

- Pourrais-tu m'enlever l'aiguille dans mon dos ? Demandais-je.

Je sentis le bout de ses doigts près de ladite aiguille.

- Comment tu t'es mise cette aiguille dans le dos ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Pas de question. Enlève-la-moi s'il te plait, avant que quelqu'un n'arrive… Soupirais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Elle aurait pu toucher ta moelle épinière… Commenta-t-il.

_Dommage… _

La douleur diminua alors que Remus venait de l'enlever.

Je me tournai vers lui et le remercia.

- Je n'ai toujours pas droit à une question ? Demanda-t-il en fixant l'aiguille.

- Non. Dis-je un peu trop froidement.

Je le plantai là et me dirigea directement vers le portrait pour aller me réfugier dans mon lit.

_Je ne voulais pas… Non… Je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre… _

Les semaines passèrent et les premières neiges tombèrent en début décembre, recouvrant le parc d'une épaisse couche de neige.

Les Serpentard me laissaient étrangement tranquille et les Maraudeurs, aussi.

Malgré la satisfaction de voir le temps passer aussi vite, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas rentrer…

Et pourtant, nous étions dimanche et les vacances débutaient demain…

- Hey Elena ? Je te parle !

Je revins sur terre et regarda autour de moi pour déterminer qui me parlait.

Lily me souriait à côté de moi.

Nous étions dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Excuse-moi, je rêvassais. Dis-je en me frottant les yeux. Que disais-tu ?

- Je te demandais ce que tu allais faire pendant les vacances. Dit-elle, amusée.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais je pense qu'on va rester à la maison. Dis-je.

- Tu veux venir à la maison quelques jours ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, mon père ne voudra pas. Dis-je, penaude.

- Il n'est pas très sympa ton père. Commenta-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Bonjour !

Nous sursautâmes. Une fille de Serdaigle de 3ème étage nous fixait avec de grands yeux.

- Euh oui ? Demanda Lily.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air fou.

- Euh, non. Ils doivent être en train de préparer quelque chose… Soupira Lily.

La fille nous remercia quand même et fit quelques pas avant de lâcher un petit cri.

Pas la peine de lever la tête pour savoir que Sirius et James venaient justement d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Je levai néanmoins les yeux lorsqu'ils vinrent s'assoir avec nous.

- Salut vous deux ! S'exclama James. Salut Lily Jolie. J'aime quand tes cheveux sont lâchés.

Lily ne répondit pas.

Sirius était assis à côté de moi, l'air déprimé. Il était rare de le voir comme ça….

- Ca va Sirius ? Demandais-je, malgré moi.

Il grogna pour toute réponse.

- Il est très heureux de retourner chez lui. Expliqua James.

- Tu as 17ans quand ? Demanda Lily.

Je fus étonnée qu'elle leurs parle ainsi, tout simplement.

- En mars…

- Donc, techniquement, c'est la dernière que tu y vas.

- Je sais ça mais passer deux semaines avec eux représente une éternité…Une maison rempli de Serpentard fanatiques de ce veracrasse de Voldemort!

Je regardai Sirius différemment. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait ainsi. Devant moi tout du moins.

- Où est Remus ? Demanda Lily.

- Je ne te suffis pas ? Demanda James, charmeur.

Elle soupira et s'en alla.

- Elena ! Que dois-je faire ? Pleurnicha James.

- Etre moins gamin et l'ignorer quelque temps. Dis-je en me levant.

Sirius ricana.

- Arrêter de marauder ! S'exclama-t-il, hilare. C'est le but de notre vie !

- Vous faites et gérer votre vie comme vous en avez envie.

Sur ce, je quittai la Grande Salle et son brouhaha.

Après avoir trébuché 3fois sur mes propres pieds, j'atteignis enfin l'escalier.

- Miss Larkin ?

Je sursautai

_J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours peur !_

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il portait une longue robe de sorcier pourpre qui semblait briller avec ses petites étoiles.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait peur. Dit-il, les yeux pétillant.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Au environ de Mars ou Avril, nous avons, les professeurs et moi-même, l'envie et le projet de donner des cours de soutien à ceux qui ont des difficultés. Et vu vos capacités intellectuelles, j'aurais voulu que vous fassiez partis du groupe d'élèves et de professeurs. Etes-vous d'accord ?

_Un groupe de soutien ? Je ne vois pas le mal. _

- Oui, professeur. Je serais ravie de me rendre utile. Dis-je.

- Très bien ! Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël un peu en avance et à l'année prochaine ! Et vous passerez le bonjour à votre père.

J'opinai alors que le Directeur montait déjà les escaliers.

_Joyeux Noël… Si vous saviez ce qu'il pense de vous… _

La nuit venue, je ne dormis pas.

Fixant le ciel calme et étoilé, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.

Mais je profitai le plus longtemps possible de mon lit chaud et douillet.

Même lorsque les filles furent levés, je fis mine de dormir encore.

- Elena ! Debout ! S'exclama Lily en me secouant légèrement l'épaule. Le train part dans 2h. Tu devrais te lever. Ajouta-t-elle.

Je grognai pour toute réponse.

- Waw, on voit que tu as hâte de rentrer chez toi ! Rigola-t-elle, ironique.

_Ça… c'est sûr… _

Je soupirai bruyamment et me leva quand même.

Lily rigola, prit sa valise et sortit du dortoir.

J'allai sous la douche d'un pas trainant et profita au maximum de l'eau chaude.

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit et me força à ne penser à rien. Mais l'inconvénient fut que le temps passa beaucoup plus vite.

Lorsque j'émergeai de ma torpeur, j'étais dans le train. Seule dans un wagon.

Je laissai échapper une larme mais je la laissai couler. J'étais seule après tout.

Quelqu'un toqua et alors que la porte s'ouvrait, je frotta mes yeux rageusement.

C'était Remus.

- Salut. Dit-il.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demandais-je, directe.

- Ben, euh… non… Dit-il, amusé. Je voulais juste te tenir compagnie.

- Pas la peine. Tu peux retourner voir tes copains.

- Pourquoi es-tu si aigri ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Je ne suis pas aigri. Répliquais-je froidement.

- Si, tu fuis les gens. Même Lily.

Je fixai son regard bizarrement doré.

_J'avais tellement envie de tout lui dire. De me confier…_

- Parce que je veux être seule. Dis-je, plus par habitude.

Il me fixa intensément au point où je commençais à en être mal à l'aise. Mais je restai stoïque.

Au bout d'une longue minute, il soupira et se leva.

- Joyeux Noël alors. Dit-il avant de sortir.

Je me sentis étrangement déchirée et seule. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi…

C'était la première que je ressentais ça…

Une secousse me fit revenir à la réalité et je repris mon masque de passibilité.

Je fus une des dernières à sortir du train.

Valise à la main, je me faufilai dans la foule et passa par le passage menant au côté moldu.

Je filai dans la foule, d'un air naturel.

Lorsque je sortis de la gare, un vent glacial me fouetta le visage.

Je glissai sur du verglas plusieurs fois et lorsque j'arrivai à la première ruelle déserte, j'avais les mains en sang.

Je levai ma baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, le Magicobus s'arrêta devant moi.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Robert McKyling et je serais votre contrôleur pour ce voyage.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il finisse son discours de bienvenu et monta dans le bus.

Mon voyage payé, j'allai m'installer au fond du bus.

Alors que la plupart n'aimaient pas les secousses du Magicobus, moi j'adorais ça. C'était comme les jeux moldus, les montagnes russes. J'y étais allée quand j'étais petite avec maman…

30minutes plus tard environ, le bus s'arrêta devant une maison à deux étages assez normale. La façade en brique était identique aux maisons voisines avec son petit jardin devant.

Une maison à l'aspect ordinaire mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. Loin de là…

Je me levai et descendis du bus sans un au revoir.

Valise à la main, je fixai la maison quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- Deux semaines… Soupirais-je.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 4**_

La maison était silencieuse. J'étais à espérer qu'il n'y ait personne. Qu'ils soient partis en vacances et que je reste seule ces deux semaines.

L'escalier central en bois sombre avec son tapis noir était toujours poussiéreux.

La salle à manger se trouvait sur la droite et le salon sur la gauche alors que la cuisine se trouvait au fond.

Le bois sombre et les rideaux gris foncés donnaient une impression d'enfermement.

- Maîtresse Elena ! Cato est tellement content de vous revoir !

Notre vieil elfe de maison apparut devant moi, des chaussures vernis en main. Il portait une longue barbe et la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de pagne autrefois blanc, est noir. Des pansements et bandage couvraient les plaies qu'il avait sur tout le corps.

Il était mon meilleur ami depuis que maman était morte. Il prenait soin de moi en m'apportant à manger ou en soignant les blessures à sa portée.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir Cato. Dis-je en m'agenouillant.

- Le Maître n'est pas là mais Maîtresse Lori est à l'étage. Dit-il. Dois-je l'avertir de votre arrivée ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ravie de me voir. Dis-je.

- En effet !

Je sursautai.

Lori se tenait en haut des escaliers.

Elle était magnifique comme à son habitude.

Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés en anglaise tombait avec élégance jusqu'à sa taille. Elle portait une robe verte sombre, un gros nœud noir enserrant sa taille de guêpe.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux noirs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?! Cracha-t-elle.

- Ce sont les vacances. Dis-je simplement.

- Tu aurais pu rester là-bas.

Elle finit de descendre les escaliers et me toisa des pieds à la tête.

- Tu me fais pitié… Siffla-t-elle. Va donc faire mon lit et laver mon parquet.

- Bien sûr, j'y vais de ce pas. Dis-je en montant les escaliers.

Je montai l'escalier et tourna directement à gauche dans le couloir étroit et sombre.

Tirant sur la petite corde accrochée au plafond, un escalier apparait et je monte le plus vite possible.

Le grenier était rempli d'objet divers plus ou moins effrayant.

Il n'y avait qu'un petit espace sur la gauche entre deux armoires où se trouvait un matelas avec une couverture et un oreiller.

Quatre bougies étaient rassemblées près de la tête-de-lit.

Je déposai ma valise au lit du matelas et enleva mon manteau que je posai sur un vieux rock in-cher dont il manquait un pied.

J'allai dans la vieille malle qui était cachée sous un tas de carton et en sortis un vieux pull de maman. Rouge bordeaux en laine, tout simple.

Je le caressai tendrement et l'ordre de ma sœur me revint à l'esprit.

Sans prendre le temps de souffler, je descendis directement et alla dans la chambre de ma sœur qui se trouvait dans la chambre au fond du couloir à l'opposé du grenier.

La chambre peinte en rose bonbon détonnait du reste de la maison. Le lit blanc avec une immense tête-de-lit sculptée d'anges et d'arabesque mesurait 1m50 au moins.

Les draps de soie blancs se trouvaient sur le plancher de bois clair. Des tâches de vernis étaient répandues un peu partout autour de la coiffeuse blanche dont le miroir était recouvert de rouge à lèvre.

_Mademoiselle aime s'embrasser…_

Je commençai par faire le lit et Cato vint m'aider à laver le sol.

- Merci beaucoup Cato. Dis-je lorsque nous eûmes fini.

- Maîtresse Elena ne doit pas remercier Cato. Cato a une dette envers Maîtresse Elena.

En effet, lorsque j'avais 5ans, je l'avais sauvé en le soignant après une énième maltraitance de père. Il était très mal en point cette fois-là et je l'avais guéri en cachette tout en faisant son travail.

- ELENA !

Je sursautai et courus hors de la chambre. Cato sur les talons.

- Oui ? M'exclamais-je.

- VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

La voix de ma sœur provenait de la salle de bain. J'accourus pour la trouver assise sur une chaise face au miroir.

- Boucle-moi les cheveux. Ordonna-t-elle. Cato va me préparer à manger.

- Bien sûr, Lori.

- Oui Maîtresse Lori. S'inclina Cato avant de quitter la pièce.

Je pris sa baguette et me pencha sur la tâche.

- Ma chambre est faite ? Demanda-t-elle alors que je finissais.

- Oui, Lori.

- D'où viennent ces vêtements ? Cracha-t-elle.

- Ce sont les miens… Dis-je, penaude.

- Il est horrible ! Tout comme toi d'ailleurs ! Ricana-t-elle.

- J'ai fini, Lori. Dis-je.

Elle se leva, me poussant au passage.

Elle s'examina dans le miroir, l'air hautain.

- Ca peut aller. Dit-elle.

Elle prit sa baguette et quitta la salle de bain sans un mot.

Alors que je rangeais la salle de bain du désordre qu'avait fait ma sœur, une voix masculine retentit au rez-de-chaussée.

Mes poings se serrèrent et je me fis souffrance pour ne pas pleurer.

- Elena ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Tel un pantin, je me levai et descendis vers la voix de père.

Il se trouvait devant l'escalier et il me regardait méchamment.

- Bonjour père. Dis-je une fois en bas.

Il enleva son manteau que Cato, apparut de nulle part, le prit avec soin.

Il s'approcha de moi brusquement et me serra si fort le poignet que j'entendis un léger craquement.

- J'espère que personne n'est au courant ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il me traina vers la cuisine.

Celle-ci était toute simple, voir vieillotte avec sa table en bois usée au milieu et le plan de travail et les ustensiles sur le mur de droite.

Il ouvrit à la volée une porte sur la gauche et me poussa dans les escaliers.

Le choc fut dur et très douloureux.

Arrivée en bas des marches, mes côtes me faisaient horriblement souffrir et je sentais que ma jambe droite était ouverte.

Père descendit tranquillement en me fixant.

Je pouvais encore voir ses yeux noirs qui semblaient vouloir m'exterminer.

- Qu'a dit l'infirmière ? Dit-il calmement.

- Rien. Dis-je.

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas crier.

_Crier ne sert à rien…_

- Je ne te crois pas ! Hurla-t-il.

Il me donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?!

- Je… je … je lui ai dit que… que c'était dut à ma chute … dans l'escalier… à l'école… Bafouillais-je.

- J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai ! Sinon… tu sais ce qu'il va arriver… Menaça-t-il.

- Oui, père.

Il me gifla violemment et je tombai au sol alors qu'il remontait les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte à clef derrière lui, je soupirai.

_Je pensais que ça serait pire… _

J'essuyai le sang qui coulait de ma lèvre et alla m'assoir contre le mur du fond.

Mes yeux me piquèrent et je m'endormis quasiment instantanément.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'entendis la voix inquiète de Cato à mes côtés.

-Maîtresse Elena ! Vous devez vous réveiller ! Cato a apporté à manger à Maîtresse Elena.

Je m'assis avec un peu de mal contre le mur.

Une bougie à la main, Cato tenait un petit pain.

Je pris volontiers ce petit trésor et le mangea en mastiquant lentement pour en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

- Suis-je là depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je.

- Trois jours, Maitresse. Répondit l'elfe de maison. Cato a soigné au mieux les blessures de Mademoiselle Elena.

- Merci Cato… Soupirais-je.

Il me tendit un verre d'eau que je bus goulument.

- Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ? Demandais-je une fois finie.

- Des hommes sont venus. Des Mangemorts avec leurs masques. Maitre Macon a dit qu'il voulait se joindre à eux. Mais Cato ne sait pas pourquoi.

Je le remerciai et me leva.

Mes côtes me faisaient très mal ainsi que ma jambe qui me faisait boiter.

- Tu peux me faire sortir ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, Maître Macon a demandé à Cato de faire sortir Mademoiselle Elena de la cave.

J'acquiesçai et monta les escaliers avec lenteur.

Une fois en haut, la lumière du jour m'aveugla et me mit mal aux yeux.

- Te voilà enfin, toi ! Cracha la voix de Lori.

Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière et je vis ma sœur dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa robe noire.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lui demandais-je en baissant les yeux sur le parquet usé de la cuisine.

- Mes devoirs. Je n'ai pas envie de les faire. Dit-elle en me donnant trois gros livres et 6 rouleaux de parchemins.

- Très bien, Lori. Dis-je en sortant de la cuisine aussi vite que je pouvais avec ma jambe.

J'en étais presque heureuse de faire ses devoirs. Ça m'évitait de devoir croiser père ou Lori.

J'ignorais quelle heure il était mais lorsque j'eu finis, il commençait à faire noir.

- ELENA ! Cria la voix de père.

Je courus en bas le plus vite possible. Il se tenait en bas des escaliers.

- Oui, père ? Dis-je alors que j'étais en haut.

- Nous sortons dîner. Aide Lori à s'habiller. Ordonna-t-il. Nous partons dans 30minutes. Elle doit être à son avantage.

- Oui, père. Répondis-je en allant directement à la chambre de la concernée.

Après avoir toqué, elle m'autorisa à entrer. Elle était encore dans son bain.

- Lori, excuse-moi de te déranger mais père m'a demandé de t'aider à te préparer en vue d'un dîner à l'extérieur. Dis-je.

Sans maquillage, Lori n'était pas très jolie. Des larges cernes encadraient ses yeux et des vilains boutons et des croutes pullulaient sur son visage.

- Quand doit-on partir ? Demanda-t-elle en jouant avec la mousse.

- Dans une demi-heure, Lori.

Elle soupira et se leva.

Après l'avoir essuyée et sécher ses cheveux, ce fut au moment de choisir une robe.

- Père a dit que tu devais être à ton avantage. Dis-je.

- Je vois. Alors la verte foncée sans bretelle.

La robe choisie assez rapidement pour une fois, je me dépêchai de lui boucler les cheveux, de les attacher en un chignon et de la maquiller.

Elle était magnifique avec sa robe bustier verte et ces perles argentées sur le bustier.

- Met moi ma parure avec les serpents en argent. Ordonna-t-elle.

J'allai donc à sa coiffeuse et ouvris sa boîte à bijoux qui était remplie à craquer.

Je pris le dit collier et lui mis à son cou. Un serpent en argent qui semblait se lover autour de son cou. Je lui mis le bracelet qui se referma autour de son poignet et des boucles d'oreille avec des émeraudes.

Père et Lori était des Serpentard à l'état pur- même si cette dernière n'avait jamais été à Poudlard, préférant les cours à domicile loin de la « populace et des dégénérés » - et lorsqu'ils apprirent ma répartition chez les lions, ils me haïrent encore plus.

Lori s'inspecta encore une fois dans le miroir et sortit de la chambre de sa démarche guindée.

Je rangeais les produits et les robes éparpillées sur le lit quand père m'appela.

Je courus au rez-de-chaussée.

- Enlève-moi cette horrible chose rouge qu'on y aille. Dit-il en mettant sa cape.

- Dois-je venir avec vous ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

Rares étaient les fois où je pouvais venir à un dîner.

- Tu resteras avec les elfes. Je n'ai pas envie que tu saccages la maison et que tu en profites pendant notre absence. Répondit-il.

- Bien, père.

Je courus au grenier et enleva donc mon pull rouge pour en mettre un noir un peu miteux et trop grand pour moi. Il était troué et s'effilochait. Je n'avais rien de mieux. Seul l'uniforme de Poudlard n'était pas troué mais je ne pouvais incontestablement pas le mettre.

Je me coiffai avec mes doigts et les attacha correctement.

Vérifiant mon reflet dans un morceau de miroir brisé, je constatai que j'avais encore la lèvre gonflée et un bleu sur la pommette gauche.

- ELENA !

Je remis mes lunettes correctement, pris ma cape et descendis.

Lorsque je rejoignis père et Lori, ce premier me fourra une grosse boite en bois dans les bras.

- C'est un présent pour nos hôtes. Tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire tomber. Compris ?!

- Oui, père. Dis-je en tenant fermement ladite boite.

Nous transplanâmes pour atterrir dans une rue d'apparence moldue. Je reconnaissais l'odeur des inventions moldues qui sentent mauvais. Les voitures. J'aurais parié que nous étions à Londres.

Je ne fis pas attention au nom de la rue et suivis père et Lori docilement.

Il neigeait et j'étais frigorifiée avec ma fine cape et mon pull mité.

Père nous montra un papier et nous ordonna de lire.

_12, Square Grimmaurd. Londres._

Je compris immédiatement. Le Gardien du Secret.

Ils devaient faire confiance à père pour nous confier ce secret.

Lorsque nous montâmes les escaliers, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Un elfe de maison se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il avait un énorme nez crochu et des très grandes oreilles.

- Etes-vous la famille Larkin ? Siffla-t-il.

- Oui, nous sommes attendus pour le dîner. Déclara mon père.

L'elfe de maison se recula pour nous faire entrer.

La maison était sombre comme la nôtre.

L'étroit couloir dont le papier vert foncé ne pouvait faire tenir que deux personnes côte à côte.

Je restai à un mètre de ma sœur qui se trouvait derrière père.

L'elfe guida mon père au premier étage.

Un homme de très grande taille, bel homme aux cheveux noirs de jais se leva du fauteuil face à la cheminée. Une femme suivit son geste.

Elle n'était pas très jolie par contre. Ou l'aurait été-t-elle si elle souriait plus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en un chignon très serré, ses yeux bleus clair donnaient la chair-de-poule. Elle était très mince et sa robe noire semblait serrée au maximum par un corset. Ses fines lèvres étaient pincés, à croire qu'elles étaient collées.

- Bienvenue dans notre maison. S'exclama l'homme.

- Merci, Mr Black. Dit mon père.

Je me figeai.

_Black…_

- Je vous présente ma fille. Lori. Présenta père.

Celle-ci, toute sourire, fit une révérence.

- Enchantée vous rencontrer Mr et Mme Black. Dit-elle de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

- Et qui se trouve derrière vous ? Siffla Mme Black.

- Oh, la fille de ma première épouse. Présente-toi ! Ordonna père.

- Je m'appelle Elena Larkin. Dis-je en m'avançant d'un pas.

- La boîte ! Siffla père.

Je m'avançai de plusieurs pas.

- Acceptez ce modeste présent. Dit Macon Larkin alors que je tenais la boîte à bout de bras.

Lorsque Mr Black prit la boîte, je me reculai le plus loin possible.

J'écoutais que d'une oreille leur conversation. Ils parlèrent une bonne demi-heure jusqu'au moment où un garçon lugubrement connu entra dans le petit salon.

- Je vous présente Regulus, mon fils cadet. Présenta Mr Black, fièrement. Il a 14ans mais il est l'un des meilleurs de Serpentard !

_Après moi et Rogue…_

Il me regarda l'air de rien. Il ne sourit même pas.

- Pourrais-tu aller chercher ton frère, s'il te plait, Regulus ? Demanda sa mère.

Je devenais de plus en plus angoissée.

Si Sirius souriait en me voyant, je pouvais dire bonjour à la cave….

Regulus quitta la pièce et la discussion reprit sur Voldemort.

Le cadet de la famille Black revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un Sirius grognon. Il portait son pull de Quidditch rouge avec l'emblème de Gryffondor sur la poitrine.

Ses parents se pétrifièrent et je vis son père serrer les poings.

- Sirius, qu'ai-ce donc cette tenue ? Siffla sa mère.

- Un pull. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mr Black soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Je vous présente donc notre fils aîné et l'heureux élu, Sirius.

_L'heureux élu ?_

- L'heureux élu ? Répéta Sirius.

- Je te présente Lori Larkin. Dit sa mère.

Je vis Sirius froncer les sourcils et levant son regard, il me vit.

Je lui dis non de la tête et heureusement pour moi, il sembla comprendre.

- Euh… salut. Dit-il.

- Votre alliance sera bénéfique pour nos deux familles. Ajouta Mme Black.

_Sirius et Lori…. Wow…_

- Mais je ne veux pas, moi ! S'exclama Sirius. Je sais me tromper une fille tout seul et plus jolie.

- Sirius ! S'exclama sa mère.

- Sur ce, je vous dis bonne nuit. Dit-il.

Il me jeta un dernier coup d'œil et sortit de la pièce.

- Excusez-le. Nous allons le faire changer d'avis. Dit son père.

_Mais bien sûr…_

- Le dîner sera servi dans dix minutes. S'exclama l'elfe de maison dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Merci Kreattur. Dit Mme Black.

- Elena, va donc les aider. Ordonna père.

J'acquiesçai et suivis l'elfe au rez-de-chaussée. La cuisine se trouvait au fond du couloir où nous étions entrés.

La cuisine était très similaire à la nôtre hormis que la table était beaucoup plus longue.

- Assis-toi et je ne veux pas te voir toucher aux aliments. Grogna l'elfe.

Je le regardai s'afférer aux plats avec une dextérité incroyable.

Alors que l'elfe était parti emmener les entrées, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Sirius.

- Salut Larkin. Dit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

- Tu devrais déménager dans une maison de plein pied. Pas d'escalier, plus de blessures qui ressemble étrangement à des coups.

Je ne répondis pas et fixa mes mains croisées sur la table.

L'elfe réapparut et grimaça en voyant Sirius.

- Maître Sirius devrait monter manger.

- Je n'en ai pas envie ! S'exclama Sirius.

Il prit des petits pains se trouvant dans un panier sur la table et prit ma main.

- Viens, on monte. Dit-il.

- Non, je dois rester dans la cuisine. Dis-je.

- On redescendra avant la fin du repas.

- Dans ce cas, d'accord… Soupirais-je.

Sa chambre détonnait du reste de la maison. Elle était peinte en rouge et des emblèmes de Gryffondor étaient épinglés partout. La chambre était dans un désordre incroyable… Des vêtements trainaient partout et sa valise était béante sur son lit.

- Désolé pour le désordre. Dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien… Dis-je.

Il m'invita à m'assoir en enlevant une pile de vêtement de sa chaise de bureau.

- Alors comme ça, je suis censé me marier avec ta sœur. Rigola Sirius. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une sœur. Elle ne te ressemble pas.

- C'est ma jeune demi-sœur. Expliquais-je. Elle a cours à domicile. Nous ne sommes pas très proches…

- Je vois. C'est un peu comme moi avec Regulus… Soupira-t-il.

Le silence qui s'installa était lourd.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire qui me porte tort.

- Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas manger avec eux ? Tu ne voulais pas ?

- Je… je n'étais pas… nécessaire. Bafouillais-je.

- Tu sais… tu peux me dire si ton père te bat. Le mien le fait aussi mais c'est comme ça…

Les larmes aux yeux, j'étais prête à tout lui dire.

- Je ne peux rien dire… Soufflais-je.

- ELENA !

Je sursautai violemment et sortis de la chambre.

Je descendis les marches quatre-à-quatre.

Mon père était au rez-de-chaussée avec ma sœur et les parents Black.

- Où étais-tu ?! S'exclama mon père, furieux.

- Je … j'étais…

- Elle était avec moi. Intervint Sirius. On discutait de nos devoirs.

- Nous partons. Siffla père. Merci encore Mr et Mme Black pour ce succulent dîner.

Sans jeter un regard à Sirius, je suivis père et Lori à l'extérieur.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 5**_

Ce fut la pire correction que j'eu jusqu'à présent.

Allongée sur le béton de la cave, j'avais énormément de mal à respirer. Mon corps nus était frigorifié. J'avais l'impression que c'était fini.

Ma jambe droite était certainement cassée, ainsi que mon bras gauche et quelques côtes. Mes cheveux collaient sur mon crâne et un liquide poisseux coulaient dans ma nuque.

J'étais si fatiguée… tellement fatiguée…

Cato vint plusieurs fois mais ses compétences en guérison étaient très limitées. Il ne pouvait me donner une couverture par peur de se faire prendre par père. Il me donnait un peu d'eau quand il le pouvait.

- Cato veut faire quelque chose pour Maîtresse Elena… Dit Cato en s'essuyant ses yeux globuleux.

- Ne pleure pas Cato… Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

- Mademoiselle Elena doit fuir la maison… Dit Cato.

- J'ai une jambe cassée… Il me retrouvera de toute façon…

Mes lunettes étaient brisées, abandonnées plus loin. Je voyais flou le pauvre elfe de maison qui tentait de m'aider sans se faire attraper.

Cato disparut, emmenant avec lui la bougie qui éclairait la cave.

L'obscurité revint et avec elle, le froid.

Ne pouvant toujours pas bouger, je contemplai le ciel nuageux que je pouvais voir par une petite ouverte permettant l'aération.

La Lune était dissimulée par d'épais nuages. Il allait neiger.

J'étais en train de m'endormir lorsque la pâle lueur de la Lune éclaira une partie de cave. Elle était magnifique. Complète, enfin je crois.

Je me rappelais les soirs de Pleine Lune. Ma mère m'emmenait souvent camper pour admirer le ciel étoilé. Autour d'un feu, nous mangions comme les moldus avec leurs bonbons qu'on faisait caraméliser dans les flammes.

Je fermai les yeux en souriant.

_Ça pouvait être pire…_

- Mademoiselle Elena !

De petites mains secouaient mon épaule douloureuse. Mon esprit était embrumé et je me sentais sans énergie.

- Cato ? Soufflais-je. Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa silhouette m'était flou mais je reconnu l'elfe de maison. Cato était à genoux à côté de moi. Sa bougie répandait une légère chaleur à mon visage.

- Des messieurs du Ministère vont arrivés, Mademoiselle. Dit-il en souriant.

- Le Ministère ? Comment ça ?

- Cato a entendu dire que le chef des aurors allait venir ici. Maître Macon n'est pas du tout content. Il a ordonné à Cato de cacher tous les livres et les parchemins de son bureau ici.

- Il va certainement cacher l'entrée de la cave, Cato… Murmurais-je.

- Pas si Mademoiselle Elena ordonne à Cato. Dit l'elfe.

- Non, Cato… je ne veux pas que tu te punisses par la suite ou que père te punisse lui-même…

- Mademoiselle Elena… Couina Cato.

Il me regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

- Maître Macon appelle Cato. Dit l'elfe avant de disparaitre.

Des bruits de meubles qu'on tire retentirent au-dessus de moi. Père cachait certainement l'entrée de la cave.

Au bout d'un moment, mon cerveau refusa de continuer à essayer de déchiffrer les bruits.

Je ne sentais plus le froid à présent et j'avais cessé de trembler. J'étais bien. Mon corps s'était habitué au froid.

Je me contentai d'admirer la Lune floue sans mes lunettes, couchée sur le dos.

J'étais tellement absorbée que je n'entendis pas les coups violents dans la cuisine, juste au-dessus de moi.

C'est une explosion qui me fit tourner la tête. La porte éclata et des débris de bois volèrent dans la cave.

En temps normal, ma nudité m'aurait gênée face à des inconnus mais pour l'instant, je ne pensais qu'à dormir… dormir…

- Mademoiselle ?! Mademoiselle ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous êtes en sécurité à présent.

Je sentis qu'on m'enveloppait dans une épaisse couverture chaude.

- Avez-vous quelque chose de cassé ? Demanda la même voix d'homme.

- Ma … jambe et mon bras… Murmurais-je.

Je sentis ses doigts chauds sur mes jambes et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma blessure, je ne pus retenir un cri.

- Je vais stabiliser votre jambe. Je ne peux malheureusement pas la guérir comme ça.

Je sentis qu'il m'enveloppait ma jambe solidement et fit pareil avec mon bras.

J'ouvris faiblement les yeux mais discerna seulement des cheveux bruns d'un homme.

- Mes… mes lunettes… Soufflais-je.

Je ne le vis plus pendant quelques secondes.

- Elles sont en miettes, je suis navrée. Nous vous en fournirons une paire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais bon, les voilà. Je ne sais pas si tu verras quelque chose.

Je voyais quand même mieux qu'avant.

Je me sentis léviter mais mon esprit était trop embrumé pour me concentrer plus de deux secondes.

- CHARLUS ! VIENS !

- J'ARRIVE ! Cria l'homme qui s'occupait de moi. Je vais te poser sur la table. Je reviens dans une seconde.

J'avais confiance dans cet homme qui semblait s'appeler Charlus.

Des explosions retentirent, pas loin de moi et avec toute mon énergie, je me redressai en position assise. J'étais dans la salle à manger.

Lori était allongée sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Pétrifiée.

- SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! Hurla mon père.

Des explosions suivirent.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le hall et père apparut. Son visage était défiguré par la rage et du sang coulait le long de sa tempe.

- TOI ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! TOUT CA EST DE TA FAUTE ! Hurla-t-il.

L'adrénaline me réveilla. Je descendis de la table le plus vite possible et contourna la table. Nous dansâmes ainsi autour de la table trente secondes jusqu'au moment où j'arrivai à aller dans le hall.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée alors qu'un sort me frôla l'oreille, la brûlant au passage.

Je continuai de courir alors que des cris retentirent dans mon dos.

Je courus vers la forêt qui se trouvait non loin de la maison. Celle-ci était clôturée mais je la traversai. Grâce à ma magie sans doute.

J'étais essoufflée et mes blessures me faisaient atrocement mal. La tête commençait à me tourner lorsque j'arrivai vers le centre de la forêt.

Un craquement me fit stopper. Enroulant la couverte autour de moi, je scrutai l'obscurité autour de moi. Rien.

Je continuai à marcher de peur que ça soit Macon.

Un hurlement animal me pétrifia. Comme … un chien ou… un loup…

Paniquée, je me remis à courir, ma gorge me brûlait et ma jambe me faisait bizarrement plus mal.

_Ma magie l'aurait-elle guérie ? Ou est-ce l'adrénaline ?_

Je trébuchai et m'étalai sur toute ma longueur.

Les larmes affluèrent et je ne pus les retenir.

Un soufflement près de moi me pétrifia.

Je fermai les yeux et pria pour que ce ne soit pas Macon.

Quelque chose d'humide se posa sur ma jambe blessée et soudain quelque chose de dur pénétra dans ma chair, comme des crocs.

J'hurlai de douleur alors que des cris lointains m'appelèrent.

L'animal s'enfuit alors que des bruits de sorts retentirent.

- ELENA !

Je reconnus la voix de l'homme qui m'avait sorti de la cave.

- Je suis là… Arrivais-je à murmurer.

Je dus m'évanouir car lorsque je commençai à me réveiller, j'étais dans ce qui semblait être un lit. C'était moelleux, chaud et grand.

- Elle se réveille…

- Elle rêve peut-être…

- Ou alors elle est somnambule…

- Mais non elle n'est pas somnambule…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mais non, elle rêve…

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Plus je me réveillais, plus j'avais mal partout.

- Je te dis qu'elle est somnambule !

- Elle a ouvert les yeux en tout cas.

- Quoi ?!

- Tonton a dit qu'il fallait lui mettre ses lunettes.

- Non il a dit que je devais le faire.

- Je suis d'accord avec Pauline.

Je sentis le contact froid de mes lunettes sur mon nez et j'ouvris mes yeux en grand.

Trois jeunes filles se trouvaient au-dessus de moi. Elles étaient toutes les trois blondes aux yeux bleus sauf une qui avait des yeux vert/bronze. On aurait dit des sœurs voir des triplées.

Leurs longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade autour de leurs visages souriant. Elles ne devaient pas dépasser les 15ans et leurs airs enjoués m'auraient donné envie de sourire si je n'avais pas la tête aussi embrumée et le corps si douloureux.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ! S'exclama l'une des filles. Je m'appelle Ysaline

- Moi, c'est Pauline !

- Et moi Joëlle !

- Nous sommes les sœurs Potter ! Dirent-elles en chœur.

- Où suis-je ? Demandais-je.

- Chez oncle Charlus. Répondit Pauline. Charlus Potter.

- Et qui est-ce ? Demandais-je vu l'absence d'explication.

- Tu ne connais pas Charlus Potter ? Demanda la prénommée Ysaline, étonnée.

- Non… Répondis-je.

- C'est le chef de la Brigade des aurors de Grande-Bretagne ! Dit Joëlle en souriant, fière.

- Potter… Comme James Potter ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, c'est notre cousin. Répondit Ysaline.

Tout me revint à présent…

L'homme qui m'avait sorti de la cave s'appelait Charlus… Il m'avait sauvé…

- Je dois aller le remercier. Dis-je en essayant de me lever.

- Non ! S'exclamèrent les filles.

- Tu dois rester allonger. Ajouta Pauline.

- Tu étais dans un état horrible quand tu es arrivée ! Tout le monde croyait que tu allais mourir !

- Joëlle… Soupira Pauline.

- Quoi ?!

- Rien... Dirent Pauline et Ysaline en chœur.

- Je vais aller chercher Oncle Charlus. Dit Pauline en s'éloignant.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisai où j'étais.

C'était une grande chambre comme dans les photos de château ancien. Les tapisseries rouges et or rappelaient la maison Gryffondor. Le lit où j'étais, était à l'identique de ceux de Poudlard hormis que c'était un lit de deux personnes. Une armoire en chêne se trouvait à droite du lit alors qu'un grand bureau se trouvait à ma gauche face à une grande fenêtre.

- Tu t'appelle Elena, c'est ça ? Demanda Ysaline.

- Oui. Elena Larkin. Dis-je en tâtant mon bras qui avait été cassé.

Celui-ci était réparé. J'avais juste quelques raideurs.

- Une infirmière est venue aider Tante Doréa pour te soigner. Dit Joëlle.

- Pomfresh, je crois. Ajouta Ysaline.

- L'infirmière de Poudlard ? Demandais-je.

- Oui ! De l'école de James ! Tu es dans son école ? Demanda Ysaline.

- Oui. Dis-je, étonnée. Pas vous ?

- Non, nous sommes de Beaux-bâtons. Nous habitons en Belgique mais n'ayant aucunes écoles de sorcellerie là-bas, nous allons en France. Expliqua Joëlle.

- Vous parlez bien notre langue. Commentais-je.

- Nous sommes trilingue : Français, néerlandais et anglais. Se venta Ysaline.

- Nous sommes venus chez oncle Charlus pour les vacances. Ajouta Joëlle.

- Et si vous ne la laissez pas tranquille, je vous renvoie chez vos parents.

Je fus étonnée. L'homme ressemblait à James mais en plus âgé. Il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille, les mêmes lunettes rondes et le même sourire que lui.

- Bonjour ! Je suis heureux de te voir éveillée ! Nous avons eu tous très peur ! Dit-il en s'avançant. Je m'appelle Charlus Potter.

- Bonjour. Dis-je, intimidée, tout en voulant m'assoir.

- Oh, non ! Tu dois restée couchée ! Ordre de Madame Pomfresh ! Elle m'a dit que tes côtés devaient attendre encore une journée voire deux pour se consolider correctement. Expliqua-t-il. Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire gronder par Pompom Pomfresh !

- D'accord mais je ne comprends pas une chose. Dis-je. Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenez ici et pas à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Je t'expliquerais pourquoi plus tard. Nous avons le temps ! S'exclama-t-il, souriant.

- D'accord… dis-je.

- As-tu faim ? Demanda Ysaline.

- Voudrais-tu boire quelque chose ? Demanda Joëlle.

- Oui… je veux bien. Dis-je, gênée.

Les deux filles sortirent de la chambre alors que Charlus s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

- Elena… de quoi te souviens-tu de cette nuit-là ?

- J'étais… j'étais dans la cave… et c'était flou… Je me suis enfouie… oui, dans la forêt… Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre… je suis désolé… tout est encore très flou.

- Je comprends. Si jamais tu te souviens de quelque chose ou que tu as envie de parler, viens me voir.

- Merci.

Il m'aida à m'assoir légèrement pour pouvoir manger et s'en alla.

Les sœurs Potter arrivèrent en gloussant. Ysaline portait un énorme plateau alors que Pauline portait une cruche de jus de citrouille vu la couleur.

Je pouvais mieux les détailler à présent. Elles se ressemblaient très fortement. Elles avaient toutes les trois la même taille que moi. Dans les 1m60. Blondes toutes les trois. Il n'y avait que Joëlle qui avait des cheveux plus longs et plus lisses que les deux autres et avait des yeux vert/bronze. Ysaline, elle, avait des yeux bleus grisonnant.

Elles semblaient avoir bu des litres de café tellement elles étaient surexcitées.

Elles me déposèrent le plateau sur mes genoux et je commençai à grignoter des toasts beurrés.

Je les écoutais rires à des choses que je ne comprenais pas.

- Et si vous la laissiez tranquille ? Je crois que père a dit de la ménager ?

- JAMES ! Crièrent-elles en chœur.

Elles sautèrent sur leur cousin et s'affalèrent sur le sol.

- LACHEZ-MOI !

- ON T'AIME COUSIN ! Dirent-elles toujours en chœur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand James se releva.

Il avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête et les lunettes de travers.

- Maman a besoin de vous. Je crois que c'est à propos de robes. Dit-il en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ok !

Elles sortirent de la chambre en dansant et en riant.

- Je comprends pourquoi mon oncle et ma tante avaient besoin de congés… Rigola James.

Je souris.

- C'est rare de te voir sourire. Ça te va bien !

Je souris mais ne répondis pas.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il, l'air gêné.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci.

- Sirius m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu chez lui. Dit-il.

- Oui, père et ses parents voulaient arranger un mariage entre lui et ma sœur.

- Il m'a raconté ! Il va nous rejoindre dans quelques jours. Remus aussi d'ailleurs. Peter est au Danemark ! Il gèle !

- Tu leur as dit quelque chose à mon propos ? Demandais-je.

- Non. J'ignorais si tu allais rester ici ou non.

- Merci. Dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

Le repas m'avait fatigué et la fatigue me tombait dessus telle une massue.

- Repose-toi. Tu en as besoin. Tu as une mine de déterrée.

Il m'aida à me recoucher, ferma les rideaux et me souhaita un bon sommeil.

Depuis que maman était morte, c'était la première fois que je me sentais si bien. Qu'on prenait ainsi soin de moi.

_J'espérais juste que ça allait continuer…_

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 6**_

Ce fut une vive douleur à ma jambe qui me réveilla pour la 2ème fois.

J'avais la tête lourde et les côtes douloureuses.

Je m'assis dans mon lit et repoussa les couvertures.

J'étais dans une chemise de nuit blanche tout simple. Relevant le bas, je caressai ma jambe douloureuse. Il n'y avait rien pourtant. Madame Pomfresh l'avait guérie.

Je mis mes lunettes et alluma la bougie à côté de mon lit.

Je sortis de celui-ci difficilement.

Une fois sur mes pieds, je marchai lentement vers la fenêtre dont j'écartai les épais rideaux pourpre.

La chambre donnait sur un gigantesque parc où plus loin se trouvait un terrain de Quidditch. Le clair de Lune faisait apercevoir les nombreux arbres enneigés.

La gorge sèche, j'allai dans la salle de bain qui annexait la chambre.

Je bus au robinet et lorsque je me relevai, j'eu un mouvement de recul.

J'étais horrible.

Habituellement, je n'étais pas très jolie, certes. Mais là, j'avais le teint gris et les cernes viraient au noir. Je semblais plus maigre que jamais et mes lèvres étaient tellement gercées qu'à certains endroits, la chair était à vif.

Un bruit de claquement retentit et je sursautai.

Figée, je guettai un autre bruit.

- Elena ?

La voix de Charlus.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, timidement.

- Que fais-tu debout ? Tu devrais te reposer le plus possible. Dit-il.

Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche froissée. Il semblait exténué.

- J'avais soif. Dis-je.

- D'accord… Soupira-t-il. Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai mal aux côtes et à la jambe mais ça va.

- Tu as faim ?

J'acquiesçai, gênée.

Il me conduisit hors de la chambre et nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée.

Les murs étaient en bois foncé où étaient accrochés quelques tableaux qui dormaient encore paisiblement.

J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était mais la maison était très calme.

- Profite du calme. J'appelle ça le calme avant la tempête ! Rigola-t-il comme si il avait lu mes pensées. Sirius et Remus devraient arriver aujourd'hui ou demain. Je crois que tu les connais ?

- Oui, un peu. Dis-je.

L'agencement des pièces du rez-de-chaussée était identique à chez moi. Mr Potter me conduisit à la cuisine où se trouvait un elfe de maison qui affichait un grand sourire.

Je me rappelai Cato…

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Charlus.

- Cato …. Notre elfe de maison…

- Est en sécurité. Il est allé à Poudlard.

Je soupirai, rassurée.

J'étais honteuse d'avoir pensé à lui seulement maintenant…

- Toasts ? Proposa l'elfe.

- Volontiers.

L'elfe nous servit le petit-déjeuner et disparut dans un 'pop' discret.

Je m'assis sur la première chaise venue.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demandais-je.

- Je t'écoute Elena. Dit-il en se versant une tasse de thé.

- Où se trouve mon père ?

Il soupira en déposant son toast.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir c'est une bonne question. Il s'est enfuit… Il a profité qu'on te cherchait pour s'enfuir.

- Et Lori ?

- Elle se trouve dans un orphelinat. Votre père n'a plus aucuns droits sur vous deux.

- Qui vous a dit pour….

- Cato. Il m'a dit que ton père te battait et qu'il te séquestrait dans la cave.

- Cato… ?

- Oui.

- Il va se punir ! M'exclamais-je, paniquée.

- Pas de soucis pour ça. Cato m'a raconté que juste avant qu'il vienne m'avertir, ta sœur, Lori, lui avait donné un vêtement par inadvertance et qu'il était donc libre.

Je soupirai de soulagement alors que Charlus me servait à boire.

- D'un côté, c'est bien tombé. Nous enquêtions depuis des mois sur lui mais on ne trouvait jamais rien. On n'avait pas assez de preuves pour aller inspecter la maison.

- Que faisait-il exactement ? Demandais-je en fixant ma tasse de thé que Mr Potter venait de me verser.

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir le savoir ?

J'opinai.

- Trafique de moldus auprès des Mangemorts…

- Il vendait des moldus à Voldemort et ses sbires pour qu'ils puissent tester des sorts, des potions et autres tortures inhumaines…

J'encaissai et bus une gorgée de thé.

- Elena… pourquoi n'avoir rien dit toutes ces années ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qui me croirait…. Soufflais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il soupira.

- Je ne veux pas que tu dises ça ! Tu…

- Bonjour !

Je sursautai alors que James s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- James… tu es malade ? Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ? Demanda Mr Potter.

- Remus a dit qu'il arriverait tôt.

- Il vient en Magicobus ? Demanda Charlus.

- Oui.

- Et Sirius ?

- Tout dépend quand il va pouvoir aller chez son oncle Alphard. Répondit son fils.

Je continuai à manger tout en écoutant le père et le fils discuter de tout et de rien.

- Mais il va pleuvoir des veracrasses ! S'exclama une femme qui entra dans la cuisine. Que faites-vous déjà debout ?

- Bonjour ma chérie. S'exclama Charlus en se levant. Je te présente Doréa, ma femme. Doréa, voici Elena.

Je me levai et m'inclina légèrement.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Madame Potter. Dis-je.

- Moi aussi. Pour une fois que je te vois éveillée ! Rigola-t-elle. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, merci Madame Potter.

Nous finîmes de déjeuner et Mme Potter insista pour m'aider à faire mes soins.

Nous retournâmes à la chambre que j'occupais. Celle-ci était, à présent, ensoleillée.

Mme Potter alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec un flacon et de la pommade.

- Tu dois boire ça, 3fois par jour et mettre ça sur tes côtes. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit de faire ça jusqu'à demain.

J'acquiesçai alors qu'elle me tendait le flacon.

Je le bus d'une traite. Il avait un goût infect.

- Je vais t'aider à mettre la pommade. Dit Mme Potter en tendant ses mains vers moi.

Je reculai de plusieurs pas. C'était plus fort que moi…. Le contact des autres me tétanisait toujours autant.

- Je m'excuse… je ne voulais pas … S'excusa Doréa.

J'entourai mes bras de mes mains, ne sachant quoi répliquer.

- Je… Tu … Tu… tu dois mettre ça sur tes côtes après t'être lavée. Bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle détourna vivement la tête et quitta la chambre.

J'étais gênée d'avoir réagit ainsi…

Je m'excuserai plus tard.

J'allai prendre une bonne douche et me lava les cheveux.

En sortant ma douche, je m'enroulai dans une épaisse serviette et je remis mes lunettes.

J'avais une meilleure allure mais ce n'était encore gagné.

Tout en m'examinant, j'eu un léger vertige. Je voyais flou et léger mal de tête me prit.

Intriguée, je retirai mes lunettes pour les essuyer.

Alors que j'étais en train de le faire, je me voyais étrangement bien dans le miroir.

Fronçant les sourcils, ça me faisait bizarre de me voir sans mes lunettes.

Je les remis sur mon nez et je vis flou…

Je n'y comprenais plus rien…

Je les laissai néanmoins.

Les cheveux secs, je retournai dans la chambre et me trouva face à un dilemme… Qu'allais-je mettre ?

Des coups retentirent à la porte et Ysaline, Joëlle et Pauline entrèrent dans la chambre en rigolant.

- Bonjour ! On est venu t'apporter des vêtements. Dit Ysaline.

- On arrive au bon moment apparemment. Ajouta Pauline.

- Tu aurais été en serviette toute la journée…. Finit Joëlle.

- C'est gentil. Dis-je.

Ysaline déposa une tonne de vêtement sur le lit sous mes yeux exorbités.

- Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux ! S'exclama Pauline.

Je regardai les vêtements et pris un jeans bleu et un pull gris large.

- C'est trop grand pour toi ! Protesta Joëlle.

Et ce fut le début d'une longue série d'essayage… Les sœurs Potter s'amusèrent à m'habiller pendant une bonne heure.

Ce fut James qui vint me sauver.

Je portais un t-shirt noir sous un gilet bordeaux et un jeans gris. Ils étaient plus ou moins à ma taille pour une fois. Je flottais légèrement dans le jeans et c'est là que je réalisais ma maigreur.

- On va devoir te gaver pendant ton séjour ici. Commenta James. Mais sinon, ça te va très bien.

- James et son don pour dire ce qui cloche avant les compliments… Soupira Ysaline.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à sortir avec ta Lily. Ajouta Joëlle.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est timide ! S'exclama Pauline.

- Oh, le pauvre petit Jamie qui a peur d'une fille ! Rigolèrent les sœurs en chœur.

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors que James les faisaient sortir de la chambre.

- Elles sont plutôt taquinasses. Digne d'être des Maraudeuses. Dis-je, affectueusement.

- Oui… Elles veulent nous égaler. Soupira James. Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas à Poudlard…

Je souris malgré moi en imaginant le tableau.

- Remus vient d'arriver. On pensait aller se promener dans le parc. Tu veux venir ?

- De l'air frais ne me ferait pas de mal… Dis-je.

James me prêta une cape rembourrée de fourrure et je le suivis au rez-de-chaussée.

Il alla vers le salon qui semblait si accueillante et douillet avec ses canapés en cuirs noirs et la cheminée qui ronflait.

Remus était assis dans le canapé avec Doréa.

- Tu as meilleure mine, Elena ! S'exclama Doréa.

- Merci. Dis-je.

Remus s'était tourné vers moi et me souriait.

Il se leva et me tendit la main.

J'eu un léger mouvement de recule mais devant son sourire confiant, je lui serrai néanmoins la main.

- Tu mériterais que je te dise deux mots mais je n'en ferais rien. Dit-il.

Je me reculai de deux pas.

- On y va ? Proposa James.

- Soyez sage, les garçons. Dit Doréa alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux.

- T'inquiète pas, maman ! Répondit James. On va juste se promener.

J'enfilai la cape et Doréa me prêta une écharpe et un bonnet qui sentait la rose.

J'humai le parfum qui me fit sourire.

_Maman avait le même parfum…_

- Tu viens, Elena ? Demanda Remus.

- J'arrive !

Je les rattrapai et ferma la porte derrière moi.

A quelques mètres de la porte se trouvait deux des sœurs Potter. Elles étaient en train de faire un bonhomme de neige à la moldue.

- Je rêve où Pauline est le bonhomme de neige ? Rigola Remus.

- LES FILLES ! C'est pas marrant !

Ysaline et Joëlle éclatèrent de rire.

Pauline était, en effet, recouverte de neige à un point qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Seule la tête dépassait.

Ces sœurs se mirent à danser autour d'elle en rigolant.

- James ! Aide-moiii ! Cria la pauvre victime.

- On va se promener. Tout à l'heure peut-être ! Rigola-t-il.

- JAMES ! REMUS ! ELENA ! ENTRE FILLES, IL FAUT S'ENTRAIDER !

Nous contournâmes la maison ou plutôt le manoir vu la taille de la demeure, et nous longeâmes le petit bois qui entourait le jardin arrière.

- Alors ? Comment s'est passé ta première semaine ? Demanda James.

- Fatigante… comme tu peux l'imaginer… Soupira Remus. Et toi ?

- Un peu ennuyeuse. Je n'ai eu de nouvelles de personnes. Même Sirius !

- Avec le refus de fiançailles, ça m'étonnerait que ses parents aient été agréables avec lui. Commentais-je.

- J'aurais voulu voir ça ! Ricana James.

- Elle était si laide ta sœur ? Demanda Remus.

Je rougis, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Elle n'est pas là, Elena. Dit Remus.

- Tu ne la reverras sans doute pas, d'ailleurs. Ajouta James.

- A vrai dire… Elle est jolie… seulement maquillée. Lâchais-je, telle une bombe.

C'était ridicule mais j'attendais à ce qu'elle surgisse de derrière un arbre et qu'elle me jette un sort.

- A ce point ? Rigola James.

- Oui… Elle est remplie d'acné et de boutons… Je devais la maquiller tous les jours…

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et je me sentis plus à l'aise avec eux.

Nous marchâmes pendant une bonne heure et je commençai à fatiguer.

Remus le vit et proposa de s'assoir sur un des bancs qui entourait une fontaine représentant une sirène.

- JAMES ! REMUS !

Les concernés se tournèrent vers le manoir et je suivis le mouvement par pure curiosité.

Sirius courait vers nous.

- SIRIUS !

Celui-ci se vautra dans la neige et on ne le vit plus.

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire alors que le premier allait le secourir.

Mon mal de tête reprit et je me frotta le front.

- Ca va ? Demanda Remus.

- J'ai juste… mal de tête… Soufflais-je.

- Où ça exactement ?

Je lui désignai mon front.

- Soit tes lunettes ne sont pas assez forte soit l'inverse.

Il me retira mes lunettes et étrangement, je le voyais beaucoup plus nettement.

Je voyais les fines cicatrices sur son cou et une qui s'étendait de son yeux droit jusqu'à sa tempe. Ses larges cernes et son teint fatigué étaient masqués par son sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaites.

Ses yeux dorés fixèrent les miens et je me sentis rougir.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Tu vois mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui … oui, beaucoup mieux. Bafouillais-je.

Il sourit.

- Tu es beaucoup plus jolie sans lunettes. Dit-il.

- Merci… Soufflais-je en détournant mon regard vers la fontaine gelée.

- Tu as mis du parfum ? Demanda-t-il un peu étonné.

- Euh, non… C'est peut-être l'écharpe de Doréa. Elle sent la rose. Dis-je.

Il prit un pan de l'écharpe et la sentit. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- ET ALORS ? ON NE DIT PAS BONJOUR À SON BEAU-FRERE ?

Sirius apparut devant moi tout sourire.

Il semblait en bonne santé et plus vivant que jamais.

- Je te pensais avec Lori. Dis-je, en souriant.

- Ah ! Quand mes parents ont appris qu'il était recherché par le Ministère, ils ont fait comme s'ils ne vous avaient jamais vu ! Ils ont voulu me faire jurer de ne rien dire ! Mais j'ai dit que je voulais aller chez mon oncle en échange et c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Mon oncle est le seul membre de ma famille qui accepte que je vienne ici !

- Nous devrions rentrer. Ça va être l'heure du déjeuner. Dit Remus en se levant.

- J'ai la dalle ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Un jour, tu vas devenir comme Peter. Commenta James.

- Hey ! Protesta Sirius.

- Ou pire ! Comme Slug' !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron…

Une course poursuite démarra et Sirius et James coururent vers le manoir en se criant dessus et en se jetant des boules de neiges.

Remus me tendit une main pour m'aider à me lever mais me je me levai sans l'accepter.

Il me bloqua le chemin.

- Elena… James m'a dit ce que tu avais vécu… Tu sais qu'on ne te fera pas de mal. Tu le sais, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il planta son regard dans le mien et je sentais déjà les larmes me piquer les yeux.

- J'ai juste… besoin de temps… Soufflais-je en baissant les yeux.

- D'accord. En douceur. Dit-il en me tendant mes lunettes que je pris. On va manger ?

J'acquiesçai en souriant.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 7**_

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall d'entrée, j'eu un temps d'arrêt. La maison brillait de milles chandelles en lévitation. Des guirlandes dorées et rouges entouraient les barreaux des escaliers et les meubles. L'elfe de maison décorait un immense sapin qui trônait près de la cheminée et Doréa mettait des chandeliers en argent sur l'immense table à manger.

Les garçons montèrent déjà à l'étage alors j'étais bouche bée devant la décoration de Noël.

- Vous voilà ! Commenta-t-elle. C'est réussi ?

- Magnifique… Soufflais-je.

Nous n'avions jamais fêté Noël à la maison depuis que maman était morte et je n'avais jamais vraiment envie de la fêter vu que… bref.

Je me repris et souris à Doréa qui me regardait, soucieuse.

- Nous sommes…

- Le 24décembre, ma belle. Finit Doréa.

J'avais l'impression qu'une année entière venait de passée… alors que nous étions seulement le 24décembre. La veille de Noël.

- Habituellement, nous faisons un dîner avec les amis et les collègues la veille de Noël. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'y assister, Elena. Je sais que tu es encore très fatiguée.

- Je préfère également si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas de soucis. Vous vous tiendrez compagnie avec Remus.

- Remus est malade ?... Demandais-je, étonnée.

- Tu ne… Oui, il a été malade. Il doit se reposer. Dit-elle, un peu gênée. Nous mangeons dans 10minutes, pourrais-tu prévenir les garçons ? Demanda-t-elle.

J'opinai et montai les escaliers pour me diriger vers ma chambre. J'y déposai la cape, le bonnet et l'écharpe avant de sortir de la pièce.

Alors que je sortais de la chambre, je croisai l'elfe.

- Bonjour, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve les garçons ? Demandais-je.

- Wonka pense que Maître Potter est dans sa chambre avec ses amis, Mademoiselle Elena. La chambre est la pièce dont la porte est ouverte. Dit-il en pointant son doigt noueux dans le couloir opposé.

- Merci beaucoup, Wonka.

Je suivis ses indications et toqua timidement au chambranle de la porte.

Les garçons étaient tous assis l'un à côté des autres sur un des lits. Il regardait un livre que James, qui se trouvait au milieu, tenait ouvert.

Ils sursautèrent lorsque je toquai.

- Excusez-moi mais le déjeuner va être servit dans moins de 10minutes. Dis-je.

- D'accord, merci, Elena. Dit James.

Je les laissai dans leurs magouilles et descendis à la cuisine pour aider.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, Doréa et Wonka dressaient les assiettes.

- Puis-je vous aider ? Demandais-je.

- Non, merci ma chérie. Répondit Doréa.

- Monsieur Potter ne dînera pas avec nous ? Demandais-je.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il dort. Il a fini son service ce matin. Il doit être en forme pour ce soir.

Un bruit retenti à la fenêtre juste derrière l'évier. Un hibou cognait la fenêtre de son bec, une lettre attachée à la patte.

Mme Potter lui ouvrit et le rapace vint se poser sur un dossier de chaise.

Alors que Doréa détachait l'enveloppe, le hibou se mit à me fixer.

- La lettre est pour toi, Elena. Dit Doréa en me tendant ladite lettre.

- Ma deuxième lettre. Dis-je en souriant en la prenant.

- Elle doit venir du Ministère.

En effet, le sceau de Ministère était tamponné sur l'arrière de l'enveloppe.

_Mlle Elena Larkin,_

_Nous avons été informés de ce qui vous ait arrivé et nous sommes de tout cœur avec vous. Toutefois, les agressions que vous avez subit ne seront prouvées et reconnues par la justice magique que si vous portez plainte au bureau des Aurors. Dans le cas contraire, nous ne pourrons pas arrêter Monsieur Macon Larkin pour les tortures qu'il vous a infligées. _

_De plus, nous avons mis à jour des lacunes et des erreurs administratives vous concernant que vous auriez l'obligeance de vérifier par vous-même. _

_Vous pouvez venir quand vous le souhaiterez._

_Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement. _

_Clarissa Wayland. _

- Problème administratif ? Dis-je à voix haute. Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire…

- Je ne vois pas non plus. Charlus pourra aller avec toi si tu le souhaites. Dit-elle. Que disent-ils d'autre ?

- Ils me conseillent de porter plainte contre mon père pour que ça soit reconnu. Dis-je.

- Plus tôt se sera fait, mieux ça sera. Dit-elle en quittant la cuisine.

_Et s'il se vengeait par la suite ?..._

Une bouffée de terreur me prit et une larme coula le long de ma joue.

- Ça te va pas de pleurer.

Je sursautai et fis tomber le plat côté de moi. Remus le rattrapa avant qu'il n'éclate sur le sol.

- Désolé… Murmurais-je en m'essuyant la joue rageusement.

Il reposa le plat et me fixa.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Dis-je un peu sèchement avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Je passai mon après-midi à dormir. Je n'avais jamais dormi autant. Je me sentais tellement fatiguée que ça commençait à m'inquiéter légèrement.

Je me réveillai vers 17h30. Assise sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, je regardais la neige tomber.

Ce sont des coups à la porte qui me firent revenir à la réalité.

- Je ne te dérange pas, Elena ? Demanda Charlus, en entrant.

- Non, pas du tout.

Il avait fier allure dans son costume noir avec nœud papillon et le blason des Gryffondor sur la poitrine.

Il vint s'assoir en face de moi, sur le lit.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demandais-je.

- Rien. Je voulais juste parler un peu avec toi. Doréa m'a dit que tu avais reçu une lettre du Ministère.

Je l'avais toujours en main cette lettre. Je ne savais quoi faire d'elle.

- Tu ne sembles pas déterminée à porter plainte. Commenta-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Et si… et si, il me retrouvait… Soufflais-je.

- Nous allons l'arrêter, Elena. Et il ira à Azkaban. Dit-il fermement. Et vu tous les autres chefs d'accusations qu'il accumule… il ne sortira sans doute jamais.

Ces paroles me convainquirent.

- Savez-vous ce que sont les lacunes administratives me concernant ?

- Non, je ne suis pas au courant.

Je fixai la lettre, la peur toujours au ventre.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne au Ministère ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant votre congé…

Doréa m'avait annoncé pendant le déjeuner que Charlus avait pris une semaine de congé.

- Je te le propose, Elena. Si cela me dérangeait, je ne te le proposerais pas. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, Monsieur Potter.

- Appelle-moi Charlus ! Dit-il en souriant. Je vais te laisser. Les invités vont arriver. Wonka te montera ton souper tout à l'heure.

Je le remerciai et il quitta la chambre.

Je sortais de la salle de bain lorsque des coups à la porte retentirent à nouveau.

J'allai ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Remus.

- Salut ! Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

Je reculai d'un pas pour le laisser entrer.

- Je pensais que tu étais fatigué. Dis-je en refermant la porte.

- Je me suis reposé cet après-midi. Dit-il en allant s'assoir sur le fauteuil où j'étais assise. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non, pas du tout. Dis-je.

- J'ai pris nos devoirs. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait un peu s'avancer. Dit-il en montrant les livres et les parchemins qu'il avait posé sur le bureau.

- Mes affaires sont restées… chez moi. Dis-je.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le double de parchemin. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

J'allai m'assoir sur le lit et recopia les intitulés des devoirs alors que Remus s'amusait avec sa plume.

Alors que je m'appliquais à écrire soigneusement, je sentis la présence de Remus dans mon dos.

- Tu écris petit et pourtant tu peux faire des supers longues dissertations ! Commenta-t-il, amusé.

- On se change les idées comme on peut. Murmurais-je alors que je finissais.

- Attaquons ces devoirs ! Déclara Remus.

Il enleva ses chaussures et vint s'assoir au pied du lit en face de moi.

Nous passâmes 3h bonnes heures à travailler sur nos devoirs en picorant dans nos assiettes que Wonka nous avait apportés. Nous finassâmes enfin vers 23h. Mes yeux me piquaient et je dus de nouveau enlever mes lunettes.

- Tu as encore mal de tête ? Demanda Remus alors qu'il s'étirait.

- Oui. C'est bizarre… Par moment, je vois sans mes lunettes et par moment, tout est flou.

- Tu devrais peut-être consulter Pomfresh. Elle est super forte.

- Oui, peut-être. C'est peut-être juste la fatigue.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux toucher ton front ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pour…

Il me coupa en exécutant sa demande.

Sa main était brûlante contre mon front. C'est là que je réalisai que j'étais gelée et que je tremblais légèrement.

- Tu as de la fièvre. Dit-il.

Je me levai et alla à la salle de bain.

J'étais très blanche et mes yeux étaient rouges.

Remus apparut dans le reflet du miroir.

- Va t'allonger. Dit-il en prenant un linge de coton qu'il mouilla d'eau froide.

- Non, ça va. Je viens juste de remarquer que…

Je perdis mes mots et j'eu l'impression que tout n'était qu'écho.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais allongée sur le lit, le linge mouillé sur le front.

- Remus ? Soufflais-je.

- Je suis là. Tu as perdu connaissance.

Il vint s'assoir sur le rebord du lit et me retourna le linge.

- As-tu mal quelque part ?

- J'ai mal un peu partout… Soufflais-je.

- Comme la grippe ?

- Non... j'ai mal … aux os. Ça doit être un contrecoup de l'autre soir…

- Possible. Je vais aller prévenir Doréa.

- Non ! M'exclamais-je, en me redressant.

Je lui pris la main et il en fut surpris.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Ca va passer, je t'assure. Dis-je. Tu verras que demain matin, ça ira beaucoup mieux.

- D'accord… Dit-il à contrecœur.

- Peux-tu rester un peu avec moi ? Demandais-je.

- D'accord. Dit-il en s'asseyant de nouveau à mes côtés.

- Où habites-tu Remus ?

- J'habite dans une petite ville à demi sorcière. Elle s'appelle Dowding Village.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Remus, intrigué.

- Tu habites Dowding Village ! Moi aussi ! Riais-je.

La tête me tourna et je posai une main sur le linge humide.

- Et dire qu'on ne s'est jamais vu ! Dit-il.

- Je n'ai jamais pu vraiment sortir. Dis-je tristement.

- Elena ? Tes yeux sont de quelles couleurs habituellement ?

- Noirs pourquoi ?

- On dirait qu'ils sont plus clairs...

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et mon cœur rata un battement.

Remus se racla la gorge et se redressa.

- Je vais rafraichir ton linge. Dit-il.

- Tu habites avec ton père, c'est ça ? Demandais-je lorsqu'il revint.

- Oui. Ma mère est…. morte quand j'avais 5ans.

- Je suis navrée. Soufflais-je alors qu'il remettait le linge de nouveau froid sur mon front.

- Et toi, ta mère ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle est morte quand j'avais 8ans. On l'a retrouvé dans sa chambre. Elle ne respirait plus…

- Elle était malade ? Demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- Non. Dis-je. Père la tuée pour son argent.

Remus se leva d'un bond.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas à Azkaban ?!

- Les aurors n'ont pas trouvé de preuves à l'époque. Alors ils ont laissés tomber.

- Et comment le sais-tu alors ?

- Il me l'a dit lorsque j'avais 10ans.

- Tu dois en parler à Charlus.

- Ça ne ramènera pas ma mère… Soufflais-je.

- Mais…

- Je suis fatiguée Remus. Soufflais-je sans le regarder.

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais je n'avais pas la force de le regarder.

- D'accord, je te laisse. Dit-il en soupirant. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans la chambre juste à droite quand tu sors de la tienne.

Je le remerciai, il éteignit la lumière et sortit sans rien ajouter.

Je me mis sur le côté et le linge glissa de mon front. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de Remus dessus.

_Pourquoi étais-je si détendue avec lui ? pourquoi lui ?_

Puis l'image de ma mère me revint en tête. Si blanche… allongée dans son lit qui ressemblait tant à un autel de sacrifice comme dans les contes. Et ma mère aurait été la princesse tuée par le roi maléfique pour son argent…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore fini mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 8**_

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil brillait à travers les interstices des rideaux.

Je me sentais étonnamment en forme. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de semblable. Mon esprit était plus alerte que d'habitude et je sentais que je pouvais courir des kilomètres.

Je m'étirai paresseusement dans le lit chaud et confortable. Je remarquai que je m'étais endormie toute habillée. Tant pis…

Des coups à la porte me firent revenir sur terre et je compris que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Elena ?

Charlus entrouvrit la porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui ! M'exclamais-je en m'asseyant.

Il avait troqué son costume de soirée pour un pull bordeaux et pantalon noir.

- Tu vas bien ? Remus nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien hier soir. Dit-il.

- Oui, en effet mais comme je lui ai également dit, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Il alla ouvrir les rideaux. Un grand soleil éclairait le parc et un ciel d'un bleu vif donnait envie d'aller se promener.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter vu qu'il est 14h. Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Son expression légèrement amusé disparu et il fronça les sourcils.

- Euh, Elena…

- Oui ?

- Tu as pris une potion ou quelque chose dans le style ? Demanda-t-il, sérieux.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ton visage…

Son expression me glaça le sang.

_Avais-je une malformation quelconque ? Un troisième œil ? De l'acnée ? Des boutons sur tout le visage ?_

Je me levai donc prestement et allai directement dans la salle de bain.

Je reculai d'un pas en me voyant.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Soufflais-je.

Je n'avais ni malformation, ni boutons, ni autres…

Je posai mes doigts sur ma joue rose et lisse. Mon visage avait des formes. Il n'était plus maigre, gris et cerné comme hier. Il était… beau. Mes yeux brillaient et étaient légèrement plus clairs, virant au brun. J'avais des légères fusettes et mes joues étaient légèrement roses. Mes lèvres étaient beaucoup plus pulpeuses et n'étaient plus gercées. Mes cheveux étaient brillants et volumineux.

- Que m'est-il arrivée ?... Soufflais-je.

- Tu es sûre de n'avoir pris aucunes potions ? Demanda Charlus qui m'avait suivi.

- Certaines ! J'avais de la fièvre et des courbatures et Remus m'a mis un linge humide sur le front et je me suis endormie. C'est tout !

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Tu n'es plus malade. Au contraire. Dit-il, en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Dis-je en continuant de me toucher la joue.

- Je te laisse t'habiller. Tu veux toujours aller au Ministère ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, plus vite ça sera fait mieux ça sera.

Il acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

Je continuai de me regarder dans le miroir. Je remarquai que mes cheveux étaient plus longs d'au moins 15centimètres et semblaient plus volumineux.

J'haussai les épaules et pris une douche bien chaude pour me donner du courage.

J'étais sous le jet d'eau lorsque les voix des sœurs Potter me parvinrent de la chambre.

- ELENAAAAA ! Cria la voix d'Ysaline.

- On vient t'apporter des vêtements ! Cria la voix de Pauline.

- JOYEUX NOELLLLL ! Finit la voix de Joëlle.

_J'avais oublié… c'était Noël…_

- MERCI ! Criais-je. A VOUS AUSSI !

J'entendis la porte de la chambre claquer et plus aucuns bruits ne me parvinrent.

Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et entourai mes cheveux d'une serviette magique qui séchait les cheveux en deux minutes.

Après avoir mis mes sous-vêtements, les cheveux toujours emmaillotés, j'avais étalé sur le lit tous les vêtements que les filles m'avaient prêtés.

Je sortis un jeans bleu foncé et un pull noir en col en V. Sobre, sombre. Je passerais inaperçu.

Je retournai à la salle de bain et enleva ma serviette de mes cheveux. Ils étaient secs. Je passai un coup de brosse mais la légère ondulation qu'ils avaient pris ne disparue pas. Ils étaient brillants et m'arrivaient en milieu du dos.

Je me reconnaissais à peine comme ça.

J'étais jolie…

En examinant le reste de mon corps, je remarquai que les fines cicatrices que j'avais un peu partout avaient disparues et il me semblait avoir pris du poids car on ne voyait plus mes côtes.

Je laissai mes cheveux détachés et lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, mon regard tomba sur mes lunettes.

Je les pris dans mes mains avec nostalgie. Je n'en avais plus besoin visiblement.

J'enfilai mes bottes hautes au-dessus du jeans et sortit de la chambre.

Je tombai nez-à-nez avec Remus.

- Salut ! Lançais-je.

- Tu vas… beaucoup mieux à ce que je vois. Dit-il en me détaillant de haut en bas.

- Je te l'avais dit. Dis-je en souriant. Tu sais où se trouve Charlus ?

- Dans la cuisine, je crois. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je le remerciai et allai vers les escaliers.

Je toquai un petit coup timide à la porte de la cuisine et entra.

C'était… le chaos.

La cuisine était recouverte de farine ainsi que les sœurs Potter qui riaient.

Charlus se tenait près de la porte et regardait la scène, amusé.

- Ah, te voilà ! S'exclama Charlus. Les filles voulaient te faire un gâteau…

- ELENA ! S'exclamèrent les sœurs.

- On est désolé… Dit Ysaline.

- On n'est pas doué en pâtisserie… Ajouta Joëlle.

- Et en cuisine en général… Finit Pauline.

- Bien. Les filles, vous pouvez donc tout nettoyer. Dit Charlus. Elena, je te propose d'aller manger un bout sur le Chemin de Traverse avant d'aller au Ministère.

- On peut venir avec vous ? Demandèrent les filles.

- Non. Vous nettoyez.

Nous sortîmes de la cuisine, loin de la farine, et nous croisâmes Doréa, un gros livre dans les bras.

- Bonjour Doréa. Dis-je.

- Joyeux Noël ! Oh ! Tu es magnifique, Elena ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Merci. Dis-je, gênée.

- Nous partons, ma chérie. Dit Charlus avant d'embrasser sa femme.

- Ne rentrez pas trop tard. Nous dînons à 19h.

Cape, écharpe et bonnet mit, nous sortîmes dans le jardin enneigé.

Charlus dégagea l'allée de la maison d'un coup de baguette.

- Charlus, je n'ai pas faim. Nous pouvons aller au Ministère directement.

- D'accord. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la grille.

Je le suivis et nous transplanâmes une fois la grille de la propriété passée.

Nous atterrîmes dans un hall immense. L'atrium. J'étais déjà venue une fois quand ma mère était morte et que j'avais dut témoigner.

Rien n'avait changé en 10ans. La fontaine était toujours à la même place et sa foule oppressante.

Charlus me tendit une main que je pris volontiers. Je ne voulais pas être semée dans cette foule.

De nombreux regards se retournèrent à mon passage mais je n'y fis pas plus attention.

Nous entrâmes dans un des ascenseurs et Charlus dut se contorsionner dans la foule pour appuyer sur le bouton du niveau 2.

Je mettais mise au fond de la machine, dans un coin.

Charlus me reprit la main et je le suivis lorsque l'ascenseur se stoppa.

Il me lâcha la main une fois à l'extérieur.

C'était un long couloir.

A gauche se trouvaient des fenêtres magiques (vu qu'on était sous terre) et sur la droite s'alignaient des portes closes.

Nous suivîmes le couloir et lorsqu'il bifurqua vers la gauche, Charlus poussa la porte qui donnait sur une vaste salle brillamment éclairée.

Celle-ci était divisée en d'innombrables boxes où avis de recherche, articles de journaux et posters de Quidditch étaient accrochés.

- Hey ! Charlus ! Je te croyais en congé ! S'exclama un homme aux cheveux gris et a qui il manquait un œil.

- Je suis venu pour raison personnel. Dit Charlus en souriant.

Sans attendre de réplique, Charlus continua son chemin jusqu'au bout de la salle où se trouvait des portes.

Il s'arrêta devant une où une pancarte avec le nom de Clarissa Wayland était affichée.

Il toqua et me fit signe de le suivre.

La pièce était très colorée. Les murs étaient peints en fushia et les rideaux étaient de couleur mauve. Un canapé rouge était dans un coin avec une table basse.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se trouvait derrière un très grand bureau brun foncé. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux attachés en chignon et elle portait une robe de sorcière mauve qui tranchait avec ses cheveux.

- Oh ! Bonjour Charlus !

- Bonjour Mlle Wayland. Je suis venue accompagnée Elena Larkin que vous avez demandez à voir. Dit Charlus.

Je me tenais à quelques pas derrière Charlus. J'étais gênée d'être ainsi la bête curieuse.

- Ah ! Bonjour Elena ! J'espérais vraiment que tu viennes me voir ! Asseyez-vous ! Je vous en pris !

Nous nous exécutâmes et nous allâmes nous assoir sur les deux petits fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant son bureau.

- Bien, nous allons d'abord parler des problèmes administratifs. Dit-elle.

- C'est quoi au juste ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Le testament de votre mère. Répondit-elle en sortant un parchemin d'un dossier.

- Il s'est vu que vous n'aviez pas signé lors de la proclamation. Dit-elle.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu le testament de ma mère. Dis-je, songeuse.

- Cela expliquerait des choses… Dit Mlle Wayland. Quoiqu'il en soit, voici ce qu'il en ait du testament de Rose Bella Chase à sa fille Elena Lisa née Larkin : Vous héritez de tous les biens du 34, Higtstreet de la petite ville de Dowding Village. Les biens qu'elle contient ainsi que la demeure et de l'elfe de maison répondant au nom de Cato. Vous héritez également de la demeure des Chase qui se trouve dans les Midlands de l'Est qui appartenait à vos grands-parents. Elle vous lègue également tout ce que contient son coffre de Gringott's. Avec la note : « J'espère qu'elle saura réussir sa vie mieux que la mienne ».

- Chase. Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Souffla Charlus.

- Soupçon d'assassinat. Répondit Mlle Wayland. D'ailleurs, sais-tu quelque chose, Elena ?

J'étais encore sous le choc de la lecture du testament.

_Tout ça… pour moi ?_

- Elena ?

Je sursautai.

- Excusez-moi. Père m'a avoué un jour qu'il l'avait assassiné pour son argent. Répondis-je sans regarder les deux adultes.

- Je vois. Soupira Mlle Wayland. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du personnage… Je suis vraiment navrée, Elena.

- Cela fait longtemps que je me suis fait une raison. Dis-je, sans vie.

- Malheureusement, je crois que le coffre de ta mère a été vidé par Macon Larkin un peu après sa mort. Mais nous pouvons saisir ces biens pour te rembourser, bien évidemment.

J'acquiesçai.

- Bien, allons à la partie la plus difficile… Dit Mlle Wayland en se penchant légèrement sur son bureau.

- Mr Potter nous a rapporté l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsqu'il t'a trouvé. J'aurais voulu savoir si c'était déjà arrivé ?

Je levai le regard, déterminée, et fixa les yeux vert de l'auror.

- Oui, Mademoiselle.

- Bien. Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ou si tu veux, j'ai une liste des violences punissable par la justice que je peux t'énumérer. Tu n'aurais qu'à hocher la tête.

Je soupirai et acquiesçai pour la liste.

- Bien. A-t-il déjà pratiqué des sortilèges impardonnables sur toi ? Doloris, Imperium ?

- Oui.

- T'a-t-il déjà frappé avec un objet autre qu'une baguette ? Du style, ceinture, pierre, bois…

- Oui, Mademoiselle.

- T'a-t-il déjà brûlé de sa baguette ou autre ?

- Oui.

- Fouet ?

- Oui.

- T'a-t-il déjà privée de nourriture plus d'un jour ?

- Oui.

S'ensuivit une liste interminable de question mais plus je lui répondais plus je me sentais mieux. Comme un poids qu'on m'enlevait de mes épaules.

- Dernière question et pas la plus …. Bref. Si tu veux que Mr Potter sorte, je comprendrais.

- Je vous écoute. Dis-je en la fixant toujours.

- T'a-t-il… déjà touché ?

Je sentis directement les larmes perlées aux coins de mes yeux.

Je ne pus ouvrir la bouche. J'opinai donc.

- T'a-t-il… A-t-il abusé de toi ?

J'opinai de nouveau.

Charlus se leva d'un bond et sortit du bureau sans un mot.

Des larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les arrêter.

- Que va-t-il devenir de moi ? Demandais-je en fixant mes genoux.

- Tu vas certainement être placée dans une famille en attendant tes 17ans que tu auras dans 6mois.

- D'accord. Mais puis-je faire une demande ?

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne veux pas aller au même endroit que ma sœur, Lori.

- D'accord.

- Je peux vous parler, Mlle Wayland ?

Charlus était revenu. Il avait un regard froid et dur que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

- Bien sûr. Elena, pourrais-tu sortir une minute ?

J'acquiesçai et sortis du bureau.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur à côté de la porte et ferma les yeux.

Les mauvais souvenirs avaient afflués au fur-et-à-mesure que j'avais parlé et je n'arrivais plus à effacer le visage de Macon Larkin de mon esprit.

_- Comment peut-on faire des atrocités pareilles ?!_

Je sursautai et regarda autour de moi.

Personne.

_D'où venait cette voix ?..._

_- Je sais Mr Potter… A présent, il faut trouver la bonne famille pour elle. _

Je me redressai et écarquillai les yeux lorsque je compris. J'entendais Charlus et Mlle Wayland discuter dans le bureau ! C'était comme s'ils étaient à côté de moi !

_- Je voudrais qu'elle reste chez nous_. Dit la voix de Charlus. _Elle est bien avec nous et puis, elle retournera à Poudlard. Nous avons les moyens de nous occuper d'elle. _

_- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? _Demanda Mlle Wayaland

_- Oui. _

_- Bien, nous allons lui demander son avis mais avant … Elle va sans doute vouloir retourner chez elle pour récupérer ses affaires. Je veux que vous l'accompagniez avec un autre auror. On ne sait jamais. Larkin pourrait être retourné là-bas. _

_- Bien, Mademoiselle Wayland. _

J'entendis le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tire et des bruits de pas me semblèrent de plus en plus proches.

La porte à côté de moi s'ouvrit et je sursautai.

- Elena ? Nous voudrions te parler ? Demanda Charlus en souriant.

Je le suivis dans le bureau et je retournai m'assoir sur la chaise.

- Elena, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Dit Wayland. Voudrais-tu rester chez Mr Potter jusqu'à ta majorité ?

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger… Dis-je.

- Non, Elena. Nous ne te le proposerions pas sinon.

- Oui, je veux bien. Dis-je, le feu aux joues.

Une fois la déposition signée et les documents réglés, Mlle Wayland me promit de m'envoyer une lettre avec toutes les explications avec la procédure concernant mon héritage.

Il neigeait lorsque Charlus nous fit transplaner devant le portail des Potter.

- Merci beaucoup Mr Potter. Dis-je.

Il se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- C'est naturel, Elena. Nous voulons t'aider. Nous voulons que tu ais une seconde chance.

- C'est le plus Noël que je n'ai jamais eu… Dis-je, en essuyant les larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux.

_Oui, c'était mon plus beau Noël…_

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Je dormis le restant de la journée. J'avais peur. Peur d'avoir encore changé lorsque je me réveillerais.

Mais d'un autre côté, je me sentais si bien. Je sentais la confiance s'insinuer en moi. C'était difficile à expliquer.

Je changeais même si j'ignorais le pourquoi et le comment…

_Est-ce simplement parce que j'étais enfin libérée de père et de Lori ? _

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait nuit noir et aucuns bruits ne s'entendait dans le manoir.

La gorge sèche, je me levai et alla directement à la salle de bain.

J'étais en train de boire au robinet lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la chambre.

Je sursautai et coupa l'eau.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse.

J'allai dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Celle-ci qui était plongée dans le noir était, à présent, éclairée par la lune. La pleine lune.

Je ne me souvenais pas que ce fût la pleine lune hier soir…

Le vent soufflait dans les rideaux. La lueur lunaire éclairait les bris de verre de la fenêtre.

Une silhouette se trouvait derrière les rideaux. Je voyais ses jambes lorsque les rideaux étaient gonflés par le vent glacial.

- Elena… Tu as été une très vilaine fille… Dit la silhouette.

Cette voix me glaça le sang. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je l'avais entendu de si nombreuses fois avec ce sourire sadique…

La silhouette fit un pas en avant et Macon Larkin apparut devant moi. Son sourire sadique aux lèvres et une hache ensanglantée à la main.

- Père… Soufflais-je.

- Je vais te tuer, Elena. Oh oui… Tu peux crier autant que tu veux…

Il s'approcha en soulevant sa lourde hache de ses deux mains.

Je reculai jusqu'à la salle de bain et ferma la porte à double tour.

La hache s'abattit et transperça la porte qui vola en éclat.

Je pris la paire de ciseau, seule arme que contenait la salle de bain, et me tint prête.

Il défonça le restant de la porte et…

Remus apparut.

Je m'effondrai à genou sur le carrelage blanc, les yeux écarquillés.

- Remus… Soufflais-je.

- Elena ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Il s'agenouilla et me prit par les épaules.

- Mon père… Soufflais-je alors que je sentais les larmes affluer.

- Ton père ?! Où ?!

Il se leva, baguette en main, et alla dans la chambre.

- Il est passé …. par la fenêtre… il a… il a brisé la porte…

C'est là que je remarquai que… la porte était intacte.

- Elena… il n'est pas là… Dit Remus en revenant dans la pièce d'eau.

- Je ne comprends pas… Soufflais-je.

Je tremblais comme une feuille.

Je levai mes mains et les regarda trembler sans savoir quoi faire.

Remus s'accroupit devant moi et prit la paire de ciseau qu'il reposa à sa place.

- Elena… je suis là. C'est terminé.

Il posa une main timide sur mon épaule et je reculai instinctivement.

- Ne me touche pas ! Criais-je.

- Elena ?

Je levai le regard et vis Doréa en robe de chambre.

Elle accourut vers moi et s'accroupit à côté de Remus.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Elena ! ça va ?! Remus ? Explique-moi, s'il te plait !

- Je l'ai entendu hurler de ma chambre. Répondit Remus. Elle dit avoir vu son père.

- Il était là ! Je le jure !

Je fixai la porte comme s'il allait réapparaitre.

_Devenais-je folle ?..._

- Tu as sans doute fait un cauchemar, Elena. Tu as dut revivre des épreuves hier. Dit Doréa, d'une voix douce. Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit, Elena.

Telle une marionnette, je me levai et alla dans la chambre.

Les épais rideaux pourpres étaient immobiles et il n'y avait aucuns débris de verre.

Je m'assis sur le lit, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

- Remus, reste avec Elena. Je reviens. Dit Doréa avant de sortir de la chambre.

Remus inspecta la chambre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu dis qu'il est passé par la fenêtre ? Demanda Remus.

Il ouvrit les rideaux faisant apparaitre la lune à peine naissante. Pas de pleine lune…

- C'était la Pleine Lune… Soufflais-je en fixant le ciel.

- Tu as rêvé, Elena. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- ça semblait si réelle…

- Je peux m'assoir ? Demanda Remus.

J'acquiesçai.

Il vint s'assoir en tailleur en face de moi.

C'est là que je remarquai sa tenue.

Il était en short gris et en t-shirt rouge. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard et il semblait exténué.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Dis-je, honteuse.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Elena. Au contraire, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu ne dois pas hésiter à venir me voir. Ou encore James et Sirius. On est là pour toi.

Je levai le regard et plongea dans le sien doré.

Il tendit ses deux mains, paumes vers le haut.

Je respirai à fond et posa mes mains tremblantes sur les siennes.

Il sourit et je fis de même.

- Merci… Soufflais-je.

Une larme coula et Remus lâcha une de mes mains pour essuyer ma joue.

Des coups à la porte me firent sursauter violemment et Remus me serra ma main un peu plus fort.

- Désolé… Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Doréa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Non. Répondit Remus.

- J'ai trouvé une potion de sommeil. Ça va t'aider à te calmer.

Elle déposa un petit flacon dont le liquide était violet sur la table de chevet.

- Merci, Doréa.

- De rien, ma chérie.

Elle me sourit et sortit de la chambre après avoir fait un geste de tête à Remus.

- Allez, au lit ! Lança le garçon en se levant du lit.

Je m'exécutai et me mis sous les couvertures.

Il me borda comme une enfant au point que j'en ris nerveusement.

- Si tu as le moindre souci, tu viens. Dit-il.

- Merci, Remus. Vraiment…

Il me fit boire ma potion et en quelques secondes, je ne vis plus les yeux dorés de Remus.

A mon réveil, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Mon esprit était clair et j'étais pleine d'énergie comme la veille au matin.

Le réveil sur la table de chevet indiquait 9h.

Je me levai et m'arrêtai devant la porte de la salle de bain. Le cauchemar me revint et je dus me faire violence pour aller dans la pièce d'eau.

Une fois calmée, je m'inspectai dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas changé depuis la veille. Mes yeux semblaient plus clairs et devenaient marrons mais hormis cela rien à détecter. Je m'habillai comme la veille et fis mon lit.

J'entendis des rires depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Je me dirigeai vers sa source qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

James et Sirius pleuraient de rire, la bouche pleine.

- Bonjour… Dis-je, timidement.

- Hey ! Salut Elena ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

- Vous n'avez pas tout dévoré j'espère ? Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

- Il reste … deux toasts ! Répondit James.

- Que va manger Remus alors ? Demanda Sirius.

- On en refera. Répondit James.

Sirius éclata de rire et James sembla vexé.

- Nous ! Faire à manger ! Ria Sirius.

- Je les ferais. Pas de soucis. Dis-je en prenant les toasts restant.

- Au fait, maman et papa ne sont pas là ce matin alors on doit rester dans le manoir. Dit James alors que je beurrais mon toast.

- Et on va sur le Chemin de Traverse, cet après-midi ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Tes parents n'ont pas peur de vous laisser seuls à ce que je vois. Dis-je, amusée.

- On doit faire nos devoirs… Dit Sirius.

- Sinon pas de sortie… Ajouta James.

- Je vois. Dis-je, amusée.

Je finis de manger en les écoutant rire et délirer sur leurs nouvelles farces qui étaient en préparation.

Je venais de finir mes deux toasts quand j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. Je me levai et me dirigea vers la cuisinière pour préparer des pancakes.

- Tu sais, Remus pourrai se lever n'importe quand… Commenta James.

- Il est réveillé. Dis-je en pointant la porte.

- Bonjour tout le monde… Grogna la voix de Remus.

Il était encore en pyjama et ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffer que pendant la nuit.

- Hey ! Mumus ! On ne t'attendait pas si tôt ! S'exclama Sirius. Et manque de pot, Elena a dévoré tout ce qu'il restait.

Remus leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Pour ma défense, c'était deux toasts. Dis-je en cassant un œuf contre l'évier.

- On va sur le Chemin de Traverse, cet aprem ! Tu viens avec, Remus ? Demanda James.

- Ouais, j'ai fini mes devoirs. Dit Remus en s'asseyant.

- Quoi ?! Sans nous ! Tu pourras nous aider ?! S'exclama Sirius.

- Non.

- Allez ! Gémit James.

- Bon, d'accord… Soupira Remus. Ils sont sur le bureau de ma chambre.

- Merci ! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Je fais des pancakes, tu en veux ? Demandais-je.

- Avec plaisir. Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Si tu veux.

Il se leva et vint se poster à côté de moi.

Il se mit à mélanger la pâte alors que j'ajoutais au fur-et-à-mesure les ingrédients.

La pâte prête, je commençai à faire les pancakes alors que Remus nettoyait déjà les couverts de James et Sirius.

- Je ne te savais pas si manuel. Dis-je en souriant.

- Nous n'avons pas d'elfe à la maison et quand je rentre... mon père ne sait rien faire de ses deux mains.

- Je vois. J'espère que je ne t'empoissonnerais pas ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Je ne détecte aucun danger, Mademoiselle Elena.

Je nous fis deux assiettes et sortis le chocolat à tartiner.

Je regardai Remus manger pendant quelques secondes, en attente d'une réaction.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Rigola Remus entre deux bouchées.

- J'attends le verdict. T'ais-je empoissonné ?

- Non et c'était délicieux ! Dit-il en dévorant le reste.

Je fis de même, rassurée. Je dévorai également mon assiette.

- Au fait… merci de ne leurs avoir rien dit… Dis-je en fixant mon assiette vide.

- De rien. D'ailleurs, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Dis-je en me levant.

Je débarrassai nos assiettes et nos couverts.

- Tu devrais quand même aller voir Pomfresh. Dit Remus.

- J'irais une fois qu'on retournera à Poudlard. Dis-je.

Il vint m'aider à laver et lorsque sa main toucha la mienne en prenant l'assiette, je la lâchai et elle se fracassa sur le sol.

J'en fermai les yeux et retins ma respiration.

- Désolé ! je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! S'exclama Remus.

J'étais tétanisée. Je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni parler.

- Elena ?

Je l'entendis grogner et deux bras me tirèrent en avant. Ma tête heurta quelque chose de chaud et deux bras m'entourèrent les épaules.

J'étais dans les bras de Remus.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal… Murmura-t-il. J'ai juste pris l'assiette de ta main.

Il frotta mon dos et je ne pus retenir mes larmes.

- Je suis désolé… Arrivais-je à souffler.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Dit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois, je me sentais bien, en sécurité.

Je m'appuyai contre son torse et respira son odeur. C'était un mélange de cannelle et de vanille surement dut aux pancakes qu'on venait de faire.

J'entendais des bruits mais c'était comme des échos. J'étais bien là. Je me sentais en sécurité. J'étais comme dans une bulle.

Remus se recula en souriant.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, merci… Désolé pour ton t-shirt…

- REMUS !

La voix de Sirius retentit et il apparut dans la cuisine.

- Il y a un truc qui cloche sur ton devoir de potion… Dit-il.

- J'arrive… Soupira Remus.

Je lui souris et il sortit de la cuisine.

Je nettoyai la cuisine sans entrain.

_Que m'arrivait-il ?_

_C'était la première fois que j'acceptais qu'on me prenne dans ses bras … _

_Pourquoi Remus ?... _

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Je passai le reste de la matinée à lire un livre, qui semblait moldu par le manque de magie, qui se trouvait dans le salon. Je m'étais assise dans le canapé en cuir noir prêt de la cheminée qui ronflait. J'aurais pu y rester des heures.

J'en étais à la moitié quand des bruits de pas retentirent dans les escaliers. Je levai les yeux et les sœurs Potter surgirent dans le salon en rigolant.

- Salut Elena ! Tu ne nous as pas vu, ok ?! Dit Pauline

Les deux autres pouffèrent et elles allèrent dans la cuisine.

Amusée, je repris ma lecture mais je n'eu pas le temps de lire deux lignes que des cris retentirent à l'étage.

_Ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça…. _

Des pas lourd descendirent les escaliers précipitamment et James et Sirius apparurent, gluants et recouverts de plumes.

- Où sont-elles ? Grogna James.

- Qui ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

- PAULINE ! YSALINE ! JOELLE ! Hurla Sirius et James.

Ils repartirent en arrière alors que Remus, lui, apparaissaient dans le salon. Il était dans le même état que ses amis mais il semblait fataliste.

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il s'approchait de moi en souriant.

- Tu es beau comme ça ! Rigolais-je.

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas être égoïste et te priver d'être aussi beau que moi !

Il écarta les bras alors que je sautais de l'autre côté du canapé.

Je me mis à courir vers les escaliers et Remus courut après moi.

- Ne m'approche pas ! Criais-je, hilare.

- Allez ! C'est chouette les plumes et la colle ! Rigola Remus.

Je montai les escaliers en courant et vis la silhouette de Joëlle en haut de ceux-ci.

Mais une fois que je l'atteignis, je remarque que … ce n'était pas Joëlle… c'était Lori.

- Tu as détruit notre famille ! Hurla-t-elle.

Pétrifiée, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

- Que fais-tu là ?... Soufflais-je.

- TU VAS NOUS LE PAYER ! Hurla Lori.

Je reculai de plusieurs pas et me sentis tomber.

- ELENA !

Je sursautai et vis deux pupilles dorés qui semblaient anxieuses.

- Remus ? Soufflais-je.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

Je réalisai que j'étais dans ses bras.

- Lori… Soufflais-je.

Je levai le regard mais ne vis pas ma chère et tendre sœur.

- Lori ? Demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle était…

_Que m'arrivait-il ? J'étais éveillée cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas donc pas un cauchemar… Une hallucination ?..._

- Elena, tu m'inquiètes là. Dit Remus.

- Pas la peine. Tu peux me déposer, s'il te plait ?

Il s'exécuta.

Je remis mon pull correctement, m'excusa auprès de Remus et alla dans ma chambre.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, je me laissai glisser contre le battant. J'étais complètement perdue. Je perdais la tête…

Je réussis quand même à me calmer et je descendis lorsque 12h sonna.

Doréa et Charlus venait de rentrer et Wonka était en train de finir de préparer le déjeuner.

Les garçons étaient déjà à table et attendaient pour manger. Ils étaient propres et il n'y avait plus aucunes traces des plumes.

Je n'osai croiser le regard de Remus et alla m'assoir à côté de James.

Le dîner se passa dans l'agitation habituelle avec les Maraudeurs et les sœurs Potter. Bizarrement les garçons n'avaient pas dénoncés les filles à Doréa et à Charlus.

_Savaient-elles quelque chose pour les faire chanter ? _

Après le repas, nous nous équipâmes de capes, gants, écharpes et bonnets pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Bien, vu que vous êtes nombreux, je compte sur vous pour vous soyez disciplinés et calmes. Ils ne se passent des choses très jolies à l'extérieur et je veux de la prudence avant tout. Compris ? Demanda Charlus.

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous empruntâmes la Poudre de Cheminette pour accéder au Chaudron Baveur.

L'endroit était quasiment désert. Seul trois ou quatre personnes se trouvaient dans l'auberge.

Charlus salua le barman et nous sortîmes par la porte arrière pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse.

Là, par contre, c'était la foule.

Les gens riaient et s'arrêtaient au milieu de l'allée avec insouciance.

- Bien, les filles, vous allez chez Guipure. Les garçons, allons-donc au magasin de Quidditch ! Décida Charlus.

Tout le monde acquiesça et je suivis Doréa. Les sœurs se tenaient par la main, un peu perdues. J'avoue que j'en étais presque étouffée d'être dans une foule pareille.

Nous atteignîmes enfin la boutique de vêtement.

Il y avait trois personnes déjà présentes dans le magasin.

Les sœurs allèrent directement dans les rayons des robes alors que Doréa m'entrainait vers les vêtements de tous les jours.

J'étais partie de chez moi sans rien. Quoique je n'avais pas grand-chose à la base…

- Madame Potter, je n'ai pas les moyens de vous rembourser… Dis-je, gênée alors qu'elle prenait pleins de vêtements.

- Ma chérie ! Tu portes les vêtements des filles ! Ils sont trop petits ! Avec quoi vas-tu t'habiller si je ne t'achète rien ?! Rigola Doréa. Et puis... ça me fait plaisir !

Je ne pus répondre à ça. Je la laissai donc faire non sans gêne.

Ça me parut une éternité quand Doréa décida qu'il y avait assez de vêtements.

Nous allâmes rejoindre les filles aux rayons de robes. Elles étaient en train d'en essayer toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

- J'avais presque oublié ! S'exclama Doréa. Il te faut une robe pour le réveillon !

- Une robe ? Je ne crois pas que…

- Chut ! Tu seras magnifique !

Elle me donna les vêtements pour mieux parcourir le rayon. Elle en choisit deux que je n'eu pas le temps de voir.

Elle me prit tous les vêtements et se dirigea vers Mme Guipure.

- Peux-tu dire aux filles que nous allons partir, Elena ? Demanda Doréa.

J'acquiesçai et alla vers les cabines.

- Pauline ! Ysa ! Jo' ! Nous allons par…

Je fus coupée par une explosion. Je fus projetée en avant. Du verre fut projeté dans le magasin et je sentis une vive douleur à ma joue droite.

Mes oreilles sifflèrent et j'étais étourdie.

Je réussis toutefois à me lever et alla vers les sœurs en chancelant.

- LES FILLES ?! VOUS ETES OU ? Criais-je.

- On est là ! S'exclama une petite voix.

Je me dirigeai vers elle. C'était Ysaline. Elle se tenait la jambe. Celle-ci saignait mais ce n'était pas grave.

- Où sont Joëlle et Pauline ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas…. Sanglota Ysaline.

Je parcourus les débris et aperçus les cheveux de Pauline. Elle était inconsciente. Elle se tenait à côté de Joëlle qui elle se tenait le front en grimaçant.

Je donnai une claque sur la joue de Pauline qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

- Une explosion. Dis-je en allant vers Joëlle.

Elle avait une belle entaille mais rien de cassé.

Je pris un morceau de tissus d'une des robes qui trainait et la déchira pour en faire deux pansements. J'enroulai le premier autour de la tête de Jo' et l'autre pour la jambe d'Ysaline.

- On va aller retrouver Doréa. Vous me suivez, ok ? Dis-je.

Elles acquiescèrent en se tenant la main.

_Je n'avais pas de baguette. Comment allais-je faire ? …_

- Une de vous a sa baguette ? Demandais-je.

Pauline acquiesça et me tendit la sienne.

Un peu plus sûre, nous traversâmes le magasin par petits pas.

- DOREA ? Criais-je en essayant de voir quelque chose dans la fumée de poussière.

- Elena ! Tu es avec les filles ?!

- Oui !

Je la vis enfin. Elle se tenait contre ce qu'il restait du comptoir.

Mme Guipure était allongée sur celui-ci.

- Elle va bien. Dit Doréa. Elle est juste inconsciente.

- Que sait-il passé ? Demanda Ysaline.

- Je pense que c'est une attaque de Mangemort. Répondit Doréa. Attendez ici…

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte qui n'était plus, baguette en main.

Elle nous fit signe de venir.

Nous obéissons et sortîmes sur la rue commerçante. Plusieurs personnes étaient allongées sur le sol. Une odeur métallique et sucrée me parvint.

Un bruit d'explosion me fit revenir à la réalité et je levai le regard.

Une bataille avait lieu à une trentaine de mètres. Des sorts fusaient de tous les côtés.

- Elena, je vais transplaner avec les filles. Je veux que tu restes ici et que tu ne bouges pas ! Compris ? Dit Doréa.

J'acquiesçai et elles disparaissaient alors que je me retrouvais toute seule.

Soudain, j'aperçus une silhouette familière dans la foule qui se battait. Sirius et James étaient appuyés contre un mur. Un mangemort leurs faisait face.

Ni une, ni deux, je courus vers eux et jeta un sort de stupéfixion sur l'ennemi.

Il s'effondra et les garçons me remercièrent.

- Allez là-bas ! Doréa va revenir en transplanant ! Criais-je dans le brouhaha de la bataille. Où est Remus ?! Et Charlus ?!

- Ils sont là-bas ! Cria Sirius en montrant droit devant lui.

Remus était acculé contre un mur avec un mangemort alors que Charlus se trouvait à deux mètres avec deux mangemorts qu'il combattait férocement.

Remus envoyait des sorts de stupéfixion mais le mangemort était habile et les esquivaient tous.

Sans réfléchir, je courus vers eux et donna un coup de poing dans la tête du mangemort.

Ma main ne me fit même pas mal.

Le mangemort était au sol et Remus me regarda bouche bée.

- Ca va ? Soufflais-je.

- DERRIERE TOI ! Cria-t-il.

Tel un instinct, je me retournai et donna un coup de poing dans le ventre d'un autre mangemort et enchaina par un coup de pied dans son visage.

Son masque se brisa et un homme que j'avais déjà vu me toisa méchamment.

Orion Black.

Il saignait à la lèvre et à la tempe.

Synchro, j'envoyai un stupéfix en même temps que Remus. Mr Black s'écroula sous les deux sorts.

- Viens ! Criais-je.

Je lui pris la main et courus vers Sirius et James.

- ELENA ! REMUS !

Charlus courait derrière nous.

- Où sont Doréa et les filles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Doréa les a transplanées au Manoir mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas encore revenue. Dis-je.

- Sort anti-transplanage. Il a dut être installé par les mangemorts après son départ. Répondit Charlus. Allez dans une boutique jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini et n'en sortez pas !

Il courut vers la bataille qui commençait à s'éclaircir alors que nous nous dirigions vers la boutique de Mme Guipure.

- Comment peut-on passer de la joie à l'horreur ?.. Souffla Sirius.

- Au fait, joli coup de poing, Elena ! S'exclama James.

- Ouais ! Comment il a volé le gars ! Rigola Sirius.

- D'ailleurs, Sirius… Commençais-je.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard. Me coupa Remus.

La bataille dura encore ce qui nous sembla être une éternité.

Je profitai du calme pour aller soigner les blessures des blessés qui se trouvaient dans la boutique. Ou du moins, je fis de mon mieux.

Beaucoup n'était que des égratignures ou des bosses.

- Elena ?

Je me retournai vers Remus qui fronçait les sourcils.

- A ton tour de te soigner. Dit-il.

Il me demanda de m'assoir et j'allai m'appuyer contre une étagère qui était encore debout.

- Je vais bien, Remus. Ce n'est juste qu'une égratignure.

- Nous avons encore du temps devant nous. Dit-il.

Il prit un morceau de tissus qu'il avait déchiré d'un t-shirt et frotta l'entaille sur mon front et à ma joue.

- Tu as été très courageuse, là-tantôt. Dit-il.

- L'adrénaline sans doute. Dis-je en fermant les yeux.

- J'ai une dette envers toi, maintenant. Dit-il.

- J'en avais déjà une envers toi. Nous sommes donc quittes. Dis-je en ré ouvrant les yeux.

Il me fixait de ses yeux dorés au point que j'en devins gênée.

- Je n'ai rien… Dit-il.

- Si, tu m'as convaincu que le monde n'était pas que violence. Dis-je en souriant. Que tout le monde n'est pas comme mon père. Tu m'as sauvé.

Il sourit et la voix de Charlus nous parvint.

- C'est terminé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il nous fit transplaner au Manoir Potter et retourna pour soigner les blessés.

Doréa était devant la porte d'entrée. Elle était livide et paniquée.

Le soulagement se lut sur son visage et elle sourit.

- Elena nous a sauvés, maman ! S'exclama James.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger ! Gronda Doréa.

- Je ne regrette pas mon choix. Dis-je en entrant dans la maison. Comment vont les filles ? Demandais-je.

- Ca va, elles n'ont rien de graves. Elles se reposent dans leurs chambres.

J'acquiesçai et nous montâmes dans nos chambres.

Je m'effondrai sur le lit et m'endormis quasiment instantanément.

Lorsque je me réveillai, la nuit commençait à tomber et je me sentais crasseuse.

J'allai prendre une douche et me mis en pyjama.

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, je me tins la tête dans les mains. Je ne croyais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait pendant la bataille.

On toqua à la porte et Remus entra.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, je suis un peu fatiguée. Dis-je. Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Il tenait un morceau de tissus dans sa main et il semblait anxieux.

- Je peux m'assoir ?

J'opinai et il vint s'assoir en face de moi sur le lit.

- Je pense savoir ce qui t'arrive mais avant tout je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose. Dit-il en posant son morceau de tisses roulé.

Il l'ouvrit et une petite cuillère me fit face…

- Je dois faire quoi ? Demandais-je, mi-amusée, mi-intriguée.

- Touche-là. Dit-il.

J'étais prête à éclater de rire mais devant son air sérieux, je m'exécutai.

Je pris donc la petite cuillère du bout des doigts.

Pour ma plus grande surprise et horreur, mes doigts fumèrent et une vive douleur me brûla l'épiderme….

Je la lâchai et leva mon regard vers Remus qui ne semblait pas étonné.

- Tu m'expliques ? M'exclamais-je.

- Cette cuillère est en argent. Dit-il simplement.

….

- Lycanthrope… Soufflais-je, le souffle court.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 11**_

Cette révélation me rendit muette pendant une très longue minute.

Je réfléchissais à quel moment j'avais été mordu par un loup-garou ! Je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie !

- La lycanthropie peut se transmettre par deux moyens : par le sang quand un de ses parents en est un.

- J'aurais été un lycan beaucoup plus tôt ! Protestais-je.

- Je sais … ou alors tu t'es fait mordre.

- Mais je ne m'en souviens pas ! M'exclamais-je en me levant. Je n'en ai jamais vu ! Je m'en souviendrais, je pense !

Je me mis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

_Qu'allais-je devenir ? _

Je m'arrêtai nette.

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Remus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Fièvre, changements physiques, acuités décuplés, hallucinations. Ce sont les premières étapes pour devenir un loup-garou.

- Les livres ne parlent que de changement physique et de force mais pas des autres. Comment tu le sais ?!

- Je connais quelqu'un qui est un lycan. Dit-il.

Je le fixai quelques secondes ne sachant quoi penser.

- De toute façon, ça ne va pas m'aider. Je veux savoir quand je me suis fait mordre !

- Ca s'est passé le jour où tu es arrivée en tout cas. Dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était la Pleine Lune, le jour où Charlus est venu te sauver. Vu que tu ne t'es jamais transformée avant… Essai de te rappeler. Refais-le file des événements. Dit-il.

Je repris mes cent pas tout en réfléchissant.

- Je me rappelle avoir fixé la lune. Cato a prévenu les aurors que j'étais ici après avoir été libéré par Lori. Ensuite, Charlus m'a sorti de la cave et m'a déposé sur la table du salon… Mon père a voulu m'avoir mais je me suis enfuie de la maison… J'ai couru dans la rue…

Je m'arrêtai nette.

Mes idées étaient floues après ce moment-là.

- Et ? Insista Remus.

- Je me rappelle n'avoir étrangement pas mal à la jambe alors qu'elle était cassée. Je cherchais un endroit pour me cacher… La forêt ! Je me souviens d'être entrée dans une forêt qui ne se trouvait pas loin de la maison. J'ai couru car je pensais que mon père me suivait….

- Et ensuite ?

- Je suis… tombée, il me semble… oui. Je me rappelle avoir eu mal à la jambe mais après je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici.

Remus était très pâle lorsque j'eu finis.

J'étais complètement perdue.

Je connaissais la réputation des loups-garous et comment ils étaient considérés dans le monde sorcier. Ils ne trouvaient pas de travail et ils étaient traités comme de la vermine.

Etais-je maudite ?...

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir… Dis-je.

Je pris ma cape et mon écharpe avant de quitter la chambre.

- Elena !

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée au petit trot.

Je sortis dans le jardin plongé dans le noir. Seules quelques torches éclairaient le sentier menant au portail.

Insouciante, j'allai dans le parc derrière le manoir. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être très vaste.

Je marchai d'un pas vif et lorsque je me rendis compte que personne ne me suivait, je ralentis le pas.

J'allai m'assoir sur le banc au bord de la fontaine. L'eau était gelée et s'était pétrifiée dans son mouvement.

J'avais froid mais je ne le ressentais pas aussi violemment que je l'aurais dut. Je réalisai maintenant toutes ces petites choses qui clochaient et qui auraient dut me faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je sentais ma vie m'échapper. Moi qui rêvais d'être guérisseuse… c'était terminé…

_J'étais un lycanthrope… _

J'entendis des pas qui faisaient craquer la neige. Je ne me retournai pas. Je supposais que c'était Remus.

- Elena ? Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

James vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me sourit.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

- Te tenir compagnie comme je te l'ai dit. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Ca se voit tellement que ça ? Grognais-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Remus t'a dit ? Demandais-je sans oser le regarder.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques heures déjà. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien … Soufflais-je.

Le silence se fit et j'hésitais à lui raconter…

- Que penses-tu des loups-garous ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il sembla surpris par ma question.

- Ce sont des êtres incompris et malheureux à cause du Ministère. Ils sont comme toi et moi. Mais une fois par mois, ils doivent souffrir. Bon, c'est vrai que ce soir-là, ne vaut mieux pas les rencontrer mais ce n'est pas de leurs fautes

- Tu sembles bien connaître le sujet. Commentais-je.

- J'ai ami loup-garou. Dit-il, l'air de rien.

Je me tournai vers lui. Curieuse.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui. On ne l'ébruite pas trop parce qu'on sait que tout le monde n'est pas … ouvert à ce genre de chose comme nous.

- Quand tu dis 'nous', tu parles des Maraudeurs ?

- Oui. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que la société dit qu'il faut réagir comme ça face à ce genre de chose, qu'il faut réagir ainsi.

Je méditai ses paroles pendant quelques minutes.

- Je peux savoir qui c'est ? Demandais-je.

- Pourquoi ?

Je soupirai.

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? Soufflais-je.

- Si mais je voudrais te l'entendre dire. Dit-il.

_Comment oser le dire tout haut ce qu'on a toujours dit être une maladie honteuse … _

- Lorsque je me suis enfuie de chez moi… j'ai atterri dans une espèce de forêt et apparemment… j'aurais été … mordu… Dis-je, telle une bombe.

James resta silencieux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je lève le visage vers lui.

Il souriait légèrement.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Dis-je, froide.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Dit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Tu me promets que tu n'en parleras à personne ? Demandais-je.

- Je crois que les Maraudeurs peuvent avoir ta confiance. Nous gardons bien le secret de notre ami depuis notre 2ème année.

- Tu crois que je pourrais le rencontrer ? Demandais-je. Je veux dire que… je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer… je…

- Oui, j'en parlerais avec lui. Je pense qu'il prendra contact avec toi ce soir. Dit-il. Et si on rentrait ? Il fait super froid !

J'en étais surprise. J'avais un peu froid mais sans plus.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le manoir, le souper venait d'être servi mais seuls Doréa, Charlus et Sirius étaient à table.

- Où sont les filles ? Demanda James en s'approchant de la table.

- Elles dorment encore. Elles ont eu une dure journée. Expliqua Doréa.

- Et Remus ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté de James.

- Lui aussi était fatigué. Répondit Doréa. Wonka leurs montera à manger tout à l'heure.

_Remus avait-il eu peur de moi ? Ne voulait-il plus me voir à cause de ma lycanthropie ?... _

Des larmes me piquèrent les yeux au point où je ne touchai pas à mon assiette.

- Ca ne va pas, Elena ? Demanda Mr Potter.

Je préférai ne pas répondre.

_Que dire ? Devais-je tout déballer comme ça ?_

- Tu veux que je leurs dise ? Demanda James.

- Dire quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Elena ….

- Je pense m'être faite mordue dans la forêt où je me suis enfuie la nuit où vous êtes venu me sauver. Dis-je d'une traite.

- Mordue ? Demanda Doréa. Comme un loup-garou ?

Elle était choquée. Ça se voyait. Charlus, au contraire, ne semblait pas surpris et affichait un air sérieux.

- Vous le saviez ? Demandais-je en le fixant.

- Je le craignais. Je savais que cette forêt avait une certaine réputation les soirs de Pleine Lune. La grille qui l'entourait aurait dut t'arrêter. Mais ta magie en a décidé autrement en te faisant traverser sans problème. Quand j'ai vu les changements physiques indéniables, j'ai eu des doutes…

- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est… Remus… Soufflais-je en baissant les yeux.

Charlus se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il revint, il avait une fourchette en main.

- Tu permets ? Demanda-t-il.

Je posai mon index dessus et de la fumée se dégagea de mon doigts qui me brûlait.

Je le retirai après une seconde.

- Nous devons contacter Albus. Dit Doréa.

- Oui, je lui demanderais de venir.

- Je ne pourrais plus aller à l'école, je suppose ? Demandais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Bien sûr que si ! Rigola Sirius. Dumbledore va t'arranger ça !

Le sujet en devint presque joyeux. Ils faisaient tous deux du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour me rassurer mais j'avais toujours aussi peur.

Le souper se termina mais je n'avais pas mangé. Je n'avais pas faim.

Assise en chien de fusil sur mon lit dans le noir complet, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.

J'avais ouvert les rideaux et observais le croissant de lune comme une menace.

On toqua à la porte et Remus entra.

- Je ne te réveille pas ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Non. Qui a-t-il ?

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais en parler. Dit-il en restant debout à côté du lit.

- C'est gentil mais tu ne sais pas ce que je voudrais savoir. Dis-je en me tournant vers la lune.

- Comment tu le sais ?

Je me tournai vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et si je te disais que j'en sais plus que tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette maison ? Dit-il.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dis-je en me redressant.

- Tu connais mon surnom ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- A vrai dire… non. Dis-je, gênée. J'avoue être dans ma bulle une fois à l'école.

Je le vis sourire mais ses yeux semblaient si tristes que j'avais envie de le consoler.

- Nous, les Maraudeurs, avons tous un surnom. Sirius est Patmol. James, Cornedrue. Peter est Quedver et moi… je suis Lunard.

- Pourquoi Lunard ? Dis-je, amusée.

- Pour la Lune…. Soupira-t-il.

Soudain se fut comme un flash….

Ses yeux dorés, sa fatigue, ses cicatrices, sa chaleur, son appétit, ses absences….

- Tu…

- Je suis aussi un loup-garou. Lâcha-t-il.

- Depuis quand ?!

- J'avais 4ans. Mon père avait eu des ennuies avec un sale type qui s'est vu être un lycan. Un soir de Pleine Lune, il est venu me mordre.

- Tu étais si jeune…. Soufflais-je.

- Tout le monde pensait que j'allais mourir… mais je suis là ! Et grâce aux Maraudeurs, je peux vivre pratiquement normalement.

- Comment tu fais à l'école ?... Demandais-je.

- Je vais dans la Cabane Hurlante en passant par le Saule Cogneur. Dit-il.

- Est-ce… est-ce douloureux ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Oui, c'est très douloureux. Surtout quand on est enfermé et qu'on ne peut rien mordre… Mais je t'apprendrais tout au fur-et-à-mesure.

Je digérai ces informations pendant quelques minutes. Remus resta silencieux et continua de regarder par la fenêtre.

Je repensais à ce petit garçon.

_Etre mordu à cet âge… Quel monstre pouvait faire une telle atrocité ?!_

- Tu dois savoir que nous ne sommes pas tous mauvais. Dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Il est vrai que tu auras peur les veilles et les lendemains de transformations. Tu auras peur d'avoir blessé quelqu'un. Mais au moins, tu sauras que tu as toujours ton humanité.

- Merci, Remus…

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai, rassurée. Je n'étais plus seule dans mon malheur. Remus était là.

Je restai quelques minutes sous les épaisses couvertures. J'étais bien… si bien. Le soleil était levé depuis peu mais il éclairait déjà ma chambre.

Alors que je comptais me lever, on toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour Mademoiselle ! S'exclama Doréa. Je vois que tu vas mieux ce matin.

- Oui, merci. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Je t'apporte des vêtements en attendant de retourner chez Mme Guipure.

Je la remerciai et elle retourna à ses occupations.

J'enfilai un jeans bleu foncé et une large tunique mauve.

Le lit fait et les vêtements rangés, j'ouvris la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec Remus.

- Bonjour ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tout ça en synchronisation. Rigola-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir mais je souris néanmoins.

- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? Demandais-je, en essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que sa proximité.

- Te proposer un bon petit-déjeuner. Dit-il en souriant.

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée où une délicieuse odeur me parvint.

- Un truc que tu dois savoir : on adore manger. Principalement de la viande saignante ou crue et … tout ce qui est sucré.

J'éclatai de rire alors que Remus m'ouvrit la porte galamment.

La table était remplie ! Crèpes, pancakes, saucisses, bacon, œuf, toasts….

J'en aurais presque bavé !

- Tout ceci est pour nous.. ou … ? Demandais-je, hésitante.

- Est-ce qu'ils nous ont laissé quelque chose la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

On se mit face à face et nous attaquâmes les plats les uns après les autres.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir manger autant. Dis-je en riant. Je n'ai même pas mal au ventre !

- La transformation demande énormément d'énergie. C'est pour cela qu'on a un grand appétit. On fait des réserves d'énergie. Sans grossir, je précise ! Expliqua Remus.

Je mangeai ma dernière crêpe au chocolat avec extase.

- Vive le chocolat. Rigolais-je.

Remus se redressa et essuya le bord de mes lèvres avec son pouce.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je me sentis rougir.

- Excuse-moi, tu avais du chocolat. Dit-il, gêné.

Il me fixa dans les yeux et pour la première fois je ne vis pas de la douleur et de la triste.

- Bonjour !

Je sursautai et mis une main sur mon cœur.

- Bonjour Sirius… Soupirais-je.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ! Rigola-t-il.

- Non, nous venions de finir ! Déclara Remus.

- Mais, il y a plus rien ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Si, deux toasts. Dis-je en avançant l'assiette vers lui.

Je lui envoyai un baiser et je sortis de la cuisine avec Remus en rigolant.

- Ah ! Elena ! Tu es là !

Charlus me fit signe depuis le salon.

- Pourrais-tu venir s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il.

J'obéis et Remus me suivit.

Clarissa Wayland se trouvait dans le hall. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier mauve avec des arabesques fushia.

- Bonjour, Elena ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- J'aurais quelques papiers à te faire remplir si ça ne te dérange pas. Dit-elle.

En effet, elle avait dans les mains une dizaine de parchemins d'aspect officiels.

Remus nous laissa après m'avoir sourit pour me rassurer.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon et Mlle Wayland fouilla dans ses parchemins.

- Alors… voici, l'attestation d'avoir pris connaissance du testament de votre mère. Dit-elle en me donnant un rouleau.

Elle me tendit une plume et je signai en bas de page.

S'ensuivit pleins de signatures pour la réquisition des biens que père avait acquit avec mon argent sans mon autorisation.

- Bien, Mr Potter m'a également averti que… que vous aviez un petit souci.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

- Que vous aviez ... que vous étiez un lycanthrope depuis peu… Bafouilla-t-elle.

- En effet… Dis-je, tendue par son air gêné.

- Dans ces circonstances, votre émancipation est automatique. Dit-elle, plus sûre d'elle. Vous allez donc être enregistrée comme sorcière adulte et répertoriée dans la liste des créatures bénéficiant d'une intelligence presque humaine comme le dit l'article 15B. Qui stipule également que vous êtes responsable de vos actes. Est-ce clair ?

- Presque humaine…Soufflais-je, mi-amusée.

- Ce sont les termes exacts de l'article de loi. Je tiens à préciser que je suis obligée de le citer pour la forme. Dit-elle, nerveusement.

Je serrai les dents et attendis qu'elle prenne congé.

- Elena…

Je coupai Charlus et monta dans ma chambre où Remus m'attendait.

Il était assis au pied de mon lit.

- Que fais-tu là ? Dis-je, froidement.

- J'avais pensé que tu voudrais parler après ce que cette femme a dit en dernier. Dit-il.

- Je ne veux pas en parler !

- Tu sais que les lycans ont les émotions à fleur-de-peau ? Dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie que tu détruises la maison par colère pour cet article de Loi stupide.

Je soupirai bruyamment et me cacha les yeux de mes mains.

- Viens là… Souffla-t-il.

Je sentis ses bras autour des biens et je me laissai aller contre son torse tiède à présent que j'avais la même température que lui.

Il se recula après ce qui me sembla être quelques secondes.

Déçue, je levai le regard vers le sien.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il caressa ma joue et je remarquai que je pleurais sans m'en rendre compte.

J'acquiesçai sans un mot, j'étais hypnotisée par son regard d'or. Je descendis mon regard vers ses lèvres et sans réfléchir, je portai mes doigts à celles-ci.

Elles me donnaient tellement envie de les embrasser. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. C'était comme un besoin. Une évidence.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la poitrine de Remus et sans un mot, il m'embrassa. Ce n'était pas tendre… C'était comme un besoin. Le même besoin que j'avais ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il recula contre le mur et me porta pour qu'on soit à la même hauteur.

Remus se recula brusquement et stoppa ce baiser passionné.

- Je … je … Je suis désolé… Bafouilla-t-il.

Il me lâcha et quitta ma chambre sans un mot, me laissant bouche bée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 12**_

Je n'ai pas revu Remus de toute l'après-midi.

Au déjeuner, il ne m'adressa pas la parole et leva même pas le regard à mon approche. Je n'osai lui adresser la parole devant tout le monde.

Les sœurs Potter allaient beaucoup mieux mais étaient encore choquées de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse.

Le repas terminé, les garçons allèrent jouer au Quidditch dans le parc de derrière.

J'étais remontée dans ma chambre et je regardais les garçons jouer et rirent au loin dans la neige.

- Elena ?

Charlus entra dans ma chambre.

- Oui ?

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il, sérieux.

- Ca va, je vous remercie. Dis-je.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, je vous assure. Je m'y fais.

Il me fixa quelques secondes puis sourit.

- Ca te dit d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Proposa-t-il. Il te faut une baguette et faire ton compte à Gringott.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Dis-je. Après tout, je suis émancipée. Je peux y aller seule. Ajoutais-je, amère.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Dit-il en me lançant ma cape.

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée et empruntâmes la cheminée pour aller jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Lorsque j'atterris dans l'auberge, je fus choquée. Il n'y avait personne…. Strictement personne. Hormis le barman, bien sûr.

Charlus arriva à son tour et ne sembla pas étonné du manque total de clientèle.

- Où sont-ils tous ? Demandais-je.

- Ils ont peurs, Elena. Depuis la bataille de l'autre jour, plus personne n'ose sortir. Il y a eu énormément de morts…

- Quand tout ça s'arrêta-t-il ? Soufflais-je.

- Bientôt… j'espère…

Il salua le barman – Tom - et nous allâmes sur la rue commerçante qui se trouvait derrière.

Elle aussi était totalement déserte.

Alors que nous approchions de la banque des sorciers, un homme en sortit et transplana directement.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la banque, rien ne sembla avoir changé. Deux sorciers étaient occupés avec des gobelins et ceux-ci comptaient leurs pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze comme à leurs habitudes.

Un gobelin vint vers nous et nous salua sans un mot.

- Bonjour, vous avez sans doute été averti de notre arrivée. Dit Charlus. J'accompagne Mademoiselle Larkin pour régler ses comptes.

Le visage du gobelin s'éclaira légèrement.

- Mademoiselle Chase voulez-vous dire. Dit-il d'une voix grave. Je m'appelle Pako. Je serais honoré de vous aider, Mlle Chase. Ajouta-t-il en faisant une légère révérence.

J'en fus étonnée et je vis du coin de l'œil que Charlus aussi.

- Veuillez me suivre.

Il nous conduisit derrière les comptoirs et nous ouvrit une porte menant à un gigantesque bureau pour un être si petit.

Nous nous installâmes sur les petits fauteuils en face du bureau alors que Pako fouillait dans ses papiers.

- Bien, je peux déjà vous dire que l'argent qui vous étiez dut se trouve actuellement dans un coffre à votre nom. Le coffre 1794. Vous devez juste signer sur ces documents.

Il me les tendit en même temps qu'une plume.

- Vous êtes plutôt rapide. Commenta Charlus, à moitié amusé.

Je rendis les documents à Pako.

- C'est la moindre chose que nous pouvons faire pour la fille de Mlle Chase.

- Vous avez connu ma mère ? Demandais-je.

- Rose Chase était une grande dame. Elle nous a toujours défendus et nous a valorisés devant la Loi sorcière et les créatures magiques en général.

Je souris, triste.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenir d'elle et qu'on me parle ainsi d'elle en bien, ça me faisait chaud au cœur.

- Voici votre clef et une bourse contenant 30Gallions et quelques noises. Dit Pako en posant les objets sur le bureau.

- Merci.

- Mr Larkin vous doit encore beaucoup d'argent mais l'affaire est en cours. Nous avons vidé son coffre qui se trouve ici même et vous possédez actuellement 1.000.245 Gallions ainsi que la propriété du 34, Higtstreet de Dowding Village et la demeure de vos grands-parents se trouvant dans les Midlands de l'Est.

- 1.000.000…. soufflais-je. Vous .. vous êtes sûr ? Bafouillais-je.

- Vos grands-parents n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Magnus Chase a créé la bière-au-beurre. Ce qui vous octroie des droits de création que vous aurez tous les mois.

- Mon père n'en a jamais parlé… Dis-je, perdue.

- En effet. Selon le testament de votre grand-père, les droits et les bénéfices ne doivent aller qu'à l'héritier des Chase et portant le nom de Chase.

J'en restai bouche bée.

Pako me promit de me tenir au courant s'il avait des nouvelles concernant les poursuites contre mon père.

Je le remerciai chaleureusement et nous nous en allâmes.

- Rassurée ? Demanda Charlus alors que nous sortions de la banque.

- Ca, oui ! A ce niveau-là, je ne pense pas que j'aurais des ennuies ! Je ne pensais pas que mes grands-parents et ma mère étaient si respectés.

- A vrai dire, je connaissais le nom de Magnus Chase mais je n'aurais jamais fait le lien. Dit Charlus.

La rue commerçante toujours silencieuse et vide alors que Charlus m'accompagna jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander.

Le vendeur aux cheveux blanc et aux grands yeux bleus exorbités apparut entre deux étagères.

- Mr Potter, je suis content de vous voir ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Cela fait longtemps ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour moi. J'accompagne la jeune Elena à trouver une nouvelle baguette. Expliqua Charlus.

- Où se trouve votre autre baguette ? Demanda Ollivander, avec un air inquiet.

- Mon père l'a … perdu. Dis-je. Et je ne pense pas que je la reverrais un jour.

- Très bien. Dit-il en partant dans ses étagères.

- Votre ancienne baguette était en bois d'houx, 23cm avec un crin de licorne.

- En effet. Dis-je.

Il revint avec trois boîtes.

- Aucunes baguettes ne sont identiques mais celles-ci sont celles qui se rapprochent le plus de votre ancienne baguette. Expliqua-t-il.

Mais malheureusement, les trois ne convinrent pas et Ollivander en sembla perplexe et presque énervé.

J'en essayai plusieurs mais aucunes n'allèrent.

- Soit ! S'exclama Ollivander. Recommençons du début !

Il claqua des doigts et une dizaine de rubans s'élevèrent du comptoir et commencèrent à prendre mes mesures.

Ollivander resta silencieux le temps que les rubans finissent de me mesurer.

- Auriez-vous subit un changement physique et psychologique récemment ? Demanda-t-il, songeuse.

- Quel est le rapport ? Demandais-je un peu froidement.

- Une baguette doit concordée avec votre puissance magique et votre taille. Et je vois que tout a changé.

- Je suis devenue une lycanthrope depuis peu. Avouais-je.

- Ca explique tout ! S'explique-t-il en souriant.

Il revient avec 4boîtes.

- Bois de figuier, plume de phénix, 35cm, souple. Dit-il en présentant une première baguette.

J'eu des picotements qui se répandirent de ma main à tout mon corps. Je fis le geste et des étincelles rouges sang tourbillonnèrent autour de moi.

- Elle vous a enfin trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il en claquant dans ses mains.

J'achetai un porte-baguette pour mon bras et ma taille et paya le tout.

- Quelle aventure ! Rigola Charlus.

Nous allâmes ensuite chez Madame Guipure.

La boutique, dévastée quelques jours plus tôt, était comme neuve mais était vide de clients.

Elle se souvint très bien de moi et m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Mademoiselle ! Je suis contente de vous revoir ! Madame Potter m'a averti de votre venue ! Je vous ai tout préparé !

Elle sortit une dizaine de sacs remplis à craquer.

- Vous n'avez rien à payer ! Mme Potter a déjà tout réglé.

- Merci beaucoup, Mme Guipure.

- Mais de rien, ma chérie.

- Mme Guipure, il me faudrait des nouvelles robes de Poudlard. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

Les essayages furent rapides et je quitta la boutique vingt minutes plus tard.

Nous quittâmes la boutique et Charlus me proposa de faire quelques courses. Je devais m'acheter une nouvelle valise et pleins de matériels pour l'école.

Je dévalisai la librairie en achetant notamment des ouvrages sur la lycanthropie. Si Remus ne voulait plus me parler, il fallait bien que je me débrouille par moi-même.

Nous allâmes au Chaudron Baveur une fois nos achats terminés.

- Dis-moi, Elena. Quand souhaites-tu aller chez toi ? Enfin, je veux dire…

- Je pensais y aller demain. Le coupais-je. Quand dois venir le professeur Dumbledore ?

- J'attends son hibou. Il devait venir aujourd'hui puis ça été demain. Pour finir, je ne sais pas ! Rigola-t-il.

- Hé bien, je crois que ça sera maintenant !

Je me retournai et vis le directeur de Poudlard, souriant. Il portait une épaisse cape bleu argenté avec le chapeau assorti.

- Albus ! S'exclama Charlus en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Puis-je m'assoir avec vous ?

Il s'assit et commanda une tasse de thé.

- Je suis passé chez vous mais Doréa m'a dit que vous étiez ici. Dit-il. Elena, je dois te dire que tu as très bonne mine ! On te reconnait à peine !

- Merci, professeur. Dis-je, rougissant.

- Vous avez donc reçu mon hibou ? Demanda Charlus, plus sérieux.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment navré, Elena. Vraiment. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de potions pouvant guérir ce mal malheureusement mais je ferais tout pour que vous en souffriez le moins possible.

- Merci… Soufflais-je.

- Est-ce que ça va se passer… comme avec Mr. L ? Demanda Charlus.

- Oui. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'expliquer tout haut la procédure mais tu peux toujours demander à ton ami Maraudeur, Elena.

- Devrais-je aller voir Mme Pomfresh dans les jours à venir ?

- Non. Tu pourras y aller lors de la rentrée. Dit-il. Ah ! J'ai failli oublier ! Je voulais te demander si tu souhaitais changer de nom de famille. Prendre le nom de jeune fille de ta mère, par exemple.

- Puis-je le faire ?

- Oui, bien évidemment. Ça t'éviterait qu'on fasse le lien entre toi et les agissements de Macon Larkin. Dans la société dans laquelle nous vivons, la réputation compte énormément. Et en changeant de nom, ta réputation sera moins entachée. Car, malheureusement, les créatures comme toi ne sont pas encore reconnu à leurs justes valeurs car beaucoup qui ont été rejetés sont dans les rangs de Voldemort et sèment la terreur.

- C'est injuste. Dis-je.

- Elles sont comme les hommes… il y a des mauvais et bons ! Grogna Charlus.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous mais en attendant, il faut attendre que les gens soient prêts pour l'accepter.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes au manoir Potter, tout était silencieux. Bizarrement silencieux.

- Ah ! Vous êtes rentrés !

Doréa nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Les garçons sont malades ? Demanda Charlus en enlevant sa cape.

- Je pense surtout qu'ils préparent leurs mauvais coups pour la rentrée. Soupira Doréa.

- Du moment qu'ils sont prudents. Dit Charlus.

- Voici, vos vêtements. Dis-je en tendant les sacs de chez Mme Guipure à Doréa.

- Mais ils sont à toi ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Ah, les filles ! Rigola Charlus avant de monter à l'étage.

- Je vous remercie, Doréa….

- Tu sais ce que tu peux me faire en échange ? Tutoie-moi, s'il te plait ! Rigola-t-elle.

Je souris et acquiesçai.

- Va donc ranger tes nouveaux vêtements !

J'opinai et monta les escaliers.

A peine arrivée à l'étage qu'un mouvement attira mon regard sur ma droite. Remus se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre de James.

J'attendis deux secondes mais il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la chambre.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien… Je me sentais si triste que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je mis une bonne demi-heure à ranger mes vêtements dans l'armoire.

Je me retournai et vis Lori. Elle était debout sur mon lit.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas là. Dis-je tout haut. Pas la peine de venir me hanter…

- Je suis là pourtant !

Je sursautai.

Sirius était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Sirius ? Soupirais-je en fermant l'armoire.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir jouer avec nous ?

- Non, merci. Je préfère me reposer.

- Si tu as besoin de preux chevaliers, appelle-nous ! Dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Il s'en alla et je souris.

Jusqu'à présent, sans le vouloir, j'avais fait des préjugés sur les Maraudeurs sans les connaître.

Maintenant, je réalisai qu'ils étaient adorables malgré les apparences. Ils aimaient rire et profiter de la vie.

Ils avaient raisons… La vie est trop courte pour la gâcher… J'avais eu une seconde chance avec ce lycan. Il m'avait donné une seconde chance. Je devais prouver que malgré ma maladie, je pouvais travailler dur et avoir les meilleures notes.

Remus ne me parlait peut-être plus et j'en souffrais mais je devais surmonter ça !

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 13**_

Le lendemain matin, je me levai presque aux aurores.

Dans les vêtements que Doréa m'avait achetés, je dénichai une chemise noire et un jeans de la même couleur et assez moulant.

Je mis mes bottes montantes à talon que Doréa m'avait également acheté et j'allai m'observer dans le miroir.

Je me reconnaissais à peine. La lycanthropie n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés…

- Normalement, on met une grosse ceinture pour affiner la taille. Commenta Doréa en entrant dans la chambre.

Je lui souris à travers le miroir.

Elle me rejoignit avec une ceinture d'une vingtaine de centimètre en cuir noir épaisse qu'elle m'attacha sous la poitrine.

- Tu es très séduisante. Commenta Doréa avec un grand sourire. Tu es une jeune femme, maintenant !

- Et je n'ai que 16ans … Soupirais-je.

- Profites-en, ma chérie !

Elle m'attacha les cheveux en une tresse compliquée et me laissa.

Une fois prête, je rangeai la chambre et sortis. Des rires provenaient de la chambre de James et j'entendais Doréa parler avec Charlus au salon.

Je toquai à la porte de James et le silence se fit dans la chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur James qui me regarda de haut en bas.

- Bonjour ! Dis-je. Pourrais-je t'emprunter ton hibou ? J'ai une lettre à envoyer. Demandais-je.

- Ouais ! Bien sûr. Je dois juste l'appeler.

Il retourna dans la chambre mais laissa la porte ouverte.

Elle était sans-dessus-dessous…

Deux lits se faisaient face et des centaines de vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol et les meubles.

Sirius était assis sur un lit et Remus sur la chaise du bureau.

Ils me fixèrent d'un drôle d'air et je me sentis rougir.

- Vous faites quoi ? Demandais-je, l'air de rien.

- Un truc.

Je souris face à cette fameuse réponse.

- Et toi ?

- Un truc. Rigolais-je alors que James revenait avec son hibou grand duc sur le bras.

Ce dernier sauta sur mon épaule et je refermai la porte derrière moi.

Je retournai à ma chambre et le hibou alla s'installer sur le dossier de la chaise. J'allai au bureau et écrivis une lettre pour Mlle Wayland. Je voulais changer de nom et prendre le nom de famille de ma mère. Chase. _Elena Chase._

C'était fini avec le nom de Larkin. J'étais une nouvelle personne. Une nouvelle Elena.

Le hibou s'en alla par la fenêtre de ma chambre et je descendis à la cuisine.

Je me servais un chocolat chaud quand Charlus entra dans la cuisine accompagné d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les 20ans à la peau noire et assez beau garçon.

- Bonjour Elena ! Je te présente Kinsley Shacklebolt. Il est apprenti-auror. Il va rester avec moi aujourd'hui et nous accompagnera chez toi. Kinsley, voici Elena Larkin.

Je le saluai et lui serra la main.

- Wow, vous avez de la force ! Rigola-t-il en se massant celle-ci.

- Désolé… Soufflais-je en rougissant. Je préfère Elena Chase, à présent. Ajoutais-je.

Charlus sourit et me serra l'épaule affectueusement.

- Tu as envoyé une lettre à Wayland ? Demanda Charlus en s'asseyant.

- Oui, juste avant de descendre. J'ai utilisé le hibou de James.

Je servis une tasse de thé à Kinsley et tenta de le rassurer.

Il était tellement nerveux qu'il restait debout tel un piquet.

- Elena, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Dit Charlus. Le 34, Higtstreet est ta maison, à présent. Et de ce fait, tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur t'appartient. Néanmoins, il se pourrait que Macon Larkin ait laissé des affaires qui pourraient le mettre dans son désavantage si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, vous pourrez prendre ce que vous voulez sauf… sauf ce qui se trouve au grenier. Dis-je.

- Qu'y a-t'il au grenier ? Demanda Kinsley.

- Mes affaires et celles de ma mère que j'ai pu sauver.

- Et si nous y allions maintenant ? Proposa Charlus.

Je finis ma boisson chaude et monta pour prendre ma cape.

En sortant de ma chambre, je croisai Remus qui sortait de la chambre de James.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Dis-je, froidement.

Il se renfrogna.

Je passai devant lui et mis ma cape tout en descendant les marches.

Charlus et Kinsley m'attendait à l'extérieur. Ils se frottaient les mains et sautillaient sur place. Quant à moi, j'avais froid, certes, mais c'était supportable.

Il neigeait et Charlus dut dégager le chemin pour qu'on puisse sortir.

Charlus posa sa main sur mon épaule et nous transplanâmes dans un petit village. Downing Village.

- Il va falloir que j'apprenne à transplaner… Dis-je.

- Je t'apprendrais ! Dit Charlus avec un sourire.

Nous regardâmes autour de nous mais nous ne vîmes personne.

Mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'à la maison.

On voyait qu'on n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis un petit temps. La neige s'y était accumulée et Charlus lança un sort pour nous dégager le passage.

Je me retrouvai en tête de file juste devant la porte. Porte de la maison dont j'avais eu tant peur pendant toutes ces années…

Je n'eu pas besoin de clef. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Elle reconnait sa maîtresse. Expliqua Charlus.

Je ne répondis pas et entra.

Tout était intact. Sauf la table à manger était tachée de sang. Mon sang ?

- Ça va, Elena ? Demanda Charlus.

- Oui. Dis-je en respirant à fond.

- Nous allons inspecter l'étage. Dit-il.

J'acquiesçai et Charlus monta les escaliers avec Kinsley.

J'allai dans le salon et caressa la table où se trouvait le sang séché. La poussière commençait à s'installer et j'avais une terrible envie de frotter pour qu'elle brille comme à l'époque de maman.

Malgré tous les malheurs que j'avais subis ici, je me voyais y vivre. Je voulais lui rendre la gaîté qu'elle avait autrefois.

J'allai dans la cuisine et ouvris les placards. Il n'y avait plus rien. Mais la chose la plus bizarre fut l'assiette qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine.

Je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir vu une assiette trainée lors de mon départ. Cato était maniaque pour ce genre de chose.

Mais dans l'agitation de cette soirée, Cato a sans doute oublié de la nettoyer.

Je haussai les épaules et me dirigea vers la porte de la cave.

Je caressai le bois rugueux de la porte avec une pointe de peur.

Mais je devais affronter ma peur car sinon… j'aurais peur toute ma vie. Voilà comment je pensais.

J'actionnai la poignée et tira le bâtant lentement.

Macon Larkin se trouvait devant moi. La haine se lisait sur son visage.

- Que fais-tu là ?! Siffla-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas là. Dis-je. Laisse-moi passer.

Mais l'image ne disparut pas.

Soupirant, je refermai la porte et ferma les yeux.

_Quand ces hallucinations allaient-elles se finir ?! _

Je me frotta énergiquement les yeux mais je n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas que le contact froid d'une lame sur mon cou me tétanisa.

- Que fais-tu dans ma maison ? Siffla la voix de Macon à mon oreille.

Macon Larkin était bien là… en chair et en os…

- C'est aussi ma maison… Dis-je, le souffle court.

Il ricana et colla son corps au mien.

Je me sentis trembler de rage.

- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille comme ta mère ! Et tu vas finir de la même façon !

- Ne parle pas de ma mère ! Sifflais-je entre mes mains.

- C'était qu'une trainée.. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je portai mes mains à ses bras et enfonça mes ongles dans sa chair.

Il hurla et j'en souris de satisfaction.

- Sache, Père, que je ne suis plus la même qu'avant et que tu n'aurais pas dut dire ça ! Dis-je.

Je me dégageai violemment et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

La rage s'empara de moi et je le soulevai par le col de sa chemise.

- Comment… Couina-t-il.

Je ne le laissai pas finir et lui donna un coup de poing.

Je ne ressentais pas la douleur et j'en fus satisfaite… Satisfaite au point que je le refrappa…

Je le frappai jusqu'au moment où une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je fus surprise de m'entendre grogner. Ce n'était pas un grognement de rage normal. Ça venait du fin fond de ma poitrine. Tel un animal.

Charlus se recula d'un pas mais resta stoïque.

- C'est bon, Elena. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Dit-il.

Je lâchai le col de Macon et admira mon travail.

Il était semi-conscient, le visage en sang.

Je m'accroupis devant lui et pris son menton entre deux doigts.

- Si jamais tu t'avise de me revoir, de me parler, de menacer ceux que j'aime ou quoique ce soit qui me concerne…. Je te tuerais. Dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il se pétrifia.

Je me levai lentement et recula derrière Charlus et Kinsley.

Ils le ligotèrent et Charlus lança un sort d'anti-transplanage temporaire.

- Tu veux aller voir les autres pièces ? Demanda Charlus.

- Oui, je voudrais récupérer mes affaires. Dis-je avec un ton dur.

La rage commençait à se dissiper mais à chaque fois que je croisais le visage de Macon, elle revenait.

- Elena ? Calme-toi, s'il te plait… Dit-il.

- C'est plus fort que moi… Sifflais-je, en serrant les poings.

- Ecoute. La cheminée est reliée au réseau des Cheminettes. Nous allons emmener ton père au Ministère avec Kinsley. Prends ton temps ici et lorsque tu seras prête à partir, utilise la cheminée pour rentrer. Tu n'auras qu'à dire d'aller au Manoir Potter.

J'acquiesçai alors que Kinsley faisait léviter Macon.

Ils sortirent par la porte d'entrée et je me tournai vers l'escalier.

Je claquai dans mes mains et les lumières des chandeliers s'allumèrent.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers en faisant claquer mes talons contre le bois des marches.

La maison m'était si familière et pourtant si étrangère.

Je ne voulus même pas aller dans la chambre de Macon ou de Lori. J'allai directement dans le grenier.

Les bougies s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes alors que les planches craquaient sous mes pas.

Après avoir vécu un peu plus d'une semaine chez les Potter, je me rendais compte …. Que c'était vraiment petit…

Une larme coula le long de ma joue et je l'essuyai rageusement.

Je ramassai mes affaires d'écoles et redescendis au premier étage.

J'allai quand même dans la chambre de Lori. Plus par curiosité que par douleur.

La chambre était sans dessus-dessous comme à son habitude quand je ne venais pas la ranger.

Je souris à l'idée que Lori avait perdu tout ce luxe. C'était méchant mais je n'en avais pas honte.

Je refermai la porte et aperçus une silhouette courir du coin de l'œil. Je me tournai vers la direction et aperçus un petit être.

- Qui est là ? Vous êtes ici chez moi ! Déclarais-je.

- Ce n'est pas votre maison ! C'est la maison de ma Maîtresse !

Je reconnus la voix.

- Cato ? Dis-je, étonnée.

Le petit elfe de maison sortit de l'ombre et semblant aussi étonné que moi.

- Maîtresse Elena ? Souffla-t-il.

Je lui souris.

- J'ai un peu changé… Dis-je en montrant mon corps.

- Cato n'a pas reconnu Maitresse Elena. Veuillez excuser Cato…

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner ! Mais plutôt à moi de te remercier ! Viens donc dans mes bras ! Rigolais-je.

Cato sourit de toutes ses petites dents et sauta dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Soufflais-je.

- Maîtresse Elena a beaucoup manqué à Cato aussi ! S'exclama-t-il en se reculant. Vous avez énormément changé, Maîtresse Elena ! Cato voudrait savoir comment est-ce possible !

Il semblait énormément inquiet.

- Je te dois la vérité… Dis-je. La nuit où tu m'as sauvé en prévenant les aurors… J'ai dut m'enfuir de la maison car Père me poursuivait. Et je me suis retrouvée dans une forêt et apparemment…

- Vous êtes un loup-garou ! S'exclama Cato. Oh ! Excusez Cato, Cato ne voulait pas interrompre Maîtresse Elena…

- Non, Cato… ce n'est pas grave mais comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Vos yeux, Maîtresse. Maîtresse Rose avait les mêmes yeux dorés lorsque c'était la Pleine Lune.

J'en restai bouche bée.

- Attends… quel… quel rapport avec maman ?... Bafouillais-je.

- Maîtresse Rose a confié à Cato que Maîtresse Rose avait a été mordu lorsqu'elle était petite mais le lycan était sous sa forme humaine alors elle était à moitié loup-garou.

- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé… Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

- Maîtresse Elena n'a jamais demandé à Cato…

_La logique des elfes de maison… _

- Est-ce que Maîtresse Elena est bien chez les Potter ? Demanda Cato.

- Oui. Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? Ou me rejoindrais-tu une fois que je m'installerais ici ?

- Cato ne voudrais pas offenser Wonka. Ça serait offensé Wonka d'aller dans sa famille sans y être lié.

- D'accord.

- Mais si Maîtresse Elena a besoin de Cato vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler !

- D'accord. Que vas-tu faire en attendant ?

- Si Maîtresse Elena veut bien. Cato voudrait nettoyer la maison.

- Ca serait gentil, Cato, mais tu es libre à présent. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

- Cato veut être lié à Mademoiselle Elena. Lori a libéré Cato de son emprise à elle mais Lori n'était pas la vraie maîtresse de Cato.

- Je comprends, Cato. Je vais rentrer chez les Potter. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?

- Oui, Maîtresse. Cato en est sûr.

Je le serra dans mes bras et il disparut.

_J'en apprenais sur maman de jour en jour…. J'espère juste que ce sera que des bonnes choses… _

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 14**_

Mes affaires dans les bras, j'atterris souplement sur mes pieds dans le salon des Potter.

- Elena ?

Doréa apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle souriait et portait son tablier de cuisine.

- Tu arrives pile à l'heure pour le déjeuner ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Je vais me débarbouiller et monter mes affaires. Dis-je en montrant les traces de suie sur mes vêtements.

Elle repartit vers la salle à manger et je l'entendis appeler les garçons.

Je me passai un coup de baguette pour me nettoyer de la suie et me dirigea vers les escaliers. Les garçons descendaient lorsque j'arrivai devant les marches.

- Salut ! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James en chœur.

Remus suivait mais d'un pas plus lent alors que ces deux amis allèrent à la salle à manger. Je vis son regard se baisser vers mes affaires.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai été cherché des affaires chez moi. Pourquoi ?

- Tes mains sont en sang…. Dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

J'avais, en effet, oublier de les laver…

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Répondis-je, froidement.

Je montai dans ma chambre le plus vite possible.

Un coup il était distant et froid comme la glace et puis, il devient attentionné…. Je n'en pouvais plus !

Les deux jours suivant, Charlus m'apprit à transplaner.

Et le jour où j'allais passer l'examen au Ministère, le 31décembre, je reçus officiellement le document attestant mon changement de nom de Larkin à Chase.

Je réussis mon examen du premier coup sans aucun souci. Charlus m'apprit après que les loups-garous étaient plus puissants que les sorciers mais que ce fait n'était pas très apprécier et reconnu par le Ministère.

Charlus ne put rentrer avec moi. Du travail l'attendait malgré son congé. Il me promit de rentrer le soir même pour le bal de fin d'année que les Potter organisaient tous les ans.

Je rentrai chez les Potter vers 14h.

Un homme se trouvait à droite de la grille.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Demandais-je.

Il sursauta et me fixa quelques secondes.

- Bonjour ! Euh… non, j'adore regarder les enfants s'amuser dans la neige.

Il portait un capuchon mais je pouvais très bien discerner son visage. Chauve avec une longue barbe grise parsemée de blanc. Il semblait avoir une soixantaine d'années.

Je me tournai vers le parc et aperçus les garçons qui jouaient dans la neige tels des enfants de 5ans.

Je souris affectueusement et salua l'homme.

- Ah ! Elena ! S'exclama Doréa alors que j'entrais dans le hall.

Elle était visiblement en train d'aménager le salon pour la fête de ce soir avec Wonka.

- Je t'ai mise une robe que tu vas adorer sur ton lit !

- Merci, Doréa. Mais que faites-vous ?

- Tutoie-moi ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Que fais-tu ? Rigolais-je.

- Nous enlevons des meubles pour ce soir ! Un bal sert à danser et à discuter !

- Veux-tu de l'aide ?

- Non, ça ira ! Nous avons bientôt fini. Assura-t-elle.

Je montai dans ma chambre et découvris une robe magnifique. C'était une robe bustier. Des arabesques dorées parcouraient le tissu du bustier. La jupe de soie noire semblait légère et fraiche comme de l'eau.

Je caressai le tissu avec tendresse. Doréa était vraiment adorable.

Soudain, quelque chose frappa la fenêtre, me faisant sursauter.

J'allai à la fenêtre après avoir déposer la robe sur le lit et vis les garçons armés de boules de neige.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et m'appuya sur le bord.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demandais-je.

- Viens t'amuser avec nous ! On a besoin de quelqu'un en plus ! Et puis, Remus triche !

Je portai mon regard sur lui. Il avait un air indéchiffrable.

Je ne voulais plus l'éviter. Ça ne servait à rien. Ça me faisait souffrir dans les deux cas alors autant essayé de m'amuser pendant que je le pouvais encore.

- Je descends !

- Saute ! Crièrent James et Sirius.

Je me retournai lentement vers eux sans comprendre.

- Saute ! Tu ne te feras pas mal ! Ajouta James.

Instinctivement, je portai mon regard sur Remus qui me sourit.

Même si je me méfiais de lui, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir confiance.

Je montai sur le bord de la fenêtre et évalua la hauteur. Il y avait six bons mètres entre le sol neigeux et ma fenêtre.

Je respirai à fond et sauta pieds joints.

J'atterris souplement sur le sol comme si c'était une marche.

Mon étonnement dut se voir car les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous avez tort de vous moquer de moi alors que je suis à votre niveau… Dis-je, malicieusement.

S'en suivit une bataille acharnée. Moi contre eux trois mais j'eu du mal à me faire une défense. Je finis donc recouverte de neige et trempée.

- Ma chère Elena ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi et si tu veux, je me propose pour t'aider à te venger. S'exclama Sirius.

- Pour mieux me tromper ? Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu me blesses, ma chère ! S'exclama-t-il théâtralement.

- Très bien mais gare à toi si tu tentes quoique ce soit ! Menaçais-je.

Il rigola et m'entraina un peu plus loin.

Nous nous cachâmes derrière un arbre alors que James et Remus étaient derrière un gros rocher.

Nous préparâmes des munitions et au bout de dix minutes, la bataille fut proclamée.

Une pluie de boule de neige nous tomba dessus mais seules celles de Remus nous atteignaient.

C'est la première fois que je ria autant.

La bataille se finit au bout d'une heure. Nous étions trempée mais hilares.

C'est Doréa qui dut venir nous chercher. Le bal commençait dans 1h30 et tout devait prêt.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de voir le travail de Wonka et de Doréa que cette dernière nous poussa vers les escaliers.

- Elena, ma chérie, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle-moi ! Cria-t-elle du rez-de-chaussée.

Je la remerciai et alla dans ma chambre alors que les garçons allèrent dans celle de James.

En entrant dans la pièce, le courant d'air de la fenêtre me fit greloter à cause de mes vêtements mouillés.

Je la refermai et alla me déshabiller dans la salle de bain.

Je fis couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et alors que je me détaillais dans le miroir, je remarquai que mes yeux s'étaient encore éclaircis. Ils devenaient dorés comme ceux de Remus.

Je comprenais pourquoi Doréa m'avait choisie cette robe. Elle allait avec mon regard.

Je plongeai dans la baignoire et soupira d'aise.

Mais mon bonheur dura quelques secondes. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte….

- OUI ? Criais-je.

- C'est Remus. Dit-il d'une voix normale mais audible pour moi.

- Rentre mais je te préviens, je suis dans mon bain.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrit et se refermer.

- Doréa m'a demandé de te donner ça. Dit-il dans la chambre.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Demandais-je, froidement.

- Euh… on dirait du maquillage. Même si tu n'en as pas besoin d'après moi.

- Tu me fais des compliments, maintenant. Commentais-je, aigre.

Je l'entendis soupirer et quitter la chambre.

J'avais peut-être détruit sa tentative de faire la paix mais je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça. Je me sentais trahie.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en serviette et repéra un petit appareil sur la table de chevet avec des boutons que je n'avais jamais remarqué.

Je chipotai un peu partout et d'un coup de la musique retentit. J'en fus si surprise que j'en lâchai la boîte sur le sol.

Je souris. C'était la première fois que je pouvais écouter de la musique sans me faire frapper à cause du bruit.

Je reposai la boîte sur la table de chevet et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton. La musique revint et c'est en sautillant au rythme entrainant de musique que j'allai dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les cheveux.

Je les séchai d'un coup de baguette et les brossa avec soin pour qu'ils soient bien lisses.

Une fois fait, j'ondulai quelques mèches et me maquilla légèrement les yeux pour ressortir la couleur doré.

J'enfilai ma robe et mis mes chaussures à talons hauts que Doréa avaient mis avec. Elles étaient noires avec des talons pailletés de doré.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus du tout et ça me plaisait. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin moi. D'être la vraie Elena.

La musique retentit en bas et j'entendis un léger brouhaha. Les gens étaient en avance visiblement.

On toqua à la porte.

- Entrez ! Criais-je alors que je vérifiais mon maquillage dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

- C'est moi ! Dit la voix de Sirius. Il manque plus que toi !

Il vint dans la salle de bain et siffla.

- Wow, tu es magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il était très élégant dans son costume noir. Seule une cravate rouge bordeaux montrait sa fierté d'être à Gryffondor.

- Il faut remercier Doréa. Dis-je. Tu n'es pas mal toi aussi.

Il rigola.

- J'avoue !

Je lui lançai un petit regard alors qu'il éclate de rire.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et pris le bras qu'il me tendit galamment.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers avec lenteur. Malgré mes sens décuplés, j'avais encore peur de m'effondrer avec de tels talons.

Une fois en bas des marches, je souris, fière de moi. Je n'étais pas tombée !

- Merci, Sirius. Dis-je alors qu'il me lâchait le bras.

- De rien, mademoiselle. Dit-il en faisant une petite révérence.

Je me retournai vers la foule qui discutait. Je fus choquée du nombre de personne que pouvait contenir le salon des Potter.

- Le salon a été agrandi magiquement.

Je me retournai vers James.

Il était habillé comme Sirius sauf qu'il portait une chemise blanche.

Remus se trouvait derrière lui. Je l'avais à peine reconnu. Les cheveux coiffés en arrière, il avait fière allure dans son costume noir. Le même que Sirius.

Il me fixait de ses yeux dorés et je me sentis fondre intérieurement.

- Que nous sommes beaux ! Déclara Sirius. Mais je suis le plus beau !

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Nous rejoignîmes Doréa et Charlus pour leurs prouver que nous étions présents.

Ils me complimentèrent et nous présentèrent à la famille Weasley. Ils étaient charmants et fous de leurs deux enfants. Bill et Charlie. Molly Weasley s'occupait des enfants alors que son mari Arthur travaillait au Ministère. Molly nous confia même qu'un autre petit Weasley était en route.

Doréa la prit dans ses bras et la félicita.

- Doréa ! S'exclama une femme derrière elle alors que Sirius et Remus allaient vers les boissons.

La première chose qui m'interpella fut le nombre de bijoux qu'elle portait. Cheveux noirs tirés en un chignon, robe rose pâle. Elle devait être une femme importante. Son mari était plus simple. Costume noir tout simple mais élégant. Il portait une petite moustache ce qu'il lui donnait un air sévère. Un jeune garçon se trouvait à leurs côtés. Je le reconnus immédiatement. C'était Barty Croupton Junior. Un Serpentard a l'esprit un peu pervers. Un peu…

Il ne me reconnut visiblement pas et j'en fus d'un côté soulagée.

- Ce bal est magnifique comme d'habitude, Doréa ! S'exclama la femme.

- J'ai soif. Tu veux un quelque chose à boire, Elena ? Demanda James.

Mais je ne répondis pas. Mon regard s'était fixé sur une jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière Barty Junior.

Elle portait une simple robe noire et avait une mine horrible.

- James, vois-tu la fille derrière Croutpon ? Demandais-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Euh, oui. Bof.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si elle était jolie. Elle porte une robe noire comme ses cheveux ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

La fille leva son regard vers moi et je souris.

_Lori. _

- Ravie de te revoir. Dis-je alors qu'elle me fixait toujours.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Est-ce que nous nous connaissons ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Il est vrai que j'ai changé mais au point de ne pas reconnaître ta propre sœur…. Dis-je.

Dans un premier temps, elle sembla surprise puis la haine se lut sur son visage.

- Dommage que Père ne t'ai pas tué ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Lori ! Gronda Mme Croupton.

- Excusez-moi, Madame. Dit-elle, précipitamment.

- Adieu, Lori. Dis-je simplement avant de me diriger vers le bar à boisson où se trouvaient Remus et Sirius en grande discussion.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en nous voyant et James courut à ma suite.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Remus.

- J'ai vu ma chère sœur. Dis-je simplement.

- Ta sœur… en hallucination ? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, en vrai. James en est témoin. Dis-je en me servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Et ?

- C'est peut-être méchant mais elle a la monnaie de son gallion. Dis-je avant de boire le verre d'un trait.

- Oh, regarde James ! S'exclama soudain Sirius. Les sœurs Brown !

- J'aurais voulu que Lily soit là… Soupira le concerné.

- Arrête de penser à elle ! Elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi ! Grogna Sirius. Elles ! Ajouta-t-il en montrant les sœurs Brown. S'intéressent à nous !

En effet, elles durent voir que nous les fixions car elles se mirent à glousser.

James soupira mais suivi quand même son meilleur ami.

- James a raison de pas perdre espoir. Dis-je en me resservant à boire.

- Toi aussi, tu l'as senti ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui, ça se voit comme le troll au milieu de la prairie. Répondis-je un peu étonnée qu'il m'adresse ainsi la parole.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Remus. De ta sœur. Précisa-t-il.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

- Remus… non ! Je ne veux pas que tu recommences ! Protestais-je durement. Un coup, tu es gentil et attentionné puis sans prévenir, tu ne me parles plus et me nies ! Tu pouvais me dire simplement que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi. Je me serais faite une raison.

J'avais lâché ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ça y est…

- Tu penses vraiment ça ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda autour de nous et me prit la main avant de m'entrainer dans la foule.

Il m'entraina dans la cuisine qui était vide.

- Tu m'explique ? Demandais-je, alors que je sentais la colère monter.

J'allai m'adosser au lavabo alors qu'il faisait les cents pas devant moi.

- Comment t'expliquer…. Je … j'avais peur. Bafouilla-t-il.

- Peur ? Demandais-je, perdue.

Il s'arrêta et n'osa pas me regarder dans les yeux.

- J'avais peur de te faire du mal. De te faire peur... Avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demandais-je, incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas… c'est la première fois que je … je ressens ça. J'ai toujours eu tendance à éviter tout contact…

- Je suis comme toi, Remus.

- Je sais… c'est juste…

- J'ai compris. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne veux pas de moi à cause de ce que j'ai vécu. Je comprends.

Je m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce mais il me retint par le poignet.

- Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles ! Gronda-t-il en me fixant enfin dans les yeux.

Il plongea sur mes lèvres pour un baiser féroce et passionné.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains puis m'embrassa tendrement.

- C'est plus fort que moi… Souffla-t-il.

Ce fut à moi de l'embrasser passionnément.

Je me sentais complète et libre. Je me sentais bizarrement à ma place.

J'en perdis la notion du temps.

C'est une grosse explosion qui nous projeta à terre qui nous rappela le monde extérieur…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 15**_

L'explosion fit voler la porte de la cuisine qui s'écrasa juste à côté de nous.

Remus se mit devant moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me protéger.

Un horrible silence suivit.

Pas un cri, pas un sort, pas un pleur…

- Tu n'as rien ? Souffla Remus.

- Non et toi ?

Il fit non de la tête.

- Reste ici. Dit-il.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Soufflais-je.

Je le suivis sur la pointe des pieds et nous allâmes vers le salon.

La façade avait été soufflée. Tout le monde était allongé sur le sol, inconscient.

Je portai ma main à ma bouche, horrifiée.

Puis, petit à petit, des personnes se redressèrent recouverts de poussière et blessés plus ou moins gravement.

Je reconnu une des silhouettes. Celle de Charlus.

Sans avertir Remus, je courus vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

- Charlus ! Que s'est-il passé ?! Nous étions dans la cuisine et il y a eu une explosion ! M'exclamais-je.

- J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit-il en grimaçant. Où est Doréa ? James ? Sirius ? Remus ?

Je me retournai et aperçus Remus en train d'aider une dame à s'assoir.

Mais des mouvements à l'extérieur me firent tournée la tête vers le jardin.

Charlus suivit mon mouvement et sortit sa baguette.

Je le copiai.

- Cherche Croupton. Si il est apte, averti le qu'Il est là. Tout de suite ! Ordonna Charlus.

Son ton me dissuada de protester et je parcourus la salle du regard.

J'aperçus James et Sirius près du bar. Ils commençaient à bouger mais ils n'étaient pas blessés et je continuai ma recherche.

Je trouvai le couple Croupton près de la porte de la cuisine.

Mr Croupton était assis et se massait les tempes alors que ça femme était inconsciente près de lui.

- Monsieur ! Charlus m'a dit de vous dire qu'Il est là. Dis-je en montrant la façade béante.

Son teint devint livide et il s'essuya rageusement sa tempe sanguinolente.

Il ne parla pas et se leva pour aller vers Charlus d'un pas résolu, baguette en main.

J'allai ensuite vers Remus qui s'occupait d'une fille.

Lori.

Un morceau de bois était enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait du mal à respirer et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Elena… Souffla-t-elle.

Remus leva les yeux vers moi.

_Que devais-je faire ? La pleurer ou la nier ? _

Je m'accroupis près d'elle et elle m'attrapa la main.

- Je… je suis… désolé…

Aucunes larmes ne me piquèrent les yeux. Je n'étais pas triste….

Je la regardai sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'un rire froid se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur.

Nous sursautâmes et je lâchai la main de Lori pour me lever.

Remus fit de même.

- Nom d'une gargouille ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! S'exclama la voix de Sirius.

James et Sirius nous rejoignîmes et une voix sifflante et froide nous parvint.

- Prosterne-toi, Potter ! Vous avez perdu !

Je remarquai seulement qu'une dizaine de personnes étaient aux côtés de Charlus et de Croupton.

Baguette toujours en main, j'allai à leurs côtés sous les protestations des garçons.

Ceux-ci m'accompagnèrent néanmoins, baguettes levés et terrifiés.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je.

Un homme assez grand avec une robe de sorcier noir comme la nuit se tenait devant nous. Il était chauve et n'avait pas … de nez. Dix mangemorts se trouvaient derrière lui, menaçants.

- Je pense que c'est Voldemort. Répondit Remus.

Tout le monde parlait de ce mage noir mais nous ne l'avions jamais vu…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, choqués.

Le visage de Voldemort était rempli de haine mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Les nerfs sans doute.

Rapide comme un serpent, il me lança un sort informulé et je m'effondrai sur le sol, les entrailles en feu. Je me retins de hurler et me roula en boule.

La douleur s'arrêta et une pluie de sorts fusa dans tous les sens.

Remus était devant moi comme un bouclier.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui… Soufflais-je. C'était quoi... ce sort ?

- Après. Viens, on doit quitter la pièce. Dit-il.

Je regardai autour de moi. Charlus et ses hommes combattait férocement Voldemort et ses sbires.

Je vis James et Sirius aider les gens à se lever et les diriger le plus loin possible de la bataille.

- Non ! Nous ne pouvons les laisser seuls ! Protestais-je.

Je pris ma baguette que j'avais lâché pendant le sort que m'avait jeté Voldemort et me leva, déterminée.

J'enlevai mes chaussures à talons qui me gênaient et me dirigea d'un pas déterminé. Je lançai un stupéfix sur un mangemort que combattait Charlus.

Il me sourit et continua de se battre.

Je lançai des stupéfix au maximum à quelques mètres de distance. Touchant toujours leurs cibles.

Mais ma petite technique se fit vite comprendre et un mangemort courut vers moi et lança un sort noir sur moi. Je l'évitai de justesse et continua de lui lancer des sorts de stupéfixion. Mais celui-ci était très rapide et les évitèrent.

Je grognai de rage alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de moi.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla-t-il.

Je me baissai juste à temps et évita le sort de Mort.

Accroupie, je suis mon instinct et bondit sur lui.

Je coinçai ses mains de mes pieds et lui lança un stupéfix en pleine figure qu'il ne put éviter cette fois-ci.

Quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras mais je lui donnai un coup de poing qui le cloua au sol.

J'aperçus Charlus occupé avec deux mangemorts à la fois. Je me dirigeai vers lui mais le même sort douloureux me foudroya sur place et je sentis mes genoux heurter le sol dur.

Je ne pus me retenir de hurler mais personne ne vint arrêter cette torture.

Puis, je me souvins de la technique que j'utilisais quand père… me faisait du mal…

Je chassai ces lugubres souvenirs et fis le vide dans ma tête. Le sort agissait toujours mais je me sentais plus légère. Je me déconnectais de la réalité pour moins souffrir. Psychiquement tout du moins.

Puis, je sentis mon corps s'effondrer sur les gravas. Et doucement, je revenais à la réalité.

Immobile et n'osant bouger, je commençais à réaliser ce qui m'entourait. Les bruits, les explosions, l'odeur du sang, la fumée, les pleurs, les cris…

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger et décida de dormir un peu… oui, dormir…. Je suis si fatiguée…

- ELENA !

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et plongea dans un regard doré.

Je voulus parler mais mon corps me répondait à peine.

- Parle ! Insista-t-il.

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue.

- Remus… Arrivais-je à souffler.

- Où as-tu mal ?

- Je n'ai… pas mal… Fatiguée… Soufflais-je en fermant les yeux.

- Non, ne dors pas tout de suite ! Je veux que Pomfresh évalue tes blessures avant !

Il me secoua légèrement et je rouvris les yeux.

Soudain, le visage de l'infirmière de Poudlard apparut au-dessus de moi.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Larkin ! Lança-t-elle.

- Chase… Soufflais-je, la voix rauque.

- Où avez-vous mal ?

- Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas mal. Qu'elle est fatiguée. Répondit Remus.

- Le Doloris, je paris. Dit l'infirmière.

Elle sortit un flacon bleu de nulle part et l'ouvrit. Elle me fit boire son contenu qui avait un fort goût de citron.

Je grimaçai alors que je sentais déjà mes forces revenir.

- C'est une potion revitalisante. Expliqua l'infirmière. Vous pourrez vous levez dans quelques minutes.

Elle se leva et s'en alla. Certainement pour soigner les autres blessés.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je alors que Remus s'asseyait à mes côtés.

- James et Sirius sont avec Doréa. Répondit Remus.

- Elle va bien ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et je m'apprêtai à me relever mais Remus me retint.

- Elle a été blessé mais rien de grave. Enfin, je pense. Un guérisseur s'occupe d'elle en ce moment.

Mes forces revinrent au bout de 2minutes. Je pus enfin me lever avec l'aide de Remus.

J'avais encore la tête qui me tournait un peu et mes pieds me faisaient mal. Je réalisai qu'ils étaient en sang.

- Tu veux que je te porte ? Demanda Remus.

- Non, ça ira, merci. Dis-je. Je dois juste faire attention où je mets les pieds.

Il me soutint par le bras et nous allâmes voir Sirius et James qui étaient au chevet de Doréa. Un petit homme aux cheveux vert en bataille passait sa baguette sur le corps de Doréa.

Celle-ci était inconsciente et aucunes grosses blessures n'étaient apparentes. Seulement des égratignures comme tout le monde.

James vint me prendre dans ses bras suivi par Sirius.

J'en fus étonnée mais je les laissai faire.

Charlus nous rejoignit. Il était livide et plusieurs blessures étaient visibles sur son corps dont une lui barrait le torse.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, nerveusement.

- Je détecte une anomalie mais je dois faire des examens suppléments pour préciser l'endroit du mal.

Il l'allongea sur une civière.

- Je peux vous faire confiance pour que vous restiez ici jusqu'à mon retour ? Demanda Charlus.

Nous acquiesçâmes.

- Montez dans vos chambre et n'en sortez plus. Compris ? Ordonna Charlus.

- Charlus, pensez-vous que c'est prudent de rester ici ? Demanda une fois familière. Il n'y a plus de rez-de-chaussée et le salon…

Charlus se frotta les cheveux, las, en regardant le dégât autour de lui.

Dumbledore était à côté de lui. Fier et puissant comme à son habitude.

- Cato a nettoyé ma maison. Je pourrais les y emmener. Proposais-je.

- Bonne idée ! Allez-y en poudre de Cheminette ou avec Wonka. Mais ne sortez dehors sous aucuns prétextes ! Ordonna Charlus.

- Vous vous êtes bien défendu les jeunes. Félicita Dumbledore.

Nous acquiesçâmes et il alla rejoindre le guérisseur qui s'occupait de Doréa avec Charlus.

- On devrait aller chercher des affaires. Dis-je en me tournant vers les autres.

Nous traversâmes le salon complètement détruit. Il ne restait plus aucuns blessés à présent. Seules des traces de sang montraient l'importance des blessures que les invités avaient subies.

Nous montâmes d'un pas lent à l'étage.

Rien n'avait bougé. Tout était intact.

Nous allâmes dans nos chambres respectives pour prendre quelques affaires.

Je pris ma valise, enfourna quelques vêtements au hasard et la ferma d'un coup sec.

Je m'assis au bord du lit et soupira.

La porte de ma chambre grande ouverte, Remus apparut dans l'encadrement.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il venait s'assoir à côté de moi.

Il prit ma main et caressa chaque égratignure sur le dos de ma main.

- D'ici demain ou après-demain, il n'y aura plus rien. Dit-il.

- Pouvoir de régénération ?

- Oui, plutôt pratique, il faut l'avouer.

- Tu es prête à retourner chez toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non mais il le faut bien. Dis-je en me levant et lâchant sa main.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, valises en main.

James et Sirius sortaient, eux aussi, de leur chambre.

- Comment va-t-on y aller ?

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Nous croisâmes Wonka en train de nettoyer le salon… ou du moins, essayer…

- Nous ne devrions pas déranger Wonka. Dit James.

Je conduisis les garçons dans la cuisine, loin de Wonka.

- Cato ?! Pourrais-tu venir, s'il te plait ? Dis-je.

Cato apparut, tout souriant.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Elena ! Bonne année !

Il sauta dans mes bras.

- Pourrais-tu nous emmener à la maison ? Il y a eu une attaque ici, il y a quelques heures et nous ne sommes plus en sécurité.

- Bien sûr ! Cato vient de déterminer le ménage !

Nous nous prîmes tous la main et Cato nous transporta « chez moi ».

- Bienvenue chez les Chase. Dis-je, lugubrement.

Cato alluma le feu dans la cheminée du salon et déclara qu'il allait nous préparer de la soupe.

Je montai les escaliers, les garçons sur les talons.

Je soupirai et en arrivant à l'étage.

Le couloir était toujours aussi lugubre.

- I chambres. Dis-je.

J'ouvris la première qui était celle de Lori.

Elle était vide. Seuls les meubles étaient toujours présents.

- Cato ?! Appelais-je.

Il apparut devant moi, toujours aussi souriant.

- Tu as vidé les chambres ?

- Cato a vidé celle de Mlle Lori et de Macon Larkin, Mademoiselle Elena. Cato a eu tort de faire cela ? Demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.

- Non, Cato mais les murs roses …

Il sourit et claqua des doigts. Les murs devinrent rouge bordeaux et le lit se colora en noir.

- Merci beaucoup Cato. Dis-je avant qu'il disparaisse à nouveau.

- Je veux bien prendre cette chambre. Dit Sirius avant d'entrer pour déposer ses affaires et sauter sur le lit.

J'allai ensuite dans la chambre de Père…

Cato l'avait nettoyée et semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Ses affaires avaient disparus à mon grand soulagement. Le Ministère avait sans doute pris tout ce qu'il le concernait.

- Je prends ! S'exclama Remus avant d'aller déposer sa valise au pied du lit.

Nous allâmes ensuite dans la suivante. La mienne quand j'étais petite.

Rien n'avait bougé hormis que Cato avait nettoyé.

- C'était ta chambre ? Demanda Remus.

- Jusqu'à mes 8ans. Répondis-je.

Le lit de petite fille blanc, la coiffeuse et le balai pour enfant… Tout était encore là…

J'ouvris la chambre suivante et découvris la chambre d'amis où se trouvait un lit deux places à l'air confortable.

- Je prends ! Rigola James.

- Hey ! mais le lit est mieux que le mien ! S'exclama Sirius qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Tu n'avais qu'à attendre qu'on finisse la visite des chambres ! Répliqua James.

- Dormez tous les deux dans le même lit ! Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de jaloux ! Dis-je.

- Si on agrandit le lit… Dit James.

- J'ai une idée. Dis-je soudain. _Gemino_ ! M'exclamais-je en pointant ma baguette sur le lit.

La chambre était assez grande pour contenir deux lits.

- Génial ! S'exclama Sirius. Je vais chercher mes affaires !

Et il courut vers la chambre avant de revenir, tout sourire.

- Où est ta chambre à toi ? Demanda Remus.

Je me sentis rougir.

- Je… je ne… je ne préfère pas. Bafouillais-je. Chaque chambre à sa salle de bain. Profitez-en.

Je décidai de dormir dans la chambre de Lori. A contre cœur il fallait le dire.

Je pris une bonne douche pour nettoyer le sang qui me collait à la peau et nettoya mes plaies par la même occasion.

Mes pieds étaient dans un mauvais état mais j'avais vu pire.

Assise en robe de chambre sur le lit, j'essayais d'enlever un bout de verre coincé dans mon pied.

On toqua et Remus entra.

- Cato m'a dit que le repas serait prêt dans dix minutes. Dit-il. Que fais-tu ?

- J'ai un bout de verre dans le pied… Grognais-je.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et prit mon pied délicatement.

D'un geste rapide, il retira l'éclat long de deux centimètres.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas que je boitais… Commentais-je alors que Remus me prenait une bande pour l'enrouler autour de mon pied.

Je souris en le regardant faire.

- Mademoiselle est soignée. Dit-il une fois le bandage mis.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et je remarquai les petites égratignures sur son visage. Dont une qui saignait légèrement à sa joue.

Je pris un linge propre et tamponna pour nettoyer.

Il se mit à me fixer et je me sentis rougir.

- Et … et Lori ? Demandais-je.

- Elle est décédée. Dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

Je digérai la nouvelle mais je n'en étais pas tellement triste.

- Et les sœurs ?

- Elles étaient à l'étage quand il y a eu l'explosion. Elles sont rentrées chez elles par la poudre de Cheminette.

J'acquiesçai mollement.

Je mis de la potion cicatrisante sur la blessure qu'il avait à la joue et m'arrêta nette quand mes yeux se noyèrent dans les siens. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement.

- Puis-je t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et plongea sur mes lèvres.

Je me suis sentie respirer. Comme si c'était une source d'énergie.

Je me reculai et enfouis mon visage dans sa nuque.

_Qui aurait cru que je me sentirais, un jour, en sécurité dans cette maison ?_

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 16**_

Après m'être habillée d'un jeans et d'un gilet noir tout simple, je rejoignis Remus dans le couloir pour aller souper.

Lorsque nous descendîmes dans la cuisine, Sirius et James étaient déjà attablés et discutaient à voix basse.

James avait mauvaise mine mais tentait de garder une façade heureuse.

Quant à Cato, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi enjoué. Il sautait et chantonnait dans toute la cuisine.

Il avait préparé de la soupe aux pois et avait déniché du jambon, du bacon et du pain frais.

- Est-ce que ça ira à Mademoiselle Elena ? Demanda Cato alors que j'allais m'assoir en bout de table.

- C'est magnifique, Cato. Merci beaucoup.

Il me sourit et se retira pour nous laisser manger.

Nous soupâmes en silence.

- Voulez-vous qu'on aille à Sainte-Mangouste demain matin ? Demandais-je. Sauf si Charlus est de retour avant.

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Acquiesça Sirius alors que James opine mollement de la tête.

- Et si on allait se coucher ? je suis mort de fatigue. Proposa Sirius avant de bailler.

James acquiesça et se leva avec Sirius.

- Pas de bêtises vous deux ! Rigola Sirius.

- Vas donc dormir au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Dis-je en ramassant les assiettes.

Je ramassa la vaisselle avec l'aide de Remus.

- Va te coucher. Dis-je. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir tout de suite avec la potion que m'a donnée Pomfresh.

Il me fixa quelques secondes puis soupira.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. Dit-il.

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce.

Mon regard tomba sur l'entrée de la cave.

Je détournai vivement le regard et fis la vaisselle à la moldue pour éviter de penser.

Je ne revis pas Cato. Il devait certainement dormir. Il était 2h du matin lorsque j'eu fini la vaisselle.

Je sortis de la cuisine d'un pas rapide et alors que je passais dans le hall pour aller au salon, on toqua à la porte d'entrée.

Je respirai l'air passant par la rainure de la porte et détecta l'odeur de Charlus.

Je lui ouvris et le laissa entrer.

- Où sont les garçons ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont montés dormir. Dis-je.

Il soupira.

- Comment va Doréa ?

- On ne sait pas trop. Ils n'arrivent pas encore à savoir ce qu'elle a. Et puis, il y a eu tellement de blessés ce soir qu'ils ont du mal à suivre…

- Voulez-vous dormir ici ou … ?

- Non, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez en sécurité. Dit-il. Merci beaucoup, Elena.

Il me tira à lui et me serra dans ses bras.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas craquer.

- Dans quel service est-elle ? Demandais-je.

- Pour l'instant, elle n'est nulle part. Elle va d'étage en étage….

- Nous viendrons demain matin. Nous prendrons la poudre de Cheminette.

- Soyez prudents, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Il me souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla.

Je le regardai marcher dans la rue avant de disparaitre en transplanant.

Ne sachant que faire, je me mis à fixer l'escalier.

_Où allais-je dormir ?..._

Je ne pouvais dormir dans le lit de Père et de maman…. Non, c'était impossible. Le lit où maman était morte…

_Retourner au grenier ?..._

_Non, trop de mauvais souvenirs…. _

Je décidai donc d'aller m'assoir dans le canapé près de la cheminée qui ronflait.

Je lançai un sort d'attraction sur un des livres sur les lycanthropes que j'avais acheté.

Je me mis à lire. Au point qu'au petit matin, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Non que je n'en aie pas envie mais j'avais peur de dormir. Peur de m'endormir et qu'au petit matin, je réalise que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve.

James fut le premier à se lever. Il semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi en soupirant.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Moins que toi certainement. Répondis-je en fermant d'un coup le livre qui ne m'avait rien appris de plus.

- Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici si tu ne t'y sens pas bien ?

- J'espérais juste… que maintenant que Lori et Père ne sont plus là, que la maison serait juste… une maison. Mais il y a trop de souvenirs…

- Il faut en créer de nouveaux alors ! Des joyeux pour faire disparaitre les mauvais !

- Un jour peut-être…

- On va t'aider ! Rigola-t-il en enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules. Un petit déj' ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Tu crois que Cato est levé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je m'en occupe ! Rigolais-je.

Remus et Sirius descendirent une heure plus tard.

J'étais déjà en train de manger avec James. Et Sirius en fut vexé.

Remus vint s'assoir à côté de moi, l'air soucieux.

- Bien dormi ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Et vous deux ? Demandais-je.

- Ca peut aller.

- Charlus est passé cette nuit. Dis-je.

- Comment va maman ? Demanda aussitôt James.

- Ils ne savaient toujours pas. Mais nous pouvons aller la voir ce matin à condition qu'on utilise la poudre de Cheminette.

Nous finîmes de manger et alors que je faisais la vaisselle avec Remus, la cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta.

- J'y vais. Dis-je.

J'ouvris la porte et eu la grande surprise de voir… Madame Pomfresh et … le professeur McGonagall.

- Bonjour, pourrions-nous voir Mademoiselle Chase ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

- C'est moi-même, professeur. Dis-je en digérant ma surprise.

Elle sembla gênée alors que l'infirmière de Poudlard semblait, elle, amusée.

- Je suis surprise de votre venue, professeur. Dis-je. Mais entrez donc.

Je leur laissai le passage et je m'aperçus que les garçons étaient venus me rejoindre dans le hall.

L'air enjoué de Sirius céda à la gêne.

- Le professeur Dumbledore s'inquiétait pour vous et nous a demandé de venir vous voir. Expliqua McGonagall.

- Nous allons très bien. Merci, professeur. Dis-je.

Mais l'infirmière alla voir James et Sirius pour examiner les blessures qu'il avait un peu partout.

Ils voulurent protester mais ça ne servait à rien avec Pompom Pomfresh.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a également demandé de vous installer une protection autour de la maison. Si vous êtes d'accord, bien évidemment.

- Oui. Ça serait gentil de votre part. Dis-je.

_Je n'avais même pas pensé à en installer une…._

Je sortis avec elle alors que Mme Pomfresh auscultait les garçons.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, à l'affut.

- Couvrez-moi pendant que je pose la protection. On ne sait jamais.

Elle leva sa baguette et commença à murmurer des incantations dont j'avais du mal à comprendre les mots.

Mais je cessai vite d'essayer de comprendre et parcourus des yeux la rue encore sombre à cette heure.

Je n'entendais rien de suspects.

Elle eut fini en moins de 5minutes.

- Cela devrait suffire à retenir tout ennemi ou personne mal intentionnée pendant une dizaine de minute. Assez de temps pour fuir.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir reconnu, tout à l'heure. Dit-elle.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit sur ce qu'il m'était arrivée ?

- Oh, si mais je n'avais jamais vu une transformation de mes propres yeux.

- Un bien pour compenser un mal. Dis-je.

- Je pense que vous pouvez compter sur vos amis les Maraudeurs pour vous épauler. Bien que je ne cautionne pas leurs blagues et leurs pitreries à l'école, je dois avouer qu'ils ont une loyauté à toute épreuve digne des Poufsouffles. Dit-elle, sérieuse. Mais ne leurs répétés pas sinon ils pourraient en profiter ! Ajouta-t-elle, avec un léger sourire.

Je souris à mon tour et nous rentrâmes dans le hall.

- Rien de grave, Pompom ? Demanda Minerva McGonagall.

- Non !

- Vous n'avez pas examiné Elena ! S'exclama Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Mlle Chase n'a aucun besoin de soin tout comme Mr Lupin, vous le savez très bien. Leurs petites blessures auront disparues dès demain.

Le professeur de métamorphose et l'infirmière nous souhaita une bonne journée et s'en allèrent pour Poudlard.

En effet, la rentrée avait lieu dans trois jours et les professeurs devaient renforcer la sécurité de l'école.

Après nous être douchés et apprêtés, nous nous rejoignîmes devant la cheminée. Cato nous avertit que le déjeuner serait prêt à 13h.

Je pris le pot de poudre et lança une poignée dans l'âtre. Les flammes devinrent d'un vert émeraude et Sirius se lança suivit par James et Remus.

Nous atterrîmes dans le hall bondé de l'hôpital.

A peine eu-je fait quelques pas que les gens s'écartèrent de moi.

Remus me prit la main pour me tourner vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils et baissa ma capuche jusqu'à mes yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je alors que les garçons m'emmenait jusqu'à la standardiste.

James demanda où était sa mère pendant que Remus me prenait à part.

- L'approche de la pleine lune fait que tes yeux sont plus dorés que d'habitude. Expliqua-t-il. Et visiblement, tu m'as menti sur le fait que tu as bien dormi vu les cernes que tu affiches. Et puis, l'éclairage fait ressortir tes yeux.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tes yeux à toi sont normaux ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ma première pleine lune. Avec l'âge, tes yeux seront plus foncés.

J'enregistrai l'information et nous allâmes rejoindre James et Sirius à côté de l'accueil.

Doréa se trouvait au Service des accidents matériels selon la standardiste qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

- C'est quel numéro de chambre ? Demanda Remus.

- 16. Répondit James, le souffle court.

Je le rejoignis et lui pris la main.

- Merci… Souffla-t-il.

Il poussa la porte et nous trouvâmes Charlus et un guérisseur se trouvant autour d'un lit où était couchée Doréa. Elle était réveillée mais allongée sur le dos.

- Les enfants ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je lâchai la main de James et recula d'un pas alors que les autres continuaient d'avancer.

- Elena ! Ma chérie ! Viens donc ! S'exclama Doréa après avoir embrassé les garçons.

Elle tendit les bras et je m'abaissai pour me serrer contre elle.

Elle sentait un mélange de potions. Un mélange de sang de dragon, de citron et de scarabée.

Je fronçai le nez et me recula.

- Quand pourrez-vous sortir ? Demandais-je.

- Les guérisseurs ne savaient pas encore. Répondit Charlus.

- J'ai un problème au niveau d'une vertèbre apparemment. Ajouta Doréa, plus direct.

- Causée par le choc de l'explosion ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, mon dos a percuté un coin de mur.

- Mais tu vas vite rentrer ! Hein, maman ? Demanda James.

- Oui, mon chéri. Je ferais tout pour rentrer le plus possible à la maison.

Elle lui serra les deux mains, les larmes aux yeux.

Je respirai un grand coup et quitta la chambre, prétextant avoir soif.

Je m'adossai au mur à côté de la porte et laissa couler une larme.

- On va boire un truc ensemble ? J'ai soif moi aussi.

Remus s'appuyait contre le mur, à côté de moi, l'air soucieux.

J'acquiesçai en me frottant rageusement les joues.

Nous montâmes jusqu'au 5ème étage où se trouvait le salon de thé.

Remus s'occupa de nous prendre à boire alors que j'attendais à lune table. Je ne voulais effrayer la serveuse.

- Une tasse de thé pour mademoiselle. Dit Remus en me posant ma tasse galamment.

- Merci, Remus. Dis-je en mettant du sucre dans ma tasse.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est juste que… C'est de voir Doréa, ainsi…. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs… Dis-je.

- Je te comprends… Soupira Remus.

- Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi vu les circonstances. Dis-je.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Dit-il. Je ne veux pas retrouver mon père.

- A ce point ?

Il acquiesça faiblement.

- Il va falloir par contre que j'y aille pour récupérer mes affaires pour Poudlard.

- Je n'habite pas loin, tu pourras y aller facilement.

- M'accompagnerais-tu ? Demanda-t-il. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose une fois là-bas.

J'acquiesçai avant de finir ma tasse de thé.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 17**_

Nous sommes rentrés juste à temps pour le déjeuner.

Cato nous avait préparés des petits pains, de la salade et du potage.

James n'avait pas la forme et qui l'en aurait blâmé ?

On essayait de le détendre mais nous n'eûmes pas beaucoup d'effet.

- Mademoiselle Elena ! Cato a failli oublier de vous dire ! Le gobelin Pako est venu ici. Pako voulait voir Mlle Elena mais Cato a dit de revenir ce soir.

- Tu as bien fait. Il t'a dit pourquoi il voulait me voir ?

- Non. Pako a dit à Cato qu'il avait été chez les Potter mais Wonka a dit que Mlle Elena était ici.

- Merci, Cato. Dis-je. Nous allons aller chez Remus. Sirius et James, vous restez ici d'accord ? S'il y a le moindre problème, Cato vous emmena en lieu sûr. N'est-ce pas Cato ?

- Oui, Maîtresse !

A peine avions nous fini de manger que James se leva pour aller se coucher. Sirius l'accompagna et promis de ne pas dormir pour veuillez sur lui.

- Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. Dis-je à Cato. Merci encore.

- Cato est tellement heureux avec Mlle Elena !

- Ça ne fait qu'un jour ! Rigolais-je. Veille bien sur eux, s'il te plait.

Nous mîmes nos capes et nous sortîmes de la maison. Il n'avait pas neigé depuis plusieurs jours et la neige avait un peu fondue avec les températures qui se radoucissaient.

- Dire qu'on était quasiment voisin depuis tout ce temps. Commenta Remus.

- Le monde est petit.

Nous marchâmes dix minutes jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête nette.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- La forêt… Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Viens. Dit-il.

Je dus courir pour le rattraper.

Nous contournâmes la forêt sur une centaine de mètres pour atteindre des grilles en fer forgées envahies par les mauvaises herbes formant un L.

Elles s'ouvrirent dans un horrible grincement lorsque Remus posa sa main dessus.

La demeure qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres me semblait colossale. Un manoir de 3 étages qui semblait avoir des centaines d'années recouverts de lierre se tenaient devant nous.

- Voilà la vieille… très vieille demeure des Lupin. Grommela Remus.

Nous montâmes les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Remus l'ouvrit sans problème.

Il me fit entrer en première et une odeur de moisissures m'assaillit.

- Wow… Soufflais-je.

- Père n'a pas aérer visiblement. Grommela Remus. Tu m'attends ici ? J'en ai pour une minute.

- Oui, ok. Je ne bouge pas.

Remus me sourit et courut vers les escaliers menant aux étages.

Je pris le temps de tout parcourir du regard.

Tout était très sombre. A gauche s'étendait une grande pièce. Les épais rideaux noirs en velours masquaient les fenêtres. Des draps blancs devenus gris par la poussière cachaient les fauteuils et les canapés du vaste salon.

Une odeur me parvint. Une odeur de sueur et d'alcool.

Je me retournai et tomba dans un regard gris et froid vitreux.

L'homme un peu plus grand que moi avait des longs cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches argentées. Il était maigre, très maigre et le teint livide avec de larges cernes. Ses vêtements semblaient dater du siècle dernier vu l'état et la saleté.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son haleine puait le whisky mais je gardai la tête froide et me repris une contenance.

- Je m'appelle Elena Chase. Je suis une amie de votre fils et je l'ai accompagné jusqu'ici.

- Remus ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Bonjour, papa.

Remus venait de descendre les escaliers. Un sac à dos à la main.

- Je suis venu chercher mes livres de cours. Je vais rester quelques jours chez James.

Le père de Remus continua de me fixer dans les yeux avec un petit sourire fou.

- Tu t'es trouvé une copine, fiston. Ricana-t-il.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Répliqua Remus, froid. Nous partons.

Le père de Remus me tendit la main que je serrai un peu à contrecœur.

- Chase… Souffla-t-il. Comme Rose Chase ?

- Possible. Dis-je. Pourquoi ?

- Notre protectrice des monstres. Ricana-t-il.

Je me libérai de sa main et pris la main que Remus me tendait.

- Telle mère, telle fille ! Cria le père de Remus avant d'éclater de rire.

Le père de Remus était donc au courant pour la semi lycanthropie de ma mère… ok…

Nous descendîmes les escaliers extérieurs et je m'arrêtai nette en voyant ce qu'il y avait en face de la demeure.

Une forêt… La forêt…

Remus se mit devant moi et attendit silencieusement.

- Tu as fait le lien maintenant ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'une longue minute.

- La forêt… c'est celle d'ici… Soufflais-je.

- Oui… Je suis tellement désolé, Elena… Souffla-t-il.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

_Tout ce m'était en place… Remus m'avait mordu pendant la Pleine Lune… Il devait être dans cette forêt cette nuit-là…. _

Je le pris dans mes bras en continuant de pleurer.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dis-je en m'accrochant à lui. Je suis même soulagée…

Il me prit par les bras et me recula pour mieux me regarder.

- Soulagée ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- Bien sûr, on ne peut pas heureux d'être un lycan mais je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre. Tu sais, j'ai lu tellement de livres sur les créatures magiques que je sais au moins une chose. Les transformés doivent allégeance à leur créateur. Et je sais que toi, tu es bon et généreux.

- Tu devrais me haïr… Dit-il, le regard sombre.

- Arrête de t'en vouloir, Remus. Dis-je en lui prenant la main. C'est fait. Je suis un lycan comme toi. On ne peut plus rien y faire. Alors, au lieu de se morfondre, profitons-en !

Il me sourit légèrement et nous rentrâmes à la maison Chase, main dans la main.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, James dormait encore et Sirius lisait dans le salon.

Attendez… Sirius… _lisait_ ?!

Je m'arrêtai nette dans le hall en voyant Sirius. Remus fit de même.

- Sirius, tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il.

On le vit rougir et on éclata de rire.

- Faut bien que je m'occupe sans James et vous ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Où est Cato ? Demandais-je.

- Il a dit qu'il allait nettoyer le grenier. Répondit Sirius en se levant.

_Le grenier… _

- Cato ! Criais-je faisant sursauter les garçons.

L'elfe de maison apparut, à moitié recouvert de poussière.

- Que fais-tu ? Demandais-je.

- Cato fait les poussières du grenier, Mademoiselle Elena.

- As-tu touché à quelque chose ?

- Non, Cato n'a touché à rien, Mademoiselle Elena. Cato a juste fait la poussière.

Vu son air terrorisé, je soupirai et m'accroupis à sa hauteur.

- Excuse-moi, Cato.

Je me levai et regarda autour de moi.

- Cette maison a besoin de changements. Dis-je, déterminée. Ça manque…

- De couleurs ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Du mauve ! Je veux du mauve pour les murs ! Déclarais-je.

- Cato doit repeindre les murs, Mademoiselle Elena ?

- Non, pourrais-tu nous apporter de la peinture et des pinceaux ? Demandais-je. J'ai envie de faire ça à la moldue.

Cato claqua des doigts et une dizaine de pot de peinture mauve apparurent accompagnés de pinceaux accompagnés de rouleaux. Il claqua de nouveau les doigts et des draps recouvrèrent les meubles, le sol et les canapés.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me changer et m'emparai d'un rouleur et d'un pot.

Je n'avais pas réalisé l'ampleur de la tâche…. Les hauts plafonds étaient… hauts… très hauts…

Les murs étaient à moitié peints et les garçons regardaient le mur qui nous faisait face, les bras croisés.

Nous avions peints sur deux mètres de haut mais nous n'avions pas d'échelle pour peindre jusqu'aux 3mètres que mesuraient les murs.

- J'ai bien une idée, moi. Dit Sirius.

Il plongea son pinceau dans son pot de peinture et aspergea le mur.

Remus me lança un regard dubitatif.

J'haussai les épaules et fis de même, éclaboussant même le plafond.

Remus suivit le mouvement et la tentative de peindre les murs est devenu… une tentative de peindre les autres…

Lorsque des pas retentirent dans les escaliers, je me figeai.

James apparut devant l'entrée du salon. Il fronça les sourcils et eut un petit sourire.

J'étais à califourchon sur Sirius. Remus lui tenait les mains pendant que je lui renversais de la peinture sur lui.

Nous étions en réalité tous les trois complètement mauve des pieds à la tête.

- Euh…. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda James, amusé.

- Nous avons peints les murs du salon. Dis-je.

- Je vois ça. Commenta-t-il en regardant le plafond recouvert de gouttelettes de peinture.

- Mademoiselle Elena ? Le souper sera prêt dans 1h, mademoiselle. Intervint Cato en apparaissant devant nous.

- Merci, Cato.

Il disparut alors que je me levais, libérant Sirius.

- Soyons un peu sérieux. Dis-je en sortant ma baguette. _Coloratus atroviola._

Les murs se peignèrent de mauve uniformément et je colorai le plafond en blanc.

- La suite demain ? Demanda Remus.

- Oui. Dis-je. Allons prendre une bonne douche.

- Je vais ranger le salon et tenir compagnie à mon copain Cato en attendant. Dit James.

La peinture sous nos semelles n'avait pas séchée et l'escalier fut peint en mauve également. Une fois en haut des marches, je lançai un sort qui nettoya les dégâts.

J'allai dans la salle de bain de ma chambre de bébé.

Elle était assez grande. Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Mais je ne m'attardai pas sur les détails et alla directement dans la salle d'eau. Elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis des années et je dus lancer un _recurvite_ pour éviter de faire demi-tour.

Après 30minutes sous l'eau chaude, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la chambre.

- Une minute ! Criais-je en m'enroulant dans une serviette.

Je trottinai jusqu'à la porte et l'entrouvris pour tomber sur le regard doré que j'aimais tant.

- Oui, Remus ?

- On te cherchait. Un message est apparu en bas. Dit-il en montrant un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié.

Il semblait sortir de la douche lui aussi car ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés.

J'ouvris la porte un peu plus et Remus me donna le papier.

Je le laissai entrer alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

- Pako va arriver dans 1h. Dis-je après avoir lu le papier.

- C'est le gobelin qui s'occupe de tes finances ? Demanda-t-il depuis la chambre.

- Oui. Il est censé récolter les biens de Père pour me rembourser.

Je mis un peignoir qui trainait et retourna dans la chambre.

Remus était en train de regarder mon lit de petite fille.

- Visiblement tu n'as pas dormi ici. Commenta-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules et retourna dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me pose des questions.

Je brossai mes cheveux quand son reflet apparu dans le miroir.

- Tu me caches des choses. Dit-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dis-je en évitant son regard.

Il prit l'essuie et frotta délicatement mes cheveux.

- Où as-tu dormi hier soir ? Demanda-t-il.

Je levai les yeux et les siens m'hypnotisèrent à travers le reflet du miroir.

- Je n'ai pas dormi. Soupirais-je. J'ai lu toute la nuit dans le salon.

Je me tournai face à lui et attendis sa réaction.

Il me tira à lui et me serra dans ses bras. Il enfuit son visage dans mon cou alors que je faisais de même.

Je fermai les yeux et respira son odeur à plein poumon.

Il se recula légèrement et m'embrassa tendrement.

Je me sentais fondre.

- ELENA ? REMUS ?

La voix de Sirius nous fit sursauter.

Remus resta dans la salle de bain pendant que j'allais dans la chambre. Sirius passait justement la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Wow, jolie tenue ! Rigola-t-il.

Je resserrai les pans de mon peignoir en rougissant.

- Tu voulais me dire ? Demandais-je.

- Ah oui ! Cato a dit que le repas serait prêt dans 15minutes. Dit-il. Tu n'as pas vu Remus ? Je voudrais lui montrer un truc avant le dîner.

- Non. Il est peut-être dans le jardin. Dis-je.

Il sembla réfléchir et ferma la porte.

- On a eu de la chance ! Rigolais-je en me tournant. C'est quoi ce truc ?

Mais il ne me répondit pas et plongea sur mes lèvres

Je me reculai contre le mur alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné.

Il glissa ses mains le long de ma taille et je m'arrêtai nette.

- Je dois m'habiller pour le souper. Dis-je en me reculant.

Il fronça les sourcils puis acquiesça lentement.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, je me laissai glisser sur le sol.

Le cœur battant, j'étais terrifiée.

La seule personne qui m'avait touché ainsi….

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues mais je me repris vite et me releva.

Après avoir lancé un sort d'attraction sur ma valise se trouvant toujours dans le couloir, je m'habillai et me rafraichis le visage pour masquer les larmes.

Je me séchai les cheveux d'un coup de baguette et respira calmement pour me calmer.

_Forte_.

_Je suis forte. _

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 18**_

Je repris et je sortis de la chambre pieds nus. J'aimais être pieds nus et sentir la maison vivre sous la plante de mes pieds.

Les garçons se trouvaient dans le salon. James avait une lettre en main et souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

- Maman va guérir mais elle doit rester à Sainte-Mangouste encore deux semaines. Répondit James. Papa va passer nous voir demain matin.

- Elle dit ce qu'elle a exactement ? Demandais-je.

- Non mais si elle sort dans deux semaines, c'est qu'ils ont trouvé un remède.

J'acquiesçai au moment où Cato apparut au milieu de salon pour nous annoncer que le repas était prêt.

Alors que nous allions dans la pièce voisine, Remus me retint par la main.

- Tu es blanche. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est… c'est ma faute ?

Il semblait tellement sincère et inquiet que je ne pus me résoudre à lui dire la vérité.

- Non, Remus. Je suis un peu perdue ces derniers temps. Tu as vu tout ce qui m'est arrivée en deux semaines ?

Il acquiesça et nous allâmes rejoindre James et Sirius à la salle à manger.

Cato nous avait préparé un délicieux rôti Orloff avec des pommes de terre au four et des haricots verts.

Malgré tout, je ne mangeai pas beaucoup. Mon estomac était bloqué. Même la tarte à la ganache qui suivit me laissa de marbre.

- Ca ne va pas, Elena ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est vrai. Tu es toute pâle. Commenta James.

Ils se tournèrent vers Remus qui me regardait aussi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vais bien mais merci quand même. Dis-je.

- Tu n'as rien mangé… Commenta Sirius.

- Je vous assure que ça va… Soupirais-je en me levant.

La cloche de l'entrée tinta juste à ce moment-là et j'en fus soulagée de pouvoir fuir l'interrogatoire.

Je signalai à Cato que j'allais ouvrir avant de courir vers le hall d'entrée.

En ouvrant la porte, j'eu une seconde de perplexité jusqu'à ce que je baisse le regard. Pako se tenait devant moi, les bras chargés de parchemins.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Chase. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Moi de même Pako. Entrez.

Je me reculai pour laisser passer le gobelin.

Je rallumai la cheminée du salon d'un claquement de doigt et j'invitai Pako à s'installer au salon.

- Je voudrais avant tout m'excuser d'être passer sans m'être annoncé. Dit-il.

- Je vous en prie, Pako. Vous ne pouviez savoir que je n'étais pas ici. Mais quelle est la raison de votre venue ?

- J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles pour vous, Mademoiselle Chase. Dit-il en fouillant ses poches de veston.

Il en sortit une grosse clef à l'ancienne en argent ciselée.

- Voici la clef du Manoir de vos Grands-parents. Le Manoir Chase. Présenta-t-il en me la tendant. Votre mère nous l'avait confié.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demandais-je en la prenant.

- Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'avoir un manoir en plus d'une maison mais peut-être que vous oui. Dit-il.

J'acquiesçai.

- Ensuite, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que nous avons récupéré l'argent que Macon Larkin vous avait volé.

- Déjà ?! Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Grâce à votre elfe de maison, Cato, nous avons pu récupérer l'argent que le Ministère avait mis sur sa tête. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que son procès aurait lieu en Mars.

- Et en attendant, où se trouve-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Il est à Azkaban dans la partie haute sécurité.

J'acquiesçai avec un petit sourire.

- Je vais juste vous demander de signer ces documents qui attestent que vous avez reçu la clef et que tout est réglé concernant la dette de Mr Larkin. Dit-il.

Je signai donc et Pako s'en alla.

Je rejoignis les garçons qui se trouvaient toujours dans la salle à manger. Ils entamaient leurs deuxièmes tartes à la ganache.

- La gourmandise est un vilain défaut. Dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Ne pas manger aussi. Répliqua Sirius en me tendant une part de tarte.

Je soupirai et la pris.

En me forçant, je mordis dedans. Elle était délicieuse, je ne pouvais le nier mais je n'avais pas l'envie.

Je mangeai la part en deux bouchées.

- Vous êtes contents ? Demandais-je en me frottant les mains.

Ils ne répondirent pas et décidèrent d'aller jouer à la Bataille Explosive dans le salon pendant que je faisais la vaisselle.

Je venais de finir quand Remus entra dans la cuisine.

- On va se coucher.

- Ok. Dis-je. Bonne nuit.

- Où vas-tu dormir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demandais-je.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Dit-il.

Je finis de ranger les assiettes alors que Remus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Va te coucher, Remus. Je te promets d'aller dormir après. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Mon regard croisa le sien et je me détournai pour ne pas me trahir. A la place, mon regard glissa sur la porte de la cave à moitié cachée par une armoire.

- C'est quoi cette porte ? Demanda Remus.

- Rien. Dis-je en le bousculant pour sortir de la cuisine.

Je ne m'excusai pas et fonça vers les escaliers que je montai 4 à 4. Je fis le plus de bruit possible pour prouver que je montais.

Je m'engouffrai dans ma chambre d'enfant et verrouillai la porte.

Je me collai au battant et attendis, le cœur battant.

J'entendis Remus monter puis s'arrêter devant la porte et y rester une bonne minute.

Mais il ne frappa pas et je l'entendis s'éloigner. Il claqua sa porte de chambre et je n'entendis plus rien.

Je savais qu'il guettait le moindre bruit de ma part et j'attendis donc 30minutes pour descendre sur la pointe des pieds.

L'Histoire de Poudlard en main, je m'installai dans le canapé à côté de la cheminée.

J'aimais sa façon de me protéger mais je n'étais pas prête. J'avais besoin d'être seule et de faire le point.

Cela ne faisait pas une heure que j'étais en train de lire que je sentis la présence de Remus dans le hall et son regard me fixer.

- Malgré ce que tu peux penser, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Dit-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu descendu alors ? Demandais-je.

- Trop de pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

En effet, il était en short et t-shirt et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de moi et plongea son regard dans le feu de la cheminée.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas te retourner la question ? Dit-il.

Je ne répondis pas et fixa la page 80 de mon livre.

- Je voudrais m'excuser. Reprit-il. De vouloir te pousser à te confier. C'est juste que …que je me sens… je SUIS responsable de toi. Tu fais partie de moi pour ainsi dire…. Mais à partir de maintenant, je te laisserais le temps. Tu pourras venir me voir, me parler quand tu veux. Quand tu seras prête.

Je ne pus retenir une larme et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et je m'appuyai contre son torse.

Sa présence me faisait un bien fou et les larmes doublèrent d'intensité.

Il me murmura des paroles réconfortantes et me serra contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, je dus m'endormir car quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais face à une fenêtre à moitié dissimulée par des rideaux.

Je mis un certain moment pour réaliser où j'étais. A moitié endormie, à moitié émergent, je sentais une main dans la mienne.

Je tournai la tête et ne reconnu pas la pièce. J'étais dans une chambre … mais laquelle ?

Je tournai ma tête sur ma droite et réalisa que je tenais la main de Remus.

Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, une main sur son torse et l'autre dans la mienne.

_M'avait-il porté jusqu'ici ? _

Je voulus retirer ma main de la sienne mais son emprise de resserra et il se tourna un peu plus vers moi.

Je souris et me mis sur le côté, face à lui.

J'étais dans la chambre de Macon mais la vision de Remus me rassura. Ce n'était qu'une chambre… du moment que j'étais avec Remus tout du moins.

Du bout des doigts, je repoussai une mèche de son visage et m'approcha un peu plus.

Et puis, sans que je me contrôle, je l'embrassai tendrement.

Sa main serra la mienne et je sus qu'il était réveillé. Il me rendit mon baiser.

Ce fut tendre et j'en remerciai Remus.

Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est le plus agréable réveil que je n'ai jamais vécu. Souffla-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Rougissant, je me cachai dans son épaule et il en rigola.

- Ca fait du bien de dormir, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je ne répondis pas.

_Il avait raison. J'avais dormi sans cauchemars. Et j'avais bien dormi. _

- C'est grâce à toi. Dis-je. Merci…

- Comme ça, on est deux.

Il releva ma tête et m'embrassa tendrement.

- REMUS ! ELENA A DISPAR ….u….

Nous relevâmes la tête pour tomber sur le regard incrédule de Sirius.

Il referma la porte et je l'entendis courir jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et Remus fit de même après une seconde de surprise.

J'aurais pu rester dans les bras de Remus pendant des heures mais Charlus devait venir ce matin.

Je me levai et alla prendre une douche dans ma chambre d'enfant.

En descendant dans la cuisine, les garçons étaient attablés et mangeaient ce qui ressemblait à des pancakes.

- Qui a fait à manger ? Demandais-je, mi-amusée.

- C'est James. Rigola Sirius.

- J'en ai fait la moitié. L'autre, c'est toi. Répliqua le concernée en grimaçant.

Je m'asseyais à côté de Remus et préféra les toasts aux pancakes.

James et Sirius nous lançaient des petits regards au point que je me mis à les fixer, attendant qu'ils s'expriment.

- Oui ? Demandais-je.

- Euh, on … on voulait vous demander… si vous étiez vraiment ensemble ? Demanda Sirius.

Je lançai un regard à Remus qui continuait de manger, l'air de rien mais souriant.

- Peut-être. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-BIEN JOUE, REMUS ! Rigola Sirius.

La cloche de l'entrée tinta et je me levai pour aller ouvrir.

C'était Charlus, accompagné du professeur Dumbledore.

Je les laissai entrer et les garçons vinrent nous voir.

- Papa !

James fit une accolade à son père alors que Dumbledore regardait autour de lui.

- Professeur, que me vaut votre venue ? Demandais-je.

- Je voulais vérifier que vous étiez en sécurité. Dit-il.

Je savais qu'il mentait. Et il savait que je savais… Il avait donc ses raisons.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon alors que Cato nous apportait du thé avec des petits gâteaux.

- Comment va Doréa ? Demandais-je.

- Oh, bien. Elle devrait bientôt sortir. La potion n'était assez puissante pour réparer sa colonne vertébrale. Expliqua Charlus.

- Et la maison ? Demanda James.

- Elle est en cours de réparation. Répondit Charlus. Devez-vous faire des achats sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Les garçons firent non alors que je continuai à fixer le directeur, songeuse.

Il s'en aperçut et me sourit.

- Qui a-t-il, Mlle Chase ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour rien. Dis-je.

- Je dois me méfier de votre intuition désormais. Rigola-t-il.

Je ne répliquai pas et resta stoïque.

- J'aurais voulu vous parler de votre rentrée. Reprit-il. Nous avons pensé avec certains professeurs de confiance, qu'il serait préférable de faire croire aux autres élèves que vous êtes une nouvelle élève.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

- Malheureusement, je suis conscient que certains élèves sont du côté de Voldemort et je ne peux rien y faire. Et des rumeurs circulent…

- Lesquelles ?

- Comme tuer la fille de Macon Larkin. Dit-il, froidement.

- A ce point. Ricanais-je, nerveusement.

- Vous ne devriez pas en rire, Mlle Chase. Les apprentis mangemorts sont plus cruels que leurs aînés et mieux entrainés.

- Pourquoi ne pas les arrêtés ?! S'exclama Sirius.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Sirius. Répondit Charlus. Nous n'avons aucunes preuves tant qu'ils n'ont pas été pris sur le fait.

- De plus, la Marque des Ténèbres n'est posée que lorsque l'apprenti aura fini ses études. Ajouta Dumbledore.

Je méditai les paroles avant de me prononcer.

Ça me ferait une nouvelle vie. Celle que j'aspirais tant… Je serais toujours la même pour les Maraudeurs mais je ne pourrais jamais me défendre…

- Et que deviendrait Elena Larkin ? Demandais-je, plongeant mon regard dans celui du directeur. Qu'allez-vous sortir aux autres ?

- Que vous avez fui le pays. Ou encore que vous avez péri dans l'attaque chez les Potter. Répondit-il.

La vision du Manoir Potter me revint. Tous ses blessés, ses morts, Doréa…

Puis, les coups des Serpentard depuis ma première année. Coups de plus en plus violents…

- Non.

Le directeur sursauta et je sentis Remus, qui était assis à côté de moi, se rapprocher légèrement en guise de soutien.

- Je ne veux pas me cacher derrière une fausse identité. Je veux qu'ils voient ce que je suis devenu. Que je peux me défendre. J'ai passé toute ma vie à me cacher, à souffrir… Je veux vivre dans la lumière, à présent. Je veux vivre.

- Très bien. Répliqua Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. On est un Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas. Vous voulez toujours garder le nom de Chase ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Je vais donc prévenir les professeurs qui sont au courant. Dit Dumbledore en se levant. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. A demain !

Il jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée et s'en alla.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Elena ? Demanda Charlus, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. Sûre et certaine.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 19 **_

Charlus ne resta pas longtemps. Il devait retourner au Ministère. Voldemort attaquait des villages moldus de plus en plus souvent.

Alors que les garçons décidèrent de jouer à la bataille explosive dans le salon, je décidai de faire un tour dans le quartier.

Je n'ai bien évidemment rien dit à ceux-ci. Ils auraient voulu m'accompagner ou m'interdire de sortir.

Je leurs avais dis que je faisais le ménage dans le jardin et que je voulais être seule.

Déambulant dans la rue, je croisai les voisins… mes voisins moldus et sorciers.

J'habitais ici depuis toujours et pourtant c'était la première fois que je les voyais !

Je les saluai l'air de rien et certains me répondirent, étonnés mais souriants.

Sur le chemin du retour, je croisai le père de Remus qui sortait de chez lui.

Je ralentis le pas et le salua.

Il sursauta.

- Oh… bonjour Miss….

- Chase. Finis-je.

- Excusez-moi, je suis un peu…

- Comment allez-vous ? Demandais-je après une seconde de gêne.

Il semblait mal en point et même malade. Remus le savait-il ?

- Comment va Remus ? Demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre.

- Oh, bien. Nous nous préparons pour la reprise des cours. Dis-je.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon père. Je suis même à l'opposé… Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- La vie a fait que…

- Non. Me coupa-t-il. Je voudrais… je voudrais que tu prennes soin de lui. Je vois que tu tiens à lui et lui à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai confiance.

Je ne sus quoi répondre.

Il me tendit une main que je serrai, perdue.

- Tu ressembles tant à ta mère… Soupira-t-il. Elena Chase.

- Vous avez connu ma mère ?

Il sourit et recula de deux pas.

- Cette histoire sera pour une prochaine fois ! Dit-il avant de transplaner.

Mais je doutais de cette promesse…

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, je distinguai les voix des garçons mais de façon voilées.

Je me figeai

Ils étaient soit au grenier soit à la cave…

D'un pas rapide, presque en courant, j'allai dans la cuisine mais le meuble masquant la porte n'avait pas été bougée.

Je soupirai puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre sans faire de bruit.

En arrivant à l'étage, je me tétanisai.

La trappe menant au grenier était baissée…. Et les voix venaient de là…

- _Elle va être furieuse si elle le sait._ Disait la voix de Remus.

- _On ne savait pas ! On la cherchait !_ Protesta la voix de Sirius.

- _C'est vrai ! On ne sait pas où elle est !_ Ajouta James.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se figèrent en me voyant.

Je me sentais trembler de rage.

- La pièce vous a plut ? Demandais-je, froide.

- C'est quoi cette pièce ? Demanda Sirius.

- La chambre de Cato ? Demanda James.

Remus me fixait, yeux dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il se sentait coupable mais j'y voyais aussi de la colère.

- C'est ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il, calmement.

- Possible. Dis-je en allant vers eux.

Je remontai la trappe dans un claquement sec.

- Tu dormais ici ?! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James.

- Par moment. Dis-je. Question suivante ?

Un silence gêné s'installa…

- Désolé… Soufflèrent James et Sirius.

Remus, silencieux, me prit dans ses bras suivi de James et Sirius.

Les mots me restèrent coincés dans la gorge.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Trop peut-être. Les garçons me racontèrent les blagues qu'ils avaient préparées et me demandèrent si je voulais y participer ou du moins à quelqu'une.

Je me doutais que c'était pour mes nouvelles capacités mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais touchée qu'il me le demande. Comme disait Sirius, c'était « un privilège » dont j'étais la première à bénéficier !

Le soir, j'ordonnai presque aux garçons de préparer leurs valises ou du moins la commencer. Ils râlèrent mais s'exécutèrent.

Nous reçûmes un hibou de Charlus disant qu'il viendrait nous chercher à 10h15 pour nous emmener à King Cross et que Doréa resterait encore à Sainte-Mangouste vu la lenteur de la réparation du manoir Potter.

Depuis le moment où Sirius nous avait surpris Remus et moi, j'avais craint qu'ils nous narguent mais ils nous laissèrent tranquille et c'est naturellement que je rejoignis Remus dans son lit après m'être douchée et mise en pyjama.

Il avait éteint les lumières mais il m'attendait, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Il ne leva pas le regard à mon approche mais dégagea son bras en guise de bienvenue.

Je me glissai sous les épaisses couvertures et posa ma tête contre son torse.

Il me serra contre lui et plongea son nez dans mes cheveux.

- Tu veux en parler ? Demandais-je après quelques minutes de silence.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien…

Il soupira.

- Je n'ai rien à dire… j'ai juste de la haine pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour l'épargner l'autre jour…

- Je … je n'avais pas envie… d'être comme lui. Soufflais-je.

Il me serra un peu plus fort et soupira.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

C'était la première fois qu'on se le disait ainsi.

Et pourtant, ça semblait si naturel…

- Tu es prête pour demain ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je pense. Je me demande ce que vont me sortir les Serpentard…

- Nous serons là quoiqu'il arrive. Dit-il. Et tu te rends compte que ta première Pleine Lune aura lieu dans deux semaines ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je devais avouer que j'étais terrifiée à l'approche de cette date fatidique.

Il sembla sentir ma tension et me serra contre lui.

- Je serais là… Sirius, James et Peter aussi.

Je sursautai et me redressa.

- Se sont aussi des lycans ?!

- Non mais des animagus… non déclarés.

Je tombais des nues…

- Je ne savais pas… Soufflais-je.

- C'est normal, c'est notre secret. Quand ils ont appris ce que j'étais en deuxième année, ils ont cherché le moyen de me soulager et d'être avec moi lors de mes Pleines Lunes.

Je comprenais à présent la puissance de leur amitié. Ce lien qui les unissait et qui surprenait tous ceux qui les côtoyaient.

- Ils ont mis 3ans à se transformer convenablement. Ils ont risqué gros pour moi… et ils continus encore maintenant… je pourrais les blesser tellement facilement…

- Je partage ton fardeau à présent. Dis-je. Deux lycans s'entendront mieux qu'un lycan isolé.

- Nous verrons bien dans quel état nous seront. Dit-il, lugubre. Ils ne vont peut-être pas s'entendre…

- Arrête d'être si pessimiste et dors ! Grognais-je en me recouchant contre lui.

Je me levai avait tout le monde.

J'étais angoissée à point inimaginable.

Pour m'occuper, j'avais fait le petit déjeuner avec Cato … pour une cinquantaine de personnes…

James et Sirius se levèrent vers 9h.

- WOW ! Tout ça ! S'exclamèrent-ils en entrant dans la cuisine.

Remus passa la porte de la cuisine 15minutes après, encore tout endormi.

Il m'embrassa et s'assit à côté de moi.

La discussion allait bon train entre les garçons alors que j'étais tétanisée et ne pouvait parler.

Après voir mâchouillée un toast, je montai pour ranger ma valise. Cato voulut m'aider mais je refusai gentiment.

Remus me rejoignit dans ma chambre d'enfant, prêt à partir.

- Tout va bien ?

Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge et je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

Il se mit devait moi et prit mes mains, faisant tomber le livre que je tenais.

- Je veux que tu te calmes. Dit-il simplement. Tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes là….

Mon cœur ralentit et je lui souris.

Je le remerciai.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je soupirai d'aise.

La porte d'entrée sonna nous faisant sursauter.

- Je finis ta valise si tu veux. Proposa Remus.

J'acquiesçai et descendis. Je saluai Charlus et le laissa entrer. Je m'aperçus qu'il neigeait fort et une vingtaine de centimètres recouvrait le sol.

- Tu devrais t'habiller plus chaudement pour faire illusion. Dit-il en montrant mon débardeur et mon jeans.

Il alla saluer James et Sirius dans leurs chambres alors que je rejoignis Remus qui venait de fermer ma valise. Je m'excusai et la rouvrit pour prendre un manteau et un pull.

Remus alla saluer Charlus alors que je finissais de m'habiller.

Je me tressai les cheveux tellement ils étaient longs. Je ne savais pas si c'était normal qu'ils poussent ainsi… Je devrais penser à demander à Remus…

Une fois en bas, j'étais la dernière à descendre.

Nous saluâmes Cato qui partait pour le manoir Chase qu'il voulait nettoyer et restaurer.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière et sans regret, je suivis les autres jusqu'à la barrière et nous transplanâmes.

La garde de King Cross côté moldu était quasiment vide et les trains semblaient avoir des problèmes à cause de la neige comme nous l'a d'ailleurs dit un homme qui pestait tout seul.

Lorsque nous passâmes le passage secret, l'ambiance était tout autre. Le quai était bondé et tout le monde se retrouvait, heureux et riant.

Charlus salua les garçons et il me retint alors que ceux-ci allaient vers le wagon en face de nous.

- Elena, je voudrais que tu reste prudente. Je sais que tu as des nouvelles capacités mais tu dois garder les pieds sur terre et écouter Remus. Si jamais, tu as un problème, envoie moi un hibou.

- Je vous remercie Charlus, je le ferais.

Il me prit dans ses bras brièvement et me salua une dernière fois.

Quand je montai dans le wagon, je tombai nez à nez avec Bellatrix et son copain Rodolphus Lestrange.

Mon sang se glaça et les paroles de Remus me revinrent en mémoire. Je me calmai aussi vite et leurs souris.

- Tu es nouvelle ? Demanda Bellatrix en me toisant de la tête aux pieds. Je m'appelle Bellatrix Black et voici Rodolphus Lestrange, mon copain.

Je ne lui répondis pas.

- Tu viens t'assoir avec nous ? Demanda Rodolphus.

Je ne pus cacher ma surprise et haussa les sourcils.

Leurs têtes me firent éclater de rire et je m'éloignai en continuant de rire.

Je suivis l'odeur de Remus qui allait jusqu'au dernier compartiment du wagon.

- J'ai rêvé où ils t'ont vraiment demandé ça ? Demanda Remus.

- Tu as bien entendu ! Rigolais-je en m'asseyant entre James et Remus.

Sirius en face de nous, semblait rien comprendre.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par Peter qui était à moitié caché par une épaisse écharpe d'où l'on voyait que les yeux.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais partout !

- Salut Pet' ! ça va ?!

Il soupira après avoir enlevé sa combinaison.

- Je reviens de Suisse ! Quelle neige là-bas !

- Alors, Elena, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Redemanda Sirius.

- Deux personnes m'ont demandé de m'assoir à leurs compartiments gentiment. Dis-je.

- Qui ? Demanda James.

- Bella et Rodolphus. Dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

- Au fait, Elena et Pet', si j'étais vous, je ne sortirais pas du compartiment avant la fin du voyage. Dit Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quelque chose pourrait arriver…. Répondit James, évasivement.

- Vous avez réussi à la terminer ? Demanda Peter.

- Ouep !

- Et moi, je ne peux pas savoir ? Demandais-je.

- Tu n'es pas encore une Maraudeuse, ma chère. Répondit Sirius. Il va falloir que tu fasses tes preuves… Ou alors… si tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec moi, ça pourrait accélérer les choses… Dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Je préfère encore aller dans le compartiment de Bella !

Il parut vexer et bouda pendant près de …. 5 minutes !

Je m'appuyai contre Remus, main dans la main, et pendant une bonne partie du voyage, les garçons se racontèrent leurs vacances.

Celles de Peter avaient été plus agréables que les nôtres mais il y avait moins à raconter. Il avait juste testé un sport moldu, le ski et s'était cassé la jambe. Sa mère la lui avait réparée en un tour de baguette alors que les moldus eux restaient à l'hôpital où l'on mettait une espèce de ciment autour de la jambe… bizarre…

Alors que Sirius allait raconter l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, Lily apparut visiblement inquiète.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Elena ? Demanda-t-elle sans un bonjour.

- D'après toi ? Rigola Sirius.

- Lily ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! S'exclama James.

- Je vous ai posé une question ! Dit-elle, furieuse.

Elle semblait furieuse alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait… pour l'instant.

Elle posa son regard sur moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne savais pas que ….

Elle eut deux secondes de silence tout en me fixant.

- Bonjour Lily ! Rigolais-je.

- Elena ! Mais .. mais… que t'est-il arrivée ?!

- Relooking made in Sirius! S'exclama Sirius. J'ai fait un super boulot, non ?!

Lily fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard signifiant qu'on en reparlerait plus tard.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans ajouter un mot et …. De la poudre blanche lui tomba dessus….

Elle se tourna vers nous, tremblante de colère.

- Vous avez de la chance que je ne peux pas encore vous retirer de points ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix… très aigue telle celle d'une souris….

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil.

Seul James s'était levé et voulait l'aider à se nettoyer. Mais elle le gifla et partit en claquant la porte du compartiment.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demandais-je une fois le fou rire dissipé.

- De la poudre qu'on a ensorcelée. Répondit Remus.

- On ne lui a pas encore donné de nom. Ajouta Sirius. Nous attendions de la tester avant.

Je les félicitai et la discussion continua sur nos vacances.

Peter n'était pas au courant de ma condition et lorsque James le lui annonça…

- Wow ! Un deuxième louloup ! Rigola-t-il.

Sa réaction nous fit rire et je me détendis quand il jura sur son âme de Maraudeur de ne le répéter à personne.

Nous étions à moins de 15minutes de Pré-au-Lard lorsque j'allai dans un compartiment voisin vide pour me changer.

Une fois habillée, je sortis du wagon et aperçus Lucius Malefoy me fixer depuis l'autre wagon.

Je le niai et retrouva les garçons.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin, Remus me prit la main que je promis de ne pas lâcher.

- Prêt pour 6mois de cours ? Demanda Sirius en sortant du train.

Nous acquiesçâmes.

Oui, j'étais prête. Malgré ce qu'il m'attendait, j'étais confiante.

Je n'étais pas seule.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**___: 

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 20**_

Le quai était en effervescence. La neige n'arrangeait pas à l'agitation.

J'aperçus Hagrid et son immense silhouette à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il surveillait la foule avec quelques professeurs dont le professeur Slughorn et un autre que je ne connaissais pas.

Pleins d'odeurs m'assaillirent et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

- Ca va ? Demanda Remus en pressant ma main.

- Je… oui… Bafouillais-je en essayant de me concentrer devant nous.

- Tu vas t'y faire. Dit-il. Le mélange d'odeurs et tout ça.

J'acquiesçai nerveusement et nous rejoignîmes les trois autres qui montaient dans une calèche.

- Attends. Me retint Remus.

- Quoi ?

- Ca te dit… de voir Poudlard d'une autre manière ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je, perdue.

Il sourit et passa la tête dans la calèche.

- On prend un autre chemin, on vous rejoint dans le hall. Dit-il à ses amis.

Il regarda autour de nous et m'entraina dans les arbres.

La forêt était magnifique. Les sapins recouverts de neige semblaient provenir d'un autre monde. Un silence mystique régnait dans le bois.

- Que te dit ton instinct ? Demanda Remus légèrement derrière moi.

- Que cette forêt est magique… Soufflais-je.

- Et quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui en souriant.

- A courir !

Je joignis l'action à la parole et partis en courant entre les arbres.

Malgré la nuit tombée, je voyais aussi nettement qu'en plein jour. Je voyais toutes les branches et je les évitais facilement tout en courant.

Passant ma main sur un rocher, j'envoyai de la neige sur Remus qui grogna.

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'un poids me tombait dessus.

- Je t'ai attrapé ! Tu vas me le payer ! S'exclama Remus en se mettant au-dessus de moi.

Nous étions couchés dans la neige mais je n'en souffrais pas. Au contraire, j'étais bien.

Remus prit une poignée de neige et m'en barbouilla le visage.

Je protestai en riant alors qu'il me l'enlevait du visage, galamment.

- Tu l'avais cherché. Dit-il.

Il essuya ma bouche et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

- Ce baiser était agréable mais nous devrions retrouver les autres avant qu'ils n'envoient des professeurs. Dit-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui me barrait le front.

Il m'aida à me relever et nous courûmes jusqu'au parc puis nous marchâmes à une allure modéré jusqu'au château.

Les garçons nous attendaient dans le hall.

- Bande de coquins ! On se roule dans la neige comme ça ! Rigola Sirius.

En effet, j'étais recouverte de neige alors que les autres légèrement.

J'enlevai ma cape et la secoua juste au moment où passa le groupe de Serpentard que nous aimions tant.

Bellatrix s'arrêta nette alors que la plus grosse partie de la neige était tombée sur elle.

Elle me lança un regard assassin et grimaça de haine.

- Désolé ! Rigolais-je, l'air de rien.

Je la vis serrer des poings et Lucius l'entraina vers la Grande Salle.

- A ce qu'il parait, nous avons enfin avoir un professeur de DCFM. Dit James. C'était le type avec Hagrid. Il s'appelle Jackson.

- Tu l'as appris de qui ? Demanda Remus.

- De Finnigan. Répondit-il.

- La fille de Serdaigle ?

- Ouais.

Avec mes nouveaux yeux, le château semblait beaucoup grand et plus complexe. Je pouvais voir les moulures au plafond et les détails des armures.

Je sentais l'odeur des pierres et du bois vieux d'un millénaire. Mais aussi l'odeur du futur repas qui attendait que nous nous installions dans la Grande Salle.

- Je meurs de faim ! Déclarais-je.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu n'as rien mangé ce matin ! Dit James.

- Au fait, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Demanda Sirius. Pourquoi Elena traine avec nous et pourquoi elle a changé ?

- Je crois qu'on va garder ton histoire de relooking et pour le fait qu'elle soit avec nous….

- Je vous ai croisé dans ma rue vu que Remus habite à deux rues de chez moi et j'ai trainé avec vous, réalisant que vous êtes fous mais gentils. Dis-je.

- C'est plus beau compliment qu'on nous est fait ! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James.

La Grande Salle était en effervescence et les décorations de Noel étaient encore accrochées aux murs de la salle.

Nous allâmes nous assoir en milieu de table alors que des murmures m'assaillaient de tous les côtés.

_- C'est qui elle ?_

_- Pourquoi elle est avec eux ?!_

_- Elle fait peur…_

Je souris alors que Remus me prenait la main sous la table.

- Hey, Elena ! Tu viens avec nous ?!

Je me tournai pour voir Lily me faisant de grands signes un peu plus loin vers l'estrade. Elle était avec Alice qui avait un teint halé et qui me toisait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Va-y. On se retrouve toute à l'heure. Dit Remus.

Je me tournai vers lui, indécise.

- Tu es restée avec nous pendant deux semaines. Passe un peu de temps avec tes copines. Ajouta-t-il.

- Tu restes une des nôtres ! Ajouta James.

- Ouais ! On va préparer ton épreuve d'admission, tien ! S'exclama Sirius.

Je souris et les salua avant de me lever pour rejoindre les filles.

Quasiment toute la salle se tourna vers moi lorsque je me levai.

Je marchai le plus vite possible vers elle et m'asseyais presque de soulagement.

Un silence gêné s'installa et j'étais prête à repartir vers les garçons quand Lily se lançant.

- C'est vrai que c'est Sirius qui t'a relooké ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Dis-je le plus naturellement possible. Sinon, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- Alice, meilleure que les miennes… Bougonna Lily.

- Encore Pétunia ? Demandais-je.

- Oui… Avec l'âge, ça empire, j'ai l'impression… Soupira-t-elle.

- Et toi, Alice ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai été en Australie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Avec Franck ? Demandais-je.

- Oui ! Il a réussi à avoir deux semaines de congé ! Par contre, il a dut partir deux journées pour l'Angleterre. Il y a eu une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse et au Manoir Potter.

- Les attaques de ce type empirent … Commenta Lily, lugubre. D'ailleurs, James ne sembla pas en avoir souffert.

Je ne préférai de rien dire. Si elle voulait en savoir plus, elle n'a qu'à aller lui demander !

- Et toi alors ? Demanda Alice. Tu es bien proche des Maraudeurs….

- Bien trop proche, je trouve, personnellement… Ajouta Lily.

- Et bien, j'ai découvert que Remus habitait à deux rues de chez moi. Dis-je. On a trainé ensemble et voilà. Ils sont gentils. Ils aiment juste faire des blagues.

- Tu appelles ça des blagues ! Protesta Lily. Tu as vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait dans le train !

- Ce n'était pas contre toi, Lily. Je pense que ça visait surtout les éventuels Serpentard qui seraient venus nous embêter. Et puis, ça n'a pas eu d'effets indésirables ni dangereux…

J'avais refroidit l'ambiance, j'en avais conscience mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas prendre leurs défenses.

- Et toi et Remus ? Demanda Alice avec un petit sourire. Ca à l'air d'aller entre vous deux ?

Je me sentis rougir.

- On s'est rapproché… Dis-je, gênée.

- Et ? Insista-t-elle.

- On est ensemble… Dis-je en soupirant.

Je l'avais lâché. Maintenant, toute l'école allait le savoir.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire après tout ?

Je souris et le repas commença.

Je dévorai deux poulets entiers avec des pommes de terre et des carottes sous le regard interloqué des filles. Mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais faim, c'est tout…

Elles ne parlèrent pas et lorsque fut le moment du désert, je ne tins plus.

- Je vous laisse les filles. Dis-je simplement.

Je me levai et rejoignis les garçons.

- Au secours ! Soufflais-je en m'asseyant à côté de Remus qui me servit un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Comment va Lily ? Demanda James. Elle a passé de bonnes vacances ?!

- Non, sa sœur lui a fait passé un super noël d'après ce que j'ai compris et ce qu'il se passe… c'est qu'elle m'en veule et que …

- Ce n'est plus la même chose ? Dit Remus.

- C'est ça…

- Laisse leurs du temps. Elles vont s'y faire. Dit James.

- Arrête de ruminer et mange. Ordonna Remus en me tendant sa cuillère.

Je mangeai le pudding à la vanille qu'il avait trempé dedans et souris.

- Trop bon ! Dis-je avant d'attaquer mon gâteau.

A la fin du banquet, le Directeur se leva et fit tinter sa cuillère contre son verre.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous ceux qui sont revenus de vacances ! Comme vous le savez, durant ces deux semaines, d'horribles attaques ont eu lieu dans le monde magique et le monde moldu. Ces attaques provenaient d'une seule et unique personne… Voldemort.

Des murmures s'élevèrent et Dumbledore dut demander le silence.

- Vu l'augmentation des attaques en fréquences et en violence, nous avons renforcé les protections du château. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront encadrées par des professeurs et, sauf entrainement de Quidditch qui soi-disant passant seront encadrés par des professeurs, personne n'aura l'autorisation de sortir une fois le repas du soir terminé. Et pour en finir sur les mesures de sécurité, je dois néanmoins rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est comme son nom le dit, interdite. Pour en venir à un autre sujet, comme vous le savez, nous n'avions pas de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai donc le plaisir d'enfin accueillir un nouveau professeur, Mr Jackson.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, je le remarquai.

Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-long coiffé en arrière et un teint très blanc. Il devait avoir la vingtaine et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Il portait un costume moldu, costume noir et chemise blanche. Je devais l'avouer, c'était un très beau garçon mais quelque chose me dérangeait. Quelque chose de froid se dégageait de lui que j'appréciais pas du tout.

- Il a la classe le mec. Commenta Sirius.

- Je ne l'aime pas. Dis-je.

- Moi non plus. Dit Remus.

- Ok, ben, vu que votre instinct s'accorde, on doit vous écouter j'imagine ! Rigola James.

Les applaudissements polis cessèrent et le Directeur nous souhaita une bonne nuit.

Ma bonne humeur s'envola et Remus le remarqua.

Je ne m'étais pas levée lorsque les Maraudeurs avaient décidé d'aller vraiment se coucher.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me coucher…. Grognais-je.

- Ca ira, t'inquiète pas. Tu prends une bonne douche et tu vas te coucher directement. Et tu ne lis pas, tu dors. Ok ?

Je soupirai et acquiesçai mollement.

Je suivis les garçons par les passages secrets et nous arrivâmes avant tout le monde à la Tour Gryffondor.

- Nimbus. Dit James à la Grosse Dame.

- Wow! Nimbus! J'adore ! S'exclama Sirius alors que le portrait pivotait.

Les garçons allèrent s'assoir dans les fauteuils en cuirs et laissèrent le canapé à Remus et moi.

- On n'a pas envie d'être entre vous deux ! Rigola Sirius.

- Je me demande comment on va bizuter notre cher professeur de DCFM. Dit Sirius, songeur.

- Chaise molle? Proposa Peter.

- Meubles invisibles ? Proposa James.

- Salle remplie d'eau ?

- Bonbons farceurs ?

- Moi, je pense que vous devriez attendre d'avoir cours avec lui avant de prévoir une blague. Pour voir ces capacités, je veux dire. Dis-je.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Dit James. Ne faudrait pas que notre réputation en prenne un coup.

- Mouais… bouda Sirius.

- Je me demande quelles sont les protections qu'ils ont ajoutées. Dit Remus en jouant une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Ca doit être des sorts. Dis-je. Je ne pense pas qu'ils mettraient genre des détraqueurs aux entrées du château ! Ajoutais-je, amusée.

- Tu as sans doute raison… Dit-il.

Sirius bailla et décida d'aller se coucher.

Les autres le suivirent sauf Remus qui resta un peu avec moi.

- Tu peux aller te coucher. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dis-je.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de profiter de ta présence au maximum ? Dit-il avant d'embrasser mon front. J'avais commencé à prendre l'habitude d'être avec toi pour dormir.

- Pareil… Dis-je.

Nous restâmes là pendant une bonne heure à parler peu mais à profiter de l'autre au maximum.

La salle commune s'était vidée et nous étions seuls à présent.

- On va se coucher ? Demanda Remus.

J'acquiesçai sans entrain. J'aurais pu rester ici pendant des heures…

Il m'embrasse longuement puis se leva en me tirant par le bras.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les escaliers et il me força à monter.

- Je serais là quand tu descendras demain matin. Dit-il.

Je montai jusqu'au 6ème pallier et soupira longuement avant d'entrer.

Heureusement les filles dormaient et leurs rideaux étaient tirés.

J'allai prendre une longue douche chaude et me mis en pyjama.

En me coiffant devant le miroir, je compris pourquoi Lily ne m'avait pas reconnu.

J'avais énormément changé de visage et surtout au niveau de mes yeux. Ils étaient de couleur caramel plutôt clair et mes cheveux n'étaient plus ternes mais longs et brillant.

Sortant de la salle de bain, je rangeai mes affaires pour demain ainsi que mon uniforme.

J'avais pris tout mon temps mais une fois fait …. Je devais me résoudre à aller me coucher.

Je me glissai dans mon lit, ferma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette et lança un sort d'intimité pour qu'en cas de cauchemar, on ne m'entende pas crier. On ne sait jamais…

Je me mis sous les épaisses couvertures et soupira.

Je devais être optimiste … j'allais dormir sans rêve. Au mieux, j'allais faire de beaux rêves.

Oui, j'allais bien dormir !

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 21**_

Ce dut être mon hurlement qui me réveilla.

Mes cheveux collaient à mon front et une sueur froide dans mon dos me fit frissonner.

Je dus palper mon lit et entrouvrir légèrement les rideaux pour me convaincre que je ne cauchemardais plus.

Je sentais encore l'air glacé de la cave… et ses mains sur mon corps…

Je frissonnai et en regardant l'heure sur mon réveil, je m'aperçus que j'avais dormi seulement 2h….

Mais le pire était que je me sentais alerte et pleinement réveillée.

Je soupirai à la perspective de ne rien pouvoir faire pendant au moins 6h avant le petit déjeuner…

Je me levai et m'asseyais sur l'appuie de la fenêtre.

Il avait arrêté de neiger et le ciel était clair. La Lune qui était à son quart brillait intensément et je sentais son pouvoir, sa force.

J'avais envie de courir. Courir entre les arbres comme je l'avais fait avec Remus. Courir pour oublier.

Je tournai la tête vers les lits de mes deux amies. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que je leurs dirais à mon retour. Comment devais-je réagir ? Devais-je délaisser les garçons pour les retrouvé elles ? Mais comment les côtoyer en sachant que je leurs mentais sur ma vraie nature ?

Et puis… même si elles le savaient, pourrais-je m'éloigner des garçons ? De Remus ?

Non… j'étais sa Beta et j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Le lendemain matin, ma forme s'était envolée et c'est en trainant les pieds que je descendis à la salle commune.

Il était 6h et bien évidemment… j'étais la première.

J'allai m'assoir en face de l'âtre que je rallumai d'un coup de baguette.

Tel un flash, je revoyais la baguette de Macon qui semblait brûler de l'intérieur se poser sur mon corps…

Pour éviter ce genre de vision, je me plongeai dans mon manuel de métamorphose en attendant que les garçons descendent et que mon esprit soit de nouveau occupé.

- Déjà dans tes bouquins ! Certaines habitudes ne se perdent pas visiblement.

- Bonjour James… Dis-je en continuant de lire.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci. Et les autres ?

- Remus ne va pas tarder mais Sirius et Peter venaient à peine de se réveiller quand je suis sorti du dortoir. Je n'avais pas envie de les attendre pendant 2h.

Alors qu'il parlait sur la manie de Sirius de s'admirer pendant des heures devant le miroir, je sentis la présence que j'attendais depuis ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité.

Je souris et ferma mon manuel. Je levai la tête et Remus m'embrassa sur le front.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi et me prit la main sans un mot.

- C'est pas juste ! Râla James. Moi aussi, je veux que Lily soit comme ça avec moi !

Je rigolai alors que Remus se tournait vers moi et caressa ma joue en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne dit rien mais je sentais qu'il savait pour ma nuit blanche.

Nous dûmes attendre 35minutes avant que Sirius et Peter descendent enfin de leur dortoir.

- Tu pourrais te dépêcher le matin… Grogna Peter.

- Ben quoi ! Je dois faire attention à ma coiffure et à mon apparence ! Protesta Sirius. C'est une nouvelle année qui commence ! Je vais peut-être rencontrer la femme de ma vie !

Nous éclatâmes de rire alors que Sirius boudait.

Il nous restait 15minutes pour manger et les garçons semblaient s'en moquer alors que je me dépêchais d'engloutir mon omelette au fromage.

- Pourquoi tu manges aussi vite ? Demanda James.

- On a cours dans 10minutes. Dis-je entre deux bouchées.

- On commence à 10h, Elena. Dit Sirius.

- On _commençait _à 10h avant les vacances. Rectifiais-je. Nous avons un prof de DCFM, maintenant.

Ils me regardèrent, bouche bée. Je voyais presque l'information monter jusqu'à leurs cerveaux.

- Nom d'un troll !

Ils se mirent à engloutir leurs assiettes alors que je finissais tranquillement, amusée.

Une fois notre petit-déjeuner terminé, nous allâmes à la salle de cours du 2ème étage mais nous eûmes la surprise de la voir vide.

- Tu t'es gourée, Chase. Grogna Sirius.

- Non, je ne me suis pas trompée. Dis-je en montrant le tableau noir.

_Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal du professeur Jackson aura lieu à la salle 69 se trouvant dans les cachots._

Nous fîmes donc demi-tour et nous descendirent aux sous-sols du château.

La salle se trouvait dans un couloir isolé et peu fréquenté des sous-sols de l'école.

Elle avait été nettoyée et décorée avec des grands chandeliers et des tapisseries pourpres, argentées et dorées.

Une élégante classe de cours dont rien disait qu'elle se trouvait sous le Lac Noir.

Mais ce manque d'air et de fenêtres ne me plaisait pas. Je me sentais piégée.

Remus me retint avant de rentrer.

- Mes doutes se confirment. Murmura-t-il. J'en suis sûr à 90% à présent.

- De quoi tu parles ?!

- Le prof, je pense que c'est un vampire. Murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?!

- Nous sommes les seuls à ne pas le sentir, son teint blanc et maintenant, la salle de classe sans fenêtres…

Je ne répondis pas car Jackson approchait avec une démarche presque féline.

Si j'avais été une fille normale, j'aurais sans doute craqué pour lui mais là, en ce moment même, je n'avais que du dégout pour lui… Alors que je ne le connaissais même pas !

Remus avait peut-être raison…. J'avais entendu dire que les lycans et les vampires se haïssaient depuis leurs créations. Mais j'avais toujours été perplexe quand j'avais lu ça. Je pensais, à l'époque, que c'était dut à un bourrage de crâne. Mais, à présent, alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu, je l'avais haï immédiatement.

Le nouveau professeur passa à côté de nous et me lança un clin d'œil charmeur avant d'entrer en classe.

- On en reparlera plus tard. Dit Remus, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Essaie juste de garder ton calme, c'est tout.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais été m'assoir au fond de la classe mais Remus me guida en milieu.

Position appropriée en y réfléchissant… pas offensif, pas défensif. Juste milieu.

Les autres Maraudeurs nous encadraient et avaient déjà sortit leurs baguettes.

Le professeur Jackson écrivait sur le tableau lorsque nous nous installâmes.

« _William Jackson_ »

Le silence se fit lorsqu'il finit d'écrire.

- Comment vous pouvez le lire, voici mon nom et je suis comme vous le savez, je suis votre nouveau prof de DCFM.

Il s'asseyait à sur bureau, pieds sur la table. Il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

- Chacun votre tour, vous allez vous présenter pour que je puisse savoir comment vous appeler. Dit-il.

Les élèves se présentèrent donc et lorsque fut venu mon tour, je vis un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Je me levai mais…

- Elena Chase. Dit-il. Fille de Rose Chase, je présume ?

- En effet. Dis-je simplement même si des milliers de questions m'assaillaient.

Des murmures s'élevèrent mais je n'y fis pas attention.

- C'est Larkin ! S'exclama Rosier.

- J'ai changé pour raisons personnelles. Dis-je. Maintenant, c'est Chase.

- Raisons personnelles ! Ricana-t-il suivi du rire aigüe de Bellatrix.

Le professeur ne fit aucuns commentaires, ni aucunes remarques. Il me fixait toujours avec son sourire en coin.

Lorsque le silence revint, les présentations reprirent mais il avait également sourit quand se fut le tour de Remus.

Le reste du cours fut dédié à l'énumération de ce qu'on avait vu les 5 années précédentes. Lily, en parfaite déléguée de classe ainsi que Préfète, avait préparé une liste écrite qu'elle donna au professeur. Elle était fébrile et je la vis rougir en lui tendant la feuille.

Maintenant que j'y songeais, toutes les filles de la classe, hormis Alice et moi, se trouvaient au premier rang, bouches bée devant le mystérieux professeur.

Par la suite, il avait revu avec nous les caractéristiques des créatures que nous avions vues ainsi que les sorts d'attaque et de défense.

Il fallait l'avouer, la plupart, qui n'avait pas lu ou étudier cette matière en dehors des cours, ne savaient pas grand-chose et le professeur en sembla exaspéré.

Il ne m'interrogea pas pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je connaissais toutes les réponses, ce n'est pas la question, mais je me sentais si mal à l'aise face à lui que j'aurais pu lui sauter à la gorge s'il m'avait parlé de nouveau.

La sonnerie retentit et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Je fourrai toutes mes affaires dans mon sac mais à peine, l'eu-je mis sur mon épaule qu'une horrible voix m'appela…

Je me tournai vers le professeur, l'air de rien et inspirant à fond, j'alla donc le voir. Remus me suivit, les sourcils froncés.

- Mr Lupin, j'ai demandé à Miss Chase seulement de venir me voir. Dit Mr Jackson, les pieds toujours sur le bureau.

Je rassurai Remus du regard et il sortit de la classe.

Nous étions à présent seuls.

- Oui, professeur ?

Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, je tentais de me controler.

- Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, professeur.

- Hé bien, de tes sentiments envers moi. Pas la peine de me mentir, je sais que tu ressens de l'animosité pour moi.

- Je…

- Je sais ce que tu es et qui tu es. D'ailleurs, c'est en partie pour toi que je suis venu.

- Vous aimez parler. Dis-je, froide. Donc, vous savez ce que je suis. Et que suis-je ?

- Un loup-garou, ma jolie.

Merci, Mr le Directeur….

- N'ai pas de colère contre notre chère Dumbledore. Je l'aurais su de toute façon.

- Et maintenant que vous savez ce que je suis, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pour moi ! Rien ! C'est plutôt l'inverse ! J'ai une dette envers Rose Chase, ta mère.

- Ma mère est morte. Dis-je. Il y a longtemps.

Son regard s'assombrit ainsi que son humeur. Ses pieds quittèrent le bureau et il se redressa, sérieux.

- Je suis au courant. A vrai dire, je suis revenu à Londres, il y a peu. Et je n'ai appris son assassinat qu'à ce moment-là. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais une dette envers elle et elle t'est donc transmise.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ? Demandais-je, méfiante.

- Te protéger et t'apprendre à être plus forte, t'apprendre des choses sur ton monde dont tu ignores l'existence.

- Je peux me débrouiller seule.

- Laisse-moi au moins être présent pour toi durant cette année et tu verras si tu veux toujours que je m'en aille.

- Etes-vous vraiment un vampire ? Demandais-je.

Il sourit.

- En effet. Cela te dérange-t-il ?

- Les vampires et les lycans… ne sont-ils pas ennemis par nature ?

- A la base, oui, en effet, mais le monde a changé mais pas nos odeurs. Nos odeurs et nos auras sont totalement différentes et sont faites pour nous haïr. La plupart suive encore cet instinct mais je suis plutôt du genre à décider moi-même qui je veux tuer ou haïr. Pas toi ?

Je restai quelques secondes pensive. Toutes ces révélations me laissaient perplexes. Ce vampire avait une dette envers ma mère. Et maintenant, il venait l'accomplir auprès de moi… Maintenant que je lui parlais, je me sentais en confiance et ces paroles étaient parfaitement cohérentes dans mon esprit. Il avait raison. Je devais faire mes propres opinions.

- Ok. Dis-je. Je connais un autre lycan…

- C'est toi qui m'intéresse, pas lui. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ce que je vais t'apprendre mais c'est à toi seule que je les transmettrais en lien direct.

Je rejoignis les garçons, juste à temps devant la classe de sortilège.

- Il te voulait quoi Jackson ? Demanda Sirius.

- Il m'a dit connaître ma mère et avoir une tête envers elle. Dis-je.

- Et ? Demanda Remus.

Je jetai un regard autour nous. Les élèves passaient trop près pour que je parle librement.

- Plus tard, voulez-vous. Dis-je en entrant dans la classe.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser de ce prof… Disait-il la vérité ? Était-il vraiment un ami de ma mère ? Et a-t-il vraiment une tête envers elle ? envers moi ? Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ?...

Lorsque nous allâmes déjeuner, les garçons continuaient de me fixer.

- Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi… Dis-je en me resservant du pudding.

- Pas temps que tu ne nous auras rien dit. Dit Remus.

Je soupirai et posa ma cuillère sur ma serviette.

- Il sait pour Remus et moi. Et tu avais raison, Remus, il est ce que tu m'as dit.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demandèrent Sirius, James et Peter.

Remus murmura à l'oreille de James qui fit de même avec Peter et à Sirius.

- wow… Souffla James.

- Dumby est taré d'engager un mec comme ça ! S'exclama Peter.

- C'est cool ! Rigola Sirius.

Quant à Remus, il attendait la suite.

- Et ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'apprendre les choses de la vie des créatures obscures.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Je l'ai laissé parler. Je n'ai pas donné de réponse mais il a l'air plutôt insistant et tenace.

Je sentais que Remus était jaloux et légèrement en colère mais je faisais mine de rien pour que son humeur n'empire pas.

Je recommençai à manger mon dessert alors que les garçons se mirent à chuchoter entre eux.

- Donc, je crois que le bizutage du nouveau prof soit annulé. Dis-je.

- Alors là ! Tu rêves ! Rigola Sirius.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Ca faisait longtemps ! Boulot, études... j'espère que vous comprendrez. Voici donc une nouvelle fic que j'écris pour une amie. Elle m'a conseillé de la publier ici. Elle n'est pas encore finie mais je vous mets déjà les 20 premiers chapitres :)

Je m'excuse également s'il y a encore quelques fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes et autres. Je m'améliore du mieux que je peux.

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 22**_

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la normalité la plus total hormis que Remus était toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il ne parle pas et était amorphe à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Nous étions en train de faire nos devoirs pour le lendemain dans la salle commune quand j'éclatai.

Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table et il réagit enfin.

- Quoi ?! Grogna-t-il.

- Tu m'expliques ? Demandais-je.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer… Dit-il.

- Oula… ça sent la dispute… Commenta Sirius, mi-amusé en se tournant vers moi.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Remus, surpris.

- Une dispute avec eux deux…. Ajouta James. Je paris 2Galions sur El'

- Lunard a l'expérience. Protesta Sirius.

- Et si on montait au dortoir ? Proposa Peter. Je ne veux pas avoir un coup perdu…

- Très bien. Dis-je en me levant. Je vais prendre l'air !

- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? Demanda James.

- Je suis assez grande pour me déplacer jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Dis-je, froide.

- Merci, Remus, tu nous la rendue énervée. Dit Sirius.

- Sirius, c'est gobelin pas gobelet. Dis-je en lisant son devoir au-dessus de lui.

James éclata de rire alors que je m'éloignais.

Les couloirs étaient vides à cette heure et je ne croisai qu'un ou deux fantômes ainsi que Miss Teigne.

Je me demandais quel âge avait cette chatte. Elle ne semblait jamais vieillir….

- Tien, tien mais voilà Larkin ! S'exclama une voix aigüe dans mon dos.

Je soupirai et me tourna vers Bellatrix. Elle était avec Rogue, Lestrange et Regulus.

- Maintenant, c'est Chase. Dis-je.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Rigola-t-elle. Tu as peur d'être reconnue et d'être humiliée ? Un père mangemort et se trouvant à Azkaban !

- Non parce que je ne suis pas sa fille et que si quiconque ose le prétendre, il aura à faire à moi. Dis-je froidement.

Bellatrix éclata de rire alors que Rogue soupirait et s'éloignait l'air de rien.

- Et si moi j'ose ?! Dit-elle, de son regard sadique.

D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, je me retrouvai à quelques millimètres de son visage, ma baguette contre sa gorge.

- Essai pour voir…. Grognais-je.

Je vis la surprise dans ses yeux puis elle sourit.

- Viens, Bella. Dit Regulus. Elle n'est pas normale cette fille…

Les nerfs à vif, le coup parti tout seul…. Mon pied droit se leva tout seul et se planta dans la figure du petit frère de Sirius. Il se mit à saigner mais je détectai un mouvement venant de Rodolphus.

Il voulut m'attaquer mais je fis de même avec mon pied gauche.

Je n'avais pas quitté Bellatrix des yeux et je vis l'étonnement dans son regard.

Elle pinça les lèvres, furieuse.

- On y va. Dit-elle.

Je me reculai et elle s'en alla avec ses deux toutous.

Les trois Serpentard venaient à peine de disparaitre dans les escaliers que j'entendis quelqu'un taper dans ses mains dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et vis le professeur Jackson assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il souriait et applaudissait.

- Jolie menace. Dit-il. Mais je crois que ça n'a fait qu'attiser la haine de cette jeune fille à ton égard.

- C'est fort possible mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire comme avant.

- Elle t'a causé des torts dans le passé ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Dis-je froidement.

Je réalisai que je parlais à un professeur et je me repris.

- Excusez-moi, professeur….

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai entendu bien pire ! Rigola-t-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis étonné de ton sang-froid vu la colère et la haine que tu lui portes.

- Je me contrôle. Dis-je.

Il s'approcha en souriant.

Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur les miens et je ne pouvais plus bouger.

- Tu te contrôles, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il à quelques centimètres de moi.

Un courant d'air me vint en pleine face ainsi que l'odeur de Jackson.

Je me pétrifiai. Cette horrible odeur me donnait envie de le frapper. L'odeur était tel un vent glacial qui sentait la mort et qui me brûlait les narines.

- Pas tout à fait visiblement. Dit-il en souriant en approchant son index à ma joue.

Il caressa mon visage alors que je serrais les poings pour ne pas le frapper. Son regard…. Je sentais une énergie nouvelle circuler dans mes veines … Elle semblait bouillonner….

- Je te laisse. Tes amis vont s'inquiéter. Dit-il en se reculant. A demain, gamine !

Il disparut en un clignement d'yeux.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me calmer et me rappeler ce que je faisais à la base.

La bibliothèque… oui, c'est ça…

Durant le trajet de l'aller et du retour, le regard de Jackson continuait de me hanter. Il me semblait avoir déjà vu ce regard.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! S'exclama Sirius.

Je déposai mon livre sur la table où nous travaillions. Remus n'était plus là.

- Où est Remus ? Demandais-je.

- Il est monté. Il boude. Répondit Peter. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

- Je crois qu'il est jaloux de Jackson. Dit Sirius.

Je soupirai et acquiesça.

Il ne restait que deux 1ère année dans la salle commune et j'avais cure de ce qu'il allait penser d'une fille montant dans les dortoirs des garçons…

Je toquai à la porte des 6èmes années mais personne ne répondit. J'entrai néanmoins.

- Nom d'un troll… Soufflais-je.

La chambre était sans dessus dessous.

- Elena ?

Remus était couché sur le lit au fond de la pièce. Il était encore tout habillé et seul son coin semblait rangé.

- Vous avez subi une attaque de lutins de Cornouaille ? Demandais-je en allant vers lui en zigzaguant pour ne marcher sur rien de cassable.

- James et Sirius n'aime pas l'ordre. Dit-il. Que fais-tu là ?

- Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une petite discussion. Tu ne crois pas ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit. Nous sommes entre nous. Va-y.

- C'est juste que…. J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'éloigner de moi… Dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Qui te dit ça ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

- Je ne sais pas…. ce Jackson… j'ai l'impression qu'il te veut pour lui. Lui seul…

- Il s'est juste mis en tête qu'il allait m'apprendre à survivre en temps que créatures obscurs, c'est tout.

- Tu l'as vu, il y a peu. Je sens son odeur sur toi. Dit Remus, lugubre.

- Oui, il m'a surprise en train de menacer Bellatrix, Lestrange et Regulus. D'ailleurs, j'espère que Sirius ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir cassé le nez de son frère….

Il garda le silence, le visage impassible.

- En plus, c'est un vampire. Repris-je. Tu t'imagines un vampire et un lycan ! Rigolais-je.

Vu son silence, je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

Ce simple contact me fit oublier Jackson et tout ce qu'il m'inspirait. J'étais à ma place là dans ces bras.

- Ca va mieux ? Demandais-je.

- Oui… Souffla-t-il.

Il se recula et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Je veux que tu sois prudente. Ne l'approche pas trop, s'il te plait.

- D'accord. Je ne m'approcherais plus de lui sauf en cours bien évidemment.

Il me reprit dans ses bras.

Il avait raison. Cet homme m'était inconnu et je n'avais pas besoin de son aide. J'avais Remus et seul lui comptait vraiment.

Je dormis encore très mal cette nuit-là et la nuit d'après… Toutes les nuits de la semaine pour dire la vérité.

Le samedi, j'étais déjà dans la salle commune à 5h30 en train d'attendre Remus.

J'avais mal de tête et mal aux yeux mais je ne voulais pas dormir en sachant que mes cauchemars m'attendaient au tournant.

- Déjà debout !

Je levai le regard sur une Lily déjà habillée.

- Et toi, alors ? Demandais-je.

- Moi, je dois aller surveiller le parc. Dit-elle. Et toi ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Dis-je, honnête.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca fait une semaine. Dit-elle. Je ne suis ni sourde ni aveugle. Je sais que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une semaine. Je t'ai entendu te lever en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Je… j'ai des insomnies. Dis-je.

- Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne une potion de sommeil. Sinon tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps…

Elle se leva et quitta la salle commune.

Elle avait peut-être raison… une potion pour m'aider si ce n'est qu'une nuit…

D'un pas trainant, j'allai donc jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh était en train de ranger des potions dans son armoire quand j'entrai dans la grande pièce.

- Oh Mlle Chase ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez une mine affreuse ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Des insomnies… Dis-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Une bonne semaine.

- Est-ce votre nouvelle condition qui vous empêche de dormir ?

- Non… plutôt mon passé.

- Je vois. Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers l'armoire.

Elle sortit deux flacons teintés de bleu qu'elle vint me donner.

- La Pleine Lune a lieu mercredi prochain et je vous conseille de dormir le plus possible. Vous ne tiendrez pas le coup sinon. Prenez une petite gorgée juste avant de dormir. Pas plus.

- Merci, Madame Pomfresh.

- Mais vous savez, ma chère, plus on prend de cette potion, plus l'effet diminue. Il vous faut régler vos problèmes sinon vos cauchemars et vos pensées seront toujours présentes.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire….

Je la remerciai et retourna à la salle commune sans rencontrer personne.

Je montai au dortoir et cacha les flacons dans le tiroir de ma commode.

Alice dormait toujours et je l'enviais.

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de mon lit, tentée de boire une gorgée de potion.

Mais quand allais-je me réveiller ? J'allais perdre toute une journée….

Jouant avec mes cheveux, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais faire en attendant le réveil des garçons.

Mes cheveux arrivaient à mi-cuisse maintenant et ils me gênaient …

Je pris ma baguette et d'un geste rapide les coupa d'un sort informulé.

En allant dans la salle de bain, je constatai le travail…. ou plutôt les dégâts…

Mes cheveux n'étaient pas bien coiffés et résultats… c'était du n'importe quoi. Ils n'avaient pas le même niveau.

Je soupirai, prête à pleurer.

Je perds les pédales….

Je me repris et m'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval. Les dégâts se voyaient moins…

Ne voulant pas attendre dans la salle commune, je fis mes devoirs sur mon lit.

A 9h, je les avais finis et je descendis à la salle commune où les garçons m'attendaient, assis dans le canapé face à la cheminée.

- Par Merlin tout puissant ! S'exclama Sirius.

Les 3 autres maraudeurs levèrent le regard vers moi.

- Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Je les ai coupé…. J'en avais marre… Dis-je, gênée.

J'allai m'assoir à côté de Remus qui se retenait de rire.

- Non mais ça ne va pas là ! Grogna Sirius. Viens avec moi !

Surprise, je me levai néanmoins et le suivis jusqu'aux escaliers des garçons, sous le regard étonné des autres élèves.

Il me fit assoir sur une chaise au milieu de leur dortoir alors que les autres rentraient à notre suite.

- Sois gentil, Sirius. Dit James.

- Tu aurais pu me demander au lieu de nous faire un massacre… Grogna Sirius en détachant mes cheveux.

- J'en avais marre de mes cheveux longs qui n'arrêtent pas de pousser… Dis-je. Et puis, qui aurait pensé que tu savais couper les cheveux.

- Tout le monde le sait ! Protesta-t-il.

- Ils coupent les cheveux des filles des autres maisons. Rigola James.

- Les nôtres aussi, d'ailleurs. Ajouta Remus en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Tu as fait ça avec quoi ? Demanda Peter.

- Ma baguette.

Sirius soupira et se mit à me brosser les cheveux.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il déclara avoir fini et me tendit un miroir à main.

Il m'avait coupé les cheveux en carré plongeant. Ça me rendait plus jeune.

- Je préfère quand ils sont un peu plus long quand même… Dis-je.

- Hé bien ça ! C'est de ta faute ! Impossible de faire mieux ! De toute façon, dans une ou deux semaines, ils seront de nouveau longs.

- Ils poussent si vite que ça ? Demandais-je.

- Oui. Répondit Remus. Sirius me les coupe chaque semaine.

- Merci en tout cas, Sirius. Dis-je en me levant.

- On va manger ? Demanda Peter. Je meurs de faim !

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, des hurlements retentirent nous faisant sursauter.

Des filles couraient dans le hall, en pleur et hurlant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souffla James.

- Rien de joyeux visiblement… Commenta Sirius.

Lily apparut dans le hall, les mains recouvertes de sang.

- Lily… Souffla James.

Il courut vers elle et, pour une fois, elle ne recula pas devant lui.

Nous le suivîmes alors que James essayait de la calmer.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je une fois près d'eux.

- Il … il … il y a…. un … un…

- Un quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

- Un mort… Couina-t-elle.

Ni une ni deux, je me frayai un passage dans la foule.

J'aperçus la haute silhouette d'Hagrid accroupit près du lac.

La foule s'était limitée aux marches devant les Grandes Portes.

Suivant mon instinct, je courus jusqu'à lui.

Je dus me retenir de respirer quand j'arrivai à ses côtés.

Je le reconnaissais. C'était un élève de première année de Gryffondor.

Il avait visiblement été torturé vu le sang qui s'étendait autour de lui. Un poignard en argent était planté dans son ventre.

Je le reconnaissais… oh oui, je le reconnaissais.

Deux mains froides se posèrent sur mes épaules.

- On se calme, ma jolie. Murmura la voix de Jackson à mon oreille.

- C'EST TOI ! Hurla Hagrid. JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Hagrid. Dit le vampire.

Mais mes yeux étaient fixés sur le corps et la lame qui brillait sous le ciel nuageux.

- Je n'aurais pas laissé un tel gâchis… Dit-il. Excusez-moi mais je vais m'occuper de cette demoiselle qui semble prête à bondir sur n'importe qui !

Il avait dit ça sur un ton enjoué et semblait ne pas être attristé par la mort de cet élève.

Cet attitude me rendit encore plus furieuse et je me tournai vers lui, tremblante.

Il portait un long manteau en cuir noir avec une large capuche qui lui dissimulait presque tout le visage.

- Vous….

Mais je ne pus continuer, ma vue se brouilla.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

MERCI ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui suivent mes histoires ! Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ^^' MERCI !

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 23**_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis d'abord des feuillages.

Que m'était-il arrivé ?

- Tu es une haineuse comme gamine !

Je me redressai sur mes pieds d'un bond.

Jackson était adossé à un énorme chêne.

Il avait enlevé sa capuche et se frottait la joue qui semblait avoir saignée.

- Que…

- Tu m'as attaqué. Dit-il. J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs. Me crois-tu être le coupable de ce meurtre ?

- Je…. non… Je ne sais plus…

Mon esprit était embrouillé et je dus réfléchir plusieurs secondes pour me souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je me souvenais du corps de ce garçon de 1ère puis Jackson est venu…. Hagrid l'a accusé… Le poignard….

- Le poignard… Dis-je à voix haute.

- Tu le reconnais ?

- Oui… On m'a déjà agressé avec… Dis-je. Avant.

- Tu te souviens de la suite ? Demanda-t-il en se planter devant moi. Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué si tu savais que ce n'était pas moi ?

Je me repassai la scène… le corps… son ton badin presque amusé…

- Votre attitude… Soufflais-je.

- Ah oui, je vois. Plus la vue de la lame… Dit-il. Je m'en excuse. Ma vision de la mort diffère de celle des humains…ça peut choquer…

- Je m'excuse… Dis-je.

- Non, tu as eu raison. Ça m'apprendra de me comporter ainsi. Ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman. En tout cas, je peux dire que tu es une vraie battante. Tu as une bonne technique d'attaque mais ta haine t'a aveuglée.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment… Dis-je.

- Il va te revenir petit à petit. Par contre, j'ai dut t'assommer pour te maitriser. Tes amis vont encore moins m'apprécier…

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans la Forêt Interdite. Je ne savais pas si tu serais toi-même à ton réveil et je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

- Puis-je retourner au château, maintenant ?

- Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose avant. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite.

- Je vous écoute…. Dis-je, septique.

- Veux-tu que je t'apprenne à te battre ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai vu assez de violence et de morts que d'en ajouter moi-même.

- Tu décides donc de vivre en dehors de la communauté sorcière ? Recluse dans une forêt ? Car je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Voldemort prend du pouvoir et la guerre semble inévitable si tu veux rester auprès de tes amis.

- Je me débrouillerais bien. Dis-je. Je ne veux pas m'approcher de vous plus que de nécessaire.

- Ai-ce Elena Chase qui parle ou ton copain ? Copain qui, je suppose, t'a transformé ?

- Je….

Je fus coupé par des bruits de pas.

- Elena ?

Remus apparut entre les arbres.

Jackson ricana et disparut.

Remus courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as rien ?! Demanda-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Tout va bien.

- Que t'a-t-il fait ?! Nous irons voir le Directeur.

Je me reculai et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

- Remus. Il ne m'a rien fait. Il m'a aidé à me calmer. C'est tout. Dis-je.

- Mais il t'a emmené avec lui dans les bois… Il….

- Il m'a conduite dans les bois car j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma colère. J'ai eu un coup de sang quand j'ai vu ….

- Tu me jure qu'il ne t'a rien fait ?...

- Oui ! C'est moi qui l'ai attaqué visiblement. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il se frottait sa joue qui avait saigné…

Il resta silencieux visiblement furieux.

- Tu me fais confiance au moins ?

Silence….

Je lâchai ses mains et alla tout droit vers les arbres d'où était arrivé Remus.

- Attends-moi ! Elena !

J'étais en colère. Le manque de confiance de Remus me rendait hors de moi. Je pouvais me débrouiller seule. Et je fréquenterais qui je voulais !

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le parc, une délégation d'aurors passait les grilles accompagnées de Charlus.

- Elena ! Remus !

Il courut vers nous en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous dans la forêt ?! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a un mort dans le parc !

- Si ! Et nous rentrons au château !

- Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi vous étiez là-bas. Dit Charlus.

- J'étais là-bas pour me calmer et Remus me cherchait, c'est tout. Dis-je froidement.

- Elena….

Je levai les yeux vers le visage de Charlus.

- Sais-tu qui a fait ça ?

- Oui mais je n'ai aucune preuve et personne ne pourra en trouver. Dis-je. Sur ce, je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner !

L'enquête, comme je l'avais dit, n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce et des mesures de sécurité ne furent pas mises en plus.

Les jours qui suivirent, j'étais toujours en colère et le manque d'activité n'arrangeait rien à mon énervement.

J'avais trouvé refuge au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Remus ne me suivait plus. Je m'en voulais de lui parler et de me comporter ainsi mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Comme il me l'avait dit lui-même quelques semaines auparavant, les sentiments sont décuplés et pourtant la colère dominait tous les autres.

La potion de sommeil de Mme Pomfresh m'avait fait un bien fou et j'avais dormi mon comptant d'heures.

Je me réveillai, totalement reposée mais le stress m'assaillit rapidement.

Nous étions mercredi…. Ma première Pleine Lune avait lieu ce soir…

Après m'être habillée, sac sur mon épaule, je sortis du dortoir alors que Lily et Alice commençait à se réveiller.

Je ne m'arrêtai pas à la salle commune et sortis sans ralentir.

Alors que j'atteignais le couloir directorial, un nuage noir apparut devant moi. Je continuai de marcher, l'air de rien.

- Salut, gamine ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci, professeur. Dis-je alors qu'il marchait à mes côtés. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Puis-je t'accompagner ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Tu n'es pas très gentille. Dit-il, en rigolant. Je te sens sous tension !

Il se mit devant moi, me bloquant le passage.

Je soupirai et me tourna vers la fenêtre sur ma droite.

- Laissez-moi passer sinon je saute par cette fenêtre. Dis-je.

- Va-y si ça peut t'économiser du temps. Dit-il en souriant.

- Je vais me briser les jambes et ça ne vous dérangerait pas ?

- Les jambes, peut-être pas. Dit-il, songeur. Sans entrainement, j'avoue que…Les chevilles…

- Vous me fatiguez ! Laissez-moi ! Criais-je, presque.

- Je vous dérange ?

Je sursautai et me retourna.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant nous, la mine soucieuse.

- Non, professeur. Je prenais congé du professeur Jackson. Bonne journée, Monsieur le Directeur.

Je repris mon chemin sous le ricanement de Jackson.

En arrivant devant les Grandes Portes, je m'arrêtai pour respirer l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans le château.

Je fis quelques pas dans le parc puis longea les murs du château.

Une fois cachée des Grandes Portes, je déposai mon sac et ma robe de sorcières sur l'herbe.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et savoura le contact de l'herbe humide par la rosée du matin sur la plante de mes pieds.

Je marchai sur cent mètres et fis des allers-retours pour me détendre mais mon surplus d'énergie était toujours présent et je devais l'évacuer….

Je me mis à courir jusqu'à la forêt.

Je sentais que c'était ça… Je sentais la tension dans mes muscles s'évacuer par une douce sensation de liberté.

Je courus à travers les arbres parsemés puis la forêt devint de plus en plus touffue.

Je fis toutefois attention à ne pas aller trop profondément dans les bois.

Lorsque le soleil fut à bonne hauteur, je fis le chemin inverse.

Mes affaires étaient toujours à leurs places. Remus était assis à côté, souriant.

- Bien défoulée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Comment as-tu su ?

- Je me levais quand je t'ai vu marcher jusqu'à la forêt.

Je rougis.

- J'espère que personne d'autres ne m'a vu … Dis-je.

- Je ne pense pas. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu pourrais essayer la nage la prochaine fois. Il n'y a rien qui ne l'interdise et rien de suspect.

- Bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé. Dis-je.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa et je sentais la tension de Remus.

- Elena… je … je voudrais m'excuser… Dit-il en fixant ses pieds. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit pour avoir… pour avoir été si… possessif…

- Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est ton manque de confiance. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- La jalousie sans doute…. J'ai eu peur… peur qu'avec ta transformation…. Dit-il en me regardant enfin. Tu vois le monde différemment et que tu t'éloignes de moi…. Je m'excuse. Je ferais attention à partir de maintenant. Je te le promets.

Je lui caressai la joue et acquiesça.

- Je dois aussi m'excuser de t'avoir traité comme ça… Dis-je, penaude. Mes sautes d'humeurs sont horribles…

- Demain, ça ira mieux. Tes humeurs seront toujours sensibles mais moins qu'à l'heure actuelle.

- J'ai peur, Remus…

Il me prit la main et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Je ne peux te promettre que ça ne sera pas douloureux mais je peux te promettre que je serais là. Dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

Les garçons nous avaient gardés des places à la table des lions.

- Alors, Elena, tu étais cachées où ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'ai tapé la discussion avec une fée dans un pub au japon, patate. Dis-je.

Sirius me fixa quelques secondes puis me lança un regard assassin.

Il allait prendre la parole quand le professeur Jackson apparut à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter.

J'en fis tomber mon toast et lança un regard meurtrier au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Pourrions-nous manger en toute tranquillité, professeur ? Demandais-je avec le plus de gentillesse possible.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau, Miss Chase. Dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Dois-je lui répéter ce que vous venez de me dire ?

Je soupirai et me leva.

- Je garde tes affaires. Dit Remus.

Je le remerciai et suivis le vampire.

Nous avions passés le hall à moitié bondé et les premiers étages lorsque je me lâchai.

- J'espère que c'est vrai parce que je voudrais que vous me laissiez un peu tranquille. Dis-je.

- Ma présence vous gêne à ce point ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant.

Je ne répondis pas et attendis la suite.

- Il est vrai que le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Dit-il vu mon absence de réaction.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore, à vrai dire. Dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Je passais devant son bureau et m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher.

- Très bien. Dis-je, en reprenant notre route.

J'étais venue à deux reprises dans le bureau directorial et à chaque fois, j'étais émerveillée par tous ces objets mystérieux qui semblaient être animés et vivants.

Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, un regard dur se posa sur moi à mon entrée.

- Miss Chase, veuillez-vous assoir. Dit-il. Mr Jackson, pourriez-vous rester, s'il vous plait.

Je fus étonnée par son manque de joie qui animait ses yeux habituellement. Ça devait être grave…

- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant, nerveuse.

- Avez-vous lu la Gazette du jour ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non… j'ai été me défouler dans le parc … pourquoi ?

- Je préférais que vous l'appreniez hors présence de vos camarades… Dit-il en tendant la Gazette.

_« Un Mangemort s'échappe au Ministère »_

Je ne lus pas la suite car je la connaissais. Je la devinais….

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Les prochains chapitres seront normalement publiés ce week-end. Désolé mais la semaine, je peux pas taper comme je le voudrais ^^' boulot boulot…

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 24**_

- Macon a donc échappé aux aurors ? Dis-je, sans émotion.

- En effet, il a utilisé un sort de Magie Noire d'après ce que nous savons. Répondit le directeur. Nous faisons tout pour le retrouver au plus vite. Miss Chase… Miss Chase ?

Je levai le regard vers lui. Celui-ci regardait mes mains… Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais planté mes ongles dans les paumes de mes mains… Celles-ci saignaient et le sang coulait sur ma robe de sorcière.

Je détendis mes doigts et reporta mon regard sur l'article où la photo de Macon était affiché.

Son regard noir ….

Un grognement sorti de ma gorge sans que je sache me contrôler et je sentis Jackson s'approcher de moi.

- Si j'étais vous, je n'approcherais pas. Dis-je, furieuse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il resté ? Cela ne le concerne pas !

- Pour deux raisons : Pour vous contrôler au cas où et car cela concerne Mr Jackson.

- En quoi ? Lâchais-je, froide.

- Si Mr Jackson veut vous répondre, il le fera. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous déconseille fortement de partir à sa recherche.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Malgré le sentiment de supériorité que vous ressentez vu votre nouvelle condition, vous êtes loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec des Mangemorts. Entrainez-vous si vous le voulez mais je vous interdis de partir à sa recherche.

Le ton du directeur m'avait rendu muette et une fois sa tirade terminée, je me levai et quitta le bureau sous les murmures indignés des tableaux.

_Le tuer…. Je vais le tuer…. _

Je marchai d'un pas rapide. Je sentais la présence de Jackson dans mon dos et je pus garder mon calme que quelques minutes.

Je me retournai brusquement.

Je fus déstabilisée une seconde face à son visage.

Lui qui était toujours souriant et espiègle … semblait bouillonner intérieurement. Son visage était froid et sérieux. Un visage de vampire…

- Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Demandais-je froide. Je ne vais rien détruire !

Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha lentement de moi.

Il leva la main et je ne pus réagir, trop choquée.

Il me gifla et je percutai le mur lourdement.

- Mais vous êtes fou ! Criais-je.

En un clignement de cil, il se trouvait devant moi, agenouillé.

Il me prit par le col de ma robe et me souleva.

- Lâchez-moi ! Protestais-je.

Je n'y comprenais rien. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ?! Je n'avais rien fait ! Etais-ce son instinct qui prenait le dessus ?

Mes pensées furent stoppées lorsque, d'un geste simple, il me précipita par la fenêtre.

Ce ne fut pas comme dans les livres, où l'action semblait être au ralenti… en une seconde, je sentis la dureté du sol et la douleur foudroyante dans mon épaule.

Une fois au sol, je n'osai bouger. Trop stupéfaite.

Je vis Jackson sauter de la fenêtre les pieds joints, la capuche de sa cape sur la tête, et atterrir à côté de moi, l'air de rien.

- Tu veux le tuer mais tu ne sais pas me toucher. Dit-il calmement.

Ces paroles furent une gifle qui me réveilla de ma torpeur.

Je me levai d'un bond et voulus le frapper de mon poing droit en plein visage mais il disparut à peine fus-je sur mes pieds.

Mon bras gauche était démit et mon coup dans le vide me fit perdre l'équilibre.

Un coup violent me frappa dans le dos et je me sentis décoller du sol. Je fermai les yeux et protégea ma tête du mieux que je pouvais avec mon bras valide.

Le choc fut terrible et sentais mes côtes se brisés sous l'impact.

Couchée sur dans les débris, j'entendis les pas de Jackson et je dus avouer … que j'avais peur.

Il se dressa au-dessus de moi, le visage toujours aussi froid. Sa capuche toujours sur la tête, il me toisa des pieds à la tête.

- Tu es calmée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Croassais-je.

- Voldemort n'a pas que des mangemorts à sa botte. Des vampires, des géants, des lycans… Macon est retourné auprès de lui et il ne va pas s'éloigner de si tôt. Si tu veux le tuer, tu dois pouvoir au moins me donner un coup. Tu es faible malgré ce que tu es. Je veux que tu gardes ça en tête.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez amochée ainsi ? Grognais-je en essayant de m'assoir.

- Je ne t'ai frappé que 3fois. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, un seul coup aurait suffit.

Je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi. J'avais toujours refusé… je voulais une vie tranquille, loin de la violence mais ce nouveau tournant de ma vie me fit changer d'avis….

- Ok…. Dis-je. Je veux bien que vous m'appreniez à me battre. Mais après ma première lune.

- On va commencer, ce week-end. Dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la pris et il m'aida à me lever.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Que vous a fait Macon ? Demandais-je en grimaçant face à la douleur de mon bras gauche.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule démisse et d'un coup rapide et…. Douloureux, il me la remit.

- Il a tué Rose. Dit-il simplement. Tes côtes seront réparées dans quelques heures. Tu devrais aller dormir au lieu d'aller en cours. Je dirais à tes profs que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

- Professeur ?

- Quoi ?

J'aurais voulu lui demander pourquoi il voulait tant venger ma mère mais je vis à son visage qu'il n'en était pas question.

- Est-ce que notre entrainement pourrait rester … secret ? Demandais-je.

- Oui. J'y comptais bien. Des Mangemorts se trouvent dans les élèves de cette école. Ça ferait tout foirer.

Il me fallut presque 40minutes pour atteindre la tour Gryffondor. La douleur de mes côtes était horrible.

Et c'est sans surprise que je découvris les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune.

- Elena ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?! S'exclama Remus.

- J'ai eu un petit différent avec… avec… un centaure. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

- On t'a cherché partout ! Dumby a dit que tu avais quitté son bureau furax… Dit Sirius.

- Mais il n'a pas dit pourquoi … Ajouta Remus.

- Comment tu as fait pour tomber sur un centaure ? Demanda Peter.

- Faut prévenir le directeur… Ajouta James.

- Les gars ? Stop… Soupirais-je. Ce n'est pas de leurs fautes… j'ai perdu le contrôle et ils m'ont donné …. Une leçon d'humilité….

Remus me regarda dans les yeux et je sentais sa méfiance.

- Tu m'as promis… Dis-je.

Il acquiesça en soupirant et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Tu as mal où ? Demanda-t-il.

- Aux côtes… Mais ça va passer. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais aller dormir un peu avant ce soir.

- Je vais t'aider à monter ton sac. Dit Remus.

- Je te rappelle que l'escalier est enchanté. Dis-je.

- Oui sauf si tu m'autorise à monter et que tu me tiennes la main. Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Sirius. Ajouta-t-il à mon air surpris.

- Je vous rejoints dans la Grande Salle. Ajouta-t-il aux autres Maraudeurs.

Il me prit la main et nous montâmes l'escalier sans qu'il ne se change en toboggans.

Le dortoir était vide et bien rangé comme à son habitude.

Remus posa mon sac au pied de mon lit et se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peux-tu m'aider à enlever ma robe ? Demandais-je pour éviter les questions embarrassantes.

- Ils ne t'ont pas raté… Commenta-t-il en écartant ma robe trouée pour évaluer les dégâts.

- ça se répare avec un Reparo… Soufflais-je en essayant d'enlever mon pull.

Il m'aida à l'enlever puis j'allai dans la salle de bain pour évaluer mes blessures.

Une grande balafre barrait ma joue droite et j'étais recouverte de terre.

Remus prit un essuie qu'il mouilla pour nettoyer mon visage.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Dit-il en nettoyant ma plaie.

- Qu'est-ce qui changerait d'être là-bas ou ici ? Demandais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. T'occuper de moi te dérange ?

Nous étions nez à nez et son regard doré semblait prendre feu.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et je crus qu'il allait s'énerver mais il plongea sur mes lèvres comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des semaines.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il me pressait contre lui.

Son baiser me fit tout oublier. Macon. Jackson. Ma vengeance… Seul lui comptait. Nous.

La douleur de mes côtes fêlées était horrible mais je ne pouvais me détacher de ses lèvres. De ce besoin…

Je sentis ses mains glisser sur mes cuisses et je me stoppai nette.

Il continua néanmoins son geste et me souleva en me fixant dans les yeux.

Il me porta jusqu'à mon lit et me déposa.

- Et si tu me faisais aussi confiance ? Dit-il en se penchant.

Ses bras encadraient mon visage et ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des miennes.

- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Ajouta-t-il face à mon silence. Si jamais, je te fais du mal, je te donne l'autorisation de me gifler. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Comme une impulsion, un ordre, je l'agrippai par la nuque et l'embrassa.

D'un sort informulé, je fermai les rideaux du lit pour nous donner de l'intimité.

Un grondement sorti de la poitrine de Remus alors que je le rapprochais de mon corps.

Je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur quand il glissa ses mains sous ma chemise.

- Désolé… Dit-il en se reculant légèrement.

- Pas grave… Soufflais-je avant de plonger de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Je passai une jambe autour de sa taille alors qu'il caressa mes cuisses.

- Elena ?!

Nous sursautâmes et Remus tomba du lit.

Lily apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que je faisais semblant d'aller sous les couvertures.

- Les garçons m'ont dit que tu étais malade ! ça va ?! qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les rideaux. Tu as la joue pleine de sang ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

Je pris le miroir à main sur ma table de chevet et regarda ma joue. La balafre avait disparu mais pas le sang que Remus n'avait pas totalement enlevé.

- J'ai saigné du nez… je crois… Dis-je sans savoir quoi dire. Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas. Ajoutais-je en souriant. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je dois couver quelque chose.

- La grippe traine encore… Dit-elle. Repose-toi, je prendrais des notes pour toi.

- C'est gentil.

Lily me sourit et sortit du dortoir.

- Remus ?

- J'aime les dessous de lit… Grogna-t-il.

Je ne pus me retenir de rire, la douleur à mes côtes me fit grimacer mais elle était moins importante qu'il y a quelques minutes.

- Où on en était ? Dis-je en souriant.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et se recula directement.

- Même si l'envie de rester avec toi est…. très tentante. Je vais aller rejoindre les autres. Dit-il.

J'acquiesçai.

- Et puis, on se retrouve à 18h, ce soir. Ajouta-t-il avant un dernier baiser.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte du dortoir que je m'endormie sans avoir eu besoin de potion.

A mon réveille, je me sentais alerte mais aussi extrêmement anxieuse.

Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir. Il était déjà 19h !

Je me levai d'un bond et remarqua que je n'avais plus mal à mes côtes. Elles étaient guéries.

Je me déshabillai en vitesse et mis un jeans et un pull. Je sautai dans mes baskets et sortis en trombe du dortoir.

Je tombai sur Sirius et James dans la salle commune.

- Elena ! Remus t'attends à l'infirmerie… Souffla James.

- Je sais. Je ne me suis pas réveillée… Grognais-je.

- Ca aurait marrant que…. Commença Sirius.

C'est l'approche de Lily qui le coupa.

- Elena ? Tu es toute blanche ! Tu vas bien ?!

- Pas trop… je vais aller à l'infirmerie… Dis-je, d'une petite voix.

- On va l'emmener. Dit Sirius.

Sirius me prit le bras et m'emmena vers la sortie alors que James était encore avec Lily.

J'entendis le bruit d'une gifle et James nous rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Sirius ricana.

- La Saint Val' ? Demanda-t-il.

- La ferme… Grogna James.

Remus était assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie quand j'arrivai enfin.

- Hé bien, Miss Chase ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Pomfresh.

- Excusez-moi… je …

- Vous êtes là, c'est le plus important ! Allons-y maintenant ! Mr Black et Mr Potter, veuillez retournez à votre tour !

James me prit dans ses bras, ainsi que Sirius.

Leurs étreintes me surpris mais me firent énormément de bien.

Les deux Maraudeurs partis, l'infirmière nous guida vers le parc par un passage secret.

Il avait plut et l'herbe était humide. De la buée sortait de nos bouches et je me mis à trembler.

Remus me prit par la main et je me sentis mieux.

Pomfresh nous guida vers le Saule Cogneur qu'elle immobilisa d'un sort et nous conduisit vers l'entrée du passage secret.

- C'est bon, Madame Pomfresh. Je vais lui montrer. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir. Dit Remus en souriant à l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Je suivis Remus par un chemin très étroit et humide. Nous marchâmes pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Remus s'arrêta et me fit monter par une trappe en bois.

Nous atterrîmes dans une maison délabrée. La Cabane Hurlante.

La plupart des meubles étaient brisés sur le sol, les portes avaient été arrachées et des griffes étaient visibles sur les murs en bois.

La maison semblait bouger avec le vent ce qui rendait encore plus lugubre la maison.

- Cette maison a besoin d'un bon coup de maison… Commentais-je.

Remus ricana et alla vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Il alla dans ce que je devinai être la chambre. Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait sur la gauche. Il était à moitié caché et une épaisse couche de poussière le recouvrait.

- Il était sale et délabré mais confortable. Dit Remus.

- La Lune se lève dans combien de temps ? Demandais-je en m'approchant de la seule fenêtre qui était à moitié ouverte sur une plaine montagneuse à côté du village de Pré-au-Lard.

- Dans 30minutes environ. Dit-il.

Je me tournai vers lui alors qu'il enlevait sa montre pour la mettre dans un coffre à côté du lit.

- Petit truc que tu devrais savoir… les vêtements ne disparaissent et ne réapparaissent pas lors des transformations. Et vu qu'on n'a pas apporté d'autres vêtements…

Je me sentis rougir instantanément.

- Si tu veux aller dans la pièce à côté, il n'y a pas de soucis. Dit-il précipitamment.

Il me tendit une couverture sale qui se trouvait sur le lit.

- Tu pourras t'enrouler dedans en attendant… Expliqua-t-il.

Je le remerciai et alla dans la pièce voisine.

Je me sentais un peu ridicule vu ce qu'on avait failli faire quelques heures plus tôt mais je bloquais toujours ….

Je m'enroulai dans la couverture comme une serviette et revins timidement dans la pièce.

Remus était assis à la même place, une couverture noué autour de la taille.

Je mis les vêtements dans le coffre que Remus ferma.

- Il est ensorcelé pour résister aux coups du loup. Expliqua-t-il.

Je vins m'assoir à côté de lui et il me prit la main.

- Où a-t-on mal en premier ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- D'abord… le corps chauffe et tu as l'impression que… que tes os sont en train de fondre de l'intérieur… puis la douleur va te foudroyer. Mais je dirais que tes os se modifieront d'abord au niveau de ton visage puis ton dos et le reste de ton corps.

J'avalai avec appréhension ce qu'il venait de m'expliquer.

- Merci pour ton franc parler… Dis-je en m'allongeant.

- Et si on s'endormait ? Et qu'on se réveillerait l'air de rien le lendemain ? Demandais-je.

- Ca serait pratique et agréable… Souffla Remus en s'allongeant lui aussi.

Je fermai les yeux et bizarrement mon cœur commença à battre plus vite. J'eu de plus en plus de mal à respirer et Remus se tourna vers moi dans le même état.

- Je suis là… Dit-il alors la douleur commençait à se faire sentir dans mes os… tous mes os…

- C'est parti… Soufflais-je avant de crier de douleur.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	26. Chapitre 25

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 25**_

Lorsque je commençai à émerger de mon sommeil, j'avais la sensation que mon corps pesait des tonnes et que j'avais été roué de coups. Encore pire qu'avec Jackson la veille.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rappeler où j'étais et ce qu'il s'était passé.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et discerna le visage de Remus à quelques centimètres du mien.

J'étais frigorifiée et je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

Nous étions couchés sur le parquet en bois dans la chambre.

Je me forçai à serrer mes doigts. Je sentais que mes articulations avaient pris un coup mais je ne sentais pas de blessures graves.

Avec un grognement de douleur, je me soulevai et entoura mes bras de mes mains.

Remus dormait paisiblement, couché sur le côté, et je rougis en voyant son corps nu.

Je détournai le regard et retrouva les couvertures.

Je m'enroulai dans l'une d'elle et borda Remus du mieux que je pouvais.

Mes cheveux avaient poussés et ils arrivaient de nouveau au niveau de ma taille. Sirius avait donc dis vrai l'autre jour.

Je souris et retourna me coucher près de Remus.

J'étais heureuse de ne pas me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait. Même si les transformations étaient horriblement douloureuses, j'étais rassurée. C'était comme avoir très mal puis s'endormir et se réveiller toute courbaturée.

Je me blottis contre Remus et respira son odeur à plein poumon. Malgré mes courbatures et ma grande fatigue, je me sentais bien.

Je dus me rendormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux pour la deuxième fois, j'avais chaud et j'étais confortablement installée.

Je me trouvais à l'infirmerie.

Je soupirai d'aise et voulus me mettre sur le côté mais les horribles courbatures me rappelèrent à l'ordre. Je venais de passer ma première Pleine Lune et mon corps devait se remettre.

N'aimant pas être sur le dos, je me mis quand même sur le côté.

Mon lit était entouré par des paravents blancs pour me cacher des éventuels curieux. Remus ne devait pas être loin. Non, il n'était pas loin. Je le sentais.

- Miss Chase ?

Je me tournai instinctivement et je grimaçai.

- Bonjour Madame Pomfresh. Croassais-je.

- Comment sentez-vous ?

- Courbaturez et lourde comme du plomb dans le lac Noir...

- Demain, ça ira mieux. Dit-elle en souriant. Vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de blessures. Seulement quelques griffures. Vos loups ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse.

J'ignorais comment nos loups s'étaient comportés mais j'étais encore vivante et je m'étais réveillée au près de lui. Je devais donc en conclure que oui, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

A près tout, Remus m'avait transformé. C'était donc naturel de bien s'entendre, non ?

- Dormez donc encore un peu. Dit-elle. Mr Lupin dort encore lui aussi.

J'acquiesçai et elle eut à peine fermé les rideaux que mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

_L'air sentait bon les fleurs. Je me réveillai dans ma chambre d'enfant. _

_Ma longue robe de nuit blanche m'arrivait aux chevilles. _

_D'un geste automatique, je ramassai mes cheveux sur le côté et me leva de mon lit. _

_De la musique me parvenait du rez-de-chaussée et une délicieuse odeur de soupe au pois me parvint. _

_- Maman ?! Criais-je du haut des escaliers menant à l'étage du bas. Je ne suis plus malade !_

_Une femme apparut en bas des escaliers_. _De très cheveux bruns tressés tombait jusqu'à sa taille. Elle portait une robe bleu marine avec un corset noir qui serrait légèrement sa taille de guêpe. Maman..._

_- Je t'avais dis que ce sirop était magique ! Dit-elle. _

_- C'était une potion, maman ! Soupirais-je. _

_Elle me sourit et m'accueillit à bras ouvert lorsque je descendis les marches en courant vers elle. _

_La cloche sonna et la prise de ses mains se resserra sur mes épaules. _

_- Ne bouge pas. Dit-elle._

_Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée en face de nous et un homme apparut. Il avait des cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière et semblait mal en point. _

_- Que fais-tu là, William ? Lança ma mère, froide._

_- Je ne peux plus, Rose... S'il te plait... Dit-il, implorant. Ça fait 4ans !_

_- Tu sais que c'est impossible. _

_Le regard noir de l'homme tomba sur moi et une impression de tristesse emplit son visage. _

_- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux._

_- Elena, Monsieur. Répondis-je. Et vous ? Vous êtes qui ?_

_- William Jackson. Pour vous servir, jeune demoiselle. Répondit-il en faisant apparaitre une rose rouge dans sa main._

_Il me l'offrit et je le remerciai._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. De la sueur perlait mon front et coulait le long de mes tempes.

- Miss Chase ?

L'infirmière de Poudlard était assise sur le bord de mon lit. Elle avait un linge mouillé en main.

- Vous avez de la fièvre. Recouchez-vous.

J'obéis et me laissa tomber sur l'oreiller.

-Tu devrais l'écouter sinon tu ne pourras pas sortir avant une semaine. Dit une voix très familière.

Je souris et m'apprêta à me lever du lit mais mon corps me rappela à l'ordre.

Remus était debout en pyjama entre deux paravents.

Il n'avait pas de bandages visiblement hormis un au niveau du cou.

- Je vous laisse ma place pendant 5min, Mr Lupin. Dit l'infirmière.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à la place de Pomfresh.

- Toute faible. Dis-je. Et toi ?

-Oh, moi, ça va. Nos loups s'entendent bien visiblement. Je n'ai que deux blessures.

- Pourquoi ai-je de la fièvre ? Demandais-je alors qu'il appliquait le linge sur mon front.

- Première transformation. Ton corps doit s'habituer. Il a encore tendance à combattre le mal.

- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'ils étaient là ?

Il comprit tout de suite et sourit.

- Oui et visiblement ils se bien amusé.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit mais ils étaient hilares quand je les ai vus. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je soupirai et redouta la vue des autres Maraudeurs et de leurs futurs blagues...

Remus eut l'autorisation (et l'obligation) de quitter l'infirmerie le soir même alors que je devais attendre le lendemain matin pour voir si j'allais refaire de la fièvre.

Mais je ne fis pas de fièvre et je me réveillai en meilleure forme que la veille. Je n'avais plus mal partout et ma tête n'était plus aussi lourde.

Pomfresh me fit prendre un bon bain chaud dans une pièce voisine et je l'en remerciai. Elle y avait mis des herbes et une potion pour détendre mes muscles et me donner de l'énergie.

J'y restai jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide. En m'examinant dans le miroir de la grande salle de bain de l'infirmerie, je constatai que mes blessures n'étaient plus que de fines cicatrices. J'avais des griffures sur les épaules et sur les côtes.

Mes yeux étaient plus sombres. Ils étaient noisettes et si on y regardait de plus près, des paillettes dorées brillaient au fond de la pupille.

Je m'habillai avec les vêtements que j'avais mis le soir de la Pleine Lune et prévins Mme Pomfresh de mon départ.

- Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Dit-elle. Et n'oubliez pas, nous sommes Samedi.

- Samedi ?! Dis-je, étonnée.

- Vous avez dormi durant deux jours, Miss Chase.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Le temps était ensoleillé et la plupart des élèves profitaient des premières chaleurs pour se prélasser dans le parc près du lac.

Je montai jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor mais elle était quasiment vide.

Seuls quelques élèves de 5ème révisaient dans la salle commune.

Lily et Alice ne se trouvaient pas dans le dortoir. Alice devait être dans le parc et Lily à la bibliothèque, telles que je les connaissais.

J'enlevai mon pull et mis un débardeur blanc et fin gilet noir que je n'attachai pas.

Le débardeur était assez moulant mais j'avais vu pire des filles de Serdaigle et de Serpentard.

Je pris ma baguette dans ma table de chevet et sécha mes cheveux qui étaient encore humide de mon bain.

Un coup de brosse et je sortis du dortoir, partant à la recherche des Maraudeurs.

En descendant dans la salle commune, je croisai Lily, les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins.

- Elena ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?! Tu avais de la fièvre quand je suis passée à l'infirmerie. Tu va bien ?

- Oui, merci. Dis-je. C'était la grippe sans doute. Comme tu l'avais dis d'ailleurs.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux ! J'ai pris note pour toi ! Je te les passerais tout à l'heure.

- Merci.

Elle monta dans le dortoir alors que je sortais de la Tour Gryffondor.

L'odeur de Remus semblait dater de quelques heures mais je n'eu aucunes difficultés à suivre la trace.

Elle me guida jusqu'aux Grandes Portes et je m'arrêtai pour les trouver dans les dizaines d'élèves jouant dans le parc.

-Ravi de voir que votre transformation s'est bien passée.

Je sursautai et regarda autour de moi pour vérifier qu'aucunes oreilles innocentes n'aient entendu.

Jackson se tenait dans l'ombre près d'une armure.

- Merci pour votre discrétion. Dis-je, froide.

- Il n'y a que vous et moi. Dit-il, étonné.

Je soupirai et me tourna vers lui.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demandais-je.

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié que nous devions t'entrainer à partir de ce week-end ? Dit-il.

La saveur de me prélasser au bord du lac s'envola et une grande déception m'envahie.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois ce que je suis et que le temps ne me permette pas de sortir comme je le voudrais. Dit-il. Rendez-vous ce soir à la Tour d'Astronomie, à minuit.

- Merci. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Va, cours et profite du soleil. Dit-il avec un soupçon de tristesse.

- Merci, William. Dis-je sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Il fut étonné dans un premier temps puis me sourit avant de disparaitre.

J'enlevai mes baskets et descendis les marches de pierres puis l'herbe sèche et légèrement chaude.

C'était un temps chaud pour la saison ! Car malgré ma température corporelle élevée, je pouvais sentir qu'il faisait chaud. J'avais appris à deviner la température que ressentaient les autres.

Je me mis à marcher d'un pas normal tout en cherchant les garçons des yeux.

Je les repérai près du lac, sous un grand chêne. Remus était allongé dans l'herbe alors que Sirius, Peter et James étaient penchés sur quelque chose et semblaient très absorbés.

Je me mis à genoux et embrassa Remus à l'envers. Il me rendit mon baiser et me souffla un bonjour.

Je me redressai et observa les garçons qui ne m'avaient toujours pas vu.

-Vous préparez le cambriolage de Gringott ? Demandais-je, amusée.

- ça dépend si tu sais garder un secret... Dit Sirius en se tournant vers moi. Wow, jolie t-shirt.

-Sirius... Grogna Remus.

Il éclata de rire alors que je rougissais.

Je m'assis à côté de Remus et contempla le calamar géant dont on voyait le dos. Il semblait se profiter du soleil lui aussi.

-Quoi de neuf depuis mercredi ? Demandais-je.

- Une attaque de lycans en plein Londres. Dans un orphelinat moldu plus précisément. Répondit James, lugubre.

- Aucuns survivants... Ajouta Sirius, en pliante les documents.

- Et Lily a pété un plomb pendant le cours de Jackson. Ajouta Peter.

- Lily ? Dis-je, étonnée.

- Ouais. Jackson lui a dit qu'elle était un vrai dictionnaire et qu'elle devait sortir de ses bouquins. Expliqua Sirius.

- Et James a bien sûr pris sa défense... Dit Remus.

- Et il écope d'une retenue lundi soir. Rigola Sirius.

- Mais il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça ! Protesta James.

Je rigolai et me coucha à côté de Remus.

Ça faisait du bien de ne rien faire. De profiter du soleil. Le soleil m'avait manqué. C'était comme si je le revoyais après des années d'absences et de captivité.

Je sentis Sirius se coucher à mes côtés et prendre une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Tu es mieux avec les cheveux longs. Dit-il.

- Toi aussi. Dis-je.

- Amie de cheveux longs. Dit-il, amusé.

- Chut. Dit Remus.

- Bande de fainéant. Grogna James. Vous me donnez envie de dormir maintenant.

- Ils ont raisons. Rigola Peter avant de se coucher lui aussi.

- Quedver ! Quelqu'un doit rester éveillé ! Protesta James.

- Tu es éveillé. Dit Sirius.

- Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Rogue approchent. Dit James.

- Si c'est pour nous faire nous lever, c'est raté. Dit Peter.

Il avait raison pourtant. Je sentais leurs odeurs par une brise qui soufflait sur nous. Le bruit de leurs pas de plus en plus proches faisaient trembler légèrement la terre. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas laisser mes émotions dicter ma conduite et me battre inutilement.

- Alors vous avez toujours pitié de cette traînée ? Siffla Malefoy, froid.

- Ca dépend de qui tu parles. Répliqua James. Rogue ne traine jamais avec nous.

J'entendis Sirius ricaner et je le senti se redresser.

- Très drôle, Black. Siffla Rogue. Tu sais très bien de qui on parle !

- Non. Pas du tout. Alors veuillez dégager. Vous nous gâchez la vue. Dit James.

- Cette catin de Larkin… J'aurais honte à votre place… Siffla Malefoy. Tu te rappelles, Larkin ?! Quand tu étais venue chez mon père… Tu…

Je sentis mes mains trembler et la colère monter en moi…

Oh oui, je me rappelais quand Macon m'emmenait chez ses hommes….

Le silence de Lucius me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Remus se trouvait devant lui, dos à moi. Il tenait Malefoy par le cou et je voyais ses doigts se serrer autour de sa prise.

- Dégage. Souffla Remus avant de le relâcher.

Lucius se mit à tousser et en se frottant la gorge.

- Tu vas me le payer… Croassa-t-il.

- Si tu oses redire quelque chose sur Elena, c'est toi qui va le regretter. Menaça Remus.

Je pouvais sentir sa colère dans l'air et la valeur réelle de sa menace.

Malefoy fit signe aux autres et ils s'en allèrent sans un mot.

- Merci… Soufflais-je alors qu'il s'était recouché à côté de moi.

- J'en ai assez de leurs menaces. Dit-il avant de glisser un bras sous ma nuque et de m'attirer à lui.

- Tu devrais te fâcher plus souvent comme ça ! Rigola Sirius.

- Ca ne fonctionnerait plus à force. Répliqua Remus.

- Ils vont répliquer, vous ne croyez pas ?... Gémit Peter.

- Temps que nous sommes ensembles. Tout ira bien. Répondit Sirius.

Il avait raison. Temps que nous serions unis. Rien ne pouvait nous arriver.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Désolé pour le léger retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper mais je me suis rattrapée cette semaine ! Voici 3 chapitres qui j'espère vous plairont !

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font hyper plaisir et me donne envie de continuer !

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 26**_

Durant toute la journée, je me reposai avec les garçons dans le parc. Je rattrapai mon retard de cours assez facilement pendant la soirée.

Lily était restée avec nous pendant une heure entière ! Ce qui était très étonnant de sa part vu que James et Sirius étaient eux aussi présents.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Lily nous quitta pour aller dormir, James en revenait toujours pas et avait un air béat.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il va sortir avec elle s'il a son air béat à chaque fois qu'il la voit ? Rigolais-je.

- Eux ! Sortir ensemble ?! Rigola Sirius. Tu rêves, Chase !

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Dis-je en rangeant mes parchemins.

Remus bailla et décida d'aller se coucher.

Il m'embrassa et monta au dortoir. Peter suivit et je fis semblant d'y aller moi aussi.

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de redescendre sur la pointe des pieds.

James et Sirius étaient toujours assis dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Dos à moi.

Je jurai intérieurement mais descendis le reste des marches sur la pointe des pieds.

Malgré leurs sens d'animagus, je réussis à sortir de la salle commune sans qu'ils ne m'entendent.

A force d'y avoir été, je commençais le chemin pour aller à la tour d'Astronomie comme ma poche. J'empruntai les passages secrets et arriva à destination en moins de 5minutes.

- Tu es en retard. Dit une voix quand j'atteignais la classe vide illuminée par la lune décroissante.

- Mes amis étaient encore éveillés. J'ai dut sortir en douce. Répliquais-je.

Jackson se trouvait sous la clarté de la lune, près du parapet. Il était en jeans et t-shirt noir tout simple mais une énergie sortait de lui malgré son corps sans vie. Ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés par le vent le rendaient plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Enfin, je le supposais car j'ignorais son âge.

Ses yeux noirs me détaillèrent de haut en bas puis il sourit.

- Pourquoi n'être pas sorti par la fenêtre de ta chambre ? Demanda Jackson.

J'en restai muette quelques secondes.

- Je ne voulais pas me démettre l'épaule encore une fois. Dis-je froidement en le rejoignant près du parapet qui donnait sur le parc.

- La dernière fois, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas de ton plein gré. Dit-il.

- Alors que vais-je faire pour commencer ? Demandais-je.

- On va descendre dans le parc. Dit-il.

J'étais prête à me diriger vers la porte quand il se mit à ricaner.

- Pas par là, voyons. Rigola-t-il. Tu pensais vraiment passer par la voie humaine ?

- J'avais espéré… Grognais-je en retournant vers lui.

J'enlevai mon gilet et le posa sur une chaise.

- Je n'ai jamais fait d'escalade. Dis-je, penaude.

- Je vais te montrer. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

La descente fut très lente et dure. En arrivant en bas, j'avais les doigts en sang.

- Je paris que je dois remonter maintenant ? Grognais-je.

- Non, tu vas courir. Dit-il.

- Courir ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

J'adorais courir….

- Jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire sadique.

Je courus pendant une bonne heure à bonne allure sans aucuns soucis mais lorsque Jackson m'ordonna à aller plus vite, je réalisai que je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes.

Au bout d'1h30, mes genoux lâchèrent et je me retrouvai agenouillée sur l'herbe humide.

- On a du travail. Commenta Jackson venant vers moi.

- Vous êtes marrant vous… Grognais-je. Vous ne ressentez pas la fatigue physique.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il, étonnée. Qui dit dépense d'énergie, dit dépense des ressources physique et dans mon cas, le sang. Qui dit manque de sang, dit douleur.

Je me retrouvai toute bête.

- Euh… je n'avais pas pensé à ce point de vue là… Dis-je, penaude.

- Fais donc 100 pompes et tu pourras peut-être te coucher. Dit-il.

J'avais cru, pauvre idiote que je suis, qu'il aurait été gentil avec moi vu qu'il avait connu ma mère mais il n'en avait été rien. Après avoir fait ces fameuses pompes, je dus remonter à la tour d'astronomie… par l'extérieur bien évidemment !

Il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor pour éviter les professeurs et les fantômes qui faisaient des rondes dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Rendez-vous demain soir, gamine. Dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

- Bonne… journée, professeur. Dis-je en m'apercevant que le soleil commençait à se lever.

La salle commune était bien évidemment vide et je montai dans le dortoir en trainant des pieds.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me déshabiller et me coucha telle quelle sous les couvertures.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. La semaine, c'était les cours et le week-end, entrainement avec Jackson durant la nuit et la journée, je me reposais le plus possible. On avait commencé le maniement des armes et je devais avouer que j'adorais ça ! Beaucoup plus qu'une baguette ! Des fois, quand j'y pense, je me dis que ça fait « tueur-en-série » comme disent les Moldus.

Les garçons trouvaient ça bizarre mais ne posèrent pas de questions.

Le grand événement après Noel arriva également, je veux bien sûr parler de la Saint-Valentin… Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous étions déjà début Février et quelle fut ma surprise quand je suis descendue à la salle commune ce matin-là et que je vis une troupe de fille devant le panneau d'affichage…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je à Peter qui regardait le spectacle, un peu effrayé.

- Je pense que c'est l'annonce pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour la Saint-Valentin. Dit-il.

- Déjà ! M'exclamais-je.

- Et oui, demoiselle ! S'écria la voix de Sirius.

Il prit ma main et me fit tournoyer.

- La Saint-Valentin, le jour des amoureux ! S'exclama-t-il alors que plusieurs filles se tournèrent vers lui.

- Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'on fête les amoureux qu'une seule fois par an ? Demandais-je, amusée alors qu'il me faisait valser sans aucune musique.

- C'est comme ça ! Répliqua-t-il, théâtral. D'ailleurs, je me dois de trouver une Valentine pour cet événement ! Le grand Sirius Black ne peut se permettre d'être célibataire un tel jour comme celui-là !

- As-tu si peur d'être seul, Sirius ? Demandais-je, curieuse.

Il cessa de sourire et son visage se fit triste.

Je m'arrêtai de danser et le pris dans mes bras.

- On sera toujours là. Murmurais-je.

- Moi aussi, j'ai droit à un câlin ?! Rigola une voix.

Je me tournai vers James et le serra aussi dans mes bras en rigolant.

- J'avais dit qu'une fille dans le groupe était un avantage. Dit-il dans mon cou.

Je me reculai et le frappa légèrement sur le crâne avec le bout de mes doigts.

- Idiot !

- Et moi, j'ai droit à un câlin ?

Je me tournai vers Remus et croisa les bras.

- Non, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Déclarais-je.

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin tombant un jeudi, la sortie de Pré-au-Lard fut quand même organisée le samedi pour éviter de perdre des heures de cours.

Sirius trouva une copine comme il l'avait dit. Une dénommée Lena Weasley, une cousine de la famille Weasley que nous avions rencontré chez les Potter. Grande, rousse, mais l'air un peu naïve. Comme toutes les copines de Sirius…

Ca me rendait triste de le voir comme ça. Il se cachait derrière ce masque de séducteur mais c'était pour combler ce manque d'amour qu'il a toujours ressenti et que nous peinions à combler.

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il se trouve une copine et qu'il en tombe vraiment amoureux… Qu'il puisse s'imaginer dans plusieurs années… qu'il se fasse un avenir…

Car pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte pour lui est de devenir auror et de tuer le plus de mangemort possible…. Mais après ? …

Quand à Peter, il se trouva aussi une copine ! Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment. Elle est du genre « gourgandine ». Elle était à Serdaigle mais je la voyais plutôt à Serpentard. Taille moyenne, blonde bouclés, mignonne par des artifices. Elle s'appelait Rita Skeeter.

Et James nous annonça la veille qu'il avait trouvé sa Valentine. Je fus un peu déçue qu'il n'attende pas Lily mais il semblait tellement heureux que je n'osai pas lui faire la remarque. Je vis que les autres n'étaient pas au courant non plus et furent plutôt perplexe. Même Sirius ne posa pas de questions.

Le matin de ce fameux jour, j'eu dur à me lever. Jackson m'avait fait faire des exercices physiques toute la nuit et j'étais rentrée me coucher à 5h… Je me permis néanmoins de me lever à 10h30 pour avoir un minimum de sommeil.

C'est une Alice surexcitée qui me réveilla en entrant dans le dortoir en criant que Franck allait la rejoindre au village.

Je me redressai dans mon lit et me frotta les yeux.

Alice sautillait sur place alors que Lily était amusée, assise sur son lit toute habillée, un bouquin en main.

- Il a réussi à avoir sa journée ? Demandais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oui !

- A quelle heure, il te rejoint ? Demanda Lily.

- A 11h !

- Il est 10h40, Alice. Dis-je avant de bailler.

Elle s'arrêta nette puis d'un coup, sortit du dortoir en courant.

En ricanant, je me levai et m'étira.

- Alors Lily ? As-tu trouvé un Valentin pour aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je en cherchant des vêtements pour la journée.

- Euh…. Oui… Dit-elle d'une drôle de voix.

Je levai les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était rouge pivoine et évitait de me regarder.

- Ok, je vois. Je ne te demanderais rien de plus. Dis-je en prenant un jeans, un débardeur et un cardigan.

Une fois habillée, je descendis à la salle commune et tomba sur Remus qui attendait au pied de l'escalier.

- Tu vas me dire que tu m'attends depuis...

- 8h, je l'avoue. Dit-il, amusé.

Je soupirai et finis de descendre les marches.

Il me tendit une rose rouge et je l'embrassai.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen mais cette rose représentait tellement pour moi.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je.

- Ils sont déjà partis au village. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

- Même James ? Demandais-je entre deux baisers.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

- Vu que Lily est en haut… j'ai eu un doute pendant un moment.

A ce moment-là, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et James entra avec un bouquet de fleur.

- Oh vous… vous êtes là. Dit-il, gêné.

- Je me suis permise une grasse matinée ! Dis-je.

A ce moment-là, Lily descendit et fut surprise de me voir.

- Oh, Elena, Remus, je pensais….

- Que nous serions déjà partis. Finit Remus. Nous y allons. Bonne journée à vous deux.

Je les saluai en souriant.

- On ne dira rien ! Dis-je avant que Remus m'entraine par le passage.

- Enfin ! M'exclamais-je alors que nous allions vers la Grande Salle, main dans la main.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Dit Remus.

- Je pense qu'il n'a rien dit pour ne pas froisser Sirius. Dis-je.

- Oui, il est assez possessif de James. Acquiesça Remus.

Je fus étonnée de ne voir aucunes protections ni aucuns aurors nous escorter en dehors du domaine.

Le hall était pratiquement vide. Tout le monde était déjà parti pour le village. Seuls les élèves de 1ère et 2ème restaient au château mais vu le magnifique temps, la majorité se trouvaient dans le parc à profiter du soleil et du lac pour eux seuls.

D'un pas tranquille et dans un silence paisible, nous passâmes les grilles du domaine pour emprunter le chemin en terre battu qui menait à Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je vais à Pré-au-Lard ? Dis-je.

- Oui, je sais. Dit-il. Je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

- Tu t'intéressais donc à moi avant ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Dit-il. Je n'avais qu'une envie : te protéger. Je voyais que tu n'étais pas heureuse mais j'étais trop… timide pour te parler.

Cette époque-là me paraissait tellement lointaine alors qu'elle datait seulement de quelques mois. Je me souvenais avoir eu le béguin pour lui mais les problèmes que j'avais m'empêchaient de voir plus loin. J'étais heureuse d'être un lycan. J'étais libre et même si dans ce monde ma race était haïe, j'étais heureuse.

Nous arrivâmes au village et Remus me le fit visiter, souriant face à mon empressement.

Je fis le plein de sucreries chez Honeydukes et chez Zonko pour l'anniversaire de James et de Sirius le mois prochain.

En sortant du magasin de farces et attrapes, nous tombâmes sur Sirius qui rentrait dans le magasin.

- Salut les amoureux ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous n'avez pas vu James ?

- Non. Répondis-je.

- Et ta copine, elle est où ? Demanda Remus.

Il se retourna, étonné, et regarda autour de lui.

- Hé bien, je crois qu'elle est partie. Rigola-t-il. Trop grand caractère pour moi.

- On va au Trois-Balais. Dit Remus.

- Ok, je vous rejoins quand j'ai finis mes achats. Répondit Sirius.

- Moi qui voulait une journée pour nous deux. Soupira Remus.

Je l'embrassai pour toute réponse. Du moment que j'étais avec lui, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Nous allâmes donc dans l'auberge bondée.

Remus nous trouva une table à l'écart de la foule. Il me fit assoir pendant qu'il allait nous chercher de la bière-au-beurre.

J'eu tout le temps pour observer la foule. Hagrid, McGonagall et Flitwick se trouvaient en milieu de salle. Hagrid semblait bien heureux comparé à l'habitude.

Slughorn avait harponné Remus au comptoir. Lui aussi était bien entamé avec son verre d'hydromel à la main. Il me lança un regard désolé alors que je me retenais de rire.

Je continuai mon observation et aperçus James et Lily dans un coin près de la porte. Lily riait et avait les joues roses. James semblait ne pas y croire et semblait expliquer un truc de vraiment drôle pour que Lily rie autant. Il faisait des grands gestes tout en expliquant.

Remus revint après 10minutes des griffes du professeur de potion.

- Je croyais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. Soupira-t-il.

Il posa une bière-au-beurre devant moi et me sourit.

- Il voudrait que tu viennes à la soirée qu'il organise ce soir. Dit-il. Moi aussi, malheureusement…

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Dis-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- Tu as envie de faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai d'un baiser langoureux.

- Je n'arrivais pas à vous trouver dans cette foule ! S'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant face à nous.

Nos lèvres se quittèrent et j'eu du mal à ne pas grogner d'agacement.

Remus rigola alors que je croisai les bras.

- Vous m'avez rien pris à boire ? S'indigna Sirius.

- Je n'avais que deux mains. Répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

Sirius repartit vers le bar et entama la conversation avec Rosmerta, la nouvelle serveuse de l'auberge.

- Où on en était ? Soufflais-je.

Nos baisers reprirent mais lorsque Sirius revint, je ne pus retenir un grognement.

- Hey, vous avez vu ?! S'exclama Sirius sans avoir fait attention au grondement. James et Lily ! Je n'y crois pas ! Vous pensez qu'il lui a fait prendre un filtre d'amour ?! Venez, on va les voir !

Je soupira alors que Sirius allait déjà vers le nouveau couple.

- Laisse-le aller. Dit Remus avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

J'entendis le bruit comme s'il venait de très loin. Ce sont les cris autour de moi qui nous firent revenir sur terre….

Hurlement de terreur et de douleur…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	28. Chapitre 27

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 27**_

Les vitres de l'auberge avaient éclatées et un nuage de fumée avait envahie la salle.

Des cris retentirent et le raclement des chaises et des tables firent un bruit d'enfer.

Soudain, la voix du professeur McGonagall retentit.

- Que tout le monde garde son calme ! S'écria-t-elle, autoritaire.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent et quelqu'un lança un sort pour que la fumée disparaisse.

C'était le professeur Flitwick qui se tenait debout sur la table.

Remus m'obligea à ne pas bouger de ma chaise.

- Attends une minute. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je parcourus la salle du regard.

Les personnes qui se trouvaient près des fenêtres étaient blessés par les éclats de verre. Dont James et Lily. Sirius était assis sur le sol, le dos contre une chaise, l'air étourdi.

Ni une, ni deux, je me levai d'un bond et courus vers eux, Remus sur les talons.

Nous étions à mi-chemin quand la porte vola en éclat, faisant apparaitre une dizaine de mangemorts.

Tout se passa très vite.

Un sort rouge vola et frappa McGonagall en pleine poitrine. Elle vola et atterrit au fond de la pièce.

Slughorn sembla se réveiller et rejoignit Flitwick et Hagrid qui se mettaient devant les élèves.

J'aperçus Rosmerta les rejoindre mais je rejoignis James et me concentrai sur la blessure de James.

Elle n'était heureusement pas profonde. Je retirai le petit morceau de verre de son bras et enleva ma cape pour la couper en deux.

J'épongeai le sang sur son bras puis les mains de Lily.

J'entendais vaguement les professeurs crier ainsi que des voix inconnues mais je n'y faisais pas trop attention jusqu'au moment où Hagrid hurla « qu'ils n'auraient pas Elena ».

Elena ?

Moi ?

Je relevai la tête mais seul un Mangemort me regardait.

- Le fils Potter fera également l'affaire. Dit le Mangemort masqué.

Remus se mit devant nous ainsi que Sirius.

Je me levai, sourde aux protestations des autres.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demandais-je, froide.

- Tu verras bien. Si tu nous suis sans faire d'histoire, tes amis auront la vie sauve.

- Mais bien sûr… Grognais-je.

- Restez en arrière Miss Chase. Ordonna Flitwick.

Son ton avait le goût de la menace. Etonnant vu la stature du professeur de sortilège.

_Cours… va par la porte de derrière…_

Je sursautai par cette voix venue de nulle part mais mon instinct me disait de l'écouter.

James se leva à ce moment avec Lily.

J'ignorais si James avait entendu la voix mais je devais fuir avec lui. Mais devais-je abandonner Remus, Lily et Sirius ici, aux mains des Mangemorts ?

Non, je n'en avais pas le courage.

Je pris la main de Remus et de James. Remus devinant grâce au lien, pris la main de Sirius alors que James tenait toujours la main de Lily.

Je tirai la main de mes deux amis vers l'arrière pour leurs faire savoir la direction puis d'un bond je les tirai en arrière.

Les hurlements retentirent et les sorts fusèrent de partout.

- On ne se lâche pas ! Criais-je.

Arrivant au fond de la salle, je cherchai la porte mais ne trouva rien.

- Elle est où la porte de derrière ? Demandais-je en criant sous le brouhaha du combat.

- Là-bas ! Crièrent James et Sirius en même temps.

Elle ne se trouvait pas loin du bar.

Nous sortîmes, suivis par nombres d'élèves qui nous avaient vus faire.

- On doit aller au château. Cria Lily.

- Le Ministère ne va surement pas tarder. Dit Sirius. J'ai vu Rosmerta envoyé un hibou d'urgence.

- Oui mais en attendant, il faut se cacher. Dis-je.

Nous allâmes dans les ruelles que James et Sirius connaissaient comme leurs poches et où aucuns Mangemorts n'étaient en vue.

- Je crois… qu'on peut… s'assoir. Dit James, essoufflé.

Seuls Remus et moi n'étions pas fatigués.

Les trois « humains » s'essayèrent pendant que nous faisions le guet dans la petite ruelle.

- Pourquoi ils te voulaient ? Me demanda Lily, presque en larmes.

- Longue histoire. Répondis-je.

- Et pourquoi James ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est plutôt évident pour moi. Répondit le concerné. Je suis le fils du chef des aurors.

Elle nous regarda, livide.

- Désolé Lily, de te mêler dans tout ça… Dis-je, penaude.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Et où est Peter ? Demanda Remus.

- Aucune idée. Répondit James. Nous ne l'avons pas vu.

- Nous non plus. Répondis-je.

- Pareil… Répondit Sirius. Peut-être qu'ils sont restés au château.

- On devrait faire demi-tour. Dit Lily.

- Non, nous devons rentrer au château. Dis-je.

- Mais les professeurs sont au Trois-Balais ! Protesta Lily.

- Oui, avec une dizaine de mangemorts voir plus ! Répliquais-je. Veux-tu vraiment retourner là-bas ?!

Elle ne me répondit pas. Livide.

- Nous sommes des Gryffondor … Commença James.

- Courageux mais pas suicidaire ! Le coupais-je. Tu les as très bien entendus, James. Ils nous veulent tous les deux ! Et s'ils sont bien informés, ils sauront que s'ils arrivent à capturer un de nos proches, on sautera à pieds joints dans leur piège !

- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Oui, il faut aller les aider ! Ajouta Lily.

Je soupirai bruyamment et leur tourna le dos.

- Moi, je vais dans la Forêt Interdite pour aller vers le château par la suite. Dis-je. Vous m'accompagnez ou non ?

Remus me rejoignit directement alors que les trois autres ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire.

Je consultai Remus du regard. Il avait compris ce que j'avais en tête.

Il acquiesça et se tourna vers nos amis.

- On est désolé. Dit-il en s'approchant de Sirius.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius et de Lily puis transplana.

- NON ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Cria James.

Je posai une main sur l'épaule de James qu'il écarta. J'attrapai son poignet et transplana…

_Non… je n'y arrive pas… pourquoi ?..._

Je sentis presque mon cœur s'arrêter de battre. Je lâchai James et regarda autour de nous.

Des mangemorts nous avaient bloqués la ruelle des deux côtés.

Nous étions coincés.

- Nom d'un troll… Grognais-je.

J'aurais très bien pu grimper au mur mais je ne pouvais abandonner James… Et visiblement, ils avaient lancé un sort anti-transplanage…

- Hé bien, on fait moins sa maline ! Rigola un mangemort masqué.

La semaine précédente, Jackson m'avait appris quelques techniques de combat mais delà à tous les maîtriser…

J'enlevai ma cape et me positionna au combat.

Baguette dans une main et poings fermement fermés, prêts à frapper.

James avait également sorti sa baguette et se tenait prêt.

Le Mangemort qui avait parlé éclata de rire et les autres suivirent.

- On n'a pas la moindre chance… Souffla James.

- Et toi qui voulais retourner à l'auberge, tu me sors ça… Grognais-je. Tu sais grimper ? Demandais-je.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien…

- Lâchez vos baguettes et suivez nous sans faire d'histoire ! Menaça le Mangemort.

- Mais bien sûr. Rigolais-je avant de lancer un stupéfix sur lui.

Il le prit de plein fouet et atterrit sur ses copains.

Frappant, stupéfixant, la bataille ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps…

James reçut un sort de stupéfixion en pleine tête et alors que je me retournais pour l'aider. Je sentis une masse dans le milieu de mon dos.

Les ténèbres m'envahirent et je perdis connaissance…

Moisissures

Poussière

Sang

Larmes

Peur

Je pouvais les sentir alors que j'avais les yeux fermés.

Je sentais le sol froid et rugueux de la pierre brute. Un cachot ou une vieille cave.

Je sentais mon corps mais aucunes blessures. Mes mains et mes pieds n'étaient pas liés. J'étais donc enfermée.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis des grilles.

Gagné… Enfermée…

Je me redressai et m'essaya.

J'avais mal de tête mais c'était surement dut au sort.

J'étais seule dans la cellule. Cellule de 4m² au maximum.

Je me redressai et accrocha mes doigts aux grilles en losange. Spécialement destinées à ma petite personne vu que les autres avaient de simples barreaux verticaux.

La demeure au-dessus des cachots devait être vieille et colossal vu la longueur du couloir derrière ma cellule.

Dans la cellule en face de la mienne se trouvait une forme inerte. Ça devait être James.

- James ? Soufflais-je. James !

Il ne réagissait pas. Encore inconscient.

Je soupirai et alla m'assoir au fond de ma petite prison. Une ouverture se trouvait au dessus de ma tête dévoilant une lune déclinante. Cette cellule me faisait horriblement penser à la cave où Macon m'enfermait…

Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être une éternité, des pas retentirent un peu plus loin.

Un bruit métallique contre les barreaux. Un couteau.

Les yeux baissés sur le sol. Les pieds écartés. Les coudes sur les genoux, j'attendais.

Les pas s'approchent. Ils s'arrêtent. Le couteau aussi.

- Enfin réveillée, toi ! Rigola une voix acide.

J'ouvris les yeux et tomba sur un visage qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Des cheveux blonds mi-long et des yeux bleus aussi froids qu'un lac gelé.

Le père de Malefoy.

- Bonsoir. Dis-je, calmement. Je m'appelle Elena Chase.

- Abraxas Malefoy. Mais tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, sourire aux lèvres. Tu étais plutôt timide et réservée avant mais tu as énormément changé visiblement. On va bien s'amuser.

- Je n'en doute pas. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Un de mes amis voulait accomplir une vengeance mais dans Poudlard, c'était quasiment impossible. On t'a donc fait venir ici.

- Et c'est quoi la suite des réjouissances ? Demandais-je.

- Te faire hurler ! ENDOLORIS !

Lorsque je me réveillai pour la deuxième fois, mon corps n'était qu'une masse douloureuse. Il me semblait que ma tête était dans un étau qui se resserrait à chaque mouvement que je faisais.

- Elena ?!

Je me forçai à m'assoir contre le mur du fond.

James était debout, tête entre les barreaux, il avait mauvaise mine mais ne semblait pas blessé.

- Salut… Grognais-je. Pas de bobo ?

- Non et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tes cris m'ont réveillé…

- J'ai vu pire mais j'ai vu mieux.

Des pas retentirent et je me tus.

Deux hommes de très grande stature apparurent devant nous. Leurs visages étaient dissimulés derrière leurs capuchons.

Ils se tournèrent vers James et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui.

Je me levai d'un bond et réussis à passer un bras entre les barreaux et à attraper la manche d'un des deux hommes.

Un troisième homme apparut sans que je ne l'entende.

Il était impressionnant. Ses bras étaient plus long que la normal. Son visage était découvert. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns effilés coiffé en arrière. Ses yeux bleus donnaient la chaire de poule. Il avait un air bestial… c'est ça… on aurait dit un animal…

Il sourit en me voyant découvrant ses dents pointues.

- Debout. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Son ordre était sans appel et malgré moi, je me levai d'un bond.

Il sourit de plus belle et ria tel un aboiement.

- Gentil toutou ! Rigola-t-il.

Les deux autres Mangemorts ne rirent pas et se tournèrent vers James.

- Tu vas nous suivre. Dit l'un d'eux.

Je fis signe à James d'obtempérer.

Nos cellules se trouvaient en bout de couloir. Couloir qui faisait 20mètres de longs environ. Bordés par des cellules occupés par des gens visiblement en mauvais état…

Nous montâmes deux séries d'escaliers en colimaçon.

L'homme poussa la lourde porte en ébène faisant apparaitre un couloir aux murs de bois sombre surmontés de tableaux sinistre de torture et de morts.

Le tapis vert était impeccable et le parquet brillait sous les torches accrochées aux murs à intervalle régulier.

Un riche.

L'homme ouvre une porte en grand.

Trois hommes s'y trouvent. Si on pouvait les appeler hommes…

Je les connaissais tous les trois malheureusement…

Abraxas Malefoy, Orion Black et Voldemort….

Ils se trouvaient devant une immense cheminée sculptée de serpents. Voldemort était assis dans un fauteuil en velours vert émeraude, les deux hommes l'encadrant.

Les mangemorts jetèrent James sur le tapis au milieu de la pièce.

- Va te placer au milieu du tapis. Dit l'homme qui m'avait sorti de ma cellule. Et ne bouge pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas ordonné.

Mon corps obtempéra sans que je puisse faire quelque chose.

Je serrai les dents et les poings de colère.

Pourquoi obéissais-je ?

- Bienvenue à vous deux ! Siffla Voldemort. Je te préférais dans la tenue que tu avais la première fois que nous nous sommes vu, Elena.

Immobile comme une statue, je ne pus que lui lancer un regard glacial.

James se releva et me jeta un regard inquiet.

- Et le fils de Charlus Potter… Pourquoi est-il là d'ailleurs ? Non que sa présence me dérange mais ce n'était pas prévu.

- Nous avons pensé qu'il serait un appas amusant. Répondit Orion Black.

Je sentis du sang couler entre mes phalanges.

- Autorise-la à parler, Greyback. Dit Voldemort.

Greyback…

- Tu peux parler. Dit ce dernier.

L'homme qui avait mordu Remus… L'Alpha… donc … je lui devais obéissance ?

J'inspirai à fond et tenta de me calmer le plus possible.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? Demandais-je.

- Nous avons eu vent que tu avais acquis de récente capacités que nous cherchons ces derniers temps. Dit-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Dis-je.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire bref.

- Voudrais-tu faire partie de mon camp, Elena Larkin ?

- Chase. Je m'appelle Elena Chase.

- Le nom m'importe. Ta réponse ?

- Pourquoi irais-je de votre côté ? Vous m'avez kidnappé. Vous avez kidnappé un de mes amis. Malefoy m'a torturé au Doloris.

Voldemort haussa les sourcils… qu'il n'avait pas et se tourna vers le Mangemort aux cheveux blonds.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître… Souffla Malefoy en s'inclinant.

- Ca n'arrivera plus… si tu nous rejoins… Repris Voldemort. De plus, tu pourras ainsi assouvir ta vengeance.

Malgré moi, je levai le regard vers lui. Intriguée.

- Même si il est un Mangemort loyal, la mort de Macon Larkin ne m'attristerait pas plus que ça.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Tu subiras toutes les tortures possibles pour ton affront envers moi. Dit-il en souriant.

- Faites-vous plaisir alors… Dis-je en souriant.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	29. Chapitre 28

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 28**_

Plusieurs jours passèrent… enfin, je pense car la pièce où ils m'emmenaient était dépourvue de fenêtres et lorsqu'on me remettait dans ma cellule, j'étais généralement inconsciente.

Doloris et torture au couteau étaient leurs passe-temps préférés.

James avait été épargné et j'espérais que ça allait durer.

Greyback n'était pas revenu vu que je n'opposais aucunes résistances. Et qu'aurais-je pu faire de toute manière ? Une maison pleine de Mangemort, de Voldemort …. Et James… comment pouvais-je le sortir de là ?! Tout était de ma faute…

Je commençais à peine à émerger de mon inconscience quand j'entendis la voix de James très lointaine…

- Elena ! Souffla James.

Je ne pus que grogner une réponse incompréhensible.

- J'ai eu peur… je pensais que…

Je toussai un bond coup pour me dérouiller la voix et m'asseyais en grimaçant.

- Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Grognais-je. Et toi, ça va ?

- On peut dire que oui… comparer à toi…

Je baissai le regard sur mon corps. Rempli de sang. Les coupures sur mon corps commençaient à avoir du mal à cicatriser correctement.

- J'ai vu pire, James… Soufflais-je. J'ai vécu dans un monde différent du tien… j'en suis habituée….

- Tu crois que… qu'on va venir nous chercher ? Demanda James.

- Si cela peut te réconforter et te faire tenir, espère que oui. Moi, je préfère me convaincre que personne ne viendra.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car si personne ne vient, je ne serais pas déçue…

- Très touchante conversation ! S'exclama une voix.

Goyle, un des Mangemorts de la garde rapprochée de Malefoy. Il était accompagné de son comparse Crabbe. Aussi gros et court sur patte l'un que l'autre, je leurs mettrais bien mon poings dans leurs figures…

- Allez, Potter ! Tourne toi et met tes mains sur ta tête. Ordonna Crabbe.

C'était la première fois qu'ils emmenaient James…. Et je craignais le pire.

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas moi ? Demandais-je, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète.

- Non, le Maître veut avoir des informations sur Potter.

Je lui lançai un bref regard encourageant avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue.

Et pour la première fois, je pus déverser mes larmes sans que personne ne puisse me voir.

Je commençais certainement à m'endormir quand j'entendis les premiers hurlements de James.

Le Doloris.

Je serrais mes poings ensanglantés et me leva tant bien que mal. Je m'accrochai aux barreaux en losange et guetta le retour de James.

Mais les hurlements reprirent et mes doigts serrèrent de plus en plus les barres.

Moi… pas lui… moi…

Je secouai les barreaux de toutes mes forces… enfin, ce qu'il me restait comme force mais rien n'y fit. Je m'effondrai sur le sol, ignorant la douleur de mes genoux.

James resta inconscient une journée entière.

Ils nous laissèrent tranquille pendant quatre jours. Quatre jours pendant lesquelles nous n'eûmes que des morceaux de pain dur comme de la pierre et de l'eau.

- Moi qui voulais faire régime. Lançais-je.

Je savais que mes blagues n'étaient pas de circonstance mais je tentais le tout pour le tout de maintenir le moral de James.

- Les garçons vont nous chouchouter quand on retournera au château. Dis-je. J'ai envie de choux à la crème…

- Dire que Lily avait accepté de sortir avec moi… Dit-il.

- Ne parle pas comme ça …. Soufflais-je.

Je levai les yeux vers la Lune et me figea.

- Quoi ? Demanda James qui avait visiblement vu mon changement d'attitude.

Pour la première fois, j'étais terrifiée… je n'avais jamais pensé à cette éventualité… Toute seule… dans une cellule qui peut-être ne résisterait pas…

- On va avoir un problème… Dis-je en fermant les yeux.

- Ne me dis pas…

- Si… la Pleine Lune arrive…

- Tout ira bien. Dit James, une heure avant le levé de la Lune.

- J'espère juste que les barreaux vont tenir. Dis-je en faisant les cent pas dans l'espace qui m'était réservé.

- Je pense sinon ils ne t'auraient pas mise ici. Tu imagines le chaos que ça serait.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Dis-je.

Allongée sur le côté face à James, j'écoutais ce dernier parler de tout et de rien pour me détendre. Ça aurait pu marcher en tant normal mais là… alors que j'étais blessée et affamée… non, ça ne marchait pas… Mais lui dire serait avoué ma faiblesse…

- James si jamais je t'attaque…

- Tu ne m'attaqueras pas. Nous sommes enfermés.

- Si jamais je t'attaque, Repris-je. Tue-moi.

- Arrête de dire de telles conneries. Jura-t-il. Tu... Elena ?

Mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade et la douleur de mes os commençait à se faire sentir.

- C'est parti, James. Grognais-je avant de hurler de douleur.

Douleurs,

Sang,

Lourdeur,

Tremblements,

Hypothermie…

J'avais du mal à respirer lorsque je me réveillai. J'étais gelée et mon corps était parcouru de spasmes.

J'ouvris les yeux avec appréhension.

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'étais toujours dans ma cellule qui avait subi les foudres de mon loup vu les griffes dans le métal.

- Elena ? Tu es réveillée ?

J'ouvris un peu plus les yeux et aperçus James dans sa cellule.

- On dirait. Croassais-je sans pouvoir bouger.

Il se leva alors que je n'arrivais même pas à lever le bras.

Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Quelque chose de blanc un peu sale.

Il le lança jusqu'au bord de ma cellule.

- Mon t-shirt. Tu vas attraper froid… comme ça… Dit-il, les joues rouges.

C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai que j'étais complètement nue…

James me tourna le dos alors que je m'affairais à m'assoir pour enfiler le tissu.

Avant de mettre le t-shirt de James, je m'examinai brièvement pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

J'avais de nombreuses griffures sur les côtes, dans le dos et dans la nuque. Je m'étais mordue aussi les bras et les mains.

Mon corps était recouvert de sang.

Le tissu m'arriva à mi-cuisse mais ne me réchauffa pas plus que ça. Je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche vu les circonstances.

- Tu peux te retourner. Dis-je en m'appuyant mon dos contre le mur. Que s'est-il passé pendant mon… inconscience ? Demandais-je en observant le t-shirt s'imbiber lentement de sang.

- Pas grand-chose. Un Mangemort est venu quand tu t'es mise à hurler et à rigoler quand il t'a vu en loup. Il est reparti et plus personne n'est venu.

- Tant mieux… Dis-je en fermant les yeux.

- Mais il y a eu de l'agitation en haut. Dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai entendu Voldemort hurler.

- Pauvre petit serpent… Soufflais-je en souriant.

- Ils ont aussi vidés les autres cellules. Ajouta-t-il, la mine sombre. Je t'ai gardé un morceau de pain, si tu veux. Dit-il.

- Non, merci… je vais … dormir… Soufflais-je, sentant le sommeil endormir mon cerveau.

Une énorme explosion retentit me faisant sursauter. Les murs tremblèrent et pendant une seconde je crus que le Manoir allait s'effondrer sur nous.

James se leva d'un bond et passa la tête entre les barreaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

Je refusais de croire que c'était les aurors venant nous sauver. Non, ça ne pouvait être eux.

Des hurlements retentirent au-dessus de nous.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et un Mangemort masqué apparut, baguette en main.

Il la pointa sur moi mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

A sa place se trouvait… oui, je pouvais le dire maintenant… notre sauveur.

Ma surprise dut se lire sur mon visage car Jackson éclata de rire.

- Salut vous deux. Dit-il. Je vous propose de partir d'ici. Ça vous va ? Dit-il avant de défoncer la porte de la cellule de James.

- Tu peux marcher ? Demanda-t-il à James.

- Peut-être pas courir mais marcher, je pense que ça ira. Merci, professeur.

- A vous, Mademoiselle Chase.

Il eut aucun mal à casser la serrure et ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Ca serait trop demander de m'aider ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il sourit et me tendit sa main que je pris volontiers.

Il me hissa sur mes pieds et dut m'aider à tenir debout.

- On va faire plus simple. Dit-il alors que nous avions fait seulement 5pas.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous rejoignîmes James aux escaliers.

Durant nos entrainement, je m'étais habituer à son odeur et c'est en souriant que je la sentis à plein poumon.

- Vous êtes venu seul ? Demanda James.

- Non avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Vous en faites parti ? Demanda James.

- Longue histoire. Répondit Jackson en inspectant le couloir que nous venions d'atteindre.

- Miss Chase? Elena? Appela Jackson.

Mon esprit était de plus en plus engourdi et j'avais dut mal à assimiler ce qu'il me disait.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Dit James. C'était la Pleine Lune, hier soir.

- J'avais oublié… Souffla le professeur.

Il me déposa sur le tapis du couloir et nous ordonna de ne pas bouger le temps qu'il inspecte les alentours.

- Ca va, Elena ? Demanda James en s'accroupissant à côté de moi.

- Oui… Soufflais-je.

Jackson revint une minute plus tard, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Toutes les fenêtres sont ensorcelées. On ne peut ni les briser ni les forcer. Il va falloir passer par l'entrée principale.

- Et c'est quoi le problème ? Demanda James.

Je remerciai intérieurement James de poser les questions.

- Ils sont en plein combat. Expliqua Jackson. Et je ne peux pas vous faire traverser tous les deux.

- Emmenez James d'abord… Soufflais-je. Je n'irais pas bien loin…

Jackson m'observa quelques secondes avant de sortir une dague de sa botte.

Il la mit dans mes mains et m'aida à m'assoir contre le mur.

- J'en ai pour 5minutes grand maximum. Ok ? Dit-il.

- Oui… je vous attends… Soufflais-je.

- Mr Potter, je vais vous porter pour aller plus vite.

A demi-consciente, j'entendais les explosions et les hurlements pas loin de moi.

- Mais qui voilà !

Je levai la tête et vis la personne que je haïssais le plus au monde. Macon Larkin.

Son costume toujours bien repassé et propre était poussiéreux et de travers. Du sang coulait de sa tempe et il avait un regard fou.

- Bonsoir, Macon. Dis-je en me redressant et cachant la lame sous ma cuisse.

- Voyons, appelle-moi Père, veux-tu.

Il s'accroupit et caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts avec son sourire sadique.

- Je suis étonné de ne t'avoir pas encore vu ici. Dis-je.

- Oh, j'avais d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

- Ah, oui ? Dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur la dague.

- Oui, comme tuer quelques moldus… tu sais comme j'aime lorsqu'ils hurlent et se débattent… mais les meilleurs se sont les enfants…

Sans hésitation, sans émotion aucune, je levai la dague et la planta dans sa poitrine. En plein cœur.

Je l'enfonçai de toutes mes forces jusqu'au pommeau.

Yeux dans les yeux, j'attendis que la vie s'échappe de ceux-ci.

- Va au diable… Grognais-je avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur moi.

- Elena !

Jackson apparut derrière Macon dont il arracha le corps écroulé sur moi.

Dague ensanglantée en main, Jackson m'aida à me relever. L'adrénaline m'avait fait retrouver assez de forces pour que je tienne sur mes pieds.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Jackson, inquiet.

Il entoura mon visage de ses mains glacées et m'inspecta du regard.

- Je… je l'ai tué… je l'ai tuée. Bafouillais-je.

- Es-tu triste ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non… non… Soufflais-je, une larme s'échappant de mes yeux.

Tout se passa très vite, une ombre apparut derrière Jackson et ni une ni deux, je poussai le vampire et planta ma dague dans la poitrine du Mangemort masqué.

Celui-ci s'effondra et son masque tomba… révélant le visage de…

- Orion Black. Dis-je en fixant le corps du père de Sirius

Jackson posa ses mains sur mes épaules et les pressa légèrement.

- Partons, Elena. Souffla le vampire. Tu as besoin de soins et de repos.

- Oui… partons… Soufflais-je.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	30. Chapitre 29

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 29**_

Jackson me prit dans ses bras et lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce principale, la voix d'un homme retentit, ordonnant le repli.

La voix de Dumbledore. J'en étais presque sûre.

La vitesse de Jackson m'empêcha de voir l'étendue des dégâts et le nombre de blessés mais la salle sentait le sang... le sang et le feu.

Puis, je sentis quelque chose qui me donnait l'impression de revivre. Le vent. Un vent tiède et doux qui ébouriffa les cheveux de Jackson, les miens étant trop sales pour se détacher de mon crâne.

Un courant d'air glacé nous enveloppa et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, nous nous trouvions devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Jackson passa les grilles puis d'un pas lent et humain, il alla vers le château.

- Je voudrais marcher un peu… Dis-je alors que nous étions à mi-chemin.

Le vampire me déposa délicatement sur l'herbe et je me sentis de nouveau libre.

Je soupirai de satisfaction et marcha d'un pas lent vers le lac.

Le soleil commençait à se lever au loin teintant le ciel de rose et de jaune orangé. Les oiseaux s'éveillaient dans la forêt et, au loin, les êtres de l'eau profitaient du calme du parc pour jouer à la surface en toute tranquillité. J'entendis le troupeau de centaures courir dans la forêt. Leurs sabots faisant trembler le sol tel un petit tremblement de terre sous mes pieds enfoncé dans l'herbe humide.

- Ca va ? Demanda Jackson.

- Oui… Soufflais-je. Je savoure le moment présent.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Dit-il. Ton ami Potter y est. Pomfresh allait lui donner une potion de sommeil quand je suis parti.

- Non, je préfère retourner à mon dortoir. Dis-je en me détournant du lac.

La chemise blanche de Jackson était remplie de sang. De mon sang. Il avait un regard dur et semblait en colère.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandais-je.

- Rien. Dit-il. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Je souris.

- Merci d'être venu. Dis-je.

- C'était la moindre des choses… Dit-il. Es-tu satisfaite maintenant ?

- Satisfaite ?

- D'avoir tué Macon Larkin. C'était ce que tu voulais à l'origine, il me semble.

- Je… je ne réalise pas vraiment, à vrai dire… Je culpabilise surtout pour… pour Orion Black. Je sais que c'était un homme horrible mais… c'était … c'était le père de Sirius. Comment vais-je pouvoir le lui dire ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes en me fixant puis se tourna vers le lac.

- Tu n'as fait que te défendre. Dit-il. Me … défendre. Tu m'as sauvé. Je t'en serais à jamais redevable.

Comme une pulsion, j'avançai d'un pas et appuya ma tête sur le torse du vampire et encercla son torse de glace de mes bras.

- Vous ne me devez rien. On est quitte. Soufflais-je.

Il me rendit mon étreinte mais la brisa très vite. Le soleil se levait et il devait rentrer au château.

Le vampire me raccompagna jusqu'à mon dortoir. Il dut me porter car l'adrénaline du combat commençait à s'évaporer et avec elle mon énergie.

J'ignorais le mot de passe mais Jackson discuta avec la Grosse Dame qui me laissa entrer sans le fameux laissez-passer.

La Salle Commune était plongée dans le noir. Seuls les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à éclairer la pièce.

Tel un zombie, j'avançai dans la pièce d'un pas trainant. J'aperçus trois masses inertes dans les canapés face à la cheminée éteinte.

J'essayai de rallumer le feu par un sort mais rien n'y fit. Ma magie était à sec tout comme mon corps.

Due surement à la tentative de magie, ma tête se mit à tourner et mes genoux lâchèrent.

Mes doigts agrippèrent l'accoudoir du fauteuil. La forme dans le fauteuil se leva d'un bond et avant que mon corps ne s'effondre, le visage de Sirius apparut à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Elena !

Il m'aida à me lever et me serra dans ses bras.

Il m'avait tellement manqué…

Il me serra à étouffer en me murmurant des mots incompréhensible. Mais je n'en avais cure, j'étais si bien dans ses bras.

Il me relâcha et encadra ses mains de mon visage.

- Ca va, Sirius. On va bien. On a…

Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Ce n'était pas un baiser d'alcool, ni un baiser fougueux. Un vrai baiser…

Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais je sentis mon cœur s'emballer et fondre.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Il se recula et écarquilla les yeux.

- Elena… je…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une autre forme se leva et je reconnus Lily.

- Elena ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que Sirius se reculait d'un autre pas.

Son air perplexe disparut et elle me sauta au cou.

- Elena ?

La silhouette de Remus apparut et j'en fus presque étonnée, je n'avais pas perçu sa présence, ni son odeur.

Il courut à moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Il murmura à mon oreille mais ses mots devinrent lointaine et les ténèbres, qui attendait une faiblesse de ma part, m'envahir.

J'eu de bref moment de conscience mais ils ne durèrent plus de quelques secondes.

Lorsque je réveillai pour de bon, c'est le plafond qui me fit réaliser où j'étais. A l'infirmerie. Une agréable odeur de lilas me titilla les narines.

Etais-je dans un état si pitoyable pour qu'ils m'emmènent quand même ici ?

Ma tête pesait lourd et tout était confus dans ma mémoire. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais avec certitude était l'approche de la Pleine Lune qui me terrifiait et James qui tentait de me changer les idées.

James…

- James ? Soufflais-je comme si mon corps suivait ma pensée.

- Oui ?

J'ouvris un peu plus grand les yeux et voulut me relever mais deux mains me repoussèrent dans les oreillers.

Je grimaçai avec mon corps courbaturé et raga devant le petit sourire de Potter.

- Enfin réveillée. Dit-il. On pensait que tu faisais semblant comme dans ce conte moldu avec une princesse… je sais plus comment elle s'appelle… il faut la réveiller avec un baiser.

- Tu lis les contes moldu toi ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Non, c'est Lily… Dit-il en souriant. Comment te sens-tu ? Reprit-il.

- J'ai mal partout… mal à la tête…

- Oui, Pomfresh a dit que tu aurais mal partout. C'est parce que tu dors depuis une semaine.

- Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je.

- Ouais. Rigola-t-il. On appelle ça une sacrée grasse matinée !

- Idiot… Soufflais-je en me frottant les yeux. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va. Je suis resté ici que deux jours.

- Et les autres ?

- Ils sont en train de manger. On prend la relève pour te veiller. Sauf pendant les heures de cours … on ne peut rien faire…

- C'est gentil… Soufflais-je.

- Tu nous a fais une sacrée peur n'empêche. Dit-il. Même Jackson s'est fait taper sur les doigts.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Il ne t'a pas emmené directement ici. Expliqua James. Sirius, Remus et Lily t'ont amené ici. Pomfresh a dut te donner du sang et pleins de potions. Ils hésitaient à t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste mais vu que tu…

- Je suis un loup-garou… Finis-je. Je suis vivante de toute façon.

Je tournai la tête vers la table de chevet où un vase d'où s'échappait des branches de lilas blanc, rosé et mauve. Le bouquet propageait une agréable odeur qui m'apaisa.

- Qui me les apporté ? Demandais-je en pensant que ça serait un des Maraudeurs.

- On ne sait pas. Mais lorsque Remus les a reniflées de plus près, il n'était pas content. Répondit James.

Je tendis la main vers le vase et l'effleura pour la porter à mes narines. L'odeur de vampire. Jackson.

Je souris faiblement.

- C'est le professeur Jackson, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda James.

J'acquiesçai.

- C'est plutôt à nous de le remercier. Dit-il.

Mon premier souvenir me revint… notre délivrance… Macon … puis… Orion Black…

Je devais parler à Sirius… Mais comment ?

Après de nombreuses supplications et de promesses, je pus sortir le soir même de l'infirmerie.

Cela tombait bien vu que nous étions un vendredi soir. J'avais donc le week-end pour me reposer avant de reprendre les cours.

James avait dut retourner en cours pour les cours de l'après-midi et je devais les rejoindre à la Grande Salle pour le souper.

Habillée avec les habits que Lily m'avait apportés, je remerciai chaleureusement Pomfresh qui me promit d'envoyer mes fleurs dans mon dortoir.

J'avais l'impression de n'avoir foulé ses dalles de pierres depuis des années. Je me sentais comme une étrangère dans ces couloirs. Comme si ce mois de captivité m'avait transformé… mais en quoi ? Aurais-je perdu une partie de mon âme là-bas ? L'aurais-je perdu en tuant Macon ? Mon propre père… Non, ce n'était pas un père… c'était…

Je réprimai une grimace et me concentra sur le moment présent.

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle où la plupart des élèves commençaient à peine à manger.

- Elena ! Retentit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et l'odeur de Remus m'assaillit immédiatement. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toutes ses forces. Je lui rendis son étreinte mais même si l'envie était là, je ne pleurai pas.

Il me relâcha et Peter me prit dans ses bras. Sirius eut un moment d'hésitation que je ne compris pas. Il me prit quand même dans ses bras et un flash me revint….

J'étais dans la salle commune et Sirius qui me prit dans ses bras et qui…

Il me relâcha avant que je ne me souvienne de la suite.

- On va manger ?! Demanda Peter.

- Certaines choses n'ont pas changé ! Rigolais-je.

Le repas se passa calmement et assez normalement. Seuls quelques murmures sur mon passage mais je n'y fis pas attention et profita du moment.

Remus me colla durant tout le souper et bizarrement… ça m'agaça. Mais je ne dis rien. Ça allait surement passer.

Les garçons m'apprirent que nous avions été emprisonnés dans le manoir des Malefoy mais que l'attaque avait été passée sous silence au niveau de la presse. Notamment car c'était l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait agit seule et non avec le Ministère.

Deux membres de l'Ordre étaient morts et cinq Mangemorts.

On ne leurs avait pas dit leurs noms mais je connaissais deux des Mangemorts morts cette nuit-là… Pour y avoir contribuée…

A la fin du repas, James alla voir Lily. Peter et Remus décidèrent d'aller faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque. J'en profitai pour proposer à Sirius d'aller se promener dans le parc avant que la nuit ne tombe.

J'allai m'assoir au pied du chêne où nous avions l'habitude de faire la sieste lorsque le temps le permettait.

Il resta debout face au lac.

- Sirius… je dois te parler d'une chose dont je me suis souvenue… Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Dont tu te souviens ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Oui, je pense que c'est dût au manque de sang… mes souvenirs sont très flous. Mais je me souviens d'une chose…

- Elena, je…

- Non, laisse-moi parler. Dis-je, le coupant. Lorsque Jackson nous a libérés. Je... Jackson a emmené James à l'école car j'étais trop faible pour le suivre et il m'a laissé là-bas avec une dague pour me défendre. Macon… je... je l'ai tué.

- Es-tu triste ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est… Quand Jackson est revenu, un Mangemort nous a attaqué et je lui planté la dague dans son cœur… Il…. C'était ton père, Sirius…

Ça y est, c'était dit…

- Tu as tué mon père ? Orion Black ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Il a voulu te tuer ?

- Oui et Jackson aussi.

Il se frotta le visage et soupira.

- Mon père était un homme horrible, sanguinaire et tellement borné… Dit-il. Je ne t'en veux pas, Elena. Il l'a cherché.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et frotta mes joues du bout de ses doigts. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il encercla mes épaules de son bras en me murmurant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et que tout irait bien.

- J'ai eu tellement peur… Souffla-t-il après un long moment. Quand Remus nous a fait transplaner devant les grilles de l'école et qu'il n'arrivait plus à y retourner….On ne vous voyait pas revenir… On y est retourné en courant mais… vous n'étiez plus là… Si on t'avait écouté quand tu disais de rentrer directement…

- Ce n'est la faute de personne, Sirius. Et puis, nous sommes là, maintenant.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et me leva.

- Nous devrions rentrer. Je suis crevée.

- Tu as dormi pendant une semaine et tu veux encore dormir ! Rigola-t-il. On va croire vraiment que tu es la fille de l'histoire de Lily. La Belle au Bois Dormant !

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	31. Chapitre 30

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 30**_

La vie reprit comme avant… un peu trop d'ailleurs. Ce monde, ces choses que nous faisions chaque jour me semblait futiles après ce que James et moi venions de subir.

La chose qui me manquait horriblement et qui me rappelait qui j'étais vraiment était mes entrainements avec mon professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

Je ne vis Jackson que le jeudi suivant. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur et lorsque je lui demandai quand nous pourrions reprendre les entrainements, il me répondit sèchement.

- Maintenant que tu as tué ton père, tu n'as plus besoin de moi alors va donc jouer avec tes copains.

Ses paroles me blessèrent et d'un geste qui partit tout seul, je le giflai et partit d'un pas vif.

Le soir même, je reçu un hibou de Jackson pour s'excuser et qu'il m'attendait vendredi soir.

On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait été gentil avec moi vu ce qu'il m'était arrivé mais il n'en fut rien. Pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs. Après avoir couru pendant 3h, fait des centaines de pompes et escalader plusieurs fois la Tour d'Astronomie, il me laissa m'assoir.

Je me couchai dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux.

Même si exténuée, je me sentais vivre.

Je sentis sa présence près de moi et ouvris les yeux. Il s'était assis à mes côtés et semblait dans ses pensées.

- Elena, je dois t'avouer quelque chose avant que tu ne l'apprennes par hasard par quelqu'un d'autre. Certaines personnes ne vont être vraiment pas contente mais soit. Lorsque vous avez été enlevé toi et Potter. Dumbledore était courant.

J'étais trop ébahi pour répondre. Il continua donc.

- J'étais totalement contre mais il voulait que tu en tue le plus possible. Il voulait que tu pénètres dans leur base et que tu recueilles le plus d'informations possible.

- Mais … et James ? Arrivais-je à demander en m'asseyant.

- Il n'était pas prévu. C'est Charlus Potter qui a dut taper sur la table pour que Dumbledore envoie l'Ordre à votre secours.

- Vous m'avez donc entrainé pour ça ? Soufflais-je.

- Non ! Protesta-t-il. J'ai été sincère lorsque je t'entrainais. Mais Dumbledore l'a malheureusement remarqué et un jour, il m'a dit que tu ferais une excellente espionne. Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas prête et que de toute façon, tu ne voulais qu'une chose : tuer Macon Larkin. Maintenant que c'est fait, je peux parier qu'il va te proposer de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Il a donc mis la vie de James en danger pour que je recueille le plus d'informations possible… James s'est fait torturé…

Je me levai d'un bond et me mis à courir jusqu'au château.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et je sentais Jackson dans mon dos.

- Te mettre en colère contre lui, n'arrangera rien. Dit-il.

Je ne préférai pas répondre et continua mon chemin jusqu'au bureau directorial.

- C'est quoi le mot de passe ? Demandais-je, froide.

- Patacitrouille… Répondit le vampire.

Le phénix bougea et nous laissa monter l'escalier en colimaçon.

J'ouvris la porte en grand sans toquer et sans me soucier de l'heure qu'il était.

Le directeur était assis à son bureau. Il était en robe de chambre blanche. La pièce était éclairée par une simple chandelle posée sur le bureau. Fumseck dormait sur son perchoir.

- Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche ! Dis-je presque en criant.

- De quoi vous parlez, Miss Chase ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il jeta un regard à Jackson et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous deviez garder le silence, William. Dit-il.

- Je quitte l'Ordre et donc, je ne suis plus obligé de garder sous silence ce genre de chose. Surtout si ça concerne, Elena. Répliqua le vampire. Je vous avais prévenu.

Le directeur soupira et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- J'avoue avoir été au courant pour ton enlèvement.

- Je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer. Dis-je froide.

- Je savais que si je... vous avais proposé d'entrer dans l'Ordre, vous auriez refusé. Je sais que vous voulez avoir une vie paisible mais j'ai pensé que si vous étiez exposé à ce qu'il se passait vraiment à l'extérieur… vous…

- Que QUOI ?! Criais-je. Que j'allais participer au massacre ? Et bien, vous avez gagné ! J'ai tué Macon et le père de Sirius ! Vous êtes content ?! James aurait pu mourir là-bas ! J'aurais pu le tuer avec la Pleine Lune ! Il s'est fait torturé au Doloris et a été privé de nourriture !

- Un mal nécessaire…

Mon poing s'abattit sur la table en chêne qui se fissura et se brisa. Dumbledore eut juste le temps de reculer avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur ses jambes.

- Vous avez mis la vie d'un garçon qui n'avait rien demandé en péril pour que j'ouvre les yeux et entre dans votre armée…. Si j'étais vous, j'aurais honte.

- Je suis désolé… Dit le directeur.

- Et pour info, je n'ai rien entendu autre que mes hurlements et ceux de James.

Je quittai le bureau en trombe et courus… courus jusqu'au parc… courus jusqu'à ce que mon corps lâche… courus jusqu'à ce que Jackson dut me porter pour m'emmener à mon dortoir…

Les semaines passèrent et une lugubre routine prit possession de mon quotidien.

Cours

Etude

Douche

Sommeil

Entrainement le week-end

Telle une boucle qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin.

Mais ce qui me déstabilisa le plus est le manque d'entrain et de plaisir que j'avais lorsque j'étais avec Remus. Je préférais être seule ou avec Lily. C'était comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi là-bas. Comme si ma joie et l'ivresse d'être avec Remus avait été remise en question.

Les paroles de Jackson au début de l'année me revinrent à l'esprit… Allégeance de l'élève au créateur… L'autorité de Greyback avait peut-être rappelé à mon loup qui était le vrai Alpha et dans ce cas… ce que je croyais être de l'amour pour Remus n'était qu'une question d'obéissance et l'allégeance… Mais ça serait trop cruel et je ne voulais y croire…

En parlant de Lily, nous avions commencé nos cours d'entraide pour les élèves en difficulté. On y allait trois soirs par semaines ce qui m'empêchait de devenir folle…

Un soir alors que nous sortions de la salle de classe que nous occupions pour les cours, nous croisâmes Severus et une grosse dispute éclata sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Lily était douce et gentille habituellement mais là…

D'après ce que je compris : Severus devait faire partir du groupe d'élèves qui donnaient le cours d'entraide mais il avait refusé lorsqu'il apprit que Lily y participait.

Lily m'expliqua par la suite que lui et elle, étaient amis à une époque mais lorsqu'il a commencé à pratiquer la Magie Noire, elle s'est mise à l'éviter.

Lorsqu'elle s'est mise à fréquenter James, il est revenu à la charge et s'est mis à l'insulter sans arrêt.

La jalousie… j'en aurais mis ma main à couper.

Nous étions début juin et nous venions de finir le dernier cours d'entraide de l'année.

- On va pouvoir souffler nous aussi ! Soupira Lily en s'asseyant sur la chaise du prof.

- Oui. Dis-je en rassemblant les livres.

- Tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Dis-je.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas venir avec nous en Italie ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous gêner pendant vos vacances, Lily. Et puis, je dois finir les travaux dans la maison.

- Tu ne nous gênerais pas. Mais si tu changes d'avis, nous partons en Aout donc, préviens moi au maximum au mois de Juillet.

J'acquiesçai.

- Je vais aller rapporter les livres à la bibliothèque. Dis-je en les empilant.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non, merci. Dis-je avant de les faire léviter.

En sortant, je tombai sur les Maraudeurs et à leurs visages, je compris qu'ils venaient de faire une blague.

- Vous avez piégé qui ? Demandais-je alors Remus venait embrasser ma joue en souriant.

- La porte de bureau de Slughorn. Répondis James.

- On a ensorcelé deux dalles en sable mouvant qui vont le bloquer jusqu'aux genoux ! Ajouta Sirius.

- Très odorant… Finis Peter.

- Je vais rejoindre Lily ! A plus tard ! Dis James avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours.

- On va aller manger un bout. Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Remus.

- Je vous rejoins. Je vais ramener les livres à Pince. Répondis-je.

Ils acquiescèrent et je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque qui se trouvait au même étage.

La bibliothèque était vide lorsque j'y entrai. Je surpris même Madame Pince en train de bailler.

Elle s'excusa et vérifia les livres que je ramenais.

- Je vais les ranger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dis-je en les faisant éviter.

Allant de rayon en rayon, je remarquai la présence de Jackson qu'une fois au fond de la salle, près de la réserve.

- La description des vampires dans les livres m'a toujours amusé. Dit-il, assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table, un bouquin en main.

- Vous devriez peut-être écrire un livre vous-même. Dis-je en rangeant les deux derniers livres.

- Qui voudrait éditer un vampire. Dit-il. Les lycans sont peut-être ennemis de nature mais ils ont au moins ça en commun : ils sont hait par la communauté.

- Etes-vous ici pour déblatérer toute la soirée sur ce que les sorciers écrivent sur nous ou êtes-vous venu me parler ? Demandais-je.

- La première option est tentante mais je vais me contenter de la deuxième. Dit-il en posant le livre ouvert sur son ventre. La fin de l'année approche et avec elle…

- Votre départ. Finis-je.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Le poste est maudit. Aucun prof ne tient plus d'une année. Mort, renvoyé, démission… on en a vu beaucoup.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je finis donc mon travail ici fin du mois et je voudrais te proposer quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je suppose que tu as prévu des choses cet été mais je voulais te proposer de venir continuer à t'entrainer avec moi. Ma maison n'est pas très spacieuse et il faudra décrasser la cuisine mais tu pourras t'entrainer à l'art des armes et du combat si tu le souhaites.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire mais la demande de Lily m'avait également tentée et les garçons voudront surement me voir…

- Bien sûr, la journée, tu pourras aller où bon te semble. Tu es libre de tes mouvements contrairement à moi. Ajouta-t-il en souriant mais ses yeux semblaient nostalgiques. Donne-moi ta réponse avant le 30 Juin, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Il n'y aura aucuns rapports avec l'Ordre du Phénix ? Demandais-je.

- Aucun. Je l'ai quitté d'ailleurs.

La perspective de pouvoir m'entrainer tous les jours avec Jackson m'enthousiasma. Ca ne me servirait pas pour la guerre mais pour la sécurité de ceux que j'aime et de la mienne.

- J'accepte ! Dis-je. Devrais-je encore garder le silence pour nos entrainements ?

- C'est à toi de voir mais tu ne devrais pas l'ébruiter en dehors de tes amis les plus proches. Dit-il en se levant. Et puis, je ne pense pas que ton petit-copain serait d'accord.

- Ce n'est pas à lui de décider d'où je vais. Dis-je.

- Il y aurait de la tension dans l'air ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je soupirai et baissa le regard.

- Durant ma captivité, j'ai… rencontré… le créateur de Remus.

- Ah, je vois. La hiérarchie s'est mise en place. Dit-il. Tu as donc réalisé que …

- Que l'amour que je ressentais pour lui n'était que le lien. Finis-je. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse avant, comment aurais-je pu différencier ce lien et ce que je croyais être ?

- L'amour… est quelque chose de foudroyant qui te tombe dessus sans que tu t'y attendes. Dit-il. Tu es encore jeune. Tu as encore le temps.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je les essuyai rageusement.

- Avez-vous été amoureux de ma mère ? Demandais-je.

Il sembla surpris par ma question et je crus qu'il allait partir sans y avoir répondu.

- Oui, je l'ai été. Mais… ce n'étais pas réciproque… Elle…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un hurlement à faire froid dans le dos retentit dans le château…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	32. Chapitre 31

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 31**_

Un silence de mort suivit le hurlement. Le silence nous permis de tendre l'oreille.

- Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Madame Pince.

Rien ne filtra et Jackson fronça les sourcils.

- Le manque de bruit est inquiétant. Dit-il.

Il s'avança vers la sortie. Moi sur ses talons.

- Madame Pince, je vous conseille de rester ici. Dit-il à la bibliothécaire.

Elle acquiesça en tenant fermant sa baguette contre son cœur.

- Voldemort n'attaquerait pas le château… Dis-je alors que nous sortions de la salle.

- Non mais des Mangemorts en solo, peut-être. Dit-il. Ou des élèves Mangemorts voulant contribuer à l'ascension de Jedusor.

- Jedusor ?

- Oui, c'est le nom de Voldemort. Son véritable nom est Tom Jedusor. Peu de gens le savent.

Nous descendîmes jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Le hall était silencieux. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes mais le professeur McGonagall se tenait à l'entrée, baguette levée vers l'entrée.

Une forme ensanglantée se trouvait au milieu du hall. Avec horreur, je n'entendis plus ses battements de cœur. C'était une fille de Poufsouffle d'après son uniforme de Quidditch.

Nous finîmes de descendre les escaliers et Jackson alla voir la fille.

McGonagall m'ordonna de venir d'un ton froid.

- Où étiez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- A la bibliothèque avec le professeur Jackson. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous l'ignorons encore. Des élèves qui entraient dans la salle ont vu cette jeune fille entrer en hurlant et s'est effondrée sur le sol. J'ai fait envoyer un fantôme pour prévenir les autres professeurs se trouvant dans la salle des professeurs. Entrez donc. Vos amis sont ici.

- Non, je dois…

- Vampires.

Jackson venait d'apparaitre à côté de moi, livide.

- Quoi ? S'exclama McGonagall. C'est impossible ! Personne ne sait que…

- Visiblement si… Coupa le vampire.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dis-je, perdue.

- En temps normal, une barrière anti-vampire est installée autour du château mais depuis que je suis ici, Dumbledore l'a fait retirer. Expliqua Jackson.

- Seuls les professeurs le savaient ! S'indigna le professeur de métamorphose.

- Et moi, et les Maraudeurs. Ajoutais-je. Mais j'ai confiance en eux.

- Et Dumbledore ? Demanda Jackson. Où est-il ?

- A Londres…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de toi. Dit Jackson en sortant deux bracelets en argent de ses poches. Je comptais te les offrir plus tard mais tu vas en avoir besoin.

- Il est hors de question que Miss Chase participe à l'attaque de vampire ! Protesta McGonagall.

- Professeur, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous devez protéger les élèves se trouvant dans la Grande Salle. Répliqua Jackson. Et je ne pourrais pas les retenir tous. Je sais que Miss Chase se débrouillera très bien.

- Mais tu es dingue ! Tu ne vas pas y aller ! S'exclama une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Remus, accompagné des Maraudeurs et de Lily, s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! M'exclamais-je, furieuse.

- Si tu fais ça, ils vont deviner ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en désignant la Grande Salle d'un geste de la tête.

- Et bien qu'ils devinent ! Je ne vais pas laisser ces vampires dévorer l'école !

- Désolé de vous couper en pleine dispute mais nous n'avons plus le temps. Dit Jackson en me tendant les bracelets. Met les à tes poignets et positionne tes mains comme si tu tenais des sabres.

- Elena ! Protesta Remus.

J'enfilai les bracelets sur lesquelles étaient gravés d'étranges symboles. Je recroquevillai légèrement mes doigts. Je me concentrai et deux lames apparurent. Elles étaient bien réelles. Ce n'était pas des lames, c'étaient des sabres dont l'extrémité était légèrement recourbée.

L'odeur métallique devint plus importante et lorsque je me tournai vers les portes d'entrée, une dizaine d'hommes de grandes statures se tenaient à l'entrée des Grandes Portes. Trois d'entre eux tirait un corps derrière eux. Inerte. Une trainée de sang suivait leurs pas.

- Ils sont jeunes. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de soucis si tu ne t'énerve pas. Dit Jackson.

- On va voir ça ! Rigola un vampire à l'autre bout du hall.

Mais vu le sourire de Jackson, c'était voulu.

Je serrai les poings et m'ordonna au calme alors que Jackson se penchait vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille…

- Une morsure de lycan est mortelle pour un vampire.

Je souris et le remercia d'un geste de la tête.

- Tête et cœur ? Soufflais-je en respirant à fond.

- Oui, cher élève.

Jackson fut le premier à se lancer. Il arriva tellement vite de l'autre côté du hall qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait transplané. Il n'avait pas d'armes et n'en avait pas besoin. Ses mains et ses crocs étaient des armes acérées.

Les autres vampires ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il leurs arrivait. Comme l'avait dit Jackson, c'était des jeunes non expérimentés.

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation de mon professeur et me lança dans la foule.

Les vampires étaient brusques et irréfléchis. Ils ne pensaient qu'avec leurs forces brutes.

Je courus vers le vampire le plus proche et planta les deux sabres dans sa poitrine.

Il s'effondra et je retirai les sabres avec satisfaction.

Une douleur fulgurante transperça mon épaule droite. La douleur me pétrifia deux secondes et une fois consciente des crocs du vampire dans mon épaule, je plantai mon sabre gauche dans ses côtes. Il me lâcha dans un hurlement rauque. Je me retournai et lui trancha la tête nette.

Je me tournai vers Jackson qui combattait deux vampires. Il avait l'avantage bien sûr et semblait jouer avec eux. Les autres étaient morts mais en les comptants, je remarquai qu'il en manquait un.

Je me tournai vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall avait fermées celles-ci et combattait avec le vampire manquant. Un géant de deux mètres venait d'attraper le professeur de métamorphose par le cou.

Je courus vers lui et planta mes deux sabres dans son dos.

Il grogna mais ne lâcha pas sa prise. Je me mis à le frapper mais rien n'y fis. Le professeur lui lançait des sorts informulés mais hormis quelques grognements sauvages, il ne lâchait toujours pas sa prise.

Usant de ma dernière arme comme me l'avait suggérer Jackson, je sautai et m'agrippa au cou du géant pour le mordre de toutes mes forces.

Il lâcha enfin sa proie et se tint le cou qui saignait abondamment.

Il eut soudain des convulsions et il s'effondra sur le sol. Mort.

J'aidai le professeur McGonagall à se relever et devint livide en voyant mon épaule ensanglantée.

- Je vais bien, professeur. Dis-je. Et vous ?

Elle montra sa gorge et grimaça. Elle n'avait plus de voix.

Le combat n'avait duré que quelques minutes à peine et les autres professeurs dévalèrent les escaliers en panique. Pomfresh se précipita vers une des victimes des vampires mais je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux…

Jackson venait vers nous, trainant par les cheveux un vampire soit mort soit inconscient.

- Il est encore vivant si vous voulez l'interroger. Dit-il en le balançant aux pieds du professeur de métamorphose.

- Elle ne peut pas parler. Ce vampire a voulu l'étrangler. Dis-je en pointant le géant du doigt.

- Joli coup de canine. Rigola-t-il en se tournant vers moi alors que je m'essuyais la bouche avec ma manche.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant mon épaule.

A ce moment-là, une explosion de flamme apparue dans le hall et Dumbledore apparut, Fumseck sur son épaule.

- Vous venez après la bataille, Monsieur le Directeur. Commenta Jackson, acide.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers nous.

- Une attaque de vampire. Répondis-je.

- Si j'étais vous, j'utiliserais du Veritaserum. Dit Jackson en désignant le vampire prisonnier. Vous nous excuserez mais je dois soigner Miss Chase.

Il me fit un signe de tête et je le suivis vers les cachots. Le trajet se fit en silence. Pas un silence gêné mais un silence douillet. Je savourais l'adrénaline et la satisfaction du travail accompli.

Il me fit entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas dit mais le venin de vampire est aussi mortel pour les loups-garous. Dit-il en allant vers son bureau. Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Je m'en doutais mais je ne l'ai pas senti arriver. Dis-je, un peu honteuse.

- Assied toi. Ordonna-t-il en montrant la chaise du professeur.

J'obtempérai alors qu'il fouillait dans l'armoire vitrée remplie de bocaux que le professeur Slughorn avait stockés là par manque de place.

Il en sortit un flacon rempli d'un liquide clair comme de l'eau, un petit chaudron et une compresse.

- Me fais-tu confiance ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne fais confiance en personne. Dis-je, sincère.

Il sourit et tourna ma chaise vers lui.

- Je vais reformuler ma question : as-tu suffisamment confiance en moi pour que je te soigne ?

- Oui. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Bien, peux-tu dégager ton épaule que je vois ta blessure ?

J'enlevai ma robe de sorcier avec une grimace quand je dus lever le bras droit et enleva ma chemise blanche maculée de sang noir. Je me retrouvai en débardeur noir à fine bretelle que j'écartai pour dégager totalement la morsure.

- As-tu mal ? Demanda-t-il en l'examinant du regard.

- Un peu, c'est comme engourdis. J'ai une légère sensation de froid mais rien d'autre.

- C'est le froid qui fait tout surtout pour un lycan. Dit-il. Le froid du venin se propage dans le corps de sa victime et elle meurt.

- Merci de me rassurer, professeur. Dis-je, avec un petit sourire. Et comment allez-vous faire pour me soigner ? Me couper l'épaule ? Je préfère mourir dans ce cas-là. Je ne pourrais plus rien faire…

- Veux-tu bien te taire ? Je vais aspirer le venin.

Il posa ses mains glacées sur mes épaules et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

- Ca va faire mal ? Demandais-je.

- Moins mal que la morsure en elle-même en tout cas. Dit-il en se penchant vers mon épaule.

- Mais attendez ! Le sang de lycan est dangereux pour vous.

- Je vais le cracher, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-Il en se reculant légèrement. Puis-je ?

J'acquiesçai avec un faible sourire.

Je sentis ses lèvres glacées se poser sur ma peau et un frisson… de plaisir m'envahi. Je fermai les yeux et sentis le venin sortir de mon corps provoquant une légère douleur. La douleur s'évanouie rapidement et, pour ma plus grande déception, Jackson se recula pour cracher le sang dans le petit chaudron.

Il se tourna vers moi en s'essuyant la bouche avec la manche de sa chemise grise.

- Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Soufflais-je, les poings toujours serrés.

Il se détourna et je le vis mettre la potion sur la compresse.

Il la posa sur ma blessure sans me regarder.

_Avait-il ressenti la même chose ? …_

- Tu vas avoir l'épaule engourdi pendant un ou deux jours. Dit-il. Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh pour changer ton pansement.

- Merci. Dis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaitre Pomfresh, Sirius et Remus. Leurs teints étaient livides.

Un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge de Remus et Sirius dut l'encercler de ses bras.

- Vous l'avez mordu ? S'exclama Pomfresh. Vous… vous…

- Je l'ai soigné. Répondit Jackson, étonné. Miss Chase s'est fait mordre par un des vampires. J'ai juste aspiré le venin.

- Remus, calme-toi. Dis-je, froide. Il dit vrai.

Ses yeux jaune bordés de noir m'indiquèrent qu'il ne m'écoutait pas. Il était en colère.

Je remis ma bretelle et me leva en grimaçant. Ma tête me tournait légèrement par le manque de sang.

J'allai vers lui et posa mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je suis là devant toi.

Remus se dégagea et sortit en trombe de la classe.

- Je vais lui parler. Dis-je à Sirius.

Il avait le teint livide et les lèvres pincées. Il acquiesça d'un geste de tête et je sortis à la suite de Remus.

Il était presque au bout du couloir quand je le rejoignis en courant.

Je l'attrapai par la manche et un grognement sorti de sa poitrine.

- Ca suffit ! M'exclamais-je. Et arrête de me grogner dessus !

Je le tirai dans une classe vide et lui fis face.

- Explique-moi ! Dis-je. Va-y, je t'écoute ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?!

Il était appuyé sur le mur d'en face, le visage entre les mains.

- Pourquoi tu as été te battre alors que le vampire était là ainsi que les autres profs ? Demanda-t-il.

- McGo devait vous protéger et Jackson n'aurait pas pu les tuer tout seul. Dis-je.

- Les profs arrivaient. Ils auraient pu les retenir en attendant les renforts !

- Que me reproches-tu à la fin ? Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas à cause de ça !

- Si ! Car avant que McGo ne ferment les portes, des élèves t'ont vu sauté sur les vampires ! Ils vont deviner que tu n'es pas humaine !

- Et alors ?! Je suis un lycan et je ne peux rien y faire !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'afficher en public !

- Et pourquoi ?! Je n'ai fait que vous protéger ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !

- Ca te tuerait de faire semblant au moins d'être une sorcière ?

- Je ne peux renier ce que je suis. Je suis un loup-garou.

Il commença à faire les cent pas en se frottant le visage.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Jackson ?

- Quelle histoire ?!

- Vous vous parlez comme si vous étiez de supers amis. Je pensais que tu ne lui parlais plus en dehors des cours.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je lui avais menti pendant 6mois et je n'en étais pas fière… Non, je ne lui avais pas menti... mentir ne servait à rien avec lui… je lui avais caché la vérité…

- Il m'entraine depuis quelques temps. Dis-je.

- Il t'entraine ?!

- Oui, à combattre, à être plus endurante… Nous faisions ça la nuit pendant le week-end.

- Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?!

- Je savais que tu refuserais que je poursuive.

Il cogna dans le mur qui trembla et un léger nuage de poussière tomba sur le sol.

- C'est lui qui t'a dit de rien me dire ?

- Il me l'a conseillé.

- Et tu l'as écouté…. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que les vampires étaient dangereux ?!

- Ce n'est qu'un mythe, Remus. Jackson est bon !

- Il tue tous les soirs, Elena ! C'est un tueur !

- Nous sommes aussi des tueurs une fois par mois. Répliquais-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, déterminé.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose entre vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- M'aimes-tu encore ? Demanda-t-il.

J'aurais voulu dire oui mais je devais être honnête.

- Je ne sais pas… Soufflais-je.

Je le vis serrer les poings. Il ferma les yeux et sortit de la salle de cours.

Mes genoux plièrent et s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

La vérité fait mal… et la culpabilité aussi…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	33. Chapitre 32

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 32**_

Remus ne me parla plus le restant du mois de Juin. Même le soir de la Pleine Lune où nous avions dut être réuni dans la Cabane Hurlante pour notre transformation.

Les autres Maraudeurs étaient un peu distants avec moi mais au moins ils me parlaient.

Beaucoup d'élèves murmuraient dans mon dos mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Rare sont ceux qui avait deviné ma vraie nature. Mais je soupçonnais les Serpentard de propager la rumeur.

Bien que j'accepte tout à fait ma nature, je me sentais enfermée dans cette école. Comme si je n'étais plus à ma place.

Je continuais mes entrainements avec Jackson comme à notre habitude et ça me permettait de décompresser. Il m'avait laissé les bracelets pour « au cas où ». Il m'expliqua qu'ils venaient d'Egypte et qu'ils étaient très rares. Il les avait trouvés dans une tombe égyptienne. Je ne lui demandai pas pourquoi il avait fouillé une tombe. Il m'en parlerait en temps voulu s'il le souhaitait.

La barrière anti-vampire avait été réinstallé et à chaque fois que Jackson voulait sortir ou entrer dans le château, il devait être accompagné d'un professeur ce qu'il l'énervait au plus au point.

L'attaque avait fait cinq victimes dans les Poufsouffles. L'équipe s'était donné rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch pour dire au revoir à Diggory, le capitaine de l'équipe, qui avait fini sa 7ème année. Malheureusement, tous n'eurent pas l'instinct de chevaucher leurs balais pour s'enfuir…

Quant au vampire capturé, il avoua sous Veritaserum qu'ils avaient été envoyés par Voldemort. Le Ministère l'avait exécuté sans chercher à savoir si les vampires en savaient d'avantage sur les intentions du Mage Noir.

Deux jours de deuil avaient été instaurés en leurs mémoires.

Puis, les examens se finirent. Et l'excitation en vue des vacances à venir se fit sentir. Beaucoup passaient leurs journées dans le parc à profiter du soleil et de la chaleur. Mais pas moi, je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire… Enfin si mais je redoutais la réaction de certaines personnes.

- Elena ?

Je me tournai vers James qui était accompagné de Lily.

Je m'étais cachée dans la Tour d'Astronomie et m'amusais à regarder les élèves insoucieux dans le parc.

En débardeur et en short en jeans, je profitais également du soleil, assise sur le parapet.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mes parents. Répondit James. Ils voulaient savoir si tu voulais venir à la maison quelques jours.

- C'est gentil à eux mais je préfère refuser. Dis-je.

- Tu as décidé ce que tu allais faire pendant les vacances ? Demanda Lily. Il y a toujours une place pour toi.

- Je ne préfère pas, Lily. Répondis-je. Merci quand même.

- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Demanda James.

- Je vais aller m'entrainer avec Jackson. Dis-je.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Lily.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir et d'être un peu seule. Dis-je.

- Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Dit Lily.

- La mienne aussi. Ajouta James. Je sais que ça ne va pas avec Remus mais nous, on n'y est pour rien.

- Merci. Dis-je.

- Et si on allait manger un bout ? Proposa James.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure du repas. Répliqua Lily.

- Oui, mais les cuisines sont toujours ouvertes ! Répliqua James.

Lily fronça les sourcils puis sourit, vaincu par le regard suppliant de James.

Je les suivis, mes ballerines en main.

Le Mardi 30juin arriva et le moment de faire les valises également.

Le train partait à 11h et j'en avais profité pour rester au lit le plus longtemps possible.

Lily et Alice s'étaient levées aux aurores pour finir leurs valises et cette première s'énervait sur moi car je préférais les regarder en rigolant sous ma couette.

Elles descendirent à 10h et je me décidai à sortir de mon havre de paix.

Je pris une douche rapide et m'habilla de mon short en jeans, d'un débardeur et d'un gilet noir. J'étais en vacances à présent. Je faisais ce que je voulais… enfin presque.

Valise en main, je descendis dans la salle commune quasiment vide. Seuls quelques élèves de 7ème année étaient restés pour faire leurs adieux à Poudlard.

Alors que j'arrivais au 3ème étage, un courant d'air me frôla et Jackson apparut, capuchon sur la tête à cause du soleil traversant les fenêtres à ma gauche.

- Bonjour. Dit-il.

- Bonjour. Répondis-je en continuant de marcher.

- Tu es toujours d'accord pour venir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Bien sûr. Répondis-je. Vous me rejoignez à King Cross ?

- Oui. Il fait trop ensoleillé. Répondit-il. Si je ne suis pas sur le quai, attend-moi au Chaudron Baveur.

Il me souhaita une bonne journée et disparut dans un nuage noir.

J'atteignis et tomba sur Dumbledore qui sortait de son bureau, la mine soucieuse.

- Bonjour, professeur. Dis-je, par politesse.

- Bonjour Miss Chase ! Dit-il en se reprenant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien et vous ?

- J'ai vu mieux comme j'ai vu pire ! Dit-il. Qu'avez-vous donc prévu pour ces vacances sans vouloir être indiscret ?

- Je vais me promener et m'amuser. Répondis-je.

- Miss Chase, je sais que nous n'avons pas eu de bons rapports ce semestre et je m'en excuse mais je voudrais vous proposer de nouveau d'entrer dans l'Ordre. Vous avez un potentiel exceptionnel et vous seriez un membre important dans la lutte contre…

- Je vous coupe, professeur. Je n'ai toujours pas envie d'en faire partie. Je veux profiter de ma liberté autant que je le peux. Je vais passer mon premier été sans être maltraité, fouettée et abusée alors s'il vous plait. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Elena ! Fais attention à toi…

- Oui, professeur. Promis.

Je finis de descendre les étages et atteint le hall qui était remplis de valises prêtes à être envoyées magiquement sur le train. Je soupçonnais les elfes de maison d'accomplir cette tâche.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient encore en train de discuter avec leurs professeurs ou entre eux. Dont ma bande favorite des Serpentard : Bellatrix, Malefoy, Regulus, Avery, Lestrange et Rosier.

Je leur lançai un grand sourire et leurs fit un signe de la main alors que j'allais déposer ma valise.

- Hey Chase ! Mon petit loup ! Tu vas tellement nous manquer qu'on te rendra visite pendant les vacances ! S'exclama Bellatrix.

Je me tournai vers elle avec un grand sourire et me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

- Avec ma plaisir, ma chère. Répliquais-je avec un clin d'œil en m'approchant raisonnablement d'eux. Mais sais-tu au moins où je serais ?

- Ton odeur de chien sera simple à repérer, ne t'inquiète pas. Cabot.

- Je suis peut-être un cabot mais je suis plus jolie que toi, vipère. Répliquais-je en la désignant des pieds à la tête. N'est-ce pas Rodolphus ? Ajoutais-je en lançant un clin d'œil au concerné.

Il garda sa mine neutre habituelle sans me répondre.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai un train à prendre. Dis-je. Au plaisir de vous revoir !

Je ne croisai que quelques premières années sur le chemin menant à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tous semblaient partager entre la tristesse de quitter le château et la joie d'être en vacances et de rentrer chez eux.

Quant à moi, j'étais triste de quitter la Forêt Interdite mais encore plus excitée de voir de nouveaux paysages et de nouvelles têtes.

Baskets en mains, je marchai pieds nus sur la terre cahoteuse.

James et Sirius m'attendaient sur le quai, tout sourire.

- Il ne fallait pas m'attendre. Dis-je.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Sirius.

- Tu es peut-être en froid polaire avec Remus mais tu restes notre amie. Une Maraudeuse. Ajouta James.

- C'est gentil. Dis-je avant de les prendre dans mes mains à tour de rôle.

- Lily nous a chargés de t'emmener dans son compartiment. Dit James alors que je faisais un câlin à Sirius.

- Oui, d'ailleurs… Dit ce dernier avant de me soulever comme une mariée. On va vous y escortée, mademoiselle.

Je me laissai faire sans rien dire. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon !

Nous traversâmes trois wagons sous les murmures des autres élèves.

Ils me déposèrent à destination où Lily et Alice discutaient joyeusement. Je remarquai que le compartiment des filles se trouvait en parallèle à celui des garçons. J'aperçus Remus qui me jeta un regard froid et dénué de sympathie.

Sirius m'embrassa sur le front avant que je n'entre dans le compartiment.

Je savais qu'en tout logique, j'aurais dut me sentir coupable envers Remus qui se trouvait juste à côté mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me sentais bien. Libérée d'un poids. Remus irait vite mieux et le fait qu'on ne se voit pas pendant les vacances le soulagerait certainement.

Le voyage se passa agréablement. Alice avait ouvert la fenêtre pour laisser entrer un vent qui ébouriffait nos cheveux et nous… enfin qui _les_ rafraichissaient. Alice nous raconta qu'elle allait visiter le Japon et la Chine avec son petit ami et qu'elle nous rapporterait des cadeaux. Lily insista encore que si je voulais venir avec elle et sa famille en Italie, je serais la bienvenue.

Quand elle en parlait, ça me donnait envie d'accepter mais je ne connaissais pas les lieux et où irais-je lors de la Pleine Lune ?...

Je devais me montrer raisonnable. Je lui promis néanmoins d'aller la voir le mois prochain avant son départ pour le sud de l'Europe.

Nous arrivâmes vers 18h à King Cross.

Le train venait à peine de s'arrêter que j'aperçus Remus quitter le train sans attendre les autres.

Lily me frotta le dos en signe d'encouragement. Je lui souris et sortis du compartiment en même temps que les autres Maraudeurs.

- VACANCES ! S'exclama Sirius. Je sens que ça va être les meilleures vacances que je n'ai jamais passées !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

- Je quitte le 12 Square Grimmaurd ! Dit-il. Je vais aller vivre chez les Potter !

- Par Merlin… Pauvre Mme et Mr Potter… Soupira Lily.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises. Dis-je.

- Ne sortez pas de chez vous sans les parents de James. Ajouta Lily.

- On est majeur ! On fait ce qu'on veut ! Protesta Sirius.

- Sauriez-vous vous défendre si des Mangemorts vous attaquaient ? Demandais-je. Vous savez bien qu'avoir le fils Potter serait un grand atout pour eux et toi, Sirius, tu fuis la demeure familiale, ils vont vouloir se venger.

- Pourquoi faut que les filles aient toujours raison ?! Soupira Sirius.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et sortîmes du train.

Un grand soleil cognait sur le quai de King Cross. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà partis avec leurs parents. Quelques 7èmes années se disaient adieux un peu plus loin près de Mr et Mme Potter.

Ceux-ci nous firent signe. Nous allâmes prendre nos valises et nous les rejoignîmes.

Doréa serra son fils et Sirius dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur moi et sourit. Je la vis hésiter à aller vers moi. Je souris et la pris dans mes bras.

Elle me serra de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle me murmurait qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir souriante.

- Papa ! S'exclama James. Je te présente…

- La fameuse Lily ! S'exclama Charlus.

Lily rougit instantanément.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mme et Mr Potter ! Dit Lily, intimidée.

- James nous a tellement parlé de toi ! Rigola Doréa. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de te voir pendant les vacances !

- J'en serais ravie. Dit Lily, souriante.

- Toi aussi, Elena !

- Oui, je viendrais, Doréa. Dis-je. Promis.

- Je vais aller rejoindre mes parents du côté moldu. Dit Lily.

Elle nous souhaita de bonnes vacances et promis d'envoyer un hibou le plus souvent possible.

Je décidai également de prendre congé et les parents de James me firent promettre d'être prudente et de venir quand je voudrais à n'importe quelle heure.

Le côté moldu était assez calme et je traversai la gare l'air de rien. Zigzagant entre les voyageurs.

Je sortis de la gare et attendis quelques secondes mais je ne vis pas Jackson. Il faisait encore trop jour pour qu'il puisse me rejoindre. Je décidai donc d'aller jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Je marchai d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à une ruelle et transplana dans la ruelle à côté de l'auberge.

Celle-ci était remplie et je repérai Hagrid un peu plus loin en grande conversation avec un vampire aux cheveux blonds.

J'allai au bar où une chaise était libre.

- Bonjour Tom ! Saluais-je.

- Bien le bonsoir ! Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle ?

- Je voudrais un chocolat chaud. Dis-je.

- Par ce temps ?! S'étonna-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de temps pour un chocolat chaud ! Répliquais-je, amusée.

Il me servit et je le payai directement.

- Vous n'auriez pas un message pour moi, par hasard ? Au nom de Chase ? Demandais-je avant de boire la moitié de ma tasse.

- Attendez…

Il se mit à fouiller sur son comptoir et sortit une enveloppe.

- Miss Elena Chase. Lut-il.

- C'est moi ! Merci !

« _J'espère que votre voyage fut agréable._

_Ayant eu un empêchement de dernière minute, je vous rejoindrais ici vers 4h du matin._

_Prenez donc une chambre au Chaudron Baveur._

_Sir William Jackson _»

- Et bien, est-ce que vous auriez une chambre de libre ? Demandais-je à Tom.

Il acquiesça et demanda à son jeune employé aux cheveux bleus de monter ma valise et de me montrer la chambre.

- Voici la chambre 18. Mademoiselle Chase. Déclara le jeune homme en m'ouvrant la porte.

Elle était simple mais cosi. Un grand lit deux places avec un épais matelas mou comme je les aime. Un bureau, une armoire et un fauteuil une place. En annexe, il y avait une salle de bain avec une baignoire à pattes de lion.

- Parfait !

Il me laissa alors que m'affalait sur le lit.

Mes premières vacances en étant libre…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	34. Chapitre 33

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 33**_

J'aurais volontiers dormi instantanément mais je devais aller à Gringott pour remplir ma bourse quasiment vide.

Avec un grognement, je m'arrachai à ce lit merveilleux et redescendis.

- Votre chambre vous convient, Mlle Chase ? Demanda Tom.

- C'est le plus merveilleux lit que j'ai vu de ma vie ! M'exclamais-je, souriante.

Il rigola et je sortis par la porte de dernière qui menait au Chemin de Traverse.

Celui-ci était totalement désert à cette heure et la sensation de sécurité n'était pas présente.

J'entrai dans la banque des sorciers elle aussi, déserte.

J'allai chez le gobelin le plus proche.

- Bonsoir, je me nomme Elena Rose Chase et je viens chercher de l'argent dans mon coffre. Dis-je en donnant ma clef.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Mlle Chase. Je me nomme Gripsec mais vous devez ignorez que depuis quelques mois, un couvre-feu a été instauré et nous ne pouvons ouvrir les coffres après 19h.

- Oh, je l'ignorais en effet. A quelle heure ouvrez-vous ? Demandais-je.

- 6h.

- Je dois malheureusement quitter la ville avant 5h et j'ignore quand j'aurais l'occasion de revenir à Londres. Dis-je, embêtée. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'arranger.

- Non, je vous en prie, Mlle. Veuillez patientez une minute. Dit le gobelin avant de s'éloigner avec ma clef.

Il revint après quelques minutes à peine, une bourse remplie à la main.

- L'ordre dit seulement qu'aucun visiteur ne peut aller dans son coffre pas qu'il ne puisse avoir de l'argent. Dit le gobelin avant de me tendre mon argent et ma clef.

- Merci beaucoup. Au revoir et bonne soirée. Dis-je.

Lorsque je revins au Chaudron Baveur, je fus surprise de n'y voir plus personne. Tom était en train d'essuyer les tables alors que son assistant lavait les verres.

- L'histoire du couvre-feu est radicale. Commentais-je en refermant la porte.

- Oh, oui, Mlle Chase. Par les temps qui courent vaut mieux s'en tenir pour la sécurité de tous. Dit Tom. Je vous ferais monter votre repas, Mlle.

Je le remerciai et leurs souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Je jetai ma bourse sur le bureau et fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

J'ouvris la fenêtre qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout était calme, même le Chemin des Embrumes un peu plus loin.

En ce premier jour de vacance, j'espérais n'avoir pas à combattre. Je voulais profiter de mes premiers congés sans Macon Larkin.

Je m'arrachai au paysage et me plongea dans mon bain.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, une soupe aux pois et une assiette de ragout accompagnés de pommes de terre au four m'attendait sur le bureau.

Je mangeai avec appétit et lorsque je fus fini, un morceau de tarte aux pommes apparu.

Mon repas terminé, je me faufilai sous les draps et programma le réveil sur 3h45. J'aurais ainsi le temps de m'habiller avant que Jackson n'arrive.

A peine eu-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que je sentis le sommeil m'envahir…

J'eu l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes que je dormais. En grognant, j'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il était 4h30.

- Devoir te réveiller me déchirait le cœur. Dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Jackson était assis au bureau et était tourné vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour… bonsoir… Croassais-je en me cachant sous les couvertures.

- Tu vas me faire culpabiliser à te réveiller de si bonne heure le premier jour de tes vacances. Dit-il, amusé.

- Vous auriez raison de culpabiliser. Grognais-je.

Il rit et je sentis son poids sur le bord du lit.

- Et si je te proposais ceci : Une fois arrivé chez moi, tu pourras dormir jusqu'à demain soir si tu le souhaites.

- Intéressant… Dis-je.

- Partir maintenant est nécessaire vu mon manque d'affinité avec le soleil. Dit-il.

Je sortis la tête des couvertures et soupira.

- Pourriez-vous attendre dans le couloir, le temps que je m'habille ?

Il acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

Je m'habillai avec les vêtements de la veille, pris mes affaires et sortit de la chambre.

- Je dois payer ma chambre. Dis-je.

Nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée encore vide et plongé dans l'obscurité.

Je posai l'argent de la chambre et du repas sur le comptoir et suivis Jackson vers la sortie menant au Chemin de Traverse.

- Ecoute-moi ce silence… Souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Je baillai ce qu'il le fit rire.

Il prit mon bras et dans un nuage glacé, nous disparûmes.

Nous atterrîmes dans une forêt touffue et visiblement sauvage.

Jackson me tendit son bras que je pris volontiers.

Il me guida à travers les arbres sur une cinquantaine de mètres.

Un manoir de style colonial apparut au milieu d'une grande clairière. Elle était lugubre dans l'obscurité. Aucune route n'était visiblement et de la mousse et du lierre recouvrait les murs extérieurs.

- Une vraie maison hantée. Rigolais-je.

- Elle était si belle avant… C'est de ma faute, sans doute. Je ne l'ai pas entretenu…

La porte s'ouvrit sur nous et des chandelles s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes un peu partout dans le rez-de-chaussée.

Les pièces étaient disposées un peu comme chez les Potter.

En entrant, sur la droite, nous tombions sur le salon à gauche, ça devait être à la base la salle à manger qui, à présent, était recouverte de draps blanc poussiéreux. Au milieu, se dressait l'escalier menant aux étages.

- La cuisine se trouve au fond en passant par la salle à manger. Signala Jackson.

Il me guida aux étages. Un grand couloir allait tout droit. De gauche à droite, se trouvait une dizaine de portes clauses.

- La dernière porte à droite est la bibliothèque et la dernière à gauche est ma chambre. Expliqua Jackson. Je t'ai fait nettoyer cette chambre. Ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la première porte à droite.

La chambre était très grande. Un tapis plein bordeaux avec des arabesques dorées recouvrait le sol. Un lit à baldaquin de deux places était sur la gauche. Une armoire, un très grand bureau en ébène sur la droite et une salle de bain était visiblement en annexe.

- J'espère qu'elle te conviendra. Dit-il.

- Elle est magnifique. M'exclamais-je.

- Je vais te laisser en profiter. Dit-il. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas entrer dans ma chambre sauf en cas de grande nécessité. Si tu devais quitter la maison, tu peux laisser un mot sur la table basse du salon.

J'acquiesçai et le vampire prit congé.

Je ne regrettai pas le lit du Chaudron Baveur, j'aurais pu rester là pendant une éternité… Je me sentais si bien et si minuscule dans ce grand lit.

Même si j'étais consciente de dormir dans une maison de vampire, je n'avais pas peur. J'avais une confiance suffisante pour ne pas avoir peur de Jackson. J'étais comme son élève et son invité.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, un silence quasiment absolu régnait autour de moi. Seul le bruit des oiseaux un peu plus loin m'indiquait que le soleil était levé.

Je m'étirai de tout mon long et me leva, l'estomac dans les talons.

J'ouvris les épais rideaux pourpres et découvris un petit balcon en demi-lune. J'ouvris les portes en grand et respira l'air frais.

Il faisait un temps magnifique et je pouvais enfin voir l'étendue de la forêt entourant la maison. Elle devait faire au moins deux hectares et semblait être totalement sauvage.

Je fouillai des vêtements d'été dans ma valise mais je n'avais pas grand-chose. Il fallait que j'aille faire les boutiques…

J'enfilai un jeans et un t-shirt blanc et descendis au rez-de-chaussée en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Les marches crissant sous mon poids, je sautai les six dernières marches mais lorsque je relevai la tête, je reculai de deux pas. Un loup blanc se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. Il montra ses crocs et se mit à grogner. Ce n'était pas un loup ordinaire car la moitié de son corps… était dans la porte… Tel un fantôme. Ses yeux bleus me donnaient l'impression qu'il fouillait mon âme à la recherche d'un indice sur mon identité.

- Euh salut… Soufflais-je sans savoir quoi faire. Je m'appelle Elena Chase. Je suis une élève de William Jackson.

Le loup cessa de grogner et avança vers moi lentement. Le reste de son corps sortant de la porte en chêne.

Il renifla la main que je lui tendais et se mit à la lécher. Il m'avait accepté !

- Je me demande comment tu t'appelles. Soufflais-je en lui caressant l'encolure. Et ce que tu es…

En effet, voir un loup traverser une porte pourrait faire croire que c'est un fantôme mais la réalité du contact du poil sur ma peau me hurlait qu'il était bien vivant.

En passant mes doigts dans son pelage, je sentis une fine chaine. Je glissai mes doigts sur lien et sentis une médaille sur sa poitrine enfouie sous son poil. Elle était ronde, toute simple avec écrit : Snow.

- Snow… un nom qui te va comme un gant ! Dis-je. Je vais manger un morceau. Tu m'accompagnes ? Voilà, je parle à un loup maintenant…

Je ricanai et me leva, Snow sur les talons.

La cuisine… Jackson l'avait faite changer. J'en étais certaine. Elle était propre et surtout neuve. Elle tranchait totalement avec la maison qui était du style vieille Europe. Avant d'entrer, je m'étais imaginé une simple table poussiéreuse, un garde-manger et un plan de travail du même vieux bois que la table. Mais c'était tout le contraire… la table était en bois clair poli, le plan de travail en marbre et les éviers scintillaient presque sous la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin arrière. Le garde-manger était peu rempli et un mot était sur la table de l'écriture de Jackson.

_« Bonjour,_

_Je pense que tu as sans doute fait la connaissance de Snow._

_Snow est un loup très particulier. C'est un Passeur. Je t'expliquerais plus en détail à mon réveil mais sache que tu n'as rien à craindre de lui._

_J'ai acheté quelques vivres pour toi mais ne sachant ce que tu aimes manger habituellement, je n'ai pris que le nécessaire._

_Je t'ai également laissé une carte d'Angleterre avec la position de la maison pour que tu puisses revenir en transplanant si tu avais le besoin de te promener._

_Je te conseille de ne pas rentrer trop tard afin de dormir car l'entrainement commencera ce soir._

_Bonne journée. »_

- Tu es donc un Passeur. Le nom me dit quelque chose mais sans plus. Soufflais-je.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans le garde-manger. Du pain, de la confiture de fraise, du lait, du jus de citrouille et un peu de bacon.

- Juste pour un petit-déj… Soupirais-je. Va falloir que j'aille faire des courses…

Je m'attablai et voulus donner le bacon à Snow, assis à côté de moi, mais il refusa.

- Je ne vais pas te forcer… Dis-je en mangeant le bacon.

Le petit-déjeuner avalé, la vaisselle faite, je remontai dans ma chambre. Je trouvai un sac en bandoulière un peu élimé et pris ma bourse.

Je redescendis, vérifia la position de la demeure sur la carte de Jackson et sortis.

Snow me suivit partout en sautillant.

- Je vais en ville. Dis-je. Tu ne seras pas discret si tu viens avec moi…

Comme si il m'avait compris, il … disparut.

Soudain, je sentis son poil sous ma main. Il était invisible !

- J'adore ! Riais-je.

Main sur sa tête, je transplanai dans la ruelle à côté de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le Chemin des Traverse était quasiment désert. Seuls quelques passants pressaient le pas pour aller de boutiques en boutique. Personne ne flânait … Même la terrasse du glacier était vide…

Je fonçai chez Gringott et échangea quelques gallions en monnaie moldue.

J'avais toujours eu envie d'aller faire des achats chez les moldus !

Mon argent moldu dans une bourse à part, je me dirigeai vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Snow me frôla pour signaler qu'il était toujours avec moi.

Je saluai Tom et sortis par le côté moldu.

Là, au contraire du Chemin de Traverse, l'avenue était remplie de gens. Flânant, riant, ils ne se souciaient de rien. Je les enviais.

Je marchai une trentaine de minutes, profitant du soleil, avant d'entrer dans un énorme magasin d'alimentation moldu.

J'allais bien m'amuser !

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	35. Chapitre 34

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Hello ! Désolé pour cette longue attente ! le temps file à une de ces vitesse ! bref, me revoilà ! j'ai tapé plusieurs chapitres et j'ai oublié de les publier x) Maintenant que j'ai un notebook, je vais pouvoir taper au travail pendant ma pause ^^

Bref… bonne lecture !

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 34**_

Il y a quelques années, je m'étais amusée à étudier les moldus, leurs comportements, leurs manières de vivre, leurs argent. Je devais avouer que Lily m'avait énormément appris étant une fille de moldus.

En entrant dans ce « supermarché » comme ils l'appellent, je sursautai face au changement de température. Il y faisait beaucoup plus frais.

Observant les moldus, je pris un panier en plastique rouge se trouvant à l'entrée et pénétra dans la zone « fruits et légumes ».

Au moins ça, je connaissais !

Prenant un peu de tout, je me mis à parcourir le magasin. La merveilleuse odeur de la zone « boulangerie » et de la zone « boucherie » qui me donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Je dus rapidement prendre un deuxième panier.

Alors que j'étais au rayon des friandises dans lequel je m'extasiais devant des plaquettes de chocolat, je me fis accoster par un homme.

Il était très gros et un air suffisant était affiché sur son visage.

- Est-ce que je peux … Dit-il, en montrant l'étagère au-dessus de ma tête.

- Oh, excusez-moi. M'exclamais-je. Je n'arrivais pas à choisir.

Je me reculai pendant qu'il prenait quatre tablettes de chocolat au lait.

- Ceux-ci sont les meilleurs si vous voulez mon avis. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je vais vous croire dans ce cas ! Riais-je avant d'en prendre une, moi aussi.

- Vous avez l'air perdu ici. Commenta-t-il.

- Euh. Oui… je … je viens de la campagne. Bafouillais-je. Il n'y a pas… pas tout ça.

Il sourit et sembla me croire.

- Je m'appelle Vernon Dursley. Dit-il en tendant sa grosse main.

- Elena Chase. Enchantée.

- Moi aussi.

- Vernon ?!

- Oh, excusez-moi, ma fiancée m'appelle. Au revoir. Dit-il en s'en allant.

Je passai mon regard sur le rayon en face où se trouvait les bonbons et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en prendre un paquet de chaque.

- Je te jure, maman ! Les bonbons ne valent pas ceux de Pré-au-Lard ! Souffla une voix que je connaissais bien dans l'allée voisine.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et alla dans l'allée, l'air de rien, pour me faufiler derrière Lily.

- Je n'ai réussi à en ramener mais l'été prochain, je te rapporterais des plumes en sucre.

Elle était accompagné d'une femme que je devinai être sa mère. Celle-ci avait les mêmes cheveux aubrun que Lily. Elle poussait une espèce de gros panier sur roulette que je trouvai génial !

- Ce sont les meilleures, je dois l'avouer. Dis-je, en prenant un paquet de pâtes à droite de Lily.

- Elena !

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sauta au cou.

- On s'est vu hier encore, Lily. Riais-je.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ?! S'exclama-t-elle en me lâchant.

- Des courses ! Riais-je en montrant mes deux paniers remplis.

Elle me présenta sa mère, Carol Evans. Femme adorable et aussi passionnée que sa fille.

- C'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous au mois d'Aout. Dit la mère de Lily.

- Certaines choses sont ainsi faites. Dis-je. Je ne sais pas si vous…

Mais je fus coupée par une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés un peu ébouriffé et à l'air sévère qui fonçait vers Lily.

- Je paris que c'est de ta faute ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? Siffla Lily.

- Comme par hasard, je passe à côté d'une pille de boîte de conserve et elles tombent toutes sur moi !

- Ce n'était pas moi ! J'étais avec maman et Elena. D'ailleurs, Elena… je te présente ma sœur, Pétunia…

- Enchantée. Dis-je, mi-amusée.

Elle recula d'un pas en grimaçant.

Le dénommé Vernon apparut dans le rayon avec ses barres de chocolat et des bouteilles en plastique d'un liquide brun mousseux.

- Elena, je te présente, Vernon Dursley. Le fiancé... de ma chère sœur. Ajouta Lily, en soupirant.

- On s'est déjà parlé. Dis-je en souriant.

Lily haussa les sourcils.

- Vernon, tu as osé parler avec cette fille ! S'exclama la sœur de Lily.

- Je... je… pourquoi… tu… Bafouilla-t-il.

- Maman, on va rentrer avec la voiture de Vernon ! Déclara Pétunia.

La mère de Lily ne put qu'acquiescer mais Pétunia et Vernon étaient déjà partis.

- Ils sont … spéciaux. Dis-je.

Je finis mes courses en compagnie de Lily et de sa mère. Elle était adorable et me fis promettre de venir dîner un de ces soirs chez eux.

Mes sacs de courses en main, je transplanai sans difficulté chez Jackson.

Snow reprit sa forme … physique ? visuel ? Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison.

La nuit commençait légèrement à tomber et lorsque j'eu finis de ranger toutes mes provisions, Jackson apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Habillée d'une chemise grise foncé et d'un jeans noir. Il semblait réveiller depuis des heures.

- Bonsoir ! Saluais-je, avec un grand sourire. Bien dormi ?

- Aussi bien avec un jeune lycan dans sa maison. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oh…. Désolé. Dis-je, gênée. J'ai dut un peu visiter et puis j'ai fait la connaissance de Snow.

- Il n'a pas été trop gênant et agressif ?

- Au début, il était craintif ce que je comprends vu que je ne suis pas ici chez moi mais après on est devenu ami… enfin je crois… Ajoutais-je en jetant un regard au loup blanc comme … neige.

Il aboya joyeusement.

- Quel est-il ? Demandais-je.

- Un passeur, comme je te l'ai dit dans le mot que je t'ai laissé.

- Je ne connais pas cette espèce. Dis-je, ignorant la pic.

- C'est une espèce très rare depuis quelques siècles. Non pas que ce soit une espèce en voie d'extinction mais car ils se cachent des sorciers et des moldus.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demandais-je, intriguée.

- Les Passeurs… sont à moitié ici et à moitié de l'autre côté, dans le monde de l'au-delà.

- Ah ! Ça explique pourquoi il devient invisible !

- Oui. Le monde de l'au-delà se trouve dans le même que nous et en même temps pas du tout. Un monde derrière le monde. Le Passeur peut se cacher dans l'au-delà et être ici en même temps.

- Je comprends mieux… ça m'a donné faim tout ça ! Rigolais-je. D'ailleurs, que mange un Passeur ?

- Rien.

- Vivre sans manger est inconcevable pour moi…. Soufflais-je.

- Parce que les lycans ont besoin de carburant pour être en pleine possession de leur force. Dit-il. Comme tous les êtres vivants. Mais, j'avoue que les loups-garous, plus. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Il est tout seul ici ? Demandais-je en caressant Snow.

- On peut dire que oui vu qu'il ne me tolère seulement. Répondit le vampire. Les Passeurs n'aiment pas trop les vampires car ils ont du mal à les voir vu que nous sommes entre les deux mais vu qu'il est dans la famille depuis le début, je pense qu'il se sent obligé d'être ici. Par contre, il semble beaucoup t'aimer, toi.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour, pourtant.

- C'est encore mieux. Dit Jackson en souriant.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de choses et d'autres alors que je mangeais mon souper sous le regard écœuré du vampire.

Mon repas terminé, il me conduisit à l'étage, dans la bibliothèque plus précisément.

La pièce était de proportion raisonnable remplie d'étagères de grimoires et livres aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Il me conduisit au fond de la salle, derrière les armoires.

Une porte se trouvait au milieu du mur. Elle semblait plus vieille que le reste de la maison et la serrure était rudimentaire et semblait pas du tout solide.

- Quelle est cette pièce ? Demandais-je, pas rassurée d'aller dans une cave secrète.

- L'ancienne salle des tortures de mon père. Répondit Jackson d'une voix froide et serrée.

- La salle des tortures ?!

- Mon père n'était pas un homme bon. Tout comme le tien. Dit-il, avec un rire amer.

Il ouvrit la porte et un courant d'air glacial en sortit, ébouriffant légèrement mes cheveux.

- Je jure que tu ne risques rien. Dit-il.

Je réalisai à ce moment qu'inconsciemment, j'avais fait deux pas en arrière.

- Allume les torches si tu le souhaites. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'utilité.

J'avançai sur le seuil et discerna des marches descendant dans les ténèbres. Levant la main, des torches s'allumèrent à intervalles régulier, éclairant les escaliers en colimaçon.

- Rassurée ? Demanda Jackson.

J'acquiesçai.

- Tu t'habitueras. Dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Il me sourit et descendit en premier, moi sur les talons.

La porte se referma d'elle-même et Snow apparut devant Jackson. Sa présence me rassura et mon angoisse s'apaisa.

Nous descendîmes une cinquantaine de marches pour déboucher sur une salle de la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Du même geste que dans les escaliers, j'allumai les torches accrochées aux murs de pierres brutes.

La salle était sinistre et une odeur métallique semblait provenir des murs et du sol. Des chaînes étaient suspendues à un mur, à l'opposée de l'entrée.

J'y allai d'un pas calme et les caressa du bout du doigt. Le contact était froid et une odeur familière s'en dégagea. Où avais-je senti cette odeur ?...

Je me tournai ensuite vers une grande armoire en ébène collé sur le mur de gauche où Jackson attendait patiemment, les bras croisés.

- Quelle est cette armoire ? Demandais-je.

Il sourit et sans un mot l'ouvrit.

L'armoire… était remplie d'armes en tout genre. Sabre japonais, cimeterre, épée médiéval, canif, couteau, coutelas, arcs magique … même des armes moldues !

- Wow … Soufflais-je en caressant le sabre japonais rouge du bout des doigts.

- Belle armoire, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Jackson, amusé.

- Magnifique !

- Mais avant de pouvoir y toucher, va falloir le mériter ! Dit le vampire en refermant l'armoire.

- Sadique ! M'exclamais-je, faussement fâchée.

L'entrainement commença donc.

Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à vrai dire… Nous remontâmes à l'extérieur et le soleil à présent couché, nous allâmes courir dans les bois environnant. Jackson m'accompagna car des espèces rares habitaient cette forêt et qu'elles n'étaient pas habituées à voir un lycan sur leur territoire.

Après avoir couru pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures, Jackson m'appris quelques techniques d'art martiaux.

- Je pensais que j'allais apprendre le maniement des armes… Dis-je en me couchant dans l'herbe.

- Tout vient en son temps. Dit-il. Tu dois savoir te battre avant d'allonger ton bras.

Je souris et ferma les yeux.

- C'est bizarre. En vous voyant ainsi, on ne dirait pas que vous vous connaissez en art du combat. Commentais-je.

- J'ai vécu à une époque où se battre était une nécessité et obligatoire si on voulait vivre. Dit-il.

- Puis-je vous demander à en quelle année vous êtes nés ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il était debout à un mètre de moi, les yeux tournés vers le ciel étoilé.

Je m'étais toujours demandé quel âge il avait sans jamais osé lui demander. Je savais que son physique et son comportement ne disait pas tout.

- Je suis né … en l'an 1267. Dit-il.

- Wow… Soufflais-je. Vous les faites pas. Rigolais-je.

- On va arrêter pour ce soir. Tu peux aller te coucher. Dit-il en allant vers la maison.

- Si ça vous gêne de parler de votre passé, dites le moi. Je comprendrais. Dis-je.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Mon passé est encore douloureux pour que je puisse en parler librement, je l'avoue. Mais un petit peu par moment, c'est supportable.

Il me sourit et disparut.

N'ayant pas eu une jeunesse facile, je pouvais entrevoir la douleur de se replonger dans son passé. C'est ainsi que je pris la décision de ne plus lui poser de questions sur son passé.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	36. Chapitre 35

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 35**_

Les deux premières semaines passèrent et une routine s'était installée : La nuit, je m'entrainais du couché au levé du soleil. Après une semaine d'entrainement physique, Jackson m'avait offert une épée… en bois pour m'entrainer. Au début, j'avais trouvé ça complètement stupide et humiliant mais après quelques raclées, je dus admettre que j'avais eu de la chance face aux vampires qui avaient attaqués Poudlard. Mais revenons à mon emploi du temps… je disais donc qu'une fois le soleil levé, je m'effondrais dans mon lit. Généralement, je dormais jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi et j'allais, ensuite, me promener dans la forêt.

Snow ne me quittait rarement. Il dormait avec moi et assistait aux entrainements.

J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie mais les familiers « classiques » ne m'intéressaient pas. Je voulais un ami, une compagnie qui puisse décidé de rester ou non, de faire comme bon lui semblerait… et je l'avais enfin trouvé. Snow est le compagnon que je recherchais.

Nous étions samedi et William m'avait donné mon week-end.

Et oui, je lui avais demandé si je pouvais l'appeler par son prénom et il a accepté !

Lorsque je me levai, le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures et la chaleur se faisait déjà sentir.

Profitant de mon temps, je décidai d'aller me prélasser dans la baignoire.

J'avais dégoté une vieille radio dans la bibliothèque et William m'avait autorisé à l'utiliser seulement dans ma chambre car elle était insonorisée.

De la mousse jusqu'au menton, une musique calme, la fenêtre grande ouverte, j'aurais pu rester là des heures.

Mais bien sûr le calme n'est pas éternel et un hibou pénétra dans la salle de bain sans prévenir.

Snow, assis à mes côtés, se redressa d'un bond et grogna sur le volatile.

- Du calme… Soufflais-je en me redressant dans mon bain.

Le hibou grand duc avait un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft d'une vingtaine de centimètre accroché à sa patte.

Lorsque je la retirai, le hibou s'envola directement. Il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Je retirai le papier avec précaution et découvris un miroir accompagné d'une lettre.

_Salut beauté,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien !_

_Nous avons pensé que ce miroir pourrait être pratique pour communiquer._

_Tu nous manques._

_Sirius._

Avec un petit sourire, je déposai la lettre sur le sol et examina le miroir.

Je ne voyais que mon reflet pour le moment. Une fille aux cheveux trempés rassemblés sur le côté et les épaules dénudées.

- Sirius ? Dis-je sans savoir quoi faire.

Soudain, après quelques secondes, le visage de Sirius apparut. Il semblait être dans l'obscurité et avait une drôle de tête.

- Elena ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- C'est bien toi ? Demandais-je en déterminant où il était.

- Oui. Tu as déjà reçu mon cadeau !

- Arrête de te parler, Pat'… Grogna une voix.

Je regardai dans la salle de bain mais la voix ne venait pas de chez moi.

- Je parle à Elena, abruti ! Répliqua Sirius. Mais attends… tu es … dans ton bain ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me sentis rougir comme une pivoine et déposa le miroir sur le sol, face contre le carrelage.

Je sortis de l'eau moussante et enfila un peignoir.

Je repris le miroir et m'installa sur mon lit.

- Oh, je te préférais dans ton bain ! Rigola-t-il.

- Tu m'étonnes. Raillais-je. Comment ça va chez les Potter ? Demandais-je.

- Oh, ça va. On va généralement toute la journée au petit lac qui se trouve derrière le manoir. Il fait tellement chaud !

- Oui, ici aussi. Dis-je.

- Tu es toujours chez Jackson ? Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, très bien ! J'ai mon week-end de libre, je pensais venir vous voir.

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Lily doit venir en plus !

- Tu ne veux pas être de trop surtout, je me trompe ? Rigolais-je.

- Possible aussi…

- D'accord, je viendrais dans l'après-midi. Je dois acheter quelques vêtements.

- Ok, je préviendrais Doréa. Au fait, il faut dire bonne nuit pour désactiver le miroir.

- Ok. Bonne nuit.

L'image de Sirius disparut et mon reflet revint.

Après m'être habillée d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt, les seuls vêtements propres qu'il me restait, je descendis manger un morceau dans la cuisine et laissa un mot à William.

Mon toast en main, je sortis de la maison, Snow sur les talons.

- Snow, je vais voir des amis. J'ignore si tu peux venir…

Il se mit à gémir et à me faire ses yeux de chien battu.

- Bon, ok. Viens.

Je transplanai dans la ruelle juxtaposant le Chaudron Baveur et pénétra dans l'auberge. Je saluai Tom et le serveur avant d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde. Le manque d'attaque depuis deux semaines avait tranquillisé les sorciers et ils en profitaient pour flâner sur la rue commerçante en toute quiétude.

Je croisai quelques élèves de Poudlard mais personne ne répondit à mes saluts. Sans m'en attrister.

La boutique de Madame Guipure n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu hormis peut-être par les couleurs des vêtements exposés pour l'été. Il y avait deux rayons : tenues d'été sorcières et tenues d'été type moldues.

Les tenues sorcières étant les même hormis les matières, je me ruai sur le rayon moldu. Je pris trois robes, des shorts et quelques débardeurs.

J'enfilai une robe rouge volante très longue à fines bretelles. Ça me changeait des couleurs neutres et sombres.

La vendeuse m'autorisa à partir avec du moment que je la payais, dit-elle avec humour.

Mes achats payés et mes sacs rétrécis rangés dans mon sac en bandoulière, je transplanai une fois en dehors de la boutique.

J'atterris devant le portail des Potter dans un « pop » sonore.

- Snow, tu es toujours là ? Demandais-je.

Le loup apparut devant moi, tout joyeux.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas être content mais je voudrais que tu rentres chez Jackson. Ok ?

Snow se coucha sur le sol. Il comptait visiblement rester devant les grilles…

Haussant les épaules, je passai les grilles.

Alors que j'arrivais devant la porte d'entrée, l'odeur de Sirius et de James me titilla les narines. Elle était fraiche et semblait quitter la maison.

Je la suivis jusqu'au jardin arrière. Là, elle semblait continuer tout droit. C'est à mi-chemin du bois que j'entendis leurs rires. Ils provenaient de la forêt.

J'accélérai le pas et me glissa entre les arbres.

Je ne marchai guère longtemps avant de les apercevoir. James était dans un petit lac dont l'eau était claire. Le soleil tapait juste sur le lac réchauffant l'eau naturellement. Sirius, lui, était debout sur une grosse branche à une dizaine de mètres au maximum. Ses cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière, il arborait un large sourire. Je comprenais pourquoi beaucoup de filles craquaient pour lui. Surtout si elles le voyaient dans cette tenue… Short de bain bordeaux, son torse nu musclé par le Quidditch…

Je me repris et m'avança.

- Tu sautes ou dois-je te pousser ? Demandais-je.

- Elena ?!

Je vis son pied glisser sur la branche et le reste tomber dans l'eau.

James éclata de rire alors que j'allais m'assoir sur une énorme pierre ronde.

- On ne t'attendait pas avant deux ou trois heures. Dit James en nageant vers moi.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à faire toutes les boutiques de vêtements du pays. Dis-je.

Sirius sortit de la tête sous l'eau avec un grand sourire.

- Le rouge vous va à merveille, mademoiselle ! S'exclama-t-il en nageant vers moi.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur Black mais vous… Sirius…

Celui-ci était sortit de l'eau et tendait ses bras vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Non, je ne sais pas nager, Sirius… Dis-je, d'une voix légèrement menaçante.

- Mais pour qui me prends-tu ?! S'exclama-t-il. Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras ! Ajouta-t-il avant d'appliquer ses paroles.

Il me serra contre lui et son corps trempé mouilla ma robe…

J''éclata de rire alors qu'il frottait ses cheveux contre mon visage.

- ARRETE ! Sirius ! Riais-je.

- Viens, on va t'apprendre à nager ! Dit Sirius en voulant me prendre dans ses bras.

- Euh… je ne sais pas… si... c'est une bonne idée… Bafouillais-je. Je n'ai même pas de maillots…

- J'aurais espéré mieux de toi ! S'exclama Sirius en faisant demi-tour vers le lac. La grande Elena qui s'entraine avec un vampire a peur d'apprendre à nager !

Sirius retourna dans l'eau alors que ma fierté en prenait un coup.

James ricanait alors qu'il se mettait à nager sur le dos.

Je serrai les poings et déterminée, j'enlevai ma robe. Sous-vêtements et maillots, seule la matière changeait. Les garçons ne faisant plus attention à moi. J'avançai vers l'eau en sous-vêtements noirs.

- Tu as gagné, Sirius ! Dis-je, en m'arrêtant au bord de l'eau.

Les fines cicatrices de la précédente Pleine Lune étaient encore visibles mais je n'en avais pas honte. Je vis Sirius rougir avant de nager vers moi.

Il me tendit sa main.

James nagea vers nous avec un grand sourire.

L'eau était tiède et agréable.

Sirius me prit la main mais le fond disparut et le vide me terrorisa. J'enroulai mes bras autour du cou de Sirius. Les joues rougies par la honte.

Il me rassura alors que James se trouvait derrière moi pour me rassurer.

- On va y aller doucement. Dit Sirius. On ne va pas te laisser couler. Ajouta-t-il, amusé.

Pour me tranquilliser, il me fit nager avec lui puis doucement, ils me montrèrent les mouvements pour nager.

Nous restâmes deux heures à nager. Ce fut Lily et Doréa qui nous rejoignirent vers 16h.

- Elena ? s'exclama Doréa.

- Tu sais nager, maintenant ? Demanda Lily.

- On va dire à moitié. Répondis-je alors que Sirius m'aidait à nager jusqu'à la berge.

- Alors Sirius, pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? Rigola James.

Je remontai sur la terre ferme alors que Sirius sauta sur James en grognant.

Je rejoignis Doréa et Lily en m'essorant les cheveux.

- J'ignorais que tu étais déjà là. Dit Doréa.

- Je suis arrivée, il y a environ deux heures. Dis-je. Quand j'ai senti l'odeur des garçons vers la forêt, je ne pensais pas rester ici aussi longtemps.

James sortit brusquement de l'eau et prit Lily dans ses bras. Elle protesta en riant alors que Sirius sortait lui aussi du lac. Il fit mine de prendre Doréa dans ses bras mais le regard de Madame Potter l'en dissuada.

- J'ai faim ! S'exclama James. On va manger un morceau ?

Tous acceptèrent. Je me séchai d'un coup de baguette et remis ma robe alors que les garçons remettaient leur t-shirt et leur short.

Lily était contente de me voir. Sa sœur avait été scandalisé de me voir dans un magasin moldu et n'arrêtait pas de pestiférer encore plus qu'avant sur « notre race ». Et le fait que Vernon, son fiancé, soit sur la même longueur d'onde la confortait dans l'idée de l'épouser.

Nous retournâmes au manoir Potter. Charlus n'était pas présent. Il était encore au Ministère pour remplir de la paperasse.

Alors que Wonka, l'elfe de maison, nous préparait notre en-cas, Doréa décida d'aller voir Charlus pour l'aider à finir ses papiers.

- Nous pourrons souper tous ensemble ! Je veux que Charlus te rencontre ma chérie. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Lily.

Elle nous fit promettre de rester ici, en sécurité avant de partir.

Après avoir mangé, nous allâmes au salon.

- Vous avez une maison magnifique ! S'exclama Lily en entrant dans la pièce.

- Merci. Tu veux que je te fasse une visite ? Proposa James. Au fait, Elena, la chambre que tu occupais t'est toujours destinée si tu veux dormir ici ce soir.

- Je verrais. C'est gentil. Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Sirius dans le canapé en cuir noir.

James emmena Lily à l'étage alors que je fermais les yeux.

- Ca se passe bien avec Jackson ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui, il m'apprend à me battre au sabre. Répondis-je en rallumant le feu de la cheminée. Mais j'ai le sommeil un peu perturbé vu qu'on fait ça la nuit. Ca s'est bien passé avec ta mère ? Demandais-je.

- Comme tu peux l'imaginer… Répondit Sirius. J'ai juste eu le temps de prendre mes affaires et de partir avant qu'elle me lance un doloris…

- J'adore ta mère. Dis-je en appuyant ma tête contre son épaule, les yeux fermés.

- Dors si tu veux. Dit-il.

- Hum… ne me tente pas. Soufflais-je, me sentant déjà partir.

J'étais bien là… si bien…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	37. Chapitre 36

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 36**_

Lorsque je me réveillai, je sentis tout de suite qu'il faisait plus frais et que donc, le soleil s'était couché.

J'étais couchée dans le canapé, une couverture sur moi.

Je me redressai et m'étira longuement.

J'entendis les voix des autres dans la cuisine et étouffant un bâillement, je les rejoignis.

- Vous auriez dut me réveiller. Dis-je en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils étaient tous attablés, la mine grave.

- Oulla… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dis-je.

- Maman n'est toujours pas revenu… Répondit James.

- Elle ne va surement pas tarder. Elle a dit qu'elle serait là pour le souper. Dis-je.

- Il est 22h, El'. Répliqua Sirius.

- Et Wonka ? Il ne peut pas aller voir ? Demandais-je.

- Il n'arrive pas à transplaner au Ministère. Répondit Lily.

Je devais l'avouer, c'était très bizarre… Mais l'avouer ouvertement accentuerait leur angoisse.

- Vous voulez que j'aille voir ? Demandais-je.

- Non. On reste ici. Répondit pour ma plus grande surprise, Sirius. Doréa nous a fait promettre de rester ici.

- D'accord alors que fait-on ?

James se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine.

Wonka apparu devant la porte, l'air inquiet.

- Wonka n'arrive toujours pas à aller au Ministère des sorciers, jeune maitre Potter. Dit le petit elfe.

James grogna et sortit de la pièce. Lily partit à sa suite.

Ne sachant quoi faire, j'allai m'assoir en face de Sirius.

Son visage était fermé et les traits tirés.

- Je suis sûre que Doréa et Charlus vont bien. Dis-je, étouffant par ce silence pesant. Charlus est un des plus grands sorciers que je connaisse. Et puis… même si il y avait une attaque au Ministère… c'est la base des aurors… les Mangemorts ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose…

- Sauf s'il y a deux attaques à deux endroits différents… Commenta Sirius.

Il enfuit son visage entre ses mains et je me sentis triste de le voir ainsi.

Je tendis un bras pour caresser son bras.

- Tu veux qu'on aille jouer à la bataille explosive pour essayer de nous changer les idées ? Proposais-je.

Il acquiesça et nous nous levâmes.

Alors que nous passions devant la porte d'entrée, des coups retentirent à la porte.

Sirius en sursauta presque alors que je m'étais pétrifiée. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux bruits extérieurs. William m'en aurait presque frappé… Pas assez attentive …

Je jetai un regard à Sirius et ouvris la porte lentement, presque à sortir mes sabres. Mais quel mangemort toquerait ?

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années dont la moitié du visage était bandé se trouvait sur le seuil. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient sales et il avait la mine grave.

- Bonsoir, vous êtes ? Demandais-je.

- Je voudrais parler à James. James Potter. Dit-il. Je m'appelle Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Je… je vais l'appeler… Bafouillais-je.

La tristesse sur son visage me cloua…. Je n'osais y croire…

Vu mon silence, Sirius appela James qui accourut immédiatement dans l'escalier.

- James, Mr Scrimgeour voudrait te parler. Expliqua Sirius.

Lily apparut en haut des escaliers et descendit plus lentement, me fixant dans les yeux.

Des larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux et je me détournai pour aller au salon.

Les cris de James me parvinrent mais de loin.

Je m'asseyais dans un fauteuil, sans entrain.

Le visage de Sirius m'apparut.

Accroupit devant moi, il me parlait en me tenant les mains. Mais je n'entendais et ne ressentais rien….

Puis une douleur m'assaillit la joue et je sursautai en me tenant la pommette.

Je relevai le visage.

Sirius était debout avec un air déterminé.

- Reprend toi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Des larmes coulèrent.

Je me sentais impuissante…. Doréa… Charlus…

- Ils sont morts… Soufflais-je.

Sirius s'accroupit de nouveau et m'attira à lui.

Enfouillant mon visage dans son cou, mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

J'ignore combien de temps je restai là, dans les bras de Sirius. Ce fut la présence de James et Lily qui me firent reprendre contenance.

J'essuyai mes larmes et Sirius m'aida à me lever en me prenant la main.

James se tenait devant moi, le regard déterminé. Lily, elle, pleurait en silence.

- Emmène-moi là-bas. Dit James en me fixant.

- T'emmener où ? Demandais-je, la voix étonnement maitrisée.

- Au Ministère. Je veux y aller. Dit-il.

- Je ne crois pas que… Tentais-je.

- Elena ! Je n'y suis jamais allé ! Je ne peux pas y aller sans y avoir été au moins une fois ! Alors emmène-moi….

- Ok… Soufflais-je.

Je lâchai la main de Sirius et pris celle de James.

- Attendez, je … Commença Sirius.

- Non, reste avec Lily. Coupa James.

Sirius acquiesça en silence.

Je transplanai dans l'Atrium, le hall du Ministère de la Magie.

Il y avait énormément de monde. Guérisseurs, journalistes, aurors, employés, … j'aperçus même Dumbledore accompagné de plusieurs personnes. Certainement l'Ordre du Phénix.

Main dans la main, nous avançâmes dans la foule.

La fontaine avait été détruite ainsi que les cheminées. La salle sentait le sang et j'en eu presque la nausée.

Soudain, passé la foule, nous nous arrêtâmes. Deux rangées de corps à gauche et à droite nous faisaient face. Une pour les Mangemorts et une pour…

James lâcha ma main et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la rangée des aurors.

Je le vis s'arrêter au milieu et ses genoux pliés par la douleur.

Je sentis soudain le poil de Snow. Il m'avait suivi. Je passai mes doigts dans ses poils soyeux et me tétanisa… Les journalistes, les aurors et les guérisseurs devinrent flous et des ombres blanches apparurent un peu partout. Un froid glacial m'envahie et une immense tristesse m'envahit.

Je retirai ma main de Snow tel un électrochoc et les « vivants », car je supposais que les ombres blanches étaient les esprits des morts, réapparurent.

- Miss Chase ? Que faites-vous donc ici ?

Je me tournai vers le directeur de Poudlard qui semblait soucieux.

- J'ai accompagné James. Dis-je simplement.

- Ce n'est pas très prudent… Dit-il. S'il y avait eu encore des mangemorts…

- Rufus Scrimgeour est venu nous informé le décès de Mr et Mme Potter. En toute logique, la bataille était terminée. Répliquais-je.

- Je suis navré... Dit-il après un silence.

- Ils faisaient partis de l'Ordre ? Demandais-je.

Je me tournai vers lui vu son silence.

- Oui. Répondit-il.

- Charlus devait faire connaissance avec Lily, ce soir. Dis-je en me tournant vers James, toujours agenouillé auprès de ses parents.

- On a été piégé. Nous n'attendions pas une attaque de cette ampleur… Sainte-Mangouste a été attaqué et …

Ne voulant pas en écouter plus, je m'éloignai sans un mot vers James.

Mon regard se concentra sur le fils Potter. La vue de tous ces corps me donnait la nausée.

Doréa et Charlus… Blanc… trop blanc… Les yeux fermés et les bras en croix… leur baguette toujours en main…

- Rentrons James. Dis-je.

A ma surprise, il se releva, la tête baissée.

Il se tourna vers moi et s'effondra dans mes bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous transplanâmes et nous atterrîmes devant le portail du Manoir.

D'un pas lent, nous allâmes jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Sirius et Lily se trouvaient dans le salon, la mine grave et livide.

James alla dans les bras de Lily avant de l'accompagner dans sa chambre.

J'allai m'assoir dans le canapé. Les larmes encore aux yeux.

Sirius vint s'assoir à côté de moi, silencieux.

- Un vrai massacre… Soufflais-je au bout d'un moment. Tous ces morts…

Sirius me prit la main.

- Ils faisaient partis de l'Ordre. Dis-je. Ça les a tués…

- Ils faisaient ce qu'ils leurs semblaient juste. Me coupa Sirius.

- Et tu as vu où ça les a mené ?! M'exclamais-je en me levant d'un bond. Ils sont morts ! Je ne veux plus voir de morts !

- Ils voulaient un meilleur monde pour nous. Répliqua calmement Sirius. Ils voulaient que Voldemort disparaisse et que la paix revienne.

- Ils sont morts … Me répétais-je dans un souffle.

Sirius se leva brusquement et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ils m'ont sauvé la vie et je n'ai rien pu faire…. Soufflais-je dans son cou.

Il me serra plus fort en me berçant lentement.

J'ignore combien de temps je pleurai mais Sirius ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il me murmura des mots réconfortant et ne me lâcha pas.

Son odeur me faisait du bien, elle était sucrée et douce. Les battements de son cœur au début rapide, m'apaisèrent lorsqu'ils furent réguliers. Tellement apaisant qu'ils m'endormirent.

- Tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez Jackson, ce soir. Dit-il lorsque je fus enfin calmée. On a préparé ta chambre ce matin.

J'acquiesçai.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'étage et une fois dans la chambre, il me borda. Mais les battements de son cœur devinrent lointains et la panique me prit.

- Sirius… Soufflais-je. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mais… pourrais-tu … dormir à côté de moi ?

- Pas de problème. Dit-il.

Je l'entendis enlever ses chaussures avant de se faufiler sous la couverture.

Je me sentis rougir puis le besoin d'entendre son rythme cardiaque l'emporta et je lui pris la main en me tournant vers lui.

- Merci… Soufflais-je.

- De rien.

Le silence s'installa mais je continuais à fixer Sirius. Il ne dormait pas, je le sentais à son pouls.

Puis, le visage de Charlus et Doréa me revinrent à l'esprit et mon impuissance me frappa.

- Je m'entraine physiquement… j'apprends comment me battre… mais je n'ai rien pu faire…. Soufflais-je. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie et… je n'ai pas pu les aider…

Sirius soupira et tourna son visage vers moi.

- Je les connaissais depuis près de 6ans e t je les considérais comme mes parents. Ils t'auraient giflé pour de telles paroles. Ils ne voulaient que le bonheur de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Ils voulaient ton bonheur tout comme moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes coupable pour une chose qui n'est en rien ta faute. Ok ?

J'acquiesçai faiblement et appuya mon visage contre son épaule.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon front et étrangement, je sentis quelque chose dans mon ventre… j'en voulais plus…

Il avait posé son front contre le mien et lentement, je relevai la tête.

Mon nez effleura le sien et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer.

C'est là que je me souvins du jour où Jackson nous avait sauvé des Mangemorts… j'étais remonté dans la salle commune et …. Sirius…

J'ouvris les yeux et tomba dans un regard gris pâle. Ses yeux à moitié fermés me coupèrent le souffle et lentement et timidement, en fermant les yeux, j'effleurai ses lèvres du bout des miennes.

J'eu peur qu'il le prenne mal mais il me rendit mon baiser. Ce n'était ni bestial, ni charnel. C'était tendre. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer et la chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps.

Il se recula et remit une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Il s'attarda sur ma joue et m'attira à lui.

Je posai ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il me caressait le dos.

- Dors. Souffla-t-il.

Je ne me fis pas priée et m'endormis.

Malgré le bien-être physique, je dormis très mal cette nuit-là.

Je rêvais que j'étais au Ministère… c'était exactement la même scène dont j'avais été témoin quelques heures plus tôt hormis que je ne trouvais pas James… Cherchant partout, j'avança vers la rangée des morts… Peter… Remus… James… Sirius… Tous étendus… morts….

Je me réveillai en sursaut, tétanisée.

Sirius dormait toujours, tourné vers moi. Il était vivant…

Je soupirai de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… un rêve pouvant devenir réel…

Je me levai silencieusement, pris mes chaussures et sortis de la chambre.

Je ne voulais plus revivre ça…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	38. Chapitre 37

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 37**_

Le reste des vacances se déroula comme elles avaient commencé… la bonne humeur en moins.

Je n'arrivais plus ni à rire ni même à pleurer… je me sentais vide.

Un seul sentiment m'imprégnait… l'agressivité.

William s'en était même inquiété. Il avait appris par la Gazette la mort des Potter et avait même proposé à ce que j'aille voir James dès que je le voulais.

Mais je n'y étais pas retourné… je n'avais pas été voir Lily non plus…

Mes deux Pleines Lune seule et enchainée dans la salle d'entrainement avaient intensifié ce sentiment de solitude.

Même le souvenir du baiser avec Sirius n'arrangeait en rien. J'avais profité de lui injustement…. Je ne voulais plus y penser…

Je ne voulais plus voir personne.

Personne…

Au point que…

- Tu dois y retourner.

- Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ?

Nous étions la veille de la rentrée et le doute s'était imposé à moi. Voulais-je retourner à Poudlard ?

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Snow à mes pieds, je faisais face à William, assis sur mon lit.

- Tu dois finir ta 7ème année. Dit-il avec un regard dur.

- Pourquoi donc ? Ca ne me servirait pas à grand-chose vu que personne ne voudra m'embaucher pour mes talents de sorcière !

- Je voudrais que tu finisses ton année pour justement montrer à ces idiots qu'un loup-garou est aussi intelligent qu'eux. Voir plus.

- Faudrait que je batte des records et je n'en vois pas la gloire, je suis désolé.

- J'arrêterais donc de t'entrainer. Répliqua le vampire en se levant.

La décision du vampire me cloua….

- Tu ne ferais pas ça… Soufflais-je.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, j'en fais de même. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je n'ai plus grand-chose à t'apprendre de toute façon.

Je serrai les poings de colère et après avoir inspiré profondément…

- Ok, j'y retourne… Soupirais-je.

- Je préfère ça. Dit-il. Au fait, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

- Noel est dans 4mois. Dis-je.

- Faut-il vraiment une date spécifique pour offrir quelque chose ? Demanda William, avec un léger sourire. Viens donc avec moi.

Je le suivis d'un pas humain jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas, il m'ouvrit la porte galamment.

Mais je n'eu pas fait deux pas que je m'arrêtai nette.

Une sorte de machine moldu noire se trouvait devant la porte. Elle avait deux roues et semblait être faite pour s'assoir dessus. Une sorte de moyen de locomotion. Malgré la vétusté de la machine, elle attrayait le regard. Sa forme donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait aller très vite.

- C'est quoi ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

- Une moto. C'est un moyen de se déplacer qu'utilisent les moldus amoureux de vitesse et de sensations.

- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais c'est une belle machine… Dis-je, en caressant le métal noir et brillant du bout des doigts.

- Heureux qu'elle te plaise car je te l'offre.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, étonnée et gênée.

- J'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait. Toi qui aime tant l'adrénaline.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et lui sauta au cou.

- Mais… je ne sais pas manœuvrer ce genre d'engin… Dis-je en me reculant.

- Je vais te montrer. Répondit le vampire.

Nous passâmes toute la nuit à parler de cette … magnifique moto. Il m'apprit à la conduire et ce qu'il fallait savoir quand elle ne voulait pas démarrer ou quand elle s'arrêtait brutalement.

Il m'indiqua que je pouvais transplaner avec et la rétrécir lorsque j'en aurais plus besoin mais je devais y faire attention.

Le soleil se leva et William me dit bonne journée comme à son habitude. Pas d'au revoir. Juste une bonne journée.

Je l'avais regardé marcher jusqu'à sa chambre de sa démarche silencieuse et fière.

Sa présence allait manquer.

Je dormis une bonne partie de la matinée.

Je me réveillai à 10h15 alors que le train partait à 11h… Bravo Elena…

Je me levai néanmoins à mon aise. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner et remonta dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Il faisait encore chaud et le soleil brillait de tous ses rayons.

Je sortis une des robes que j'avais acheté le jour où…

Elle était blanche sans bretelle, s'évasant en-dessous de la poitrine. Elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux. Pas trop provoquant donc.

Je me tressai les cheveux comme à mon habitude et d'un coup de baguette le reste de mes affaires entra dans ma valise.

J'écrivis un mot pour William et alla dans la bibliothèque pour l'accrocher à la porte menant à la salle d'entrainement.

Je lui pris ses lunettes de soleil moldue en guise de souvenir, pris ma valise et sortis de la maison sans un regard en arrière.

Je n'étais pas triste de partir, je savais que j'allais revenir bientôt. Peut-être plus vite que prévu … ou pas. Tout dépendait de l'année que j'allais passer.

Enfilant les lunettes pour cacher mes yeux fatigués de la Pleine Lune de l'avant-veille et de la quasi nuit blanche de cette nuit, je transplanai, une main sur la tête de Snow qui me suivait toujours partout.

Le quai 9 ¾ était rempli comme à son habitude hormis qu'une trentaine d'aurors étaient aux aguets, scrutant la foule. Le Poudlard Express rouge et fier se tenait devant moi, un panache de fumée voletant sur la foule.

10h55.

Valise en main, je traversai la foule sans m'excuser et l'air de rien.

Je montai dans le dernier wagon et m'installa dans le premier compartiment vide que je repérai.

Manuel de potion de 7ème année en main, je me mis à lire alors que le train s'ébranlait.

C'était peut-être une impression mais il me semblait que le train était plus silencieux que d'habitude. Moins de rires, moins de cris…. Plus de messe-basse, de chuchotements… Moins de promenade entre les compartiments.

Des pas s'arrêtèrent devant le mien mais je gardai mon regard sur mon manuel.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'odeur de Lily me parvint.

- Bonjour Elena… ça va ?

Je levai le regard vers elle. Elle semblait anxieuse. Elle avait les traits tirés. Ses cheveux roux était attaché en une queue de cheval lâche.

- Visiblement ce n'est pas de mon état qu'il faut se préoccuper mais du tien. Dis-je, froide. Vu ta pâleur, je suppose que tu n'as pas été en Italie.

- Euh… ben… disons que … ça été plutôt difficile… avec James…

Je ne répondis pas et replongea mon regard sur mon occupation.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?... Dans notre compartiment, je veux dire… Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Non, je préfère rester ici. Dis-je en tournant la page.

- Remus n'est pas là… il va venir demain. Avec la Pleine Lune….

- Je suis pourtant là, moi. Dis-je, mi-froide, mi-amusée.

- Euh… oui… je te laisse alors… si tu veux venir, nous sommes dans le wagon voisin au tien.

Lily repartit, le visage triste mais je n'y fis pas attention et me concentra sur mon manuel.

Le chemin se passa dans le plus grand calme et sans incidents. Même les Serpentard ne vinrent pas m'embêter.

Je regrettais presque Bellatrix et sa bande qui avaient fini leurs scolarités. Il ne restait plus que Regulus et Rogue. Ça s'annonçait être une année sûrement calme en bagarre.

Après m'être habillée de l'uniforme scolaire, le train s'arrêta presque aussitôt.

Je pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes vêtements et mon livre dans ma valise.

Lorsque je sortis du train, le quai était quasiment vide. Il n'y avait que quelques aurors surveillant les alentours. Ils tenaient des sortes d'ustensiles qu'ils pointaient sur tous les élèves qui passaient devant eux.

Et tandis que je passai devant eux, l'objet se mit à sonner très bruyamment. Les deux aurors m'encerclèrent directement, pointant leur baguette sur moi.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demandais-je, froide.

- Votre nom. Exigea un des aurors.

- Elena Rose Chase. Répondis-je.

L'autre auror se mit à regarder une longue liste en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le fait que je sois un loup-garou vous aideraient-ils dans vos interrogations ? Demandais-je.

Ils le levèrent tous les deux leur regard vers moi.

- Y a-t-il un problème ?

C'était une petite grand-mère aux cheveux blanc tirés en un chignon très serré et portant une robe rose pâle avec un gilet gris en grosses mailles. Elle était accompagnée du professeur Slughorn.

- Miss Chase, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous la connaissez ? Demanda un des aurors.

- Oui, bien évidemment. C'est une de mes meilleures élèves depuis 6ans !

- Etes-vous au courant de sa condition ? Demanda l'autre auror.

- Euh, oui bien sûr. Cela fait 8mois environ.

Les aurors me scrutèrent d'un œil mauvais avant de s'éloigner.

- Ah ! J'en oublie toutes mes manières. Professeur Astoria, je vous présente Elena Chase. C'est la meilleure élève de son année ! Miss Chase, voici votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Enchanté, professeur. Dis-je.

- Moi aussi, Miss Chase. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- En mal, je suppose. Dis-je, avec un petit sourire.

- Comme l'a dit le professeur Slughorn, on dit que vous êtes une très bonne élève mais aussi une hybride et que vous faites partie d'une bande appelé les Maraudeurs qui s'amuse à faire des blagues infantiles et absurdes.

… ok… elle ne me plaisait pas… pas du tout…

- Pour ce qui est du dernier point cela va certainement s'arranger cette année. Dis-je. Pour le fait que je sois un _hybride _comme vous l'avez dit, je ne peux rien y faire. Et en ce qui concerne les cours, j'en suis flattée, je vais essayer de maintenir le niveau.

- Nous verrons bien. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

- Puis-je rejoindre les autres ? Demandais-je, amusée par l'hostilité du nouveau professeur.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la Grande Salle, des murmures s'élevèrent mais je n'y fis pas attention et m'assis à l'extrémité de la table devant les portes.

Je sentis le regard de Sirius et de Lily, assis en milieu de table.

La répartition avec le Choixpeau magique murmurant dans la tête de tous les nouveaux élèves commença.

Puis vint le discours habituel de Dumbledore commença et mon esprit se dissipa, inintéressant.

Le repas arriva enfin et je savourai chaque mets plusieurs fois sous l'œil intrigué d'élèves de 4ème année que je ne connaissais pas plus que ça, assis à côté de moi.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de lécher la coupole des profiteroles qu'elle disparu en même temps que tous les plats.

Un petit grognement sorti de ma poitrine alors que le Directeur s'était de nouveau levé. Il présenta le professeur Astoria et les élèves se mirent à chuchoter sur William. Il n'avait prévenu aucuns élèves de son départ.

Dès qu'il eut fini son blabla, je me levai et sortis de la Grande Salle, niant les rares élèves me hélant.

Alors que j'atteignais le 2ème étage, des bruits de pas retentirent dans mon dos. Une main froide prit la mienne et je levai mon autre main, prête à répliquer. Passer deux mois à combattre m'avait révélé de nouveaux instincts défensifs.

Mon poing s'arrêta à un centimètre du visage de Sirius. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, prêt à subir mon coup.

- La prochaine fois, appelle-moi au lieu de me faire peur. Dis-je froide.

- Tu nous nies quand on te hèle… Dit-il, de mauvaise humeur.

- Si je ne vous réponds pas c'est que j'en ai pas envie peut-être.

Sirius me lâcha la main comme s'il avait subi un choc électrique et recula de deux pas en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je voulais juste… te parler. Dit-il.

- Je sais et je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Nous n'étions pas bien et triste. Je n'aurais jamais dut faire ça.

- Tu n'as… tu n'as rien ressenti ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne dirais pas ça mais je ne peux m'autoriser de tel débordement de sentiments à présent.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il.

- J'ai changé, Sirius. Je ne suis plus la même.

- Tu as changé ou tu t'es forcée à changer ?

Je ne répondis pas et continua mon chemin sans un regard vers lui. La poitrine douloureuse.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


	39. Chapitre 38

_**Auteur :**_

Lili-black89

_**Disclaimer :**_

Tout appartient à l'auteur du livre, J.K. Rowlings (la chanceuse). Sauf « l'héroïne » Elena et quelques personnages ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire**_:

Elena commence sa 6ème année. Elève modèle. Elève effacée et solitaire. Sa vie va considérablement changer un soir alors qu'elle pensait que la Mort allait l'enlever à ce monde. Un mal pour un bien ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : je viens de me rendre compte que les espaces sont supprimés lorsque je télécharge mes chapitres... bref, j'ai mis un **°.^.^.° **en guise d'espace.

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**

_**Chapitre 38 **_

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là. Le visage de Sirius me hantait et les sentiments que j'avais ressenti devant lui également.

Je me levai vers 4h30. Il faisait encore noir.

Lily et Alice dormaient profondément.

Snow se matérialisa à côté de mon lit, remuant la queue.

- Tu es encore là, toi… Murmurais-je, en lui caressant l'encolure. On va courir ?

Il se leva, visiblement d'accord.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me changer et ouvris la fenêtre en grand.

Je descendis quelques mètres puis sauta, pieds nus, sur l'herbe humide.

L'air frais ébouriffa mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux et passa ma main dans mes cheveux. Paisible.

Je me mis à courir avec Snow, heureux de pouvoir se défouler.

Je fis trois fois le tour du château quand le soleil commença à se lever au loin.

- Mademoiselle Chase ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

Le Directeur se trouvait à l'entrée des grandes portes. Tout sourire.

- J'ai été courir. Répondis-je simplement.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez un nouvel ami. Dit-il, en fixant Snow.

Snow…

Je soupirai en fixant le loup qui était toujours visible.

- Je vous présente Snow. Un passeur. Dis-je. Je sais que ce genre de créatures n'est pas autorisé à Poudlard mais puis-je tout de même le garder avec moi ?

- Oh, je vois. Du moment qu'il reste invisible et ne pose aucuns problèmes, il peut rester avec vous. Répondit-il.

- Merci, professeur.

Je lui souhaitai une bonne journée et retourna à la tour Gryffondor, Snow de nouveau invisible.

Lorsque j'atteignis le portrait de la Grosse Dame, James apparut, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Oh, bonjour Elena… Dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci. Et toi ?

Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et semblait avoir perdu du poids…

- Ca va… Je dois aller voir McGonagall, à ce qui parait le tournoi de Quidditch va être annulé cette année… Je veux gagner la coupe pour notre dernière année !

- Dumbledore n'a rien dit de tel hier soir. Dis-je. C'est sans doute une blague.

- Ouais… j'espère…

- Je dois aller me préparer. A plus. Dis-je, en le plantant là.

**°.^.^.°**

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, Lily et Alice étaient déjà parties du dortoir.

Une fois habillée, mon matériel dans mon sac, je sortis moi aussi.

La salle commune était presque vide.

Je croisai Sirius et Peter, assis dans le canapé face à la cheminée.

Je passai devant eux sans leurs adresser la parole.

Tressant mes cheveux, je passai le portail sous les salutations des deux maraudeurs.

J'atteignis l'escalier quand des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans mon dos.

Je jetai un regard en arrière. Sirius et Peter se trouvaient à trois mètres derrière moi.

Je soupirai et continua ma route, l'air de rien.

Lorsque j'atteignis le deuxième étage, je croisai Nick.

- Vous avez un magnifique loup, miss Chase ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Merci, Nick. Répondis-je en continuant ma route.

Avant d'atteindre l'escalier menant au premier étage, je m'arrêtai pour vérifier la fermeture de mon sac. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent également avec un petit sourire.

- Vous trouvez ça peut-être amusant mais pas moi.

- Nous sommes tes amis, on ne te lâchera pas comme ça. Répliqua Sirius. Donc, bonjour Elena.

Je serrai les poings puis ouvris la fenêtre à côté de moi avant de sauter souplement dans le parc.

**°.^.^.°**

Les jours qui suivirent furent fatiguant moralement… Les garçons hormis Remus, me suivaient et se comportaient comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque nous n'avions pas cours, je m'isolais dans un coin du château ou du parc mais les garçons me trouvaient toujours… Comment faisaient-ils d'ailleurs ?...

Le vendredi arriva et le premier cours de DCFM aussi.

J'avais croisé le nouveau prof plusieurs fois durant la semaine ou durant les repas et quelque chose me déplaisait toujours lorsque je la voyais me fixer haineusement… Mais avant ce cours, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait à ce point…

Vendredi, 14h. Dernier cours de la semaine.

Le restant de la classe était dissipé et ne cessait de rire dans le couloir où nous attendions le professeur Astoria.

- Je paris qu'elle va mourir avant la fin de l'année. Elle doit avoir plus de 100ans ! Rigola Sirius.

- Ou alors, elle va devenir folle… Proposa Peter.

- Et si elle perdait la mémoire, elle pourrait être remplacée … Dit James.

- Vous êtes méchants ! Arrêtez ! Elle est super gentille ! Protesta Lily.

- Tu en penses quoi El' ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'en pense qu'elle approche. Dis-je, froide.

En effet, Astoria approcha, habillée de rose et de son gilet gris à grosses mailles. Elle arborait le même sourire sadique qui devint presque haineux en me regardant.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la classe et nous fit entrer.

- Miss Chase, Mr Lupin, veuillez vous installer à l'arrière de la classe, je vous prie. Dit-elle d'une voix fluette.

Je jetai un regard à Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour vers le fond de la classe.

J'allai m'assoir près de la fenêtre au dernier rang. Remus à côté.

- Bien ! Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Elisabeth Ombrage Astoria et comme vous le savez, je vais vous enseigner cette matière si important qu'ai la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année est votre dernière mais il ne faut pas pour autant vous ramollir car les ASPIC vous attendent en juin ! Nous allons revoir toutes les créatures magiques dans un premier temps puis nous reverrons les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque.

Le cours se passa normalement. Elle expliquait même très bien. Nous survolâmes les créatures et les démons mineurs que nous avions vus les années précédents. Puis nous attaquâmes les créatures dites « à intelligence presque humaine »….

- Pouvez-vous me dire des noms de créatures appelées sous cette appellation ? Demanda-t-elle.

Lily leva la main pour la énième fois.

- Les vampires, les centaures, les loups-garous…

- En effet, le Ministère considère ces … choses comme créature de niveau 5 hormis le centaure se trouvant dans la catégorie n°4. Le niveau 5 représente la classe des tueurs de sorciers. On y trouve les basilics, les acromentules, les manticores, les dragons, les chimères et les loups-garous. Finit-elle en me lançant un regard hostile.

- Excusez-moi, professeur mais les loups-garous sont les trois-quarts du temps humain. N'est-il donc pas excessif de les mettre dans cette catégorie ? Demanda Sirius.

- Voyez-vous, Mr Black, je pense comme vous, ils ne devraient pas se trouver dans cette catégorie. Personnellement, je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas du tout exister. Ce sont des erreurs de la nature qui prennent possession de notre territoire en imposant la terreur. Ils devraient être exécutés de _notre _monde tout simplement.

Un silence de mort s'en suivit alors que je serrais les poings pour ne pas répliquer et me jeter sur elle par haine.

Astoria me sourit de toutes ces dents ainsi qu'à Remus.

- Vous voulez rajouter quelque chose, Miss Chase ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers moi.

Je soupirai et souris.

- Non, professeur. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle ricana pour toute réplique.

**°.^.^.°**

- Elle est complètement tarée cette prof ! S'exclama Sirius en sortant de la classe sans se soucier qu'Astoria pouvait toujours l'entendre.

- C'est un bon prof mais c'est vrai que ces propos sont légèrement choquant… Concéda Lily.

- Ca va Remus ? Demanda la voix de James alors que j'accélérais le pas.

- Besoin de frapper quelque chose… je reviens… Dit-il juste derrière moi.

Il me dépassa et courut vers les étages supérieurs.

- Ca va El' ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui. Dis-je avant d'accélérer le pas vers les escaliers inférieurs.

Je sortis dans le parc, mon sac de cours toujours sur l'épaule.

Une fois à l'orée de la forêt, je déposai mon sac contre un jeune merisier avant de courir dans la forêt.

Je dus courir deux ou trois heures. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand je ralentis le pas.

- Qui voilà ? S'exclama une grosse voix alors que je sortais de la forêt.

Hagrid se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres, arbalète à la main.

- Elena Chase ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi. Dis-je en prenant mon sac.

- Que faisais-tu dans la forêt toute seule ?! S'exclama-t-il. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y aller sans autorisation et non accompagné d'un professeur !

- Vous auriez préféré que je balance le professeur Astoria du haut de la tour d'astronomie ? Demandais-je, froide.

- Ah… je vois… Soupira-t-il. Je ne dirais donc rien.

- Vous avez dût également subir ses propos à ce que je vois… Dis-je.

- Bien sûr… Mais c'était la seule qui eut accepté le poste donc … tant qu'elle ne fait rien de grave, le professeur Dumbledore ne peut rien faire…

- Je vois. Bonne soirée Hagrid.

**°.^.^.°**

Lorsque j'entrai dans le hall d'entrée, Remus descendit les escaliers. Il avait les mains en sang et enveloppé dans des bandages fait grossièrement.

- Dans un mur ? Demandais-je, simplement.

Il acquiesça.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à refaire tes bandages ? Demandais-je malgré moi.

Il leva le regard vers moi, sourcils froncés.

- Tu te remets à me parler maintenant ? Dit-il.

- Ok. Je vais garder la même attitude alors. Dis-je avant de me diriger vers l'escalier.

**°.^.^.°**

Alors que j'atteignais le 5ème étage silencieux, des murmures attirèrent mon attention. Ils provenaient d'une tapisserie dissimulant un passage secret.

- Non… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Couina une voix que je connaissais bien.

- Imagine-toi la gloire que tu gagnerais ! Murmura une voix que je connaissais tout aussi bien. Il veut juste que tu te rapproche d'elle !

- Mais ce sont mes amis !

- Ils te traitent comme un veracrasse si tu veux mon avis !

- Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il pas juste à elle ?

- Car c'est ce qu'elle veut ! S'en prendre à ceux à qui elle tient est le seul moyen de la détruire avant de la tuer ! Tu dois découvrir où il habite.

- Mais… Elena… elle est … gentille…

- La ferme ! Et fait ce qu'on te dit !

Je fronçai les sourcils puis recula de quelques pas avant de revenir vers eux d'un pas bruyamment humain.

Peter sortit de la tapisserie, en sueur.

- Oh… euh… salut Elena ! Bafouilla-t-il. Ca va ?

- Mieux que toi visiblement… Dis-je.

Je continuai mon chemin et m'approcha du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- _Victorius._ Dis-je avant d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Je repérai Sirius, assis dans le canapé, face à la cheminée. Il était avec une blonde de 5ème année qui gloussait bêtement.

Je m'approchai du canapé et me racla la gorge.

Sirius se tourna vers moi et passa un bras autour des épaules de la fille.

- Salut El'. Dit-il. Je te présente Aurore.

Je jetai un bref regard vers la fille et me retint de mettre sa tête dans la cheminée… Attendez… que venais-je de penser ?!

- Juste pour info, je pensais que tu voudrais être au courant : Peter et ton frère faisaient des messes-basses derrière la tapisserie de Lucas Le Chaponneaux.

- Euh… ok… et ? Dit-il, mi-amusé.

J'osai un sourcil et soupira, exaspérée.

_Ils veulent juste me tuer mais après ?..._

- D'accord. Je ne me mêle plus de vos affaires. Soupirais-je avant d'aller vers mon dortoir.

**°.^.^.°**

Je rentrai dans le dortoir vide et plongé dans le noir.

Je laissai tomber lourdement mon sac au pied de mon lit.

Lentement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Je me déshabillai mollement et alla dans la cabine de douche.

Assise accroupie, l'eau brûlante martelant mon corps, je laissai quelques larmes couler.

Je m'étais jurée de m'éloigner d'eux… mais c'était tellement dur… et puis Sirius qui….

J'enfuis mon visage entre mes genoux, les larmes doublant d'intensité…

Les paroles de Peter et de Regulus avaient été le coup de grâce… Ils voulaient m'atteindre par mes amis…

Je ne pouvais supporter ça… et comme je n'étais pas assez forte pour combattre Voldemort…

**°.^.^.^.^.^.°**


End file.
